


One Direction One Shot (Volume III)

by purpleeyestelllies



Series: 1D1S [3]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Age Difference, All of the individual tags will be at the beginning of each shot, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, First Time, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, IM FUCKING BACK FUCKERS!, Lube, M/M, Multi, Other, Riding, Smut, Underage Sex, Welcome to the Madhouse, those are just the main ones, whoot!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 99,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third installment of my anthology of one shots about the five boys that are the literal bane of my existence. </p>
<p>I know I've taken quite a break in between volumes so I thank you all SOOOO much for your patience. All of your requests are still listed and I've gotten some of them done. I'll be updating pretty regularly (I hope...) so subscribe and bookmark and let the fun begin.</p>
<p>Welcome back to my Madhouse, ladies and gents!</p>
<p>xoxo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ziam - We Like to Party (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> If you put in a request and would like to make sure I've still got it, COMMENT. If you have a new request (I'll only be taking a limited number), COMMENT. If you like what you read, COMMENT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Zayn narked on his big brother, Louis, and his friends, he made it up to them in the best way possible. Now, he and Liam are exploring where this could go from there.
> 
> Top: N/A  
> Bottom: N/A  
> Kinks: Underage. Group sex. Age difference. Innocent. First time. Hand job. Oral sex. Facial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part was in Vol II. This isn't even the last. There will be at least one more shot in this verse. :)
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

So, it turns out Zayn was not the first. But he is the only. For now, at least. Apparently, Louis and his friends have a thing for twinks. And they share. All of them.

Louis coming back with pizza and pop and finding the four of them sprawled on the couch, coated in cum and sweat, went something like this:

Louis grabbed Zayn by the hair and yanked him off the couch, throwing the blanket from the couch at him. The boys all readjusted themselves, pushing now soft cocks back into their pants and wiping sweaty hair off their faces.

"We have rules!" Louis bellowed.

Liam was the first to stand, hands held up in a soft defense against his best mate. "He wanted to."

"I wanted to," Zayn echoed.

"Shut up, Zayn," Louis barked without looking away from Liam. "He's my brother!"

"He's of age," Niall reminded. "According to the rules-"

"Barely!" Louis nearly screeched. "He's thirteen!" Louis' hand was ripping through his hair.

"So was that kid from the private school a couple months ago," Harry scoffed.

Liam looked back over his shoulder and smirked. "No way. No thirteen year old is that good."

Louis' hand came up and he shoved Liam back down on the couch. "You're all fucking traitors! I said hands off, and I meant it!"

It was Niall's turn to stand, hard look in his eyes. "What about last year? You all went after my cousin even when I said no."

"Your cousin, Niall," Louis groaned. "He's my brother!"

Zayn interjected himself between them. "Please don't be mad, Lou."

"I'm not mad at you," Louis' voice softened, and he scrubbed a hand through Zayn's hair.

"I wanted to," Zayn murmured. "They were nice to me, Loubear."

Louis' hand snapped back to his side and his face turned hard. "They used you. Like we do to every under-aged virgin we find. It's a game, Zayn. You were their game," he seethed.

Zayn's eyes were watery by the time Louis finished his rant. The young lad looked at the other three, all still tacky with sweat and rosy cheeked. "Really?"

Liam was quick to close the space between them. "No," he assured. "Absolutely not." Zayn's face scrunched up, trying to squirm out of Liam's hands holding his arms. "Do you think we'd risk his wrath," he nodded to Louis, "for a game?"

Zayn looked between the two, thinking. "I don't know."

"I can only speak for me," Liam lowered his voice and put his forehead against Zayn's, "but I've never had someone like you."

"Second that," Niall piped up and got up to stand behind Zayn, arms gliding around his small waist. "You're different than anyone we've had before. And if you weren't Louis' brother, we'd probably keep you."

"But you won't because I am," Zayn finished the unsaid words with a heavy weight to his voice.

"Well, actually," Harry tilted his head in consideration. He stood and reached out to run a thumb over Zayn's flushed cheek, "that's completely up to you."

Zayn leaned into the touch and smiled. "What'd you mean?"

Harry placed a kiss on Zayn's temple before throwing an arm around Niall's shoulders and leaning in to stage whisper in the dark boy's ear. "You can have us whenever you want. All you have to do is ask."

"Harry. Don't." Louis' lips were pulled into an almost snarl, eyes alight with rage.

"That's the rule, Louis. If you want to play by the rules, then fine. If we want a repeat, they have to ask for it. Right?"

"He's right, Lou," Niall agreed.

"Yes," Zayn interrupted quickly. "Yes, I'm asking. I want to do that again."

"I will kill all of you if you lay a finger on him."

"Too late, Lou," Niall murmured.

Louis lunged at the blond, Harry the only thing keeping Louis' fingers from catching Niall's skin. "Louis! Stop!" Harry shoved him back hard enough that he stumbled down onto the couch with shock written on his face. "This isn't your decision. If we want him, and he wants us, then that's all there is to it."

Louis shook his head absently, eyeing Zayn with disbelief. "Zayn, don't do this. They'll hurt you. They will. I know how this goes."

Zayn sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, worrying it harshly until Liam dragged it out with his thumb. Zayn took a deep breath and nodded. "I want to."

Louis was still shaking his head when he got up, threw Zayn's pants at him, and walked out.

Three weeks later and Louis had yet to say a single word to Zayn or any of the guys. He stayed mostly in his room, disappearing at night when one or more would visit Zayn's room.

Zayn, though, was out of his mind with all of the new things he was learning. So far, he'd given head, gotten head, rimmed, and been rimmed. Not to mention plenty of hand jobs. Tonight, Liam was over. Alone. Those were probably Zayn's favorite nights. He loved Harry and Niall, but Liam was always slow, soft, gentle. And he always wanted to teach Zayn something new. He didn't even mind when afterwards Zayn just wanted to lay on his chest and talk about stupid stuff, like the new Marvel movie, or how his mom taught him a new recipe. Liam would just brush fingers through his hair and hum softly.

Zayn had an idea of what he was going to learn tonight. Liam had hinted last time he was over how much he wanted to feel how tight Zayn was inside. When Zayn's eyes went wide with fear, Liam shushed him and kissed down his neck. "We're not quite there yet, Zee. But I'd still like to see." He'd trailed a finger down Zayn's stomach, between his legs, teasing just under his balls. Zayn gasped and curled his toes at the feeling.

Liam slid his finger just a little lower but just when Zayn thought he was going to touch him, right there on his most intimate spot, he pulled away and kissed him instead. Zayn fell asleep that night with the phantom press of Liam's fingers between his legs.

Now, Liam was back between his legs, mouth latched onto Zayn's balls, sitting full and heavy against his taint. "Li," he whined. "Please, I'll come."

Liam moaned before dropping Zayn's sac from between his lips and nosing down between his cheeks, breath fanning over Zayn's virgin hole. "Sound so pretty, baby. Look so pretty." He laid a long, dry kiss to Zayn's rim, making the boy arch and grab a handful of sheets. Liam hummed in approval and pressed his lips more firmly against the puckered ring while he spoke. "I bet you're so tight. Know you are. Never had anything inside you."

Zayn tried to close his legs around Liam's head to ward off his fast-approaching orgasm, but Liam just pushed them open wider and flicked his tongue out across Zayn's hole. "No, no," Zayn tried to squirm away, cock leaking steadily onto his stomach. "I'll come, Liam, please."

Liam grabbed the tops of Zayn's thighs and pulled him back down onto his face, licking fat strips back and forth over Zayn's hole. Zayn loosed a sob, heavy in his chest, and came over his stomach, hands still clutching his bedding. Liam felt the clench of Zayn's body against his tongue and moaned before pulling away with a smile.

"Did you get what I asked you to?"

Zayn was still shaking, but nodded and pointed to his dresser. Liam lowered down and kissed Zayn's cum-coated stomach once before climbing off the bed, licking Zayn's release from his lips. Liam opened the top drawer to find a new, unopened bottle of lube. He smiled down at it, snatching it up and walking back to Zayn with a proud smile.

"You got this yourself, right? Didn't nick it from Lou?"

Zayn shook his head, feet flexing and pointing nervously. "The lady at the checkout was like seventy and gave me the worst look."

Liam's eyes crinkled up into that laugh that Zayn loved. He climbed back on the bed and pulled Zayn's legs to rest on his thighs, his own legs bent under him. "First time buying lube. It's like a right of passage." Liam tore off the plastic from under the cap and rescrewed it while he went on. "I bet you were so red when you went and picked out the one you wanted." He read over the label. "Hmm, extra smooth. Wise choice." The laughter was palpable in Liam's voice by now.

"Stop taking the piss, Li. I can just do it myself if you're going to be mean." He dug his toes into Liam's flank, making Liam laugh harder.

"Do what? Do you even have any idea what I'm going to do to you tonight?"

Zayn swallowed hard. "Umm, well..." He wiggled his bum down towards Liam with a smirk. "You could eat me out again. I never get tired of that."

Liam humored him, bringing his ankle up to his lips and beginning a trail of slow kisses that lead to his inner thigh. Zayn watched with rapt attention until Liam leaned forward, bending Zayn's legs back and kissing across his chest then up to his lips. "I'm going to finger you until you come tonight."

Zayn's breath whooshed out of him at that, words lost on his tongue. "You're- I'm...fuck."

Liam's laugh burst from his lips in a sharp bark. "That alright?"

"Will it hurt?"

Liam shook his head softly, rubbing the tip of his nose against Zayn's. "Not if I can help it." He tickled fingers up and down Zayn's side. "If I have my way, you'll beg me to do it every night. Never stop."

"Jesus," Zayn groaned and rolled his hips up to meet Liam's, showing the older boy just how much he wanted him. Liam let his hand continue down until his sure fingers curled around Zayn's already-hard-again length. Zayn pushed his heels into the bed to thrust into the loose circle. "Come on, Li. Finger me."

Liam buried his face in Zayn's neck, teeth biting down on the tan column of skin to hide his moan. He grabbed the lube and sat back again, Zayn's legs sprawled over his lap. "You'll tell me if it's too much." Zayn nodded his agreement, and Liam snicked open the bottle, drizzling cool lube across three fingers. "You'll love this, baby, I know it."

Zayn threw an arm over his face and mumbled something unintelligible while Liam slid his fingers together to warm up the lube. When he pressed a finger between Zayn's cheeks, the boy's mouth went slack, pink tongue peeking out from between his lips in anticipation. "Do it, Liam," he pleaded.

Liam delivered one more kiss to Zayn's chest before pushing his first finger into Zayn's tight body. Liam let his eyes fall closed, focused on the suffocating heat around his finger. "Jesus, fuck," he breathed. "You're so-"

"Tight?"

Liam finally looked away from Zayn's flushed, sweating body up to his face to find Zayn looking at him with a fond smile. "Very. How's it feel?"

Zayn's shifted his hips, gasping when Liam's finger moved inside him. "Good, yeah. Move a bit?"

Liam hummed in agreement and slid his finger out and back in. He licked over his lips as he reveled in the feeling of Zayn's body and wiggled his finger to loosen him up. "Another?"

Zayn let his arm fall back to his side. "Yeah, please."

Liam scooted down a little, hovering over Zayn's pulsing erection. He brought his slick middle finger to Zayn's hole and ducked down, licking a strip up his small prick while he pushed a second finger in. Zayn groaned as a hand flew to Liam's soft hair. "Oh, my God," Zayn stuttered. Liam mouthed around his wet head, lips massaging the shape of him. He pushed his two, solid fingers in deeper. Zayn's legs spread impossibly wider, voice cracking on a moan. "Faster," he whispered into the quiet air.

When Liam thrust his fingers faster, Zayn's let a loud moan fall from his lips. Liam brought a hand up to cover his mouth. "Wouldn't want your family hearing. Lou's just down the hall, Mum's downstairs." Zayn nodded frantically, but he was still making needy sounds high in his throat and rocking down on Liam's fingers. Liam slowed his fingers down and leaned up to whisper, lips brushing the back of his hand covering Zayn's mouth. "Zee, baby, you have to be quiet."

Zayn was taking shallow breaths, if his rapidly rising chest was any indication. Liam breathed with him, smiling when Zayn calmed. "That's my good boy." Liam slipped his hand off Zayn's mouth, pulling his lips open as his fingers retreated. "Do I need to put something in here to keep you quiet?" He pushed his thumb between Zayn's lips and pressed on his tongue.

Zayn's eyes went wide and he nodded eagerly. Liam laughed quietly and kissed along Zayn's chin. He pulled his finger out, trailing Zayn's saliva down his neck with it to his nipple to pull the pink nub to hardness. "Alright, babe, I'll give you something."

Zayn raked his fingers through Liam's hair. "It's your dick, right?" Liam raised a curious brow. "I mean, what you're going to give me to keep quiet. You're going to let me suck you off, right?"

Liam pressed his lips together to keep his smile contained. "That was the idea."

Zayn relaxed back on the bed and nodded. "Good, okay, good."

Liam couldn't hold his laugh anymore, but he muffled it in Zayn's lips. "Little cock slut, you are."

Zayn squirmed and wrapped Liam in his arms as Liam pulled his fingers out. "No," he whined airily at the loss.

"Just for a second," Liam assured. "Want my cock, right?"

Zayn nodded quickly so Liam sat up and turned around, delighted by Zayn surprised groan. He wrapped a hand around his shaft and lead his tip to Zayn's lips. Zayn leaned up, flicking his tongue out to swipe across his slit, pulling a drop of precome from him. "Come on, Li. Give it to me."

Liam bit down on his lip, blood rushing to the surface, as he pushed down into Zayn's mouth. Zayn quickly stuffed the pillow more under his head to prop himself up before wrapping his fingers around Liam's base and sucking on his head.

Liam let himself have a minute, just enjoying Zayn's enthusiasm and wet warmth. "That's good, baby. Keep going. I'm going to put my fingers back inside you, yeah?"

Zayn moaned around Liam's length and lifted up to take a couple more inches. Liam kissed his way up Zayn's thin thigh as he grabbed the lube to recoat his fingers. When he slid them between Zayn's legs, the younger one spread his knees more, heels pushing into the sheets.

Liam licked around Zayn's base, cheek rubbing against his hard shaft as he pushed a finger back in. Zayn keened and sputtered around Liam's prick. Liam looked down between their bodies, lifting up so just his tip was between Zayn's lips. "Easy, babe. Relax."

Zayn took a long breath, through his nose, and a handful of Liam's bum, pushing him back into his mouth and relaxing back onto the bed. Liam gave a few easy pumps of his finger before adding another. Zayn paused again in his ministrations, but quickly took it up again, tighter than before, when Liam curled his fingers and played at Zayn's prostate.

Zayn moaned around him, vibrating his nerves and making Liam groan in return. "I know," the older mused. "That's the best feeling in the world, isn't it?" Zayn just whined and kept his cheeks hollowed while he rolled his hips down on Liam's fingers. "Can't wait to open you up like this sometime for my cock. Get you soft and stretched so I can push inside."

Zayn's hands gripped Liam's hips desperately as Liam's fingers moved faster, harder, pushing into his prostate with force. "The boys and I all want a turn at you. We talk about sharing you."

The air reverberated with the muffled sound of Zayn's moans. Liam bit down on his thigh and warned him to be quiet again. Zayn just pulled Liam further into his mouth to stifle himself, but kept moving, sitting down on Liam's fingers and bobbing his head, heat pooling in his stomach.

He whined, almost a sob, to try and tell Liam he was close. Liam nibbled on the thin skin of Zayn's hipbone and took his pulsing length in his hand, pulling him off leisurely. "We talk about all having you in one night, one after the other. Just using you until you come over and over, Zayn."

Zayn's toes curled into the sheets as he came over Liam's hand and across one of his stubbled cheeks. Liam hummed contentedly and worked him through his release before pulling out of Zayn's mouth and turning around to straddle his chest, handing finding his slick length.

"Gonna let us use you, Zee? Open you wide, leave you gaping and covered in cum?"

Zayn took in big lungfuls of air and nodded. "Yes," he gasped softly. "I want you to."

Liam fell to support himself on one hand by Zayn's head and shot ropes of cum across Zayn's neck and face. Zayn left his mouth open and eyes closed until Liam leaned down and licked a droplet of white from his cheek. "You want to," he mused, awed.

"I want to. Please." He locked his arms around Liam's neck and pulled him close, Liam leveling out to press his body to Zayn's for just a minute before he needed to clean them up and go back to the world outside of this moment.


	2. Zarry - Bad Boys Make Good Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Zayn are enemies that get along better than they ever thought. 
> 
> Top: N/A  
> Bottom: N/A  
> Kinks: Enemies to Lovers. Drug use. Sex dice. Lap dance. Frottage. Grinding. Coming in pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this verse. I might do more in it if y'all like it.
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"Styles."

Harry controlled his exasperated sigh as best he could, turning in his chair to look up at the source of the voice he knew better than he'd like to. "Malik. Please, remember this is a library, and some of us actually do school work in here."

"Oh, come on, Styles. I'm well aware of how people like you spend your time."

Harry's face screwed up with distaste. "People like me?"

"Yeah," Zayn gestured towards Harry's general form, "you know. People with no social life."

Harry scoffed. "Excuse you, but I have a perfectly fine social life."

"Right." Zayn rolled his eyes. "That's not what I came over here to talk about, and really, I don't care."

Harry took a long breath and turned back to his notes. "What do you want, Malik?"

Zayn put a hand on Harry's shoulder and leaned down to whisper. "I've got a psychology paper coming up and I'd love to work out a deal."

"I don't do that. Get someone else."

"Oh come on, Styles." Zayn sat down next to him and leaned his head on his elbow on the table. "I'm sure I've got something you want. Oxy? Weed? Friends?"

Harry clicked his tongue at the last one. "I wouldn't want to be involved with anyone that calls you friend."

Zayn leaned closer. "So what about the other options?"

Harry leveled him with a severe look. "Back off. I'm not doing your fucking paper. Find someone else."

Zayn held the look for a long moment before sighing and sitting back. "Fine. But you need to loosen up. There's a party tonight."

"Not happening, Zayn. I don't want to be anywhere you are."

Zayn stood and ran a hand over Harry's hair. Harry ducked out the touch and snared. "I do hope you find something," the dark-haired boy leaned back down and Harry could hear the laugh in his voice, "or someone," he stood up, "to relieve all that tension." He started to walk off, leaving a, "You work too hard," behind him.

***

He wasn't at this party because of Zayn. He wasn't. But maybe Zayn did remind Harry that he'd spent quite a lot of time in the library the past few weeks. Midterms were looming and he was willfully unprepared.

Yet here he was. Remedying that situation with some stereotypical frat party and a red Solo cup. The house was loud and filled to the brim with stumbling people grasping at each other for a dance or more. Harry politely declined a rather persistent girl with bright blue hair, handing her his drink when she reached for it. He found his way to a room down the hall that had a handful of guys watching a footie game and passing a joint. Harry joined them on the couch and accepted the lit paper when it came his way.

One of the guys leaned over another and said, with dragging lips, "Who's ya?"

Harry nodded and said his name, to which the guy accepted and sat back into the couch. They spent the next fifteen minutes of game time cheering and booing and laughing, and Harry forgot how much he missed a simple kickback.

"Well, well. What do we have here? Fine, upstanding, young Harold slumming it with the rest of us?"

Harry pulled his heavy head up and found big, dark eyes sparkling down at him. "Zayn? Ew, I don't like you." His mind wasn't moving quite as fast as his mouth, and that was saying something, considering his mouth was moving like sludge.

"Wow. Ouch," someone said behind him.

Then Zayn was taking the empty seat next to Harry and extracting the nearly gone joint from his fingers. "That's enough of that for you." He took his time burning through the rest before stubbing it out on a takeout menu on the coffee table. When he finished and leaned back, Harry was still watching him with heavy eyes. "What are you doing here, Styles?"

Harry straightened up. He refused to let himself be talked to like that by Zayn Malik. No matter his condition. "Whatever I want." One kid mocked him with an exaggerated 'oooooooh' while the others laughed.

"Congratulations, you actually made it out of the house for once," Zayn continued. "Though I'm surprised you made it all the way to here. My couch with my weed and my friends, watching my telly."

Harry shrunk back at the information. "Yours..."

Zayn nodded, obviously smug. "Mine. And this party is about to get a bit more interesting, so I suggest you leave while you can."

Harry tried not to look as offended as he felt. "I can handle it."

Zayn gave him one more look before nodding to someone against the wall. The next moment the lights were turned out and two dull lamps were turned on, giving the room a soft, golden hue. They muted the TV but left it on, and out of nowhere, two bottles of Jack appeared on the table. "Alright boys, shirts off," Zayn announced, and was obeyed. The group of about seven Uni kids shrugged off their shirts and sat down in a circle on the floor in front of the telly. Zayn stood, stripped off his shirt and let it fall to Harry's lap, before going to the circle and taking an empty space in the line up.

Harry bundled up Zayn's shirt and looked around the circle with confusion written clearly across his face. When Zayn looked over to him and raised a questioning brow, Harry set his jaw and peeled off his shirt before taking the seat across the circle from Zayn; the further the better, Harry decided. The group seemed delighted that Harry chose to join instead of leave, getting pats on the back and approving nods.

Zayn looked around the circle like he was surveying his territory. "We all know how this goes, but maybe we should explain it to young Styles here, seeing as he's new and innocent."

Another guy snickered and gave him a cheeky smirk. "You like cock, Styles?"

Harry choked on his tongue while the others laughed and Zayn kept an amused gaze directed at him. "I mean, I don't think that's any of your business."

"That's a yes," another chimed in. "Zayn can always tell."

Harry found Zayn's eyes again at the mention and the lad shrugged, sending Harry one of those lopsided smiles. "I don't see what that has to do with anything," Harry continued.

"Well," a boy, blond and smiling, started. "This could either be really fun for you or...fun for us."

"I don't-"

"Harold."

Harry seethed. "That's not my name."

"Harold," Zayn said again like he hadn't heard, or didn't care. "I'm not wrong about this. So why don't you just take this for what it is. Have a little fun."

"What exactly is this?"

Everyone around the circle started murmuring and shuffling in their spots. "New guy always goes first," Harry heard from a blue-eyed pixie boy.

Zayn seemed to agree, folding his arms and waiting for Harry to do...something. "What?" Harry asked, exasperated.

The pixie boy leaned over the guy next to him and put a hand on Harry's knee. "There's two dice." He held out his hand and two white dice sat in his palm. Harry took them. "Roll the first and it decides what you do. Roll the second and it decides who with."

Harry's mouth stumbled for something to say, but he couldn't think of a single question that would sort all this out. "I just..." Harry held the dice in his hand.

"Roll," the blond confirmed.

Harry looked around the circle again, eyes moving over each boy until they landed on Zayn. He was still looking at Harry like he was waiting for something impressive. Harry wouldn't let Zayn get the best of him so he let one die go, watching it drop to the floor and bounce, rolling around until it landed with the two face up. "Two," Harry read out.

"Lap dance." Harry's head snapped to a puppy-faced boy with impressive arms.

"Excuse me?"

The guy smiled. "It means lap dance. You either give or receive. Your choice. Now roll to see who you do it with."

Harry's hand was shaking, but he gripped the die tight to calm it. This wasn't at all what he expected. Truth and Dare. Never Have I Ever. But this... He rolled the second and watched it flip and turn until it land on four. "Who's four? What's that mean?" Harry asked, more intensely than he meant to. Everyone was looking at him with knowing looks.

"It means four people to your right," the blond offered.

Harry didn't get it for a second before it clicked. He looked to his right and smiled at the guy. One. Then the blond. Two. Another with eyes similar to Harry's. Three.

No. No, this wasn't happening. This couldn't be real.

"Four," Zayn finished out loud when Harry's eyes landed on him.

"No."

Zayn laughed at that, apparently delighted. "Okay, then. Leave." Harry's brows furrowed. That wasn't the response he was expecting. Some jeering, some attempt at convincing him, maybe. "I've never made any of these boys do something they didn't want to. I wouldn't do that to anyone, not even you, Styles. So if you don't want to, then leave. Otherwise... Get. Over. Here."

Harry refused to admit that Zayn's demand sent a shiver along his spine. He licked his lips and flicked his eyes to the other boys, all seemingly waiting for him to make his choice. Harry huffed and stood up. "Fine. Go sit on the couch. I'm about to blow your mind, Malik."

Zayn kept his lips pressed against a smile. "We'll see, Styles." He stood and walked over to the couch, socked feet planted on the floor and knees spread lazily. Harry followed the lean line of Zayn's jeans up his body to his bare chest. He apparently had a few hidden tattoos that Harry was unaware of before tonight. "Well? Come on."

Harry shook his head clear and followed Zayn to the couch. He stood in front of him, legs between Zayn's knees. "I thought it was my choice whether to give or receive?"

Zayn scoffed. "I don't dance."

Harry hummed, sarcastic. "How convenient for you." He looked behind himself at the group. "Can i get some music or something?" The boy-eyed blue scrambled for a phone and set it on the iPod dock on the table, flicking through his music until he landed on a song. The heavy bass of some stereotypical R&B song filtered from the speakers. Harry turned back to Zayn and took a deep breath before lifting one leg, lowering to his knee on the couch, and then straddling Zayn's lap. He put his hands firmly on Zayn's shoulders. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"You don't have to," Zayn said lowly, just loud enough for Harry to hear.

"Afraid you'll like it?"

Zayn lifted his chin in defiance. "No, Harold. I'm sure I'll like it."

Harry tried not to show his surprise at that and instead swayed his hips over Zayn in time to the music. Zayn leaned back on the couch, hands dutifully by his side on the seat cushions. "Your like a mob boss," Harry made conversation as he lowered more so his thighs brushed the tops of Zayn's.

Zayn chuckled lowly. "What do you mean?"

Harry changed to swirling his hips in circles, then. "I mean," he lowered his hands to Zayn's chest to help keep himself steady as he leaned more heavily on Zayn's lap and moved a little faster, "you've got this group of guys that you convene in your house and they all look to you."

Zayn's hands moved to rest on his own lap, tips of his fingers just tickling the insides of Harry's knees. "I'm not their boss. They're my friends. I just give them a place to do this."

Harry finally sat down on Zayn's lap, thighs straining from suspending himself, pulling a short gruff sound from Zayn. He ignored it and swiveled back and forth against the boy. Zayn's hands slipped up to curl around Harry's knees. "What is this exactly?"

Zayn took a moment to answer, eyes lifting from where Harry was grinding on him to his green eyes. "A safe place."

He didn't offer more, and Harry didn't think he needed to. He'd obviously felt the "safety" Zayn offered, because here he was, giving a lap dance to someone he didn't know very well, and didn't like what he did know. Or thought he didn't like. "That's actually kind of awesome."

Zayn's lips spread into a smile. "Thank you."

Harry let his head fall back a little, elongating his neck and feeling his hair tickle his shoulder, against his bare skin. He focused back into the music, at least halfway done by now, and realized he'd actually gotten half hard while they shared a little chitchat. Harry's fingers were digging into Zayn's chest now, and Zayn's hand were creeping up to Harry's thighs.

Harry tried to ignore his need to rub against the body under him, to relieve a little pressure on his own pants, but couldn't anymore when Zayn shifted under him, spreading his legs wider and lining their erections up perfectly. Harry moaned and moved in deliberate rocking motions, pressing forward hard and fast, double-timing the music.

Zayn's grip went tight on Harry's legs, thumbs pressing the inseam of Harry's jeans. Harry rocked into the touch, one hand moving up into Zayn's hair, the other moving down to rest on Zayn's zipper. Zayn moaned at the touch, fleeting as it was.

Harry was making quick figure eights now, small swooping motions that had Zayn moving with him, against him. Harry let his head drop back fully and moaned low in his throat through tightly-pressed lips. Zayn moved his hands up to Harry's hips then, and started to control Harry's movements, pulling them together harder.

"Come on, Styles. Stop teasing."

Harry looked back down at Zayn and growled before getting up abruptly and pushing Zayn down so he was laying across the couch cushions. Then he was back on him in a moment, hands rough and weight sure. He laid over the thin boy and laced his legs with Zayn's, lining up their laps again.

He tugged on Zayn's hair, pulling his chin up and latching onto his tan skin with his teeth, as he rolled his hips. Zayn's hands curled around Harry's ass, fingers cupping his small cheeks and pulling their bodies together. Harry buried his face in Zayn's neck and moaned his name.

That only had Zayn moving them faster, more desperately, against each other. The material of Harry's pants were soft, but he could still feel how rough his jeans were through them. And then he could feel the hard line of Zayn's dick under his layers of clothes. He was this close to coming in his pants like he used to with Robby Mer...something, years ago.

Harry slid a hand between them and curled his fingers around Zayn's bulge, making the older boy groan out load and scratch down his bare back. "Harry," he breathed and bucked into his hand.

Harry could relate. He dug his nails into Zayn's shoulder and used it as leverage to push them closer to the edge. Zayn was panting against his ear, letting a small litany of his name flitter off his tongue. Harry couldn't wait, he spread his legs a little more and got the angle perfect so his head would catch against Zayn's and rode him until he bit down on Zayn's neck and shuddered through his orgasm.

Zayn inhaled a surprised breath at the bite and bucked harder against Harry, one hand dipping under Harry's jeans to feel the smooth skin of his ass. Harry kept his grip firm and palmed him in smooth circular motions until Zayn arched his hips off the couch and dug his nails into Harry's ass cheek.

Harry moaned at the sting and melted against Zayn's chest when he finished. He took a couple seconds, but when he tuned back in, there was clapping and a few whistles. The song had changed but apparently no one felt the need to stop them.

He sat up, straddling Zayn's hips and caught his breath as he looked around the circle. A couple had a hand underneath material, a couple had hands stained with white, a couple were still straining their trousers. Harry couldn't decide if he should feel proud or embarrassed that he just did that.

Zayn brought his attention back with soothing hands on his thighs. "Alright?"

Harry nodded down at him, eyes glassy and hair wild. "I'm gross." He looked down to his own lap and could just make out the wet patch in his black jeans. "And this is a bit embarrassing."

"Embarrassing?" He looked over to see the mischievous pixie grinning cheekily. "That's one of the best rolls we've had in months."

"Probably ever," another said.

Harry had totally forgotten they were even playing a game. Or that he supposedly didn't much like Zayn. "Hey, I've some clothes you can borrow if you want."

Harry nodded dumbly and lifted off Zayn's lap. Zayn stood after, to the applause of his mates. "Alright, wankers, finish your game. We'll be back." He took Harry's hand and led him to a bedroom down the hall where he started rifling through drawers. He came back with a pair of loose joggers and some boxers. "Here."

Harry took them and stood watching as Zayn turned back to get himself some. Unaware of, or unfazed by, Harry's watching, Zayn stripped off his jeans and then his pants. Harry pretended not to look for a whole two seconds before letting himself have that. Too soon, Zayn was covered again and turned back to find Harry still in the same clothes. "Aren't you going to change?"

Harry broke his daze. "Oh, uh, yeah."

Zayn waited but Harry didn't move. "I can go. You know where we came from. Or you can, I don't know, go home if you don't want to come back. I get it, if you don't."

Zayn started walking out but Harry caught his wrist. "I'll stay. Just-will you wait for me?" Harry cringed at how pathetic he sounded.

Zayn though, just nodded and sat on the edge of his bed. Harry cleared his throat before setting the clothes down on the edge of the bed and undoing his jeans. Zayn lowered his eyes to his lap and only then did Harry realize he sort of wanted Zayn to watch. He stepped forward, so his zipper was right in front of Zayn's face, and pulled the teeth apart slowly. "I don't mind, if you want to look."

Zayn's eyes flicked up to Harry, calculating, before his hands came to Harry's thighs and his eyes dropped to Harry's crotch. "Go on, then." Harry swallowed his groan and pushed his jeans down his hips, shuffling out of them before hooking his fingers in his waistband. He waited, and Zayn didn't disappoint, kissing the wet spot before pulling them down for Harry.

Harry stood still, letting Zayn look him over. Zayn rose, face coming within centimeters of Harry's. "You're not at all what I figured."

Harry tilted his lips up into a small smile and nodded. "I could say the same."

"I guess we both judged a bit harshly."

Harry let his eyes roam from Zayn's mouth to his eyes and back. "I guess so," he breathed against the darker boy's lips before pressing theirs together. Zayn complied easily, a hand coming around Harry's waist and holding him close. Harry kissed him until he felt his dick twitch and pulled back, gasping in air. "We should get back."

"Whatever you want," Zayn answered.

Harry eyed him curiously while he pulled the extra clothes on. "Not at all what I thought," he confirmed as he pulled Zayn back down the hall to rejoin the game.

Harry and Zayn spent the rest of the game cheating, turning the dice or switching places with people. Zayn even threatened to shave one of his friend's eyebrows off in his sleep if he went ahead and snogged Harry when the die landed on him. Harry just bit down on his smile and ignored the playful sounds the group made, his eyes locked on Zayn.


	3. Weekend Get(Not-So-Far)away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry asked Louis to house sit for him while he was away. But he probably shouldn't have let Louis alone with his boyfriend, Zayn, in a big, empty house.
> 
> Top: Louis  
> Bottom: Zayn  
> Kinks: Established Relationship, House sitting, Couch sex, Body worship, Hand job, Fingering, Riding, Come play, Facial, Come swallowing,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll tell you already this one has multiple parts, so the fun is just beginning. They do some...interesting stuff. 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"We shouldn't be here."

Louis rolled his eyes and pushed Zayn, with hands on the boy's hips, away from the front door and into Harry's large, open foyer. "He's gone for two days, Zee. And I told him I'd stop by and like water plants and feed his cat and whatever."

"You didn't tell him we'd be staying here and using his stuff. I'm sure that wasn't on his list of favours."

Louis popped up on his toes to kiss behind Zayn's ear. "Well, if he doesn't want me taking advantage of his kindness, then he shouldn't have let me have a key."

Louis' hands slid to the front of Zayn's jeans, but before he could get far Zayn stopped his boyfriend's movement. He turned in Louis' arms and laughed as he pulled Louis' face to his, lips brushing together. "He'll kill us."

"He. Won't. Know," Louis chanted before closing the space and kissing Zayn.

Zayn was shaking his head but smirking as he pulled Louis to the couch, falling down and letting Louis fall after him to straddle his lap. "We are going to make a mess of this place; I can feel it."

"One can only hope," Louis teased as his hands slid down Zayn's shirt to his lap. He connected their lips again as he tucked his fingers under the soft cotton and popped open the button and zipper of Zayn's trousers. When he couldn't get his jeans past his hips, Louis mumbled, "Gonna help or should I do all the work."

Zayn just laughed and flipped them over so he was laying over Louis of the couch. "Actually, considering how good you were to me last time, I think I'll do the work." Zayn pushed his bottoms off and came back to Louis' lap. "If I'm going to hell, I might as well enjoy the ride."

Louis laughed, bright and happy, as he rolled his hips up into Zayn's ass. "Come on," he complained, still grinning. "Look at you- fuck." His hands roamed over Zayn's sides and hips, pushing his shirt around under his fingers. "Get me naked, babe."

Zayn pushed Louis' shirt up his body, and went to work on his trousers as Louis tossed it away. That might be one of Zayn's favorite things to do: pull Louis' jeans off his body. They slid off his thick thighs like gloves, revealing golden skin and supple muscle. Then, when Louis was naked, Zayn could grip his legs in his hands and kiss the bare skin. He loved the different sizes of Louis' body. His waist was so small but his ass was round and full. He had these thin ankles but thick dick.

Zayn gave appropriate appreciation to each and every part, kissing and nibbling first his ankles, then calves, then thighs, and finally pressing his lips to the base of Louis' semi. He wrapped his long fingers around Louis' wide shaft and tugged his foreskin up and over the head and back down. "Gonna ride you, Lou."

Louis bucked into Zayn's fist, hand planting harshly on Zayn's chest. "Now? I thought we weren't even supposed to be here," Louis teased.

Zayn nodded, seeming to agree. "I guess you're right. I'll just-" He started to get off the couch, but Louis' eyes went wide and he grabbed Zayn's wrist and pulled him down on top of him.

"Not a chance."

Zayn bit at Louis' jaw. "That's what I thought." The taller boy spread his legs and led Louis' hand around him. "Are you going to open me up?"

Louis played the pad of his middle finger down the middle of Zayn's cheeks. "We need lube."

Zayn hummed in agreement and leaned down to the floor, Louis holding him by the waist so he didn't fall, to grab his jeans, and a moment later he was wielding a small foil packet that Louis recognized instantly. "I figured we'd need it," Zayn informed him.

"I'm not sure whether to be offended or relieved you thought I'd be easy."

Zayn settled back on top of Louis and said, "Why don't you put something inside me and figure it out on your own time."

Louis ripped open the packet behind Zayn's back while he laughed. "Alright, pushy."

"Not pushing anything yet."

Louis barked a laugh and tried to keep the clear liquid off Zayn's tee and on his fingers. "You're the worst." He dropped the packet onto the floor and reached between Zayn's cheeks, slicking him up and massaging circles against his rim. Zayn moaned lowly and wiggled back into Louis' fingers. Louis responded by pushing his first finger in, whispering a reverent, "fuck," into Zayn's neck.

Zayn rocked his hips, helping Louis open him up enough to add another finger. When he did, Zayn arched his back and let his mouth drop open in a quiet, silted moan. "Come on," he urged, and Louis pumped his fingers into Zayn harder, pulling him open.

"Haz would kill me," Louis mused as he scissored his fingers inside his boyfriend, "if he knew."

"He'll never know," Zayn answered, pulling Louis' fingers out gingerly and placing himself over his cock. "Right?" He raised a brow and waited, suspended above him with Louis' dick in his hand.

"Yeah, 'course, babe." He thumbed the underside of Zayn's prick. "Now sit on it, love." Zayn punched Louis in the chest, making his laugh turn to a grunt of pain. Louis bit down on his smile and smoothed his hands over Zayn's sides. "I love you. I'm kidding. Please don't take away sex for a week again."

Zayn scrunched up his nose and punched Louis' nipple. "You're eating me out first chance."

Louis nodded, smile returning in full glory. "Of course I am."

Zayn hummed, not quite convinced, and lowered unceremoniously down on Louis' length. The blue-eyed boy gasped and gripped Zayn's thighs at the sudden tight heat. "I love how easy it is to shut you up."

Louis groaned, loud and obnoxious on purpose, before saying, "Give me a couple bounces and you'll have me loud again."

Zayn tilted his lips into a half smile and swiveled his hips, making Louis dig his fingers deeper into Zayn's thigh, before leaning down and brushing his lips against the boy under him. "You always are."

Louis moved his hands up to Zayn's waist and pushed his hips up into him. "Stop teasing, Zee," he whined.

Zayn twined his fingers into Louis' hair and pulled and he rocked his hips, using the hold for leverage. Louis kept his hands on Zayn but let his boyfriend have control. He didn't know how long Zayn would ride him before complaining that he wanted to be turned over and pampered, so he'd take what he could get for now.

Zayn's thighs were flexing, his chest heaving, and arms shifting as he moved, bounced, on Louis' cock. The collar of his shirt was starting to turn a shade darker with sweat, so Louis lifted it up and threw it to the floor, hands finding the newly exposed skin. Louis could see the darker boy losing his energy so he spread his legs and planted his feet in the couch cushions, holding Zayn by his small waist while he thrust up into him.

Zayn slapped his hands down on Louis' chest to steady himself against the force of Louis under him, and a long, trickling moan fell from him lips. His hair was falling in his face and his stomach was tightening, but Zayn squeezed around Louis and arched his back, hoping to hold off until Louis came.

Louis was barreling faster and faster towards his edge, with Zayn rolling with his thrusts and squeezing on his cock. He pulled Zayn down on him, burying himself inside his boyfriend, as he shivered through his orgasm. Zayn made small circles with his hips, coaxing Louis through it, until the smaller boy groaned and stilled him.

Zayn took Louis' wrists in hand and pulled off before scooting forward, up his chest, and settling just under his arms. Louis raised a brow in question but was quickly answered when the brown-eyed boy repositioned one of Louis' hands between his cheeks and the other around his dick.

Louis pushed two fingers inside him and moaned at the feeling of his own cum filling Zayn up as he jacked him off over his face. Zayn roamed his hands over Louis' neck and shoulders while he let Louis lead him towards his release. When Zayn tightened, hard, on his fingers, Louis opened his mouth and waited while Zayn shot warm cum over his lips and cheeks.

Zayn moaned through it, hips rocking of their own accord as he watch Louis decorate his own face with Zayn's spunk. He didn't even wait until he'd fully come down to swipe his fingers across Louis' cheek and put them in his own mouth. Zayn sucked the taste of himself off his digits before falling back on Louis' body, legs hanging off the arm of the couch and head resting on his thigh.

Louis spanked Zayn's bum, since it was so available and right there. "Off me, you log. We're gross."

Zayn groaned but rolled off, landing with his feet flat on the ground and looking down at a disheveled Louis. "I think you look great like that."

Louis just pinched his thigh and got up to go to the bathroom to clean up. Zayn followed, both boys naked and satiated, with Louis' cum trickling down his thigh.


	4. Niam - Bartender (Part 5!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam has finally come to terms with who he is. Now, what will he do about it?
> 
> Top: Liam  
> Bottom: Niall  
> Kinks: Daddy kink. Fingering. Lotion as Lube. Slight exhibitionism. Bar sex. Power play. Bareback. Hand job. Helping hand. Reach around. Masturbation. Facial. Come Marking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! This was a surprise part I put up with my Best of Collection, but in case you missed that, here it is. Enjoy the FINAL part ( I swear...I think). 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Niall ended up kicking the handful of people in his bar out before letting Liam bend him over the bar top and fuck him until he came all over his ass.

Liam was sweating just thinking about it again.

"Payno?"

Liam broke from his reverie to see Louis standing in his bedroom doorway looking like Liam had lost the plot. "Sorry. Yeah?"

"Ready? Zayn's rummaging through your candy drawer. We should go."

Liam shrugged on his jacket and said, "Yeah, 'kay." He followed Louis out into the living room to find Zayn with a long strip of sour candy hanging from his mouth.

The dark-haired man looked up quickly, face that of a man caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Ready?" he mumbled with his mouth full.

Louis rolled his eyes and walked over to his boyfriend, catching the other end of the candy between his teeth and eating along the strip until their lips met. When they both swallowed their treat, Louis smirked. "Let's go before you get cavities."

Liam cleared his throat, hands stuffed deep in his pockets. "Where are we going?"

"Your choice, Payno. It's your last night."

Liam shuddered internally at the reminder. As if he needed a blaring signal of his dilemma, his phone vibrated. He pulled it out to see the newest contact he'd added only hours ago.

**How's the decision making going ? I miss you Daddy**

Liam turned his back to his friends and quickly typed out a response. _Working on it miss you 2 baby_ He sent it, and then, before he changed his mind, he sent another. _Can I come see you tonight?_

"Liam? Where are we going?"

Liam didn't wait for an answer from Niall and pushed his phone back into his pocket. "Can we go to that one place?" Liam tried to keep the shake in his voice to a minimum as he turned back around.

Louis shook his head in confusion. "You'll have to be more specific."

Liam gestured with his hand out in front of him. "You know, the one place. We went there last week."

Zayn barked a laugh. "The gay bar?" Liam huffed, but didn't say anything.

Louis came and clapped Liam on the back. "That's it, mate! Enjoy the other side before you're stuck with a pretty kitty forever."

Liam shoved him playfully. "I liked the drinks there."

Louis laughed and shoved him back. "No, mate. You liked the lad that made the drinks there." He led them to the door. "You actually never told us where you went when you disappeared that night."

"I didn't go anywhere, wanker. Just had one too many." Liam was out the door before they could ask any further.

***

The small, dimly lit bar still held the same sense of trepidation as earlier, but now it held something more important. Or rather, someone more important.

Liam got two steps inside the door before he spotted him, leaning on the wooden bartop, chatting to some large red-headed man. A tinkling laugh filtered off his lips and through the air to Liam's ears. He tried not to let his instincts take over, but before he could stop himself he was walking over to the bar and squeezing between two people, right next to the redhead.

"Who's this, then?"

Niall smiled brightly until he saw Liam's face and stood back up, distancing himself from the customer. "Liam, hey," he greeted shyly, unsure how to act after what happen that afternoon. "I didn't know you were coming to see me." He gave the other man a nod before leaning towards Liam on his elbows. "What a nice surprise."

Liam couldn't help but be drawn to the boy. His body shifted, leaned in closer. "Didn't get my text, then?"

"Been busy. It's a Friday night after all." Niall reached across the last remaining space and gripped Liam's bicep. "You're here now though."

Liam licked across his lips as he tilted his head, crossing the few inches between him and his goal. Niall smiled and adjusted to receive his kiss.

"Uh, Liam?"

Liam stumbled back, nearly knocking over the stool the redhead had vacated while he wasn't looking. He grabbed for the edge of the bar top and Niall's hand gripped him to help steady the surprised man. When he'd righted himself, Louis and Zayn were stood there with looks of a mix of confusion and mischief.

"What? Yes?"

Louis saddled up to Liam and tilted his head to the blond. "The bartender? I thought you just liked the drinks here."

Niall's laugh cut through the thick silence in lieu of Liam's answer. "Aww, ye like me drinks?"

Louis spared the bartender a glance before ducking his head to whisper to Liam. "It's your last night, Li. Do what you need to do tonight, but figure it out."

Liam gulped and nodded shakily. "Thanks, Tommo."

Louis just took a deep breath and leaned back. He smiled cheekily and clapped Liam on the shoulder. "If anyone knows the temptation of a good-looking lad, it's me, mate." He grabbed Zayn and pulled him to the dance floor, leaving Liam with bright cheeks and a laughing blond.

When Liam turned his gaze to the boy though, he sobered. Niall tamped down his laughed and nodded. "You're getting married tomorrow."

"Yeah."

Niall reached across and took Liam's hand in his, playing idly with his fingers. "You're supposed to be straight."

Liam looked hard at their joined hands. "Yeah."

"But..."

Liam looked up at the questioning word. What he saw had him pulling Niall in by the back of his neck and crashing their lips together over the divide. He pulled back and sucked in much needed air. "But," he gasped, "I can't stop thinking about you. I'm marrying a beautiful woman tomorrow, and I'm here, with you."

Niall's face went soft and he tugged on Liam's shirt. "Come on." Liam followed eagerly as Niall walked down the bar, stopping at the other tender and getting a nod, before meeting Liam at the end. He put a hand behind himself on a door. "I can't go far, but I want ye." As he pushed the door open, he grabbed Liam's shirt and pulled them both into the back room.

The door clicked shut behind them, and then Liam was hoisting Niall up by his thighs to wrapped them around his waist. He brought Niall close and kissed him desperately. "You're perfect, baby," he spoke through their joined lips.

Niall keened and rolled his hips against Liam, making the larger man growl and pull back to look around. He moved them quickly over to a nearly empty desk and set Niall down on it. Niall's hand were instantly moving over Liam's body, lifting up his shirt.

Liam let his shirt fall to the floor, but then grabbed Niall's wrist in his hands and leveled him with a look. "I don't know what to do," he lamented.

Niall leaned up and kissed along Liam's collarbones, lips gliding lightly over the skin. "That's alright," he assured in a low voice. "How 'bout what ye _want_? Right now?"

Niall licked right over the hollow between the two bones and then kissed the spot. Liam let his eyes fall shut and his head tilt back as Niall took the invitation and moved to his neck. Liam groaned when he felt Niall's lips there and answered, "You. Always want you."

Niall nodded against his neck, leaning back and earning Liam's gaze. "Ye can have me, Daddy."

Liam released one of Niall's wrists and used the other in his hold to pull Niall off the desk and turn him around before sliding a hand down his spine and pushing him to bend over the wood. Niall moaned and spread his legs enough for Liam to press right between them and rock against him.

"Fuck, baby." Liam smoothed his hands up Niall's side and down his back. "Look at you."

Niall pushed against the desk with his hands, getting what leverage he could to move with Liam, their body grinding against each other. "Daddy," the blond mumbled against the desk, asking without knowing how.

"I know," Liam soothed as his hands slid up under Niall's shirt. He pushed it off and then his hands were pulling open the fly of Niall's jeans and pushing them down to the floor. Niall groaned and lifted up on his toes. Liam palmed at the small curve of his ass. "Mine," he breathed.

Niall nodded, hair swishing against the desk. "Yours, Liam. Please, do something."

Liam didn't wait then, just pushed Niall's pants to join his jeans. He splayed a hand across Niall's lower back, his thumb sneaking between Niall's cheeks to rub across his dry hole. Niall moaned and gripped onto the far edge of the desk. "Do you have anything?" Niall lifted his head up, looked around and pointed to the corner of the desk that was just out of reach. Liam followed his hand and saw a bottle of lotion. He laughed, but leaned over the boy under him and grabbed it. "Seriously?"

Niall huffed. "Do ye want ta fuck me, or not?"

Liam set the bottle down by Niall's head and grabbed a handful of hair before yanking Niall's head up towards him, arching the smaller lad's body. "Excuse me? Don't you dare talk to me like that."

Niall swallowed hard and nodded as best he could. "Yes, Daddy."

Liam lowered his lover back down to the desk, hand sliding down the line of his body from hair to tailbone. "Good boy." Liam squeezed some lotion onto his fingers, spreading the white liquid between them. As he played one finger at Niall's hole, he leaned over the bottom lad's back and kissed each bump of his spine. He trailed his lips up Niall's back, and, as he pushed his finger in, he bit at his shoulder, letting the first digit get seated.

Niall's mouth was open, chin pressed to the desk, breathing harshly before biting down on his bottom lip and groaning. "Another; I'm still loose from earlier."

Liam buried his sounds in Niall's neck and pushed another finger in. Niall clenched around him, pulling Liam fingers in as much as he pushed them. "Baby- baby, God."

"Yes," Niall whined, low and airy. Liam opened his fingers, feeling along Niall's warm walls. Niall was loosing small grunts each time Liam's fingers pulled on his rim. "Come on, Daddy." Niall reached back and grasped onto Liam's hip. "Need you."

Liam pulled his fingers out and spread Niall's cheeks with his big hands, thumbs rubbing along his crack. "How did we get here? I never imagined..."

Niall leaned up, laying back on Liam's chest. He brought an arm up and wrapped it around Liam's neck. "Please, don't regret me."

Liam made a hurt sound and bit at Niall's ear. "Never, baby. I never could."

"Then love me."

Liam sighed and wrapped an arm around Niall's body, up his chest to grab his shoulder, holding him close to his own body. His other hand quickly opened his trousers and pushed his bottoms down, letting his erection hit against Niall's soft cheeks.

"I do. I love you." Liam led his tip to Niall's hole and pushed in, groaning against Niall's shoulder. The shorter man's heat sheathed and clamped down on Liam's length as he kept his hips pressed firmly to Niall's ass.

When Niall shifted, groaning at the movement, Liam pulled out and thrust back in. Niall moaned and curled his fingers against Liam's neck, looking for purchase to hold steady as Liam increased his rhythm and started thrusting into Niall's hole. Their bodies moved together- for each other- as they stayed close.

Niall spread his legs, letting gravity lower him deeper on Liam's cock. He cried out when Liam brushed against his prostate. "Harder," he begged. Liam tightened his arm around Niall, his other arm slinking down to take Niall in his hand. "Daddy," Niall whined. "Close."

"Don't come yet." He pulled out, turning Niall around and pushing him down to his knees. Niall looked up at him with wide, glassy blue eyes. "Open up." He pulled down on Niall's chin, opening his mouth and playing his wet tip at Niall's lips.

Niall flicked his tongue out, gathering the bead of precome while Liam tugged himself off. He curled a hand in Niall's hair and groaned as his release landed across his baby's lips and chin. He pulled Niall up by the grip in his hair and kissed him hard, tasting himself on Niall's tongue before his free hand took Niall's flushed dick in his grasp again.

"Come for me, baby." Niall wrapped his arms around Liam's shoulders, grappling at his skin while the white hot pressure coiled in his stomach. Niall's toes dug into the smooth floor, and his lips pressed to Liam's neck as he shot over his lover's hand and his own stomach. Liam let him shiver through it before pulling the blond flush to him, arms wrapped around him.

Their breathing evened out, and then Liam broke the silence. "I can't leave this."

Niall's stroked his fingers through Liam's sweaty hair. "Don't."

***

"I'm sorry." Sophia was nodding, but Liam wasn't even sure she could hear him. "I want you to be happy, and I know if we go through with this, we won't be happy."

"Have you always been...like this?"

Liam tried not to flinch at the accusation in her voice. "I haven't been lying to you, if that's what you mean. I love you, I always will. But I've learned something about myself that I can't ignore."

"You mean that you like dick?"

Liam took a long breath. He could understand her anger, of course he could. "That's part of it." Liam raked his fingers harshly through his hair. "Think about it, Soph. Would you want me to marry you, knowing that neither of us would be satisfied with each other?"

Sophia just clamped her lips together and Liam saw a tear fall down her cheek. "I get it. And you're right." Liam reached for her but she put a hand up to stop him. "Just go. I can't-Let's just end it here."

Liam sighed, resigned, and left Sophia standing in their apartment. He walked down the stairs, footsteps heavy and chest tight. The air was hot and thick, but when he stepped out the front door and saw the reason for what he'd just done, he could breath again.

"Alright?" Niall asked quietly.

Liam pulled Niall to him, crushed him in a hug. "Yeah. We're alright."


	5. Niam - First Trimester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam is newly pregnant and hornier than ever. It doesn't take much for Niall to agree to some fun. 
> 
> Top: Niall  
> Bottom: Liam  
> Kinks: Established Relationship, Mpreg, Younger Liam, Older Niall, Body Worship, Blow job, Lube, Fingering, Riding, Power bottom, Coming in Someone, Come Marking, Maturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some filthy Niam for you. I've got such a thing for mpreg and these boys so it is my personal pleasure to write and read this one. 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"Go. Go sit down," Niall ordered, as gently as he could muster when his brand new husband refused. "I mean it. I'll make breakfast. Go sit down."

Finally, Liam huffed a breath of air, blowing the curls out of his eyes, as he went around the counter and sat down on one of the tall chairs. "I'm not handicapped, Niall."

"Oh, I know. I fully expect plenty of physical activity." He accentuated the comment with a smirk. "But for now, you can sit there and let me make you, and my beautiful unborn baby, breakfast." He cooed the last part directly at Liam's small bump of a tummy.

Liam rolled his eyes. "Careful, or you'll spoil me," he remarked dryly.

Niall turned from where he was piling up breakfast foods on the counter. "Count on it."

The pregnant husband couldn't help the laugh that bubbled from him. Just like that, in sweats with his hair a muck, was Liam's favorite Niall. And that smile- God, that smile- sent Liam's head for a spin every time. Niall was giving him that smile now.

"Fine," he sighed, trying to play at affronted, when really, he could sit there and watch Niall bustle about the kitchen shirtless all day.

Niall nodded, like he'd actually won something, and grabbed a skillet from the drawers by the stove. "Omelet alright?"

Liam hummed his consent and settled back into the seat to look on as Niall bent over to grab a second skillet to cook the sausages in. Liam leaned forward a little to peer down for a better view. Niall’s bum was so cute, small but round. This perfect handful for Liam to just grab onto when Niall was-

The younger man sat back in his seat and pressed a clammy hand to his now hot cheek. He couldn't believe how fast his mind had wandered just then. It had been like that for almost two weeks now. Even a glimpse of skin from his husband and Liam was half hard. He"ll have an OBGYN appointment in a few days, and he would be sure to ask what's up.

Until then, Niall was reaching overhead for some seasoning on the shelf in the cabinet and his torso was stretched and lean. His bicep flexed, a tiny bit, as he grabbed it, and Liam felt himself thicken in his pants. He groaned at the lack of control and let his head fall into his hands.

"Babe? What's wrong? Is it the baby?"

Liam didn't lift his head but, instead, lifted a hand, palm facing his husband, to quiet him. Slowly, he lifted his head, eyes running up the line of Niall's body. "How do you do that?" he asked, voice desperate for explanation as his mind only clouded more with the adorable worried expression the blond wore.

"Do what? What's wrong?" Niall turned the burners down on the stove and came up to the other side of the counter before laying his hands on Liam's soft arms.

Liam bit down on his lip. _Look at those eyes_ , he mused internally. "You know what I want right now?"

Niall's brow furrowed in confusion. "Your omelet?"

Liam slipped his fingers along Niall's arms until they were holding hands, fingers tangled together. "You."

Niall's smile spread across his face. "Babe," he mused. "You've been...enthusiastic lately, but I haven't done anything to warrant it."

Liam tugged on Niall's arm until he stepped around the counter so the younger man could pull the blond between his legs. He wrapped his arms around Niall's small waist, and Niall slung his arms around Liam's shoulders. "Say my name," Liam requested.

Niall considered teasing Liam with a little bit of the Destiny's Child song, but instead leaned down and teased his lips against his husband's. "Liam James Horan," he said, low and slow, licking his lips after the last syllable fell from his mouth.

A small, teasing hum came from Liam's mouth. "Tell me you love me."

"I love you," Niall urged without hesitation.

"That." Liam turned his head and kissed Niall's arm. "That is what you do that makes me," he looked up at the blond through his lashes, eyes alight with mischief, "enthusiastic."

"Tell you I love you? I can do that. All the time."

Liam chuckled and pulled his new partner-for-life down into a kiss. "I believe you," he murmured against his lips. "What else can you do for me?"

It was Niall's turn to groan. "Anything you want, babe. Whatever you want."

The pregnant one stood, practically bouncing as he flicked the stove off and led his husband through the living room to their bedroom, only to stop at the guest room that would inevitably be turned into the nursery. They shared a smile, the idea only making Liam more turned on. "Let's do it in here before we can't anymore." His smile turned cheshire, teasing. "Soon, I'll make you build a crib even though you don't know how, and we'll start buying tiny kits."

Niall was glowing, absolutely radiant. They always said it was the one carrying the baby that glowed, but Niall felt like the sun was burning in his chest he was so happy. Thinking about his Liam's tummy growing, making room for their little one, had Niall pushing Liam back and onto the bed. "Can't wait to see how big you're going to get."

Liam let his eyes fall closed, sighing as he got comfortable on the bed. "Won't have these for a while," he teased and ran a hand up the definition that was left of his abs, under his shirt.

The blond climbed on the bed, straddling Liam's lap and pushing his shirt up before leaning over and nuzzling his nose against Liam's stomach. "This is way better."

The brown-eyed man huffed and coaxed Niall up to lay over him with a finger under his chin. "I work hard for this body, thank you."

"And it is," he looked down between them, a hand sliding over his small baby bump, "greatly appreciated, but the idea of this little bump becoming my kid." Niall stopped, shaking his head in disbelief. "That's too hot not to want."

Liam seemed to agree, if the quiet moan was anything to go by. He wrapped a leg around Niall's waist, rolling his hips against the other man. "I'm having your baby," he reminded, less for the information- like Niall wasn't already aware- but more for the way it made Niall bury his face in Liam's neck and grind against him. "Do I look good pregnant?"

"So good, Li." The blond was hard against his joggers, the fabric rubbing over his heated prick as he humped against Liam's quickly-thickening dick. "You always look so good."

Glowing with the compliment, Liam put a hand to Niall's cheek and made the man look at him. His husband's eyes were darker, more black than blue now. "Take my clothes off, Ni."

Niall could get on board with that. He sat back on his heels, pulling Liam's shirt off his torso. Immediately, he gravitated towards Liam's stomach again. Kissing over the expanse of skin, the man on top couldn't stop thinking that _he did that_. He was the one making his husband's stomach swell. He knocked Liam up. He made that baby with the angel laying under him.

He had apparently gotten distracted laving attention to the current home of his unborn child, because Liam was kneeing him impatiently in the side. "You're gonna need to take my pants off for us to get anywhere."

"Hey now. Let me take my time. I'll even suck you off if you want," Niall offered with a waggle of his brows.

Liam bit down on his smile, cheeks heating up. "Yeah, you should do that."

Niall couldn't help but laugh. The blond was sure that if some random hookup from back in the day had been so flippant with him, he'd have left them there, hard and half naked. But he knew Liam, and he knew that, under the sarcasm, Liam was dying for Niall's mouth. He knew that, given just a couple minutes, he'd have Liam changing his tune. The other man would be praising Niall, singing his name.

"Okay, then. Let me kiss where I want, and be good."

The brunet huffed but settled in, a hand tangling in Niall’s disarray of hair. The dominant man flicked his eyes up to his husband and he traced the trail of hair from Liam's waistband to his belly button with his tongue. Liam inhaled sharply when Niall bit down on the hair and tugged. "Come on," he whined.

"What?" Niall teased, face buried against Liam's tan skin. "I'm having some fun here." His lips reached Liam's hip bone, sucking gently on the mound. Liam shifted under him, hips rolling against his mouth.

"Niall," he groaned.

The man on top muffled his laugh in the fabric at Liam's pelvis. "Alright, love. Lift up." He tugged on Liam's pants until they slid down his hips, and Liam wiggled back into a comfortable position. Niall eyed Liam's dick, hanging heavy against his hip. Picking the thick, pink shaft up in his hand, he mused, "You've been so eager for it for weeks. Can't ever get enough."

Liam agreed with a cut off sound, pushing his dick through Niall's fist faster. Niall's hand came down and pinned Liam's hips to the bed, taking over and pumping Liam slowly but surely. The pregnant lad rolled his head back against the bed and groaned in frustration. "Just give it to me, Ni."

"Not a chance. Want you desperate for me."

"I am!" he assured. "I want you, please."

"How badly?" Niall ducked down and flicked his tongue across Liam's wet tip, just once, just enough to make Liam more frustrated.

"Niall James," Liam warned when Niall did it again. "I swear-"

"What? Tell me what you'll do, baby." Niall's blue eyes were sprinkled with overwhelming fondness. He tilted his head and kissed lightly along Liam's pulsing shaft.

"I'll-" Liam moaned when Niall's tongue made its way back up the side of his length. "I'll fucking- just-" He cut off with a groan to rival all his others, throwing an arm over his face. Niall continued to tease him with wet kisses, small licks, and a grip just on the right side of too tight while he waited for Liam to collect himself and speak. Finally, Liam uncovered his face and looked down at Niall, the picture of pitiful. "Please," he whispered, voice crackling over the word.

The blond couldn't deny him after that- that beautiful plea, so desperate and open. He opened his lips and lowered down on his husband's prick. Liam's head fell back to the bed and his mouth dropped open on a moan. "Yeah," he murmured, suddenly nothing but content. "Like that. Deeper." Niall obeyed and pushed further on his shaft, Liam's cock head just brushing the back of his throat. He bobbed up and took a deep, slow breath before lowering further again, letting Liam slip into his throat that time.

Liam sputtered a moan, knees coming up to bracket Niall's torso. "Yes, Niall." Niall moved faster, spit gathering against his lips and dripping down Liam's dick as he slurped up the taste of his boy. His tongue rubbed firmly along the thick vein trailing up the underside of Liam's length. He pulled up and focused on a tight suction around Liam's blunt head. It pulled a surprised gasp from the younger, smaller man, the hand in Niall's hair tightening. "Oh, babe. Keep going."

Niall opened his mouth and ran his tongue in sloppy circles around the head while his hand kept steady, easy strokes over the rest of him. He closed his lips again and sucked on just the very tip, the leaking slit, and jacked him off faster. Liam's thighs squeezed on either side of Niall's body, and his heels dug into the mattress. "Ni. I'm close. I'm-"

The blond hummed and lifted his head, hand slowing to a stop in a couple strokes. Liam's eyes popped open at the change. "Wha..."

"Want you to ride me."

Liam groaned and bucked his hips off the bed. "God, yes." Then, he was fiddling around towards their nightstand and huffing. "Well, come on. Open me up."

Niall's laugh bubbled from him. "So impatient." Still, he moved up Liam's body, kissing his bump along the way, and reached into the drawer of the table, pulling out the nearly empty bottle of lube. "Damn, I didn't realize we'd been using so much."

"It's not just- just you. Sometimes while you're at work, I..." Liam cheated his eyes to the ceiling, cheeks going pink. "A lot of times actually."

Face going bright with fondness, Niall smiled wide. "Can't wait for me. Do you even think about me?" he wondered, knowing the answer.

"All the time. I used a ton a couple days ago when you had the really important meeting, so you wore that new suit I picked out. The dark blue one. God," he groaned. "Then you sent me that picture of you at work in it. Fuck, Ni."

Niall was giddy with it now, the knowledge that Liam spent a fair amount of time getting off to thoughts of him. "How'd you come? Hand on your dick? Fingers up your ass? On your knees? Pushing into the bed like some horny teenager?"

Liam groaned and pulled Niall down on him. "Yeah."

The blond chuckled. "Yeah, what, babe?"

"All of them."

Niall's mouth fell open in surprise. "Seriously?"

The submissive man nodded. "A vibrator, too. Came three times. You just-" Liam gasped as Niall grinded their cocks together. "Just looked so good, Ni." Liam wrapped an arm around his husband's neck, holding him flushed to him as Niall pumped some lube onto his fingers, nibbling on the column of Liam's neck all the while.

He slipped the hand between them, finding the valley of Liam's cheeks easily. "Knees up," he coaxed, and Liam bent his legs up around Niall's waist. "Good boy." He pecked a kiss to Liam's cheek and pushed the first finger in.

Liam pushed out a long sigh at the easy stretch. The first was always more relief than work. Niall let him have a few lazy thrusts before teasing the second finger at his hole. "If I'd known," he pushed the second in slowly, lube gliding him along, "that you were at home getting off to me," two fingers pushed in and out of Liam's body, gaining speed and making Liam grunt every time he went deep, "I would have sent you a better picture."

Groaning a needy sound, Liam sat back on Niall's fingers. "Don't make promises you won't keep."

The blond crushed his lips against Liam's in a bruising kiss, fingers fast now inside his lover. "I'll keep it. Next time you send me off to work in a nice suit; I swear, I'll close the blinds and give you something better to wank to."

"Fuck," Liam gasped into Niall's neck. "Come on, Niall. I'm ready. Wanna stretch around your dick."

Niall was quick to turn them over, flipping Liam on top of him. The brown-eyed man grinned down at him, sitting up to straddle his husband's hips. He rocked back and forth in small figure eights, feeling Niall's dick slip between his cheeks over and over. "Li," Niall inhaled sharply on the word. "Don't tease."

"Hmm. Seems like karma's come back to bite you in the ass," Liam taunted.

"I'll bite you in the ass."

Liam moaned, dramatic and loud. "Now, who's teasing?" He laid down over Niall's chest and connected their lips as he reached back and tucked Niall's head against his rim. Their kiss dissolved as Niall slipped inside, Liam's mouth sagging open with a whiny sigh filtering out. Liam pushed up against Niall's chest, sitting down further on his dick. Inch by inch, Liam took Niall inside him and licked over his lips when he was finally sat against the blond's hips. He took two long breaths, in and out, to adjust before rolling his hips experimentally.

Niall's hand snapped to Liam's hips, more for something to hold on to than to lead him. Liam did that all by himself, starting to bounce languidly, harder and higher the more comfortable he got. Soon, he was riding Niall fast and hard, Niall's hands sliding down to his thighs with the movement. "So good," Liam mused. "I feel," he panted for air, "so full."

Nails scratching down Liam's thick thighs, the blue-eyed man planted his feet and gave as good as he got. He did lead Liam, then, until they got into a rhythm of Liam sitting down on his dick while Niall pushed up into him. Liam moved his hands behind him to Niall's knees, leaning back with it, and groaned as Niall hit dead on his prostate. Niall let out his own moan when Liam clenched on him and kept the angle to keep his lover tight around him.

Liam was grunting out low _hm's_ , and Niall was going to come too soon. He couldn't really be blamed when Liam was flushed pink from cheeks to cock, lip kept firmly between his teeth like he could keep the needy sounds at bay. He gripped harder at Liam's skinny hips and rabbited up into his hole as he felt the burn of his orgasm wash through his blood, chin tilting up as he loosed a growl of Liam's name.

The other man took over, hand finally coming to wrap around his prick as he climbed higher. Niall ignored the new level of sensitivity and kept pushing into his lover while Liam groaned and sighed, one hand flashing over his hot dick and the other pinching harshly at his nipple. When Niall couldn't take the pain, he pulled out and replaced his prick with three fingers, pushing up frantically into Liam's hole. He curled them a little and made sure to abuse Liam's spot nearly constantly.

The perfect recipe for an orgasm. Liam's toes curled against the balls of his feet as the hand on his nipple slapped down against Niall's chest while he rocked desperately back on Niall's fingers and into his fist, cum splattering up Niall's stomach and down his own fingers. "Fuckfuck _fuck_ ," Liam awed as he rode out the waves, vision going blurry for a moment before he released a breath and fell to his side on the bed.

Niall's lips tilted up into a smirk while he watched Liam try to catch his breath. "Let me see."

Liam rolled his eyes but turned onto his stomach. "You can't knock me up. You've already done that."

The blond just groaned at the reminder and spread Liam's cheeks open to see him push streak after streak of cum out of his hole. He surged forward and caught some before it dripped onto the bed, letting the taste dissolve on his tongue. He hummed happily as his tongue trailed up to Liam's hole and then pushed inside. He played it around Liam's ring of muscles until Liam whimpered and shifted away. Niall just fell back to the bed, sweaty and breathing hard with a smile on his face. "Fucking ace."

"That good, huh?"

"Always."

Liam chuckled and shuffled until he was resting his head against Niall's chest, an arm going around his husband's waist. "Fucking ace," he repeated sleepily as his eyes went heavy and his breathing slowed.


	6. Nouis/Zouis - Brother LouBear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nouis is there for his little brother when he's having boy trouble.
> 
> NO SMUT!
> 
> Top: N/A  
> Bottom: N/A  
> Kinks: Fluff. Brothers. Kid!Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is just super super cute and fluffy Nouis with a little Zouis to just rot your teeth. 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Louis huffed as he slammed the door shut on Niall's brand new- well, new to him- car and crossed his tiny arms over his chest with a definitive frown on his face. Niall rolled his eyes and pat his little brother on his head. "What's wrong, LouBear?"

Louis waved his big brother's hand away with a groan and said, "Don't call me that, Ni-ull."

Niall raised up surrendering hands in apology as he pulled away from the curb of Louis' school. "So sorry, little man. Will you still tell me what's wrong?"

Louis' lip projected further from his face the longer they sat in silence, until the boy was full on pouting. "Best-friend-Zen left for bigger school, but not me 'cause I'm little."

Niall had to tuck his face into his shoulder so Louis didn't see the adoring grin he wore. When he'd contained his smile, he focused back on the road, all concern. "I'm sorry, little man. But you'll start big boy school in just a year and you'll be back with Zayn in no time."

"No," Louis huffed and slapped his thighs with his tiny hands. "I want to go to big boy school now!"

Niall looked to the ceiling of the car, begging for patience. "Lou," he said in warning. "I'm sorry that you'll miss your friend, but don't start that shit in my car."

Louis gasped, eyes wide. "I'm telling Mum you said that."

Niall realized, too late, his mistake and wiped a frustrated hand over his face. "No, don't do that."

"You said the bad s-word. You're not supposed to say that, Mum said."

Niall pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose. Yes, because he wasn't aware of the stipulations of living with a small child in the house. "I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Please, don't tell Mum."

Louis narrowed his eyes, lips puckered in consideration. "Will you watch Iron Man with me tonight?"

It was Niall's turn to groan. "I have homework, bud." Louis' eyebrows creased and his mouth set in a firm line, so when Niall looked over for a moment all he saw was a fully upset little brother in the passenger seat. Niall knew what that look meant; he had maybe thirty seconds before there were tears, and he'd surely never hear the end of it from his mom if they came home with a teary Louis, spouting things about Niall's foul mouth. "Fine."

"And a fort."

"No," Niall whined, feeling suddenly more childish than the actual child. "I don't want to, Lou."

"But Ni." Niall tensed and the wavering sound of Louis' voice, could just see him blinking back tears.

"Fine, fine. Jesus."

"Yay!" Louis cheered and bounced in his seat.

Niall curled his lips at his loss of dignity. "Did best-friend-Zayn even actually leave?"

"Yes," Louis assured. "I'll tell you about it after we make a fort."

Niall leveled the road with a withering gaze. "Can't wait."

***

"Don't stay up too late, boys." Their mom lifted up the 'door' to their fort and ducked her head inside. "Niall, I want Louis asleep by nine." 

Louis groaned, like she was inconveniencing him in the highest degree, but Niall nodded easily. "Promise."

Their mom dropped the sheet back to its hanging place with a smile. "Night, boys. Love you."

Niall settled under the mound of blankets they'd accumulated, fully prepared to just doze off early, but then he felt Louis poking at his arm, and he opened his eyes. "Yes, Lou?"

"Will you tell me a story?"

Niall closed his eyes again. "Not tonight, Louis. Go to sleep."

Louis whined, high in his throat. "It's not even nine yet," he bargained. 

Niall refused to open his eyes. "So, you'll be even more rested." There wasn't a demanding cry from the boy, not even a huff, and that was even worse. There was silence until Niall opened his eyes, only to see Louis' squeezed shut tight, but the unmistakable shine of tears stained his cheeks. Niall sighed in defeat and pulled Louis to him, burying the small boy's face in his chest. "Oh, Lou. What's wrong?"

A hear-shattering stutter for air broke from Louis' tiny lips before he said, "Zen left."

Niall's eyes suddenly felt heavy, sympathy for his favorite little man making his heart squeeze painfully. "I'm sorry, bud. But it's only a year. And I'm sure, if you ask, Mum would let Zayn come over to play."

"Really?"

Niall pet Louis' feathery hair off his forehead when the boy pulled back to look up at him. "Of course. You'll see him all the time."

Louis snuggled closer to Niall, arms tucked between them and knees digging into Niall's stomach. "Can I kiss him again?"

The silence was deafening. The air sucked out of the entire house. The fort was suddenly suffocating. Niall tried not to freak out. Usually boys do their experimenting in Uni, but Louis' always been ahead of the curve. "Um...if you want to, you can." He prayed that was the right thing to say. He wasn't Louis' parent, he wasn't his best friend, he wasn't sure if telling him kissing that random boys was okay was the right thing to do. But Louis sounded so unsure, so scared to admit what he'd just admitted, that Niall couldn't make him feel bad for it. Like Louis knew what he was asking was a big deal without actually knowing it was.

"Zen said I could, but then he left me."

Niall squeezed his brother tighter at the hurt in his voice. "I'm sorry, bud. I'm sure he didn't mean to leave you."

"He's bigger. He goes to big school, but not me. I'm little."

"So you keep saying."

"He calls me little, too. But only 'cause when he hugs me, I'm littler than he is."

It was so cute. Scary as hell. But cute. If Louis was sure about the way he felt already, then his life just got a hell of a lot harder. But the innocence of it, the pureness of the way he talked about the other boy, had Niall reprimanding himself for questioning his brother. "Does he? I know you give great hugs, Lou. I'm sure he loves them." Louis buried his head in Niall's shirt further, and sniffled as he rubbed his nose on the fabric. Niall rolled his eyes, sure he had a nice, wet patch of snot there now. He couldn't seem to mind. 

"I kissed him by the swings 'cause that's our favorite place. Wanted it to be special before he left."

Niall tried to let that sink in. Wasn't his brother meant to be a kid? Kids don't think like that, making places special with kisses. "And what did he do? When you kissed him?"

"Smiled really big and kissed me, too." Niall could practically see the shit-eating grin on his brother's face, the look of triumph.

"So two kisses in one day? That's quite a feat for such a young boy."

Louis tugged a small handful of Niall's shirt into his fist, toying with the material. "Three."

"Three?"

Louis nodded, hair tickling Niall's chin. "He kissed me during nap time. We shared a mat cause I was sad."

Niall bit down on his laugh. Louis had already slept with his crush, which is more than Niall could say for himself. "Did you now? And this Zayn kid, he just kissed you while you were napping?"

Louis laughed, a tiny, trickling sound. "No, Ni-ull. I was awake. Didn't want to sleep on his last day, so I didn't miss anything."

"How old are you again?" Niall questioned. "I don't get you. I thought girls had cooties until I was twelve, and here you are mackin' it up on an older boy."

Louis scoffed but only fisted Niall's shirt harder. "Ew, girls do have cooties."

Niall couldn't help his laugh this time. "I bet they do."

"What's macking?"

Niall buried his face in his pillow, eyes crinkled shut with a smile. Once he'd regained his composure, he kissed Louis' hair. "Means kissing."

"Oh," Louis accepted. "Well then, yes. I was macking Zen."

Niall pressed his lips together to stifle the hilarity. The moment went quiet and Niall was hit with the full force of Louis' story. "Do you do that to other boys besides Zayn?"

"Do what?" Louis asked sleepily.

Niall swallowed the weight of his words. "Kiss them? Do you kiss boys a lot?"

"Not a lot, just sometimes."

"Oh, just sometimes," Niall repeated sarcastically. 

"But not since Zayn. I told him I'm not kissing anybody else. I promised. He even gave me his blue crayon cause he was so happy."

"How many boys have you kissed, Lou?" Niall flinched at the sound of the question. He couldn't believe he was asking his little brother that. He couldn't believe he needed to.

"Three," he answered, unashamed. "There was Harry. He was first. But he kissed me. He kisses lots of people so I only let him kiss me one time."

Niall huffed a quiet laugh. "How very prudent of you."

"And then Liam. He's my favorite 'sides Zayn. 'Cause he gave me his cupcake after I kissed him."

"You were that good, huh?" Niall laughed at his own joke, knowing Louis wouldn't understand.

"I am good. 'Cause I cleaned up my room like Mum said."

Yep, missed it completely. "Yes you did. You're a good kid, LouBear." Niall nuzzled against Louis' hair, breathing in the familiar comfort of him. "But maybe we should hold off on all the kissing."

Louis shifted under his arm. "Why?"

Niall didn't know how to tell him that not everyone would be as impressed with his kissing as Liam was, as Harry and Zayn were. He didn't know how to tell him that he's lucky the teacher hadn't caught him yet, that parents hadn't been called yet. That he hadn't been chastised for the people he liked yet. "Wouldn't want to make Zayn sad, would we?"

Louis hummed before hugging Niall to him. "I won't do that. You're right, no more kissing people besides Zayn."

Niall breathed out a little in relief, but at the same time he felt like a total asshole. Who was he to say Louis couldn't kiss who he damn well pleased? This world was a bitch. "That's a good idea, LouBear."

Louis made a sound of discontent, "Don't call me that," but didn't move.

"Not going to happen, LouBear."

"You're dumb," Louis stated.

"Love you, too, little man."

_____

"I remember the first time I kissed you. We were out at the playground at school and it was the last day. You were graduating to big boy school, " he mocked himself, "and I wasn't, and I was so upset that you were going to leave me. So, I kissed you." Louis' smile was watery but radiant. He looked to his mom and back to his man. "And then you held me during nap time and kissed me back. Now, I'm not sure how two little boys got up to so much kissing, but I'll never forget how you looked at me." Louis licked over his lips nervously. 

"It's sort of how you're looking at me now, I think." The crowd laughed quietly and Zayn inhaled shakily as he smiled, eyes wet with joy. "I promised my brother that night that I wouldn't kiss anyone else but you." Louis intertwined their fingers. "I lied." The crowd laughed again and Niall couldn't contain his fondness. "But in the end I always came back to you. And, in the end, this is exactly where I belong." 

Louis let go of Zayn's hand and dropped to one knee as he lifted a small black box from his jacket pocket, the entire restaurant silent and still. "Zayn Malik, I never want to kiss anyone else but you. Marry me?"


	7. Link to Bite Me

I got a request for the werewolf Lirry, and apparently I loved it too much. It's now a mini fic and posted separately, but I didn't want the reader who requested it to miss it. So, here's the link: [Bite Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6292438/)

Go check it out. I hope you enjoy it!

Mwah! xoxo


	8. Little Leprechaun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bressie loves St. Patrick's Day, so Niall celebrates with him.
> 
> Top: Bressie  
> Bottom: Niall  
> Kinks: Established Relationship, Headcanon, Dress up, all things Irish honestly, BDSM, Caning, Anal fingering, Lube, Smut, Gay sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tad late, but happy St. Paddy's Day! I love my Irishmen, and they love each other ;)
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Niall had never been a big fan of St. Patrick’s Day, but Bressie was. Loved everything about it: the excess amounts of beer, the corned beef and cabbage his mum made every single year, the dancing and singing in every bar in Ireland. It all felt too cliche for Niall, but that was what you did for the ones you love; you put on cheesy little top hats and ask for gold.

They were both back in town for the holiday, and Bressie had promised the entire evening after his running event, and the whole night, would be Niall’s. They hadn’t seen each other in months, both so busy, and the blond had been travelling for months. Now, though, the familiar smell of Mullingar was wafting across his nose, and Betsy from the coffee shop remembered his order. It felt good to be back.

“Brez?” he called as he walked into Bressie’s home. He never felt the need to find one of his own here, since he visited so rarely, but it was really nice to know that he had a place to stay besides his mum’s.

“In here,” his boyfriend called from the kitchen. “Come taste this.”

Niall dropped his takings from the shop on the couch and headed around the corner into the kitchen. Bressie was standing over a large pot, steaming and filling the room with the savory, delicious smell of meat. “Smells great.”

“Mum just brought it over.” He reached a hand out for Niall. “Come taste some.” Niall allowed himself to be pulled into Bressie’s side and opened his mouth for the spoon coming at him.

It was delicious, as always. He hummed in delight and Bressie’s eyes got brighter. “Best day of the year, Chief, I swear.”

“And only going to get better,” Niall urged before he slapped a hand down on Bressie’s ass.

The larger man yelped in surprise and then dropped his spoon on the counter before chasing his blond boyfriend into the livingroom. He caught him with an arm around the waist and plopped them both onto the couch, Niall in his lap. The blue-eyed boy leaned down and kissed along his jaw slowly, lightly. Bressie looked over at the bags and asked, “What’d you get.”

Niall’s slapped Bressie’s hand down when he reached for the stuff. “Don’t look.” The larger man pretended at offended for a whole three seconds before he lurched up and bit at Niall’s neck. “No, no. None of that. You won’t convince me.” The blond leaned away from the temptation and slid his hands down between them, resting on Bressie’s hips. “We should eat first.”

“Food is the only thing you’ve ever picked over sex with me.”

“And the only thing I ever will,” Niall confirmed. “But don’t get too full, we’ve got stuff to do.” With that, Niall was up and off his lap, but Bressie didn’t let his hands get too far as he trailed after, walking behind him with hands on his hips.

The food was great, but the way Bressie wouldn’t stop looking at him was better. Sometimes, in his love’s presence, Niall felt more meek than in front of any number of legends and leaders he’s met over the last five years. Bressie always made him feel small, in the best way. Like he was this precious thing that needed attention and care.

When Bressie licked over his bottom lip for the umpteenth time, Niall put his fork down and asked, “Can you put the food away, I’ve got some...stuff I need to do. Meet me in the bedroom when you’re done.”

“Yeah, sure, of course,” Bressie agreed quickly. Niall couldn’t help the lazy smirk at his eagerness as he give him a short kiss before grabbing the bags and disappearing into Bressie’s bedroom. He’d hoped his boyfriend would take his time, but he knew he wouldn’t, so he had maybe five minutes to get everything ready. It would take at least three to convince himself he wasn’t a complete twat once he was dressed.

He disrobed in a hurry, throwing his clothes into a pile by Bressie’s closet. He rummaged through the bags until he found everything he needed, pulling and wrapping and clipping and pushing until he felt satisfied enough to go over to the full-length mirror. Bressie would either 1) laugh in his face, or 2) fuck him so hard he couldn’t walk tomorrow. Maybe both.

There was a knock on the door. “Babe? Ready?”

Niall took a long breath and shoved the bags under the bed before standing at the end of the bed. Another long breath and he called, “Yeah, come in.” Bressie opened the door slowly, clearly unsure of what to expect.

When he saw Niall, his brows shot up to his hairline and his mouth went slack. “Wow.” He started at Niall’s head, the tiny version of a leprechaun's hat skewed onto top of it- the string holding it on giving Niall an uncomfortable line under his chin- down to his torso, the sparkling gold braces folded over his shoulders that were attached to the itsy bitsy bold green shorts caressing Niall’s hips and bum. Last but not least, his eyes trailed back up the line of the cane Niall was swinging in his hand.

“A cane and everything?” Bressie wondered. “You’re like me personal little leprechaun,” he growled lowly as he took a step towards the blond, but Niall lifted the cane and pushed the end into his boyfriend’s chest.

“It’s not just for show. I bought it special.” He released his hold on it, let the cane dangle from his hand. “You can use it,” he offered.

Bressie assessed Niall with a long look before nodding and taking the offered toy. “Bend over the bed.” The younger lad turned himself around planted his feet shoulder width apart, leaning over and supporting himself on his forearms as he looked back over his shoulder at the dominating man. “Five warm ups, then I want you to count for me.”

“Yes, sir.” Never wanting to be unsafe, Bressie molded the small, plump curve of Niall’s left ass cheek in his hand, making the boy hum quietly before bringing his hand back and slapping it down. Niall rolled his hips, getting used to the feeling. Then another came down, making his ass jiggle with the force. This time, he groaned low in his throat. Two more hits to his other cheek followed, and Niall rocked on the balls of his feet, breathing out a breath of fire through his nose. The last was the hardest, but Niall figured it would be, building him up to the cane- which would hurt a shit ton more.

“Ready, baby?”

“Yes, sir,” Niall confirmed. He consciously relaxed his body, knowing it would hurt so much more if he was tense. Bressie rubbed the long, thin stem of the cane from the small of his back, over his ass, to his thighs. Then, the feeling was gone and a silent three seconds ticked by until there was a sharp crack and Niall shouted in surprise and lifted up on his toes. His entire body clenched and tightened until Bressie shushed him and smoothed his hand down the lean line of Niall’s body. “One.”

The pride in the larger man’s smile was enough to light up the room. He swatted the cane down again, the sound like the snap of a twig in the forest. Music to Bressie’s ears. “Two.” Three, four, and five had Niall whining into the duvet.

“My baby boy. Getting so worked up.” That sent Niall into a tizzy, clenching the bedding in his fist and humping against the bed. If Bressie asked him, Niall would be stone still, quiet as a mime, but sometimes seeing how desperate he made his boy made the broad lad even more proud. Also, it never ceased to get him rock hard. “Stand up,” he ordered.

Niall rose and clasped his hands in front of him, palming his contained erection subtly. Bressie slipped an arm around Niall’s chest and arms, holding him flush to him as he latched his teeth onto the younger boy’s neck. Niall moaned and pushed back on his boyfriend’s bulge. “Head, please. Just-” He rocked back again.

“I don’t think you really want it, baby,” he teased. The words made Niall even more desperate, one hand sneaking back and grabbing hold of Bressie’s ass and pulling them together hard. The brunet man pushed the toy hat off his head, tossing it on the floor and tangling his fingers in Niall’s hair. “You look so fucking cute. All dressed up on me favorite holiday.” He yanked Niall’s head back onto his shoulder, taking the open advantage and adding to the love bite he’d already started working on.

He tucked his fingers under one of Niall’s braces and slid it off his shoulder. While he slipped the other one off, he pushed Niall back down over the bed. “Five more. I can’t wait to fuck you, baby.” He yanked Niall’s shorts down to just under his ass, the gold strips still hanging against his legs.

“Yes, _yes_ , please,” Niall begged and wiggled his bum for Bressie to appreciate.

“Keep counting them,” he reminded and Niall nodded into the bed. Bressie swatted the cane lightly against his hand in warning before it swooshed through the air and landed across both of Niall’s pale, bare cheeks.

Niall gasped, coughed on a choked sound, and groaned out the number six. Bressie stepped back and stood behind his young boyfriend to admire the first real mark left from hitting on bare skin. The line was sharp and red but fading and that just wouldn't do. He got back into position and gave him another. “S-seven...sir,” the blond mumbled.

The larger man hummed in pride and smacked him again. “ _Shit_ \- eeeeight, _Brez_!” Like he couldn't help himself- didn't have the mind to- Niall humped the bed frantically. Bressie didn't give him a chance to breathe, brought the cane down on the tender underside of where his ass met his thighs, and Niall knees gave in as he clutched to the bed to keep him from just falling to the floor. “Nine, nine, _nine_ ,” he sobbed. “Nine,” again, breathy; it was the only thing in his mind besides the pain, and the way it made his cock drip precome onto the duvet.

“One more, my good boy. One more.” He gave it without preamble, hoping to keep Niall with him, in this headspace, for just a little longer. Niall took it with a whiny ‘ten’, burying his head and his noises. “Come here, lovely.” He dropped the cane with a soft thud to the carpet, and leaned over to wrap both arms around his boy, picking him up and leaning his back against his body. “You did amazing, Chief. Counted every single one, didn't come,” he praised as he smoothed Niall’s sweaty hair back from his face.

Niall mumbled something that was lost to a whimper when Bressie ground his hips forward on the blond’s sensitive ass. “What was that, babe?”

“Fuck me,” he whined.

“Oh, Niall,” he cooed, “of course I will. You earned it.” Niall groaned and rocked his hips back, moaning out when it shot pain up his body. “Are you going to let me fuck your ass even though it's all bruised and red now?”

“ _Yes_!” His voice was weak but his words were strong, sure.

“Then show me how much you want it, baby,” the older man murmured in his ear.

Niall strained against his hold, like his body was suddenly set aflame, until Bressie let him go and he scrambled onto the bed on his back, ass right at the end, and bent his legs up wantonly. It had to hurt. The stretch against the sore red lines couldn't be comfortable, but Niall was shifting his hips and staring up at Bressie like he was going to save Niall, so he reached out and snatched up the lube Niall had brought home with his haul from the bed and ripped off the lid to get to the seal.

“Suck on a finger, Ni.” Instantly, Niall released his left leg and pushed his first finger between his lips. “Open yourself up,” he demanded and Niall’s finger went down between his legs just as the older boyfriend got the seal off. He twisted the cap back on as Niall pushed his spit-slick finger in and moaned at the intrusion.

Bressie let himself just watch for a minute as Niall angled his hips up to try and get deeper, arm tense, and the muscles in it strained. His eyes were clamped shut until the dominant one hummed and, like a beacon, Niall latched onto the sound, eyes on his sharply. “Feel good?” Bressie asked with feigned nonchalance.

“Need...more,” he sighed.

“Want me help?” He knew he was being unfair now, it was clear what Niall wanted, but the sound of Niall’s voice when he-

Niall pulled his own finger out and reached for his boyfriend. “Yes, _please_ , Brez. Please, give it to me.”

Did that.

“Baby,” he admired. After dripping lube onto three of his fingers, Bressie slid a hand up the thigh Niall had let go of to grasp just behind his knee with his clean hand, pushing it back and opening Niall for him more. “Like I could say no to that.” With his dry pinky he pulled the spandex shorts out of the way a bit more and played two fingers at Niall’s hole.

The blond clenched against him before sighing, and Bressie felt him loosen up. As he pushed both tips in together, Niall’s mouth fell open at the intrusion, head pushing back into the layers under him. “Oh, God,” he moaned and scratched down his own leg. _Well, if that's how it goes_. Bressie smirked and pushed his fingers in and out harder, making Niall mewl and twitch before his eyes. He'd never get over watching Niall fall apart, as long as he was the one responsible for it.

“More,” he begged, and the larger man gave it to him. He added the third finger and pushed it in alongside the first two. Niall’s moan was clear; Bressie was sure his neighbors, yards away, could hear him.

“Let me hear you, Chief. How's it feel?” Niall moaned again, apparently at a loss for words, so Bressie dug his blunt nails into his younger boyfriend’s thigh and barked, “Tell me how it feels, baby.”

“So good,” he gasped. “ _Fuck_ , your fingers are so big. Open me up so much. I can't-” Niall shook his head wildly against the bedding. “Just a little…” He shifted his hips. “I need,” he whined.

Bressie knew what he needed. His dick twitched like it knew on its own that he was so close to making Niall scream for it. His fingers stayed clear of that perfect button he knew so well, desperate to hear more of what Niall _‘needed’_. “What is it, sweetheart?”

Niall groaned, frustrated and horny. “You're so close, Head. Please-” He ground out through clenched teeth.

“You know that's not good enough, baby. Let me hear it.”

Niall took in a shaky gulp of air and moved his hips fruitlessly against Bressie’s fingers. “Need you to touch me.”

“I am touch-”

“My spot, Brez! _Fuck_! Just please give it to me.”

Bressie’s grin was chesire and greedy. “Oh,” he mocked and angled his fingers up, right where he knew to be. “This spot?”

Niall cried out, clenching down hard as his boyfriend flicked his fingers against his prostate. “Yes! Oh, shite. Keep going!” He did. Bressie played at it, abusing it roughly, just how Niall loved.

The imposing man leaned down, covering Niall’s sweating body, to hover an inch above his face. “I am going to fuck you into this mattress, my little leprechaun.”

Niall preened and smiled. “Happy Irish Day.”

Bressie rolled his eyes but closed the space and landed a solid kiss on Niall’s lips as he pulled his fingers out and grabbed the lube again. Slicking himself up, he played his tip at Niall’s stretched, pink hole. Niall grabbed both of his thighs and let his head drop onto the bed with a sigh at the feeling of his man so close. The teasing was maddening and Niall wanted to just reach forward and shove Bressie inside him, but the dominating lover had a firm hand in the middle of Niall’s chest, holding him down, so Niall just had to wait.

The way Bressie was pushing against, but not pushing in, was making Niall hiccup in anticipation until he finally, _finally_ , pushed past the tight rim and into the warm, wet heat of his body. Niall’s mouth dropped open as his body stretched welcomingly around his boyfriend’s sizable prick. The man with brown eyes sighed out nice and slow as he pushed deeper, letting the tunnel of Niall’s body take him in. When he finally sat fully inside his boyfriend’s body, he dropped his hands on either side of the smaller body under him and breathed in deep.

“Niall,” he mused, lost and happy. Niall smiled up at him. “Look at you,” Bressie breathed against his mouth. “Feel so good, babe. Drive me crazy.” The last word left his lips as a growl.

“Brez. Move.” The words were short and choppy but concrete.

Following his directions was no hardship for the bigger Irishman as he pulled his hips back and rocked them forward, keeping close to Niall in any way he could, lips touching or foreheads pressed together. Niall groaned as his boyfriend thrust inside him, giving him the most delicious friction. His arms smoothed up the curve of Bressie’s biceps and down over the ripple of his shoulders and back to dig into the warm skin for something to hold onto while Bressie pushed into him as he willed.

“You’re. So. Good, baby,” Bressie complimented, accompanied by a rock of his hips with each word.

“Faster,” he exhaled before taking the older man’s bottom lip between his for a kiss.

The older man growled and pumped his body into Niall harder, faster, pushing him up the bed and then back down on him. He stood up tall at the end of the bed and bent Niall in half, creating a perfect angle for both of them, and fisted Niall’s adorable, little shorts in one hand, using it to move him on his dick. Niall groaned out at the feeling, hand flying to his cock. “Right there,” he gasped.

As the blond clenched down hard, Bressie moaned and praised, “Shit, Niall. Perfect, so perfect. Baby, I’m close.”

Niall kept his hand like lightening on his dick, pulling himself closer to the edge as the feeling of Bressie’s blunt cock head pushing against his spot made him throw a hand out and pull on the sheets. “Come with me,” Niall begged, out of breath.

“Okay, Chief, yeah. Make me come.” Niall responded with a low grunt and beared down on Bressie’s prick, rolling his hips in time with his boyfriend’s thrusts. The older lad fell forward, catching himself with a hand beside Niall’s head while his other curled around his boy’s waist and curved him off the bed and closer to him as he came inside him.

Niall’s knuckles bumped against Bressie’s abs as he fisted over his leaking wet head. As the dominant one rocked through his orgasm, Niall’s legs squeezed around Bressie’s waist, and he shot ropes up their stomachs. He shook through the waves of fire coursing amidst his blood. They stay tangled like that, breathing into each other’s mouths. Bressie didn’t make a move to even pull out, just stayed in the moment.

“Hold your legs up,” the older man panted. Niall curled his fingers around the back of his knees and held them up for his man. Bressie stood back up as he pulled out and snuck a hand between Niall’s legs, one finger pushing into his fucked-open hole. He was wet and warm and the older man could feel his own cum staining his pink body inside. Bressie took his finger out and untangled the spandex shorts Niall donned for him, pulling them back up his hips and over his ass. “Want to see them all wet with my come,” he explained with a smack to the still sore cheek before pushing his dirty finger into Niall’s mouth.

Niall groaned and wiggled as he felt Bressie’s seed trickle out of his hole and soak into the fabric, licking his boyfriend’s release clean. He dropped his legs with an exhale, starfishing on the bed. The brown-eyed man pulled his fingers away, now clean of cum but slick with spit. “Come here,” Niall beckoned his boyfriend with a rasp and held his arms out. The brunet hummed deviously and snatced Niall up, moving them up the bed before falling down next to him. Niall wiggled under him, adjusting the shorts as he felt at the growing wet spot. “Hey, Head?” he asked and snuggled up to him, mouths brushing together.

“Yeah, Chief.”

Niall smiled wide. “Kiss me, I’m Irish.”

Bressie rolled his eyes but pushed Niall back on the bed and attacked his lips in a snog. 


	9. Zianourry - Clueless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn and Louis are dropping hints, but the boys just aren't getting it. 
> 
> Top: Liam  
> Bottom: Zayn  
> Kinks: Girl!Direction, smut, teasing, girl on girl, girl!Louis, girl!Zayn, orgy, group sex, oral sex, lingerie, Louis in panties, Zayn in panties, vaginal fingering, clit play, rimming, rim job, bondage, slight BDSM, power play (just a little), threesome, blow job, face-fucking, cum swallowing, cum play, frottage, riding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS! This is my first attempt at Girl!Direction!! My first girl!Louis or girl!Zayn. My first het smut in this collection, and only my second ever! My FIRST girl on girl action! 
> 
> Needless to say, this was a journey (and waaaay too much fun) to write. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

 

 (can you guess who wears which??)

The girls were the crowd pleasers. They identified with the millions of female fans, and they attracted the far fewer, but fiercely loyal, male fans. They were strong, but cute, and always knew when to turn it on and off. When they were first put together, the idea of a mixed group sent them all for a head spin. Turned out those judges knew a bit about what they were doing.

Five years later, and One Direction was still going strong, Zayn and Louis driving the three boys crazy as ever, but they’d all be lying if they said they didn’t love their girls. Love them in as many ways as those girls would let them. Bandmates, best friends, brothers...more?

___

“Ugh, just- fuck, do it, _please_ , Liam,” Louis begged and struggled to reach around to her back.

“Hold still, Lou. Stop moving!” Liam slapped her hands out of the way and fiddled with the clasp of her bra, stuck together somehow and annoying the crap out of Louis apparently.

“Well, Jesus. You’d think with all the birds you’ve shagged, you’d know how to take off a bra.” The exasperation was clear in the blue-eyed girl’s voice as she put a dainty hand on her hip and shifted her weight impatiently.

“You’d think with all the years of experience, you’d know how to take off your own goddamn- _there_ , God.” The bra went loose, hanging off Louis’ shoulders limpy.

Louis huffed as she pulled her thin vest back down and slid the bra off through an arm hole. “Finally, thank you. The ones with the really good support are like fucking iron traps after a long day,” she groaned and made her fingers into claws like the very idea made her crazy.

Liam rolled his eyes and made his way back to his own bed across the room. “Now you can stop complaining, and I can get some sl-”

“Lou!” Liam groaned as a high-pitched squeal echoed through their hotel room. “Look at this!” Zayn came barreling in, using the extra key to the door to invade their would-have-been quiet atmosphere.

Louis anticipated Zayn’s full force tackle and jumped with her onto her bed, both of them landing together and fitting into a cuddle more easily than Liam would ever have thought possible if he didn’t see it daily. “Is it the new one?”

“It’s fucking sick,” the darker girl awed. “They did this thing with glow in the dark layers.”

“He’s the most amazing designer I’ve ever seen,” Louis complimented.

“Guys, come on. We’ve got shows the next three days,” Liam complained.

Zayn turned over onto her back, holding herself up on an elbow, and frowning dramatically at Liam. “Oh, baby,” she cooed. “Is someone tired?” Liam rolled his eyes- again- at the baby voice, and shooed her away even as she got off the bed and came over to cuddle up to him on his. “Are we cutting into your beauty sleep?”

“Like he needs it; look at him,” Louis murmured without taking her eyes from the screen of Zayn’s phone.

The raven-haired one smiled at him, laying her head down a few inches from his. “It’s true, babe. Don’t need a single wink. You’re too cute as it is.”

Liam refused to blush, so over these girls’ teasing after all this time. “Just,” he sighed, “keep it down, okay?”

“Anything for you, baby,” Zayn promised and kissed the button-tip of his nose before slipping off the bed and cozying back up to Louis.

***

“We should do waves for sure. It’s meant to be a bit drizzly out there tonight, and we all know your hair loves to curl up when it gets wet,” Lou advised Louis as she stood behind the popstar and looked at her in the mirror.

“Yeah, Lou. Plus, I love your hair all wavy and wild. It’s my favorite,” Harry offered as he walked up behind the duo and kissed the top of her head.

“Well,” Louis conceded, “if Harry insists.”

Harry picked Louis’ feet up from where she had them resting on the counter and took their place, leaning back on the surface and placing them in his lap. “I do.” He rubbed his thumbs into the smooth arch of her foot, making the girl moan and slump into the seat heavily.

“Don’t do that, Haz. I’ll never get her to sit up for me.” Obeying dutifully, Harry stopped his massage, and instead, smoothed his hands up Louis’ legs, fingers drumming against her skin.

Just when Lou got Louis’ hair divided into sections, there was a commotion at the door. “Just admit it, Niall!”

“Admit what? That you cheated? Fine! You cheated!”

“I did not cheat! I’m just better at headers than you. It’s not my fault you’ve got no coordination,” Zayn quipped.

“You weren’t allowed to use the wall for help. That’s a rule.”

Zayn propped her hand on her hip and leveled Niall with a withering look. “You only made up that rule after I won.” She lifted a hand and flicked her finger against Niall’s forehead condescendingly.

Niall groaned in frustration and grabbed Zayn around the waist, hoisting her into the air and carrying her over to the couch before dropping her and planting himself on her lap, hands holding her wrists to the cushion. “Admit you cheated.”

Zayn bucked her hips stubbornly. “Never.”

The blond bore down, putting as much weight on her as he could. “Admit it!”

The brown-eyed girl bucked harder. “Never!”

Harry pulled Louis’ chair closer to his, bending her legs on either side of his hips. “I’d let you win, even if you did cheat,” he boasted quietly to the pixie girl.

Louis’ face went soft, lips tilting into a fond smile for a few seconds before the face dropped and the girl raised a brow. “I wouldn’t need to cheat to beat you.” She turned around in her chair and shouted over at the two bandmates now wrestling on the couch. “Zayn beat you fair and square, just admit it, Neil!”

Niall pinned Zayn’s wrist back again, face an inch from hers. “Never,” he vowed.

Zayn held his steely gaze as she smirked devilishly. “Someone’s happy to see me,” she teased and rolled her hips against where Niall was sporting a decent semi from all the play.

The blue-eyed boy faltered, shaking his head. “I wasn’t-” Before he could finish, Zayn surged forward and tilted them backwards, Niall landing with an oof against the couch, legs wrapped around Zayn’s thin waist, as the lady wrenched her wrists free and pinned his down instead.

“Just teasing, love,” she assured before leaning down and giving him a quick peck. With that, she wiggled her way free and sauntered over to where Harry was fawning over Louis’ athletic skills. “Hope you’re doing the loose wavy thing tonight. Love that look.” Louis smiled wide at the compliment as Zayn gave her cheek a sweet kiss before running off.

***

It did end up raining a bit that night. And by a bit, that meant a ton. Buckets. It hit hard and fast, drenching the group and the band in seconds. Louis was all the way out at the edge of the runway when it hit, and realized too late that she’d stupidly decided to wear a white tee that night. She started running, but was soaked through half way back and just threw her arms out in defeat and crumpled to the floor in a fit of giggles, arms and legs swishing around in the water to make water angels.

The big screen was a blown up live feed of Louis in a now sheer tee shirt, baby pink bra showing through, sloshing around and shaking her hair out. Zayn came running to her rescue, sliding onto the floor before climbing on top of the other girl and covering her body with her own, both of them laughing. Zayn brought her mic to her mouth and giggled. “I’m saving your dignity, Lou!”

Lou leaned her head up for the mic and said, “I don’t think I have any left to save, Zee, but thanks anyway. You’re better than those potato sacks just standing there and staring.” The crowd went crazy, screams filling the stadium air as the three boys came back to reality and tore their eyes away from the scene of their two favorite girls rolling around, soaking wet, on the floor with each other.

They did end up changing Louis’ shirt out for a darker one, but the image was captured on thousands of phones and cameras for posterity to enjoy for eternity. If the boys’ eyes lingered longer than normal during the outfit changes, Louis didn’t notice- or pretended she didn’t.

Zayn ended up changing her tight jeans out for a looser pair, inciting the raw feeling of tight, wet jeans on skin was a no-go. Already hyped from the events with Louis, Liam’s eyes wandered even more. Harry had to give a none-too-discreet cough to tear Liam’s gaze away, which only confirmed that Harry must’ve been looking, too.

Niall cleared his throat awkwardly. “Right, I’m, um- I’m going to grab the loo really quick,” he excused and thumbed behind himself. “I’ll be just a minute. Stall for me?”

The ebony-haired girl agreed easily and she shuffled into her new trousers. “‘Course, Niall. Don’t take too long.” She sent an easy, knowing smile and lined up with the rest of the group.

***

“They think they’re sneaky,” Zayn purred as she pushed Louis’ legs apart.

Louis gave an airy laugh, head pushing back into the pillow as Zayn exposed her. “I wonder how long it will take for them to catch on.”

“Forever probably,” Zayn huffed, thumb rubbing over Louis’ trimmed hood. Louis sighed shortly, hips shifting on the bed. “We’ll probably have to bloody spell it out for them soon.”

The shorter lady groaned at both the truth of the statement and the way Zayn’s thumb slipped down between her lips. “Even after tonight? I mean I don’t know what more we can do beside strip off in front of them and say ‘take me’.” She husked that last part in mock seduction as her arms splayed out in a “come hither” way.

Zayn added her other thumb and pulled Louis’ pink lips apart, revealing her slick pussy. “Might have to. They’re daft, I swear.” She ducked her head down and licked a fat strip from Louis’ hole to her clit, taking the taste of her onto her tongue and humming.

Louis choked off a moan and clenched the sheet in her hand. “Come on, Zee,” she requested as steadily as she could.

“I mean it. I feel like we’ll have to lock them in one of our rooms and spread our legs to get them to fuck us.” She leaned back down and licked through Louis’ wet again, flicking her tongue back and forth over her folds. Louis whispered a needy _fuck_ and arched up for more, but Zayn pulled back, brows furrowed. “You know what? That’s exactly what we’ll have to do.”

The wavy-haired girl groaned and tangled her fingers in Zayn’s long, straight hair. “That’s great, sweetie. Eat me out.” Zayn just laughed and let herself be led back to Louis’ cunt, tongue pushing into her dripping hole gladly.

***

“I sort of thought you were kidding,” Louis admitted.

Zayn shuffled around the room she and Niall were sharing that night, organizing everything. “We’ve been hinting at what we want for months, and they’re not getting it.” The raven-haired girl threw her hands in the air. “It’s like they don’t even see us as females. Much less attractive ones.”

Louis rolled her eyes, plopping down on the end of one of the beds and flicked her hair off her shoulder. “Please, Liam accidentally touched my ass tonight during the show and acted like he’d seen God.”

Zayn chuckled and placed the final bottle of lube on the dresser next to her lacy acquisitions before sitting down next to Louis on the bed. “To be fair, that ass is holy.”

The blue-eyed girl just tilted her lips into a half smile. “Don’t I know it.” She waved towards the dresser and the stuff Zayn had placed on top of it. “You really think all that is necessary? These boys have seen us fresh off the bus after a long night and an early morning. I don’t think there’s any amount of dressing up that will erase that memory.”

Humming, the taller woman slid the back of her hand up Louis’ soft arm. “You wouldn’t have to wear anything if you don’t want. I think they’d like that just fine, but I’m in the mood to dress up.” She pulled Louis in by her chin. “So, that’s what I’m going to do.” Zayn connected their lips, slow and easy like they had no rush.

They were interrupted by a ding from Zayn’s phone. She pulled it from her jeans pocket and opened the message. “Oh, yes. Okay, they’re on their way. Said they’d all meet us in here for,” Zayn scoffed a laugh, “FIFA and popcorn.” She rolled her eyes. “We’ve got probably ten minutes to get ready.”

Louis huffed in mild annoyance. “You know I swore I’d never have to put in effort to impress the guys.” But she followed Zayn to the dresser anyway. Zayn reached down and lifted up a deep red three piece set for Louis, handing it to her with a hum of approval. Louis nodded her thanks and went to work. Then, the dark-eyed girl pulled out a lily white set of her own. “Oooo, I like that one, Zee. Good choice.”

“Thanks, babe.” She stripped off her clothes and pushed them all into a chair before slipping the flimsy, silk panties up her legs. She placed the thin straps on her hips comfortably, adjusting the chiffon over her crotch just right. Then she shrugged on the white, frilly bra, letting her small breasts sit in the cups as she clasped it behind her. The color sat out starkly against her skin and the delicate details of the bows and lace made her feel classy and bright.

“I’m glad you made me landscape today,” Louis scoffed and held up the red panties. “They don’t exactly leave much to the imagination.”

Zayn purred lustfully and kissed one of the hands holding the lingerie. “That was a selfish decision. I had to pick something to show off those curves.” She saddled up to Louis’ naked front, hand reaching back and grabbing at the plump, firm round of Louis’ ass. “They drive me crazy, babe.”

Louis stuck her tongue out playfully and wiggled back against her hand. “You’re lucky I’m body confident.”

“Why wouldn’t you be?” the raven-haired woman added and started folding their clothes up and putting them in the dresser.

As the other female bandmate started dressing herself, she saw what was actually going on her. “There’s literally nothing to these, you slut.” She put both legs through the sheer panties and pulled them on. The strands of fabric took both of them to place to look right. She pulled on the string of the thong, fitting it between her cheeks. “They better fucking like it,” Louis grumbled.

“They will, but even if they don’t, I’m wet just from looking at you in them.”

Louis’ eyes went as wide as her smile before she buried her face against Zayn’s chest. “Shut up and help me put this thing on,” she requested and grabbed the corset. “Really, Zee? I’ll never be ready before they get here.”

Zayn took it from her. “It’s easy. I made sure to get one with large clasps. I know how bad you are with those.” She wrapped it around Louis’ hourglass waist and clasped it in front. “Damn, Lou,” she admired.

The blue-eyed girl blushed pink and fidgeted with the material. “Put something on my boobs now,” she fussed.

The bra was the most modest piece, and even then, Louis’ full breasts were sinful in it. It held them just right, the smooth mounds pushed up invitingly. All dressed, Louis started ruffling her hair around in the mirror. Zayn came up behind her and wrapped her arms around the petite girl’s waist. “You look amazing.”

“I know,” Louis came back instantly before pausing and smiling back at Zayn through the mirror. “Thanks, babe. You look pretty amazing, too.”

The darker lady had just enough time to apply another coat of gloss before her phone dinged. “They’re here,” she read out and dropped her phone on the dresser. “Ready?”

“What if they…”

Zayn raised a questioning brow. “What if they what?”

Louis nibbled on her lip, lucky she used a lip stain instead of lipstick. “What if they freak out? Don’t want us.”

“You’re kidding, right?” Zayn murmured in disbelief. When she saw that her friend was serious, she sighed and pulled Louis in by her hips. “What happened to ‘Liam had a transcendental experience when he touched my ass’?”

“Well, yeah. They’re guys. They’ll get it up from anything with tits- or just good thighs in Harry’s case- but what if they don’t want to run the risk.”

Zayn held her gaze, smiling softly. “We’re all big kids, Lou. We can make big decisions. Plus, those boys are like a powder keg. If we don’t fuck them soon, they’ll explode.”

“But what if they don’t want _me_?”

Zayn’s offended noise had Louis sighing in exasperation, but the thin girl just wrapped her arms around Louis’ waist and pulled her flush. “They want you. Even if they only want you half as much as I do, you’re golden.”

“Zee…”

“I mean it. You look,” she shook her head, “just- wow.” The brown-eyed girl ducked under Louis’ chin and kissed down her neck. The taste of her skin was sweet like her body wash, and just a little tangy from her nervous sweat. “They’re lucky I’m even letting them see you like this.” Zayn bent down and kissed across the tops of Louis’ perky tits. “Should keep you all to myself.”

Louis’ hand came up to tangle in the long locks and tugged, not enough to lead, just in excitement. “Zee,” she said again, a plea for a different reason.

“Tell me you’re sexy,” the darker woman ordered as she dropped to her knees.

“What? Zayn, shut up.”

Zayn just tutted and kissed a line across the top of her scarlet underwear. “That’s not what I said. Tell me.” Zayn bit down on Louis’ hip, making her jolt forward. “You’re sexy.”

“I’m not-” She cut off when Zayn opened her mouth to breathe a hot breath over Louis’ mound. “Please, Zee.”

“Say it,” she reminded and kissed wetly over the material.

“I’m,” Louis rolled her eyes but scratched at Zayn’s scalp gently, “sexy. Okay? Happy?”

“Always happy when I’m on my knees for you, baby,” Zayn teased and tilted her head so she could kiss the peak of her vagina, could already feel the wet heat waiting for her.

The electronic lock of the hotel door opened with a click, three deep, laughing voices crossing the threshold, only to stop, stock still, when they saw Zayn on her knees, hands on Louis’ waist, Louis’ hand in Zayn’s hair, and both of them in tiny outfits. “Holy shit,” Niall cursed and clenched his fists at his side.

Zayn rose from the floor and turned with a cheeky smile on her lips. “Come on in, boys.” None of them moved, dead in their tracks. The raven-haired girl rolled her eyes and moved over to them, watched their eyes shift nervously over her body. “Come here,” she instructed again and grabbed two of them by the hand, leaving Harry to follow dutifully as she pulled them into the dim room. The door dropped shut with a low click, leaving the air silent except for the heavy breathing exuding from the men.

“You’ve been exceedingly hard to work with,” Zayn mused and went around to Louis’ back, draping herself around the other girl. “So we decided to turn it up a notch.” Her tan hands snuck around Louis’ waist, smoothing across the large expanses of skin to her crotch and breast. Both hands squeezed on their respective territories, making Louis moan and drop her head back on Zayn’s shoulder.

That sent a ripple through the group of boys. Liam’s hand shot to his trousers, pressing down on what Zayn was hoping was a sizeable erection. Harry licked over his lips in a bit of a daze, moving towards them like he couldn't help it.

“Come here, Haz,” Louis encouraged and held a hand out for the curly-headed boy. Harry responded in kind, taking her hand and pulling her out of Zayn’s grip enough to wrap large hands and long fingers around her hips.

“I love this,” he complimented as his hands skimmed reverently over the lace. “You look,” he swallowed hard, “really good.”

“I can tell,” Louis cheeked and rolled her hips against Harry’s obvious interest.

Not wanting to exclude anyone, Zayn stepped around the pair and slid a hand up Niall’s neck, the other going around Liam’s thick bicep. “Take me to bed,” she offered, coyly as ever.

“God, yeah,” Liam urged, eager as ever. Zayn prompted them forward, scooting back on the bed and resting her head on the pillows.

“Louis stop sucking his face off and come play with me,” Zayn demanded gently. The blue-eyed girl laughed as she broke away from their kiss, lips puffy and wet.

“Can he play, too, babe?” Louis asked.

Zayn smiled over at where Louis was standing at the end of the bed, Harry just over her shoulder. “Of course, that's why we brought them here. But first,” she reached a hand out and Louis climbed on the bed, “let me get you soaked.”

The chorus of groans was enough to have Zayn burying her smile in Louis’ shoulder when she hovered over the darker girl. The small one swung a leg over her girl’s hips and settled on her lap. When she hitched her hips forward, their cunts slid together, the rough fabric creating the most perfect phantom of friction. Zayn’s hands clamped onto Louis’ hips and moved her back and forth on her as she spread the curvy woman’s legs wider.

Louis moaned prettily and folded forward on Zayn’s front. The dark girl readjusted them, slipping a leg between Louis’ and pushing her thigh against were Louis was wetting her brand new panties with her slick. The wavy-haired girl panted into Zayn's neck, riding her thigh in choppy movements. The feeling of Louis’ thighs clenching as the pleasure grew had Zayn’s hands roaming down to the supple curve of Louis’ bum.

Her fingers curled around the thin string of Louis’ thong, pulling the material aside and exposing her clean, wet pussy to the line of boys staring down at her. “How's she look, lads?” Zayn questioned cheekily as she spread her thick lips and pushed a finger against her heat.

The others weren’t the only ones to moan then, Louis’ higher one resounding as Zayn felt her clench against the pad of her finger. “Zee, come on,” she groaned and pushed back against the other girl’s digit. “Put it in, Zee, please.”

“Fuck, Zee. Just do it,” Niall growled.

“Wait,” Harry halted. “Can-can I?”

Zayn smirked and toyed with the lace pushed over next to Louis’ mound. “Your fingers are so much bigger than mine,” she teased. “Lou, love, would you like Harry’s fingers inside you?”

Louis moaned and rolled her hips in a circle. “Haz, finger me.”

That was all the permission he needed. He knelt on the bed behind his worked up bandmate, hands gravitating to her hips. He pressed his confined dick to Louis’ ass and slipped his hand between the two girls, taking the place of Zayn’s finger while she kept Louis held wide for him. He stroked two of his fingers from her urethra up to her smooth clit, circling it slowly, teasing.

“Jesus- fuck, Harry,” Louis keened. That just spurred him on, rubbing wide, easy circles in a steady rhythm. Louis rocked back for more, but Harry’s hand on her hip was firm and made her take what he gave her.

Zayn was just laying under Louis now, two fingers pulling on her labia while she watched her with dark eyes. “Niall. Liam. Come here,” she ordered and the boys obeyed immediately. The brown-eyed woman scooted out from under her bandmate, moving to the side where there was more room on the bed. “Niall, I think you should give Lou something to fill her mouth.”

Niall’s mouth dropped open at the blunt direction, looking between Zayn’s big, dark eyes and Louis’ blue ones framed by long lashes. He stayed frozen until Louis reached a hand out and pulled Niall forward by his shirt. “If you’re good, I’ll let you be the one to take all of this off.”

The blond looked down her body, her breasts hanging loosely in her bra cups, swaying gently as Harry pushed his fingers against her, her waist, highlighted by the delicate curve of the corset, down to her ass, the thong pulled taut over one of her cheeks. “Fuck- please, yeah, Lou.”

“Well, then, get your clothes off and give it to me,” Louis sassed. Niall had probably never moved faster in his life. His trousers came off first in his excitement, shoes flying into the wall. When his shirt got stuck on one of his arms he nearly ripped it to get it off. Then, his fingers tucked into the waistband of his pants, but Louis stopped him. “Wait.” She reached out for him, and he climbed onto the bed in front of her, dick straining the seam of his underwear. “I want to be the one to pull your cock out.”

She sat up, turning to give Harry’s cheek a quick kiss, before scooting closer to the blue-eyed boy. Louis trailed her hands from Niall’s shoulders, past his nipples- but not without a teasing flick- to his stomach. She paused, hands flat against the slight muscle of his torso as she leaned in close to whisper, “Is Harry looking at my ass?” Niall’s eyes shifted to look over her shoulder for a moment before coming back to her. He nodded. Louis laughed lowly. “Why don’t you play with it a bit while I play with you?”

“Lou,” Niall groaned, more like she was causing him pain than pleasure. “How are you-” He cut off with a short whine.

“I know, babe,” she offered and tucked her head into his neck to kiss along the smooth column as her hand snuck under his waistband to wrap around his dick. Niall’s moan got caught in his throat and his hands snapped to the pixie girl’s ass. When Louis pulled Niall’s pants down under his sac and got a better grip on his prick, Niall spread her cheeks and moved the g-string out of the way again. Louis’ asshole clenched at the new rush of air on the warm skin.

“Is he still watching?” she asked.

Niall scoffed. “I don’t think he’d look away to save his life.”

Louis smiled at that, kissing Niall’s shoulder. “Tell him that I want him to eat my ass while I take you down my throat.”

The Irishman sighed out hard and pushed his dick through Louis’ loose fist. “Um, Harry. Lou- shit- Lou says she wants you to eat her ass while she blows me.” His poor cheeks were bubblegum pink after saying the words, but his dick twitched hard in Louis’ hand, so she figured they were off to a good start.

“Really?” Harry asked, disbelief clear in his voice.

Louis shuffled back onto her hands and knees so her ass was cuddled against Harry’s lap again and her face was right next to Niall’s flushed cock. “Yeah, Haz. Do it for me,” Louis confirmed.

Zayn moved up to her knees and pulled Liam to stand against the bed, chest to chest. “Alright?” she asked quietly.

“Alright?” he repeated with a dreamy chuckle. “I’m...good. Really good.”

“Good,” she agreed. “Does that mean you’d be open to fucking me tonight?”

“Just tonight?” Liam quipped, surprising the raven-haired woman.

“For starters, yes.”

Liam combed his fingers into Zayn’s long hair, pulling her close so their lips were just brushing. “You planned this whole thing out. Wanted us so bad, you dressed up all pretty for me, just so I’d fuck you.”

Zayn rolled her eyes. “You weren’t exactly catching on to the clues. I had to do something.”

“You think I missed any of them?” Liam questioned, brow raised. One of his hands caressed the small curve of his bandmate’s breast, squeezing as he continued. “I notice everything you do, Zee. Can’t ever take my eyes off you.”

Arching into his light touch, Zayn asked, “Then why didn’t you ever do anything?”

Liam sighed remorsefully and locked their lips together in a kiss that lasted a lifetime and not long enough before speaking against her mouth. “Never wanted to push you.”

“What if I want you to push me?” Zayn fired back.

The short-haired lad growled and tugged on Zayn’s hair, tilting her chin up. “Want me to? You’re so needy, begging me to fuck you, letting me do anything I want to you.”

“Yes,” she whispered.

He held her gaze as his hand crept from her tit, down her side, to her vagina, hand cupping the soft curve of her. Zayn half-sighed, half-moaned at the barely-there pleasure. “Take my clothes off,” Liam instructed with force in his voice. Zayn nodded shortly, limited with the larger boy’s grip still tight. Her hands fumbled with Liam’s belt, sliding it out. He grabbed it from her before she could toss it away and laid it on the bed. “Keep going,” he ordered and ducked in to nibble on the soft, tan skin under her chin.

Zayn let her eyes fall closed as she felt the blood rush to the spot Liam was sucking on while she stripped Liam of his clothes. With his jeans and pants pushed to the floor, he kicked them away with his shoes while Zayn slid her hands up the back of his shirt. She gripped and scratched lightly at the built muscles of his back and shoulders, pulling on him fruitlessly while he held her waist tight.

He pulled back just long enough to throw his shirt off and came back in to take Zayn’s mouth in a kiss. She moaned against his lips, letting her tongue slide across his as his hands smoothed up her back to unclasp her bra. He pulled the straps off her shoulders and down her arms, dropping it to the floor without breaking the kiss. His hands felt their way back to her, one grabbing a handful of Zayn’s breast while the other slipped under the white silk of her panties.

They fit nicely against the small curve of her ass, cutting across the fullest part of her cheek and giving him easy access to grip at it. Zayn moaned as her hand found Liam’s ass, giving him the same treatment he was dishing out. They pulled each other closer, Liam’s hard on caught between them.

Breaking away to pant heavily, Zayn murmured. “Let me ride you.”

Liam smirked, but his eyes were soft. “I think that’s a great idea, sweetheart.”

Louis’ lips kissed the base of Niall’s dick, nose buried in the coarse hair there before taking him in, while Harry buried his own nose between Louis’ ass cheeks, getting saliva all down his chin and up on his cute, button nose quickly. Louis was moaning around Niall’s cock, rocking against Harry’s face roughly, but the green-eyed boy just took it, giving his own moans at the treatment. She bobbed her head, obscene slurping sounds resounding in the dimly light hotel room.

Her hand snuck under herself, a finger pushing into her wet heat, making her clench, not only around her digit, but also against Harry’s mouth. She pumped the finger in and out of herself, body going hot at all of the sensations. Louis pulled off Niall’s prick to look back at Harry’s drooping eyes as a hand came to his hair and pushed his head lower. “Okay, baby. Eat me out. Lick up all my slick. I bet you’ll love how I taste.” Harry moaned loudly and ducked down as Louis arched her back, giving him better access. He used both hands to pull her open so his tongue could find it’s way into her soaked hole.

Louis’ eyes squeezed shut as her mouth dropped open in pleasure, and Niall took the opportunity to drag his cockhead across Louis’ bitten-red bottom lip. Instinctively, Louis flicked her tongue out and swiped across the bead of presome glistening at his tip before looking up through her lashes at Niall’s flushed face. “Fuck my mouth until you come,” she directed and took him back in.

Niall grunted harshly, hand curling in Louis’ thick hair as he rocked his hips deeper into the wet heat of her mouth. Harry added a finger in alongside his tongue and had Louis pushing back for more, almost riding his face again- if only she could get her rhythm together with so much going on. Niall went harder, using her mouth to his liking as the blue-eyed lady’s name trickled off his dry lips.

Liam grabbed his belt and turned Zayn around, grabbing one hand and then the other to pull them behind her back. After he’d wrapped the leather around her wrists and buckled it at a comfortable point, he climbed on the bed and settled back, propped up against the pillows like Zayn was before, nestled in comfortably and looking at his finally nude bandmate expectantly. Zayn gave him an equally cocky look back as she did her best to stay steady and straddled his hips. “I don’t ever come just from cock. You’ll have to work for it,” she informed him.

“I don’t mind,” Liam asuaged. “Where are your condoms?” Zayn nodded to the drawer next to the bed, one of four places she put supplies- just in case- and he reached in and grabbed one. “Intensified? Never used one like this.”

“They’re my favourite. Evens the playing field a bit. Makes me clench like a vise, too. You’ll like it.”

“Sounds great,” Liam allowed and rolled the condom on quickly before spreading his legs laxly. He pulled Zayn in for another kiss while he teased his tip against her slick cunt. Zayn huffed needily into his mouth as he slipped inside slowly, pulling a long, high-pitched sigh from her.

Niall groaned, head thrown back as he gasped, “Close, Lou. Fuck- your _mouth_.” Louis hollowed her cheeks and closed her eyes against her gag reflex while Harry took all of her concentration with the way his thumb was rubbing fast over her clit while his tongue wiggled inside her. Niall pulled her down, burying his cock and making her gag around him while he pulsed against her tongue.

Louis licked around his shaft, lapping up any stray cum that dripped from between her lips or back down his prick. With a full mouth, she whimpered and yanked Harry away by his hair, sitting up on her knees and pasting herself to the curly-haired lad’s front. Pulling him down, she locked their mouths together and fed him Niall’s release. The lanky boy moaned against her mouth, hand finding it’s way back under her now ruined panties to play with her swollen clit again.

The crystal-eyed girl gasped against his mouth, rutting into his hand as one hand reached for the blond. When she felt Niall’s hand in hers, she pulled it towards her, making him cup one of her full breasts. Niall took over, squeezing and molding the soft flesh in his palm. He kneed closer, ducking down to kiss all over her chest and bra.

“Going to take this off now. Want to get these in my mouth,” he explained and fondled Louis’ tits firmly. Louis moaned her agreement into Harry’s mouth and slid a hand blindly into Niall’s hair, one hand now in each of their wilting locks. Niall reached around and unclasped her crimson lace bra with one hand while the other attached to the newly exposed skin instantly. He sucked gently while he unclasped the corset and threw it off the bed. Louis let go of their hair to allow the lingerie to fall off her arms and onto the bed, somewhere forgotten the moment it left.

She felt behind her for the tall boy, finding his hip and taking hold. “Get your cock out, Haz,” she instructed. Harry’s hands fumbled with his trousers, ripping open the zipper and pushing them down enough to release his, by now aching, dick. Louis felt it slap up against her ass, making the horny lad moan deep in his chest.

While Niall sucked Louis’ nipple between his teeth and pulled, Louis grabbed hold of Harry’s thick prick and pushed it between her legs as she moved the drenched panties out of the way one more time, playing the tip of his dick between the folds of her pulsing cunt. Harry moaned weakly, head falling forward to Louis’ shoulder as his hands tightened on her hips. She got him nestled between her legs, rubbing back and forth across her vagina as she rocked her hips against him.

Zayn lifted up and lowered down slow, relishing in the girth of him filling her up. Liam smirked up at her, wiggling his hips a bit to shift his cock deep inside her. The dark woman’s mouth dropped open on a moan as she ground down on him in tight circles. “Yes, Liam. More.”

Liam rolled his hips against her, pushing deeper still while he took hold of her hips, fingers pressing hard into her skin. He let the goddess of a woman control the rhythm for a few minutes more, rocking down hard on him in the most delicious way. If he wasn’t feeling the pull of heat in his gut already, he’d let her ride him in languid circles for days. As it was, he planted his feet and thrust up into Zayn’s body.

The thin girl moaned at the sudden burst of pleasure. Liam took up a solid pace, pulling Zayn down on his dick hard with each push in. The ribbing of the condom was playing against Zayn’s wet walls, creating a small tickle of pleasure that added to the constant friction of Liam rocking into her. As he moved faster the lube on the condom heated up and started tingling, drawing a sigh from the tan girl.

“I feel it. Fuck, that’s good,” Liam urged, rocketing harder even as his abs clenched with the effort.

“Faster, Li. Holy shit, _yes_.” Liam gave it to her, hips like lightening as they pummeled Zayn’s fucked open heat. She tugged on the belt, needing to touch but couldn't. “Touch my clit, Li,” she begged. Liam moaned and wedged two fingers up next to his cock, playing over her sensitive spot. The pleasure had her clenching down on Liam hard, making the man swear and pull her down forcefully.

“Gonna come, Zee. Are you close?”

Zayn nodded, lips tucked between her teeth. “Need a little more,” she begged. Liam’s nails dug into the thin skin of her hips as he buried himself deep and shook through his orgasm, moaning Zayn’s name through the waves.

Louis kept a hand underneath Harry’s dick, holding him tight to her cunt as she grinded on his length, the head catching on her clit with each stroke. Niall had the other nipple in his mouth now, the air cool against her wet one and making it harden. “Pull on them harder. Bite a little,” Louis offered, and pushed Niall’s face into her tit. Niall fulfilled the request, pinching the free nipple between his fingers hard and biting down on the puffy one in his mouth.

The brunette gasped and beared down harder on Harry’s dick, making the aching boy whine and bite down on her shoulder. “Close, Lou,” he warned her. Louis nodded in accord, rubbing the tip of his head into her clit faster.

“God, me, too. Oh, _God_ ,” she moaned. Her hips went frantic for a few seconds before stilling altogether as she pushed a desperate moan from her throat. Harry took over, sliding between her hand and the warmth of her body as he felt her twitch and clench against him. He wrapped long arms around her waist, holding her close while he rode the ride all the way over the edge, shooting cum onto the sheets and dripping down Louis’ hand. He could feel Louis’ copious slick all over his sensitive cock and spurt another rope of seed at the thought. Niall released Louis’ tit from his mouth, after she whined in pleading, and fell back onto the bed with a grin.

Liam pulled out and ignored his flagging dick as he turned them over, pushing Zayn face down into the bed, and moved down between Zayn’s legs. He didn’t waste a second before latching his lips onto the woman’s swollen pleasure spot, pulling on it and licking across it with fast flicks of his tongue. The black-haired girl cried out and her back arched hard for more, thighs closing with the ‘too much’ feeling.

He pushed them wide again and dove in deeper, sucking on Zayn’s sweet cunt until she tensed and cried out, soaking Liam’s lips and chin with her flood of release. Liam hummed contentedly and slowed his tongue to lazy strokes as she rode out her orgasm. The brown-eyed lad moved up to undo the belt before falling next to Zayn on the bed as he pulled off and tied the condom, tossing it off the side of the bed. He slumped to the pillow, bumping up against Louis, who was still panting from her ecstasy.

He tilted his head up and kissed her filthily, giving her a taste of her bandmate’s pussy. Louis moaned weakly, curling onto her side to get closer to Liam. Harry pressed his back to Louis’, throwing a leg over Niall’s waist and tucking his head into his neck. Niall wrapped an arm around his back and nuzzled against his hair. Zayn cozied up to Liam’s back, arm reaching across to settle on Louis’ sweaty waist.

The group breathed in each other’s exhales and let the smell of sex permeate the air. They reached for each other halfheartedly and gave whoever was closest lazy kisses until, one by one, they fell asleep with tacky sweat and cum staining their skin. 


	10. Zouis - Weekend Get(Not-so-far)away (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Zayn have commandeered Harry's house while he's gone, and they are up to much more than house-sitting. 
> 
> Top: Louis. Zayn.  
> Bottom: Louis. Zayn.  
> Kinks: I can't believe I'm saying this...Figging. Whoo! Established relationship. Food sex. Anal fingering. Rim job. Lube improv. Blow job. Come marking. Come swallowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written figging before. Sounds...sort of...awesome, maybe? These boys are getting up to some serious trouble. I need them to just go to their rooms. (Maybe they will in the next part...) ;)
> 
> Which reminds me! One more part coming of this! 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Zayn was in the kitchen, roaming through Harry's fridge to find something to make for lunch while Louis just ransacked the shelves over Zayn's shoulder, mostly distracting him with kisses to his naked back and keeping Zayn from feeding them. "Lou," Zayn whined. "Just go sit," he pointed to the counted island behind them, "over there."

Louis scoffed and pulled Zayn away from the fridge, placing himself in front. "How about you go sit and I'll find food," he piped back before sticking out his tongue.

"You want to cook?" Zayn asked, unbelieving.

Louis laughed, a loud barking sound, and shook his head. "No way. I just want to win this little battle we've got here."

Zayn leveled his boyfriend with a look. "It's wasn't a battle. I'm just trying to find us food."

"So, go for it, then." Louis held an arm out towards the open fridge and Zayn eyed him warily as he came back to stand beside him. Louis just raised an expectant brow and watched as Zayn reached slowly towards the cold food again, but, as soon as he got close, Louis stole the food out from under his hand. Zayn sighed, but reached for the next thing, which Louis stole as well. Then, the mild food fight started. They were stealing things from each other and tossing them into different parts of the fridge.

Zayn opened the produce drawer and grabbed a carrot, wielding it like a sword towards the blue-eyed boy. Louis grabbed his own weapon before facing off with Zayn. They mirrored each other, stepping back and forth, until Zayn's face scrunched up in confusion. 

"What?" Louis asked his boyfriend.

"Why does Harry have a peeled and- is it sharpened?- piece of ginger just sitting in his refrigerator?"

Louis looked down at his hand and sure enough his weapon of choice was a long piece of dull yellow ginger, smooth and slightly wet from the cold. "I don't know, is that weird?"

"A little. Maybe. I don't know."

"People cook with ginger all the time," Louis reasoned.

Zayn dropped his carrot on the counter and took the ginger from Louis. "Yeah, but most don't carve it until it's smooth before they-" Zayn's mouth dropped open and his grip on the root tightened. "Holy shit," he laughed, sounding shocked and amused. "He is one kinky fuck."

"What? What!"

"It's for sex."

Louis' face curled into one of disgust before his eyes went wide and he pointed at it. "Oh fuck, no way. Is that supposed to-you know." He shoved his finger up into the air forcefully.

"Yeah, I think so. Forgot what it's called."

"It's a thing?!"

Zayn just shrugged and held up the ginger. "Apparently."

"Well, put it away, that's...dangerous. Or something."

Zayn smirked and started waving the food at Louis. "Dangerous, Lou? Are you scared of a little ginger? I think so."

Louis swatted at his boyfriend. "Fuck off. I am not."

"No?"

"No," Louis confirmed with a cross of his arms.

Zayn waved the ginger back and forth lazily. "Then you wouldn't mind if I used it on you."

Louis laughed until he realized Zayn wasn't, and then both hands snapped to his bum to seemingly protect himself. "Hell no, Zayn. You're not coming near me with that."

"It's apparently kind of awesome. Why not?"

"Because it's ginger!"

Zayn huffed. "Let's not pretend like this is the weirdest thing you've put up your ass, Lou."

Louis' mouth dropped open in offense. "I don't know what you mean."

Zayn crowded Louis back until he hit the edge of the counter island. "Have you forgotten about when I walked in on you and the TV remote?"

"I was high!" Louis defended himself and put hands to Zayn's chest when he pressed against him.

"Doesn't change facts."

"You promised not to talk about it."

"And I promise not to...if you let me put this in you." He bopped Louis on the cheek with the smooth finger of ginger.

"Zayn," Louis said in warning.

"Louis," Zayn answered with a cheeky smile.

They squared off, just glaring at each other, until Louis groaned and heaved himself up on the counter. "Fuck you. Fine."

Zayn didn't move, just looked at Louis. "Seriously?"

"You promise not to talk about the remote incident. Ever. Again."

"If you let me put this piece of ginger up your ass," Zayn confirmed.

"Yes."

Zayn surged forward and kissed Louis harshly. "Fuck, yeah," Zayn cheered. He held the ginger tight in his hand while his free hand started pulling at Louis' clothes. Louis just sighed and pulled his own shirt off while Zayn slipped his own over his head. The brown-eyed boy finally put the root down in favor of ridding Louis of his soft trackies. He smoothed his hands up Louis' firm thighs, fingers cold from the ginger. Louis gasped as those cold fingers pressed into his soft cock through his pants.

Zayn pushed Louis to lay back on the counter as he pulled Louis' pants to the floor, leaving his boyfriend naked and biting his lip nervously on the kitchen island. He leaned over Louis, kissing down his chest and across his tattoos. "I really have heard it's pretty great, and I'd never hurt you."

Louis nodded, combing his fingers through Zayn's short hair. "I know. It's just...it's food."

"So was the honey we used that one time," Zayn reminded.

Louis blushed furiously at that. "I don't know how you convince me to do all of this stuff."

"Because you know," Zayn bit down lightly on Louis' nipple, "I always make you feel good."

Louis let his head fall back to hit the counter with a light thud. "I'll admit, your ass has magic powers."

Zayn laughed, breath tickling over Louis' stomach as he moved lower. "Thanks, babe." He sucked one finger into his mouth as he massaged Louis' hip and thigh under his fingers. "Legs up." Louis bent his legs, heels propped on the edge of the counter, making Zayn groan at the view. Zayn's hand went to Louis' ass immediately, spreading his cheeks and squeezing the handfuls in his palms. "So good, Lou."

Louis loosed his own groan and kicked at Zayn's shoulder. "Get on with it, perv."

Zayn nodded and looked from the root to Louis' ass and back. "Um, we need lube, I think. I'll...no. Wait," he smirked and turned back to the rest of the kitchen. "There has to be some..."

Louis watched as he opened cabinet after cabinet, a-ha'ing when he found something. He came back to Louis, holding up a plastic squeeze bottle. "What the hell is that?"

"Caramel?" The laugh Zayn received only made him smile wider. "Spread 'em, Lou."

Louis' hand whipped through the air to between his legs, covering his hole. "No way in hell, Malik."

Zayn tried to pry Louis' hand away, but he persisted. "You said I could," Zayn reasoned.

"I said you could stick a vegetable up my ass. I said nothing about caramel sauce."

"I need something to help put it in," Zayn explained, hand gesturing to his covered asshole.

"Find lube!"

Zayn huffed, popping open the caramel sauce. "This is more fun. And you'll taste so fucking good, Lou."

"Then just eat the caramel on some ice cream, you twat!"

Zayn placed a hand on Louis' knee and bent down to kiss Louis' hand covering himself. "But I want to eat you."

Louis pressed his lips firmly together to keep his smile from peeking through. "You're a fucker."

Zayn slipped his fingers under Louis' hand and moved it away gently. "And you're about to be my caramel boy inside and out." Zayn smoothed a hand up Louis' chest as the other boy scoffed, but Zayn just smiled again and drizzled the sweet sauce over two fingers.

"You're in charge of cleaning me up after this."

Zayn trailed his lips down the inside of Louis' thick thigh to his pelvis. "With pleasure," Zayn agreed and brought the caramel-coated fingers to his boyfriend's hole. He circled the tips of them around the puckered rim, coating his skin in the sticky sweet.

Louis took a long, calming breath as he lowered down onto his elbows and tried not to think about what Zayn was about to do to him, instead focusing on the way Zayn's finger was pushing into him slowly. The caramel was obviously thicker than lube, but it gave Zayn's finger a thickness that felt overwhelming full considering it was just a finger.

Zayn set the bottle down and pushed the other in alongside the first, pulling Louis' rim open with two fingers. He leaned over and flicked his tongue out against Louis' hole, humming at the taste of his boy and the sweet topping mixing together. "Taste so good, Lou."

Louis pressed his hips back for more, one hand flying to Zayn's head, pushing his tongue harder against Louis' ass. "Your tongue better make up for the fact that I'm going to get some infection from that caramel shit."

Zayn ducked out from under Louis' hand and bit playfully at Louis' inner thigh before standing up tall. "Actually, if I remember correctly, you owe me a rim job, babe."

Louis blanched at the reminder, swinging a foot out to kick Zayn in the side. "That's not important right now. What's import-"

"I think it is, Lou." Zayn pulled his sticky fingers from Louis' open hole and sucked them into his mouth, licking off the caramel and Louis' taste. "I think," he mumbled around another lick, "it's the most important." He pulled the fingers from his mouth with a pop and started taking off his clothes.

"I think," Zayn continued, "what's most important is that you keep your word. This is a relationship after all." Louis rolled his eyes as Zayn's shirt hit the floor. "We're partners in this." Zayn's shorts followed. "And I'd never date a liar." Zayn tucked his fingers into his tight pants and slid them off his body.

"That's not true," Louis countered, propped up on his elbows again. "I lied last week when I said I like that Asian salad thing you did." Louis flicked his hair off his face. "I'll never like a salad, Zayn."

Zayn smirked as he hopped up on the island and crawled towards Louis' head. "I know that, love. Knew last week, too."

Louis looked up at Zayn hovering above his head. "Then, why didn't you say anything?"

Zayn swung a leg over so he was squatting above Louis' face. Louis licked his lips and tilted his chin up towards his boyfriend. "Because, young one," he teased, ignoring Louis' scoff, "I got you to eat a salad."

With that, Zayn spread his cheeks and lowered down onto Louis' face. Louis hummed loudly, next words muffled by Zayn's ass. Whatever he was going to say, he let go of, and instead gripped Zayn's ass cheeks in his hands and kept them pushed open so he could flick his tongue out and lick across Zayn's hole.

Zayn's hands fell to Louis' chest to support himself, and his chin fell to his own chest as he sighed out at the pleasure. "Get me wet, Lou. You love when I'm wet."

Louis groaned and buried his face deeper, tongue working harder for his boyfriend. Zayn leaned down, laying across Louis' torso before grabbing the smooth, slick ginger root in his hand. He slid a hand down from Louis' knee to his hip, fingers tickling at the edges of his pubes. "This is going to be fun," he mused quietly before taking Louis' twitching cock in his mouth.

Louis moaned, hoarse and needy, and bit down on Zayn's ring of muscles. Zayn could hear him murmuring things, but didn't pay much mind, assuming they were things like; _you're the best, Zayn_ or _I can't compete with your mouth, Zayn_. He was sure that was it.

He chuckled at the thought, sending vibrations down Louis' shaft and making his hips rock a little. Zayn scratched across Louis' hip bone before gripping his thigh and pushing down further on Louis' dick as he pressed the smooth, rounded tip of the root to Louis' rim. As he pushed it in, Louis pulled Zayn down on him and screamed, hips shooting off the marble.

Zayn gagged, spit dribbling back down Louis' cock, but pushed the ginger in the rest of the way. Louis pushed Zayn up enough to breath and panted, "Fuck! Fuck, that's-fuck!"

Zayn pulled off and jacked Louis off in his hand. "Good or bad?"

Louis groaned in frustration, rolling his hips, wiggling almost like he couldn't help it, on the counter. "I don't know. I don't know. Not-not bad, but- fuck, Zee. It stings, kind off. But like not hot," he rushed out.

Zayn pressed his hips down on the counter and kissed all over them and his pelvis and shaft. "Relax. Try to just let it happen."

Louis took a deep breath, body melting and fingers unclenching from Zayn's thighs. "Can you move it?"

Zayn smiled slyly. "Yeah, babe." He reached a hand between Louis' legs and pulled on the ginger until it slid out a little and then pushed it back in.

Louis shot off the smooth surface again. "Fuck! Again," he pleaded.

"'Course, love," Zayn smirked. He bent back down and took Louis back in his mouth as he started to move the makeshift dildo faster, but in long strokes. Louis was panting and whining and bucking into Zayn's mouth, but Zayn took it and tried to ignore his aching cock in favor of listening to Louis lose it. Soon, Louis pulled Zayn back to him, licking him out with zero finesse and tons of desperation.

Zayn got a hand under himself and played light fingers over his own slit and around his head. He moaned when Louis' tongue slipped inside his body, pressing against his walls like it owned him. He would be owned by Louis' tongue forever if he promised not to stop right then. Zayn dropped his jaw and Louis' hips pushed up more frantically.

The blue-eyed boy whined against Zayn's ass and shot into his mouth, making Zayn cough and press his lips tight to keep Louis' cum inside his mouth. Zayn slurped around Louis' cock until he was clean and shining with spit before pulling off and pushing the ginger in to the end and leaving it there as he sat up and rode Louis' face with need.

"Deeper, Lou," he drawled, vowels long with lust. "Almost. There."

Louis brought a finger up and pressed it in alongside his tongue, pulling on Zayn's rim and fucking him with it. Zayn scratched up Louis' stomach, leaving red lines in his wake, as his other hand jacked himself off fast. When Louis curled his tongue deliciously, he moaned out and shot onto his boyfriend's stomach.

Zayn let the waves ebb and fell next to Louis on the cold counter. Louis was sucking in much needed air and waving towards his crotch. "Take it out, dammit." Zayn laughed and kissed his stomach, over the rising scratches and pulled the ginger slowly from Louis' clenching hole. Louis' body gave out once it was gone, legs dangling off the island marble. "I'm never letting you near my ass again."

Zayn hummed in mock disappointment. "Don't pretend you didn't like it, babe."

Louis just swatted at him and said, "You better wash that and put it back so Haz doesn't find out."

Zayn's mouth dropped open. "I'm not putting it back!"

Louis raised a brow. "Oh, yes you are. I'm not explaining why Harry's oddly-shaped vegetable thing is missing when he gets home."

Zayn waved the ginger around. "Say you used it to cook!"

"I don't cook, Zayn! Especially not with things that could be healthy!"

Zayn inhaled sharply, silence falling over them, before bursting into laughter and letting the ginger fall to the floor somewhere. "True. We'll just hope he doesn't notice."


	11. Weekend Get(not-so-far)away (Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part of this. It'll probably give you the ending you've all been guessing at...I hope. Enjoy!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"Louis, we're supposed to be cleaning up," Zayn reminded, yet again.

Louis scoffed and continued rifling through Harry's closet. "Can you believe he has this many pairs of boots. Like, why?"

Zayn leaned against the closet door frame and crossed his arms over his chest. "Harry's going to know you were in here. He's loves those shoes more than he loves any of us." Louis laughed, even though they both knew it was only half a joke. Louis stood, dropping the boot in his hand to the floor and kept walking further into the massive closet.

"And why so many dad shirts?" Louis pulled on one, holding it between just two fingers so they could see the bright yellow and blue pattern of palm trees decorating it. "I don't get it."

Zayn slapped his hand away, putting the shirt back in its rightful place. "He'll be home later today, Louis. We need to clean up his house." Louis was still looking around, poking things like they were alien beings. Zayn grabbed him by the shoulder and turned his boyfriend to look at him. "We have to get the lube out of his carpet, and we left that piece of ginger on the counter yesterday."

"You left that piece of ginger," Louis countered with a raised brow and poked Zayn in the chest. "I told you I wasn't touching that thing."

Zayn grabbed hold of Louis' finger and used it to pull the boy closer, chest to chest. "I remember that thing making you scream." Louis tried to ignore Zayn's smirk, but his smile spread when Zayn curled their fingers together. "I remember you were so sensitive every time I touched you for the rest of the day."

Louis pressed his lips together to stifle his smile now. "I don't know what I see in you."

Zayn tilted his head in, bumping noses with Louis playfully. "I'd like to see you in me."

Louis barked a laugh, trying to bury his face under Zayn's chin. He kissed Zayn's scruff, then biting down lightly before saying, "I thought we were supposed to be cleaning." Louis negated his own point by slipping his hands down to Zayn's jeans and sliding them into his pockets. "I mean," he drawled as his lips curled mischievously, "Harry isn't meant to be home for hours.

Zayn licked over his lips, pushing Louis back against the wall of the closet. "Hours and hours," he agreed. The taller lad pushed Louis into the firm surface, a hand coming up to balance himself as he leaned forward to cage his boyfriend in. Zayn chuckled. "You're going to get us in trouble, Lou."

Louis arched his hips off the wall and into Zayn. "Then, you might as well make it worth it." Zayn growled and shoved Louis back with a hand on his hip. "Ow! What the-" Louis turned around to see a small metal handle, almost unnoticeable to the naked eye, but enough to dig into Louis' back. The blue-eyed boy reached out and curled a finger under the metal loop, tugging until the wall slid sideways. As it opened to reveal a pitch black anti-room, Louis scoffed in disbelief. "What? Is Harry some James Bond-Batman super spy?"

Zayn stepped around Louis, into the room, as he felt along the wall for a light switch. When he found it, and flicked it on, the room illuminated to show a million different things that made the ginger look silly. Zayn heard Louis' gasp behind him, but he was distracted, running his hands over the massive collection. "I had no idea…"

Louis grabbed onto Zayn's elbow. "Zayn, what the hell is all this stuff?" Zayn turned to find Louis looking at a row of paddles hanging on hooks. Louis grabbed one, a small, but wide, one, and waved it around. "Looks like a cutting board."

Zayn swallowed hard and rubbed sweaty palms on his jeans. "It's a paddle."

"Paddle?" Louis flipped the thing back and forth in his hand. "Like for spanking?" The older lad caught Zayn's gaze to find his pupils wide and black. Louis smirked, tapping the wooden end against Zayn's hip. "You intothis, Zee?"

"Fuck off, Louis," Zayn complained, but his voice was rough and low.

Louis' jaw dropped, slack in surprise, as he crept his hand around and tapped the flat of the paddle against Zayn's ass. "Are you being snarky? Don't make me teach you a lesson, babe." Louis was half-teasing, but things became all too serious when Zayn groaned and cupped a hand over his crotch. Louis' eyes flicked down as he used his free hand to pull Zayn's hand away from his bulge and replace it with his own.

Zayn gnawed on the inside of his lip while he tried to stifle the rumbling moan in his chest. Louis slapped the paddle against him a little harder, making Zayn gasp and his eyes fall shut. Louis crowded into Zayn's space, tickling his lips against Zayn's jaw. "Why didn't you tell me?"

The darker boy rolled his hips against Louis', whining as he searched for friction. "How? I'm always-" He cut off when Louis squeezed his warm cheek in his other hand. "Always the one with ideas. I don't, I don't lose control."

Louis tilted up and kissed Zayn gently. "Let me," he asked. "I want to try some of this for you."

"Like what?" Zayn asked hesitantly.

Louis looked over the stuff in a side sweep. "Pick something. A few things."

Zayn looked at Louis, unsure if he was sincere. When Louis just waited, Zayn sighed in acceptance. He took the paddle from Louis' hand. "Maybe another time, but I don't know if you're ready for this." Louis pouted, but let Zayn set the paddle down. Then, he picked up a long strip of soft fabric and a cotton blindfold, handing them to Louis a second later.

"You want me to cuff and blindfold you?" Zayn went to grab the stuff back, sure he'd made a mistake, but Louis snatched them away from his reach. "Oh, no. We're doing this, now." Louis smirked as he slid an arm around Zayn's waist. "This is going to be fun."

Zayn hummed, relaxing some, before leading them both out of the closet. Louis was jabbering happily, fiddling with the new toys, while Zayn grabbed one more thing before following him. Louis was waiting for him at the end of Harry's bed, fabric wrist cuffs in one hand, mask in the other. Zayn held up his final choice for Louis to see, making him huff in disbelief.

"You want to wear a collar for me?"

Zayn handed Louis the collar and clasped his hands behind his back. "Yes, please."

Louis eagerly dropped the cloth toys to the bed and unbuckled the thin leather collar. "It suits you, I think," Louis mused, wrapping it around Zayn's lean, tan neck. Zayn swallowed once the collar was latched securely around him. "Turn around." Zayn took a deep breath and did as he was told. Louis picked up the fabric and tied Zayn's wrist together. Finally, he covered Zayn's eyes with the cotton blindfold and stretched it around his head. "Can you see?"

Zayn chuckled under his breath. "No, Lou, I can't."

Louis smacked his bum. "Enough out of you, or I'll put something in your mouth, too." Zayn groaned unabashed at the promise. Louis hummed, pleased. "Alright, I'll stop threatening you with things you'll enjoy, then." The blue-eyed boy climbed on the bed and sat up against Harry's pillows. "Well?" he teased, and Zayn startled. "Come up here so I can play with you."

Zayn made a small noise and scrambled towards the bed, taking cautious steps until he felt the edge of the bed. Louis leaned over and searched the top drawer of Harry's nightstand for lube while Zayn stumbled, finding some and sitting back up to watch Zayn work. The lithe lad knelt up, crawling towards his boyfriend blindly. "Louis, please," he begged.

"Just a little more. You're going to straddle me, babe." Louis instructed as he quickly pulled his trackies and pants off. Zayn kept coming forward, spreading his legs when he felt Louis' under him. Louis put guiding hand on his hips, pulling Zayn to him and depositing him onto his own lap. Zayn looked so open, so willing, sitting there on top of Louis like that.

"Touch me, Lou."

Louis sighed heavily in lust and undid Zayn's jeans, pushing his hands under the waistband to grab handfuls of Zayn's ass. "Gonna open you up, have you ride my cock. How's that sound, babe?"

Zayn rocked his hips on Louis' lap. "Yes," he whispered.

Louis tugged Zayn's jeans off his hips until he could get to Zayn's small bum. "Lean forward. Arch your back," Louis instructed. Zayn moaned and stuck his ass out for Louis, giving him better access to his hole. Louis took the permission and slicked up three fingers before poking one at Zayn's tight ring. Zayn whined for it, pushed back on Louis' hand. Louis gave him what he wanted, pushing his finger in smoothly.

Zayn's mouth dropped open and his eyes squeezed shut until he settled into the feeling. Louis pumped his finger in and out slowly, in an easy rhythm, before adding another. He pushed in as much as Zayn pushed back, and soon the submissive was fucking himself on his boyfriend's fingers. "Faster, Lou," Zayn pleaded.

Louis added another finger and shoved them all in harder, pulling on Zayn's rim roughly. "You look so good, Zee."

Zayn's was taking in gulps of air, edging closer to his high. "Just a- Louis," he moaned. "Just a little more."

The older boy bit harshly on Zayn's neck, just above the collar, before pulling his fingers out. Zayn whined pitifully at the loss, but then Louis was lifting Zayn up on his knees, and Zayn knew he shouldn't complain because he was about to have Louis' thick cock inside him. He felt the slick, blunt head nudge between his cheeks and relaxed as Louis spread his cheeks and sat him down roughly, taking his lover's entire shaft all at once.

Zayn groaned out, loud and needy, as his body was filled. He took a few moments, nails digging into his palms as he adjusted. Louis lifted a hand, tugging Zayn forward by the collar, making the bottom whine. "Ride me, Zee," Louis ordered, low, but firm.

That voice, that dominance, is what Zayn had always wanted, but never asked for. Now, with Louis pushed inside him and controlling his every move, he was finally feeling what he'd been missing. Zayn lifted up and sat back down, impaling himself on Louis' cock over and over. He was frantic, but Louis kept running his hands over Zayn's body, tugging at his binds and stroking his collar, so it was understandable.

"Lou," Zayn panted. "I'm close."

Louis helped his boyfriend move faster. "Me, too, love. Come on."

Zayn dug his feet into the bed and worked that much harder. He was going to make them come.

"Well. Aren't you a sight?"

Zayn's jaw dropped as he came, but his body was frozen, unmoving. He couldn't see him, but he knew that voice. Fuck.

Then he was being flipped, covered by Louis' body as he said. "Shit, Harry. I can explain-"

"I bet," the voice teased.

"Lou," Zayn whined quietly, shifting under his restraints.

"Right. Sorry, babe."

Louis peeled off the blindfold and gently turned Zayn over to undo the rest when Harry said, "Leave him." Louis' hand froze, but only for moment before he was back to untying Zayn. "I said, leave him." Harry's voice was deadly now.

"Look, Haz. This was all my fault."

Harry walked over to the open closet and looked in, seeing the back wall open. "I'm sure it was. Always the mischievous one, Lou." He nodded to Zayn. "Don't touch him. When I come back, I want you both face down on the bed."

Louis laughed, more a fearful sound than joyful. "You're kidding, right?"

Harry smirked and leaned against his closet door. "Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"Harry, this is-"

"You disregarded my rules, invaded my privacy, and I," he shut his eyes while he took a long breath, "have been stuck in meetings for a week." He lifted off the door and waved to Louis. "You know what I want."

With that, he disappeared into the closet. Louis' was still, hands stuck in place on Zayn's back. "Babe," he whispered.

"Do it," Zayn answered.

"What?"

Zayn turned to look at Louis. "Lay down. I want-" He cut off and swallowed thickly. "I want to see what he does."

Louis' jaw was slack in shock. "Seriously?"

"Please, Louis," he requested again.

Louis still looked so confused, but slowly laid down next to his boyfriend, cuddling up close and kissing his shoulder. "Are you sure?" Zayn just nodded. "Um, alright. But if you want to stop, you tell me."

"I will," Zayn assured.

"That's perfect, lads. Exactly what I wanted to see."

Louis turned and sat up on his elbow. "Look, Harry. If you hurt him-"

Harry chuckled. "I promise. I won't hurt him unless he begs me to."

That made Zayn moan into the bed and rock his hips like he couldn't bear that much pleasure, shocking Louis further. "Babe? I don't get why you didn't tell me."

Harry dropped the things Louis hadn't even noticed he was carrying on the bed and put his hands on Zayn's hips. Louis actually growled, making Harry smile. "May I?"

Louis looked down at Zayn, who was already looking up at him. Zayn was begging him, silently, with his eyes to let this happen. Louis leaned down his and kissed his temple before nodding. "Yeah, okay."

Harry pulled Zayn up onto his knees, his shoulder and head holding himself up, and knelt on the bed behind him. He held out his hand to Louis and asked for the lube, which he got from the still confused boy.

Zayn mewled as Harry pushed two slick fingers back into his hole without warning. "So open, Zayn. You've had your boy inside you, fucking you until you're loose."

The darker boy moaned out, pushing his hips back for more. "Harry," he breathed. "Another."

Harry slapped a hand down on Zayn's ass, bringing a stuttered groan from the boy. "Trust me, I'll give you plenty." Louis was petting Zayn's sweaty hair, murmuring that he loved him. "Louis," Harry called him to attention. Louis' head popped up to look at him. "Grab that cock ring. Put it on him."

Louis looked down to where Harry had nodded and, sure enough, saw a blue thick elastic band. "I'm not doing-"

"He'll come," Harry interrupted. "He'll come before we're finished with him and then he'll be too sensitive and it'll hurt." Louis winced at that. Harry pushed a third finger into Zayn's body. "Plus, you want to be good for us, don't you, baby?" he purred as he leaned over Zayn's back.

"Yes, sir," he whined. "Please."

This couldn't be real. This person, this Zayn, was nothing like Louis had ever seen. Harry just hummed happily. "See?"

Louis nodded dumbly and picked up the cock ring. Harry reached forward and grabbed a handful of Zayn's hair, pulling him up onto his knees. Zayn gasped and arched at the pain, his face scrunching up as Louis looked at him is disbelief.

"Lou," he tried.

Louis wasn't even looking at his eyes. He was staring down to where Zayn was rock hard and dripping. "You actually need this, don't you?" Zayn cheated his eyes to the ceiling and bit down on his bottom lip in embarrassment. Louis grabbed his chin and made Zayn look at him. "You want this, don't you?"

Zayn held his gaze, trying to steel his nerves. "Yes," he answered, quiet, but sure. "I want to. With you."

Louis trailed his fingers down Zayn's chest. "I'll try." He wrapped a hand around Zayn's prick and stretched the elastic ring with the other. He slipped it over his head easily, but, the further he slid it down Zayn's hard cock,the more he felt like he was going to hurt Zayn.

"He's fine, Louis," Harry assured. "Just stretch it around his base and balls." Louis pulled it wide with both hands and settled it as the base of Zayn's shaft.

"Okay?"

Zayn nodded choppily. "Yeah, feels good. Intense."

Louis chuckled and pulled Zayn close to kiss him. "Feels good," he repeated airily.

Zayn yelped when Harry's pinky snuck in next to the others. Louis looked over his boyfriend's shoulder at the owner of the house. They seemed to decide something together and then Louis sat back against the headboard and pulled Zayn back down so his face was buried in Louis' lap. Zayn whined and mouthed at Louis' cock, growing quickly now that he'd let go of his reservations.

Harry squeezed the submissive boy's ass in his hand. "I'll going to give you more, Zee. Okay?" Zayn just hummed as he licked over Louis' cock head. "I'm going to fist you. Make you gaping, so when Louis and I," he walked his fingers up Zayn's spine, "both fuck you at the same time, you can take us." Zayn clenched around Harry's digits, a sobbing sound stuck in his throat. "I need you to tell me that's okay, Zayn."

Louis lifted Zayn's head by his chin. "Want us both?"

Zayn's eyes fluttered shut and he gulped. "Yeah...yes."

Harry massaged his hand into Zayn's back. "I'm not sure." He leaned down and kissed the tattoo on Zayn's neck. "Why don't you tell your daddy how much you want him inside you."

Zayn's hips twitched, pushed desperately onto Harry's fingers. "Louis...Daddy. I want you. Please."

Louis picked up his dick and pushed Zayn roughly down on him. "Jesus, babe," he mused. Zayn groaned as Louis touched the back of his throat.

"Lou, sit up on your knees. You're gonna want to see this."

Louis furrowed his brows, but held Zayn firmly as he sat up on his knees, choking his boyfriend and making spit dribble back down Louis' dick. When he was up, he leaned forward to see Harry pull his fingers out and drizzle lube over his whole hand.

"You were serious?"

Harry just licked over his lips and pushed all four fingers back in. Zayn's sounds were mostly quiet now, small, delicate whimpers and moans. One long sound washed over the sensitive nerves of Louis' dick when Harry curled his fingers and slipped his fist into Zayn's body.

Zayn was breathing fast, unsteady, so Louis pulled him off and scratched at his hair. "Alright?"

"Fuck. Fuck!"

Harry turned his hand slowly inside the boy. "So full, aren't you, baby?" Zayn nodded frantically, breathing warm huffs of air onto Louis' lap. Harry was only moving his hand in millimeter increments, but it still had Zayn clenching and moaning. "Soothe him, Lou," Harry prodded gently, voice low.

Louis hands were busy in Zayn's hair, smoothing over his shoulders and back as he cooed to his boyfriend. "Do you want me?"

Zayn looked up from the crook of Louis' hip, eyes glassy with tears. "Pleeeease, Lou."

Louis lifted him up for a bruising kiss, earning Zayn's low groan. "Harry, I want inside him first."

Harry nodded easily and slowly pulled his hand out, instead spreading his cheeks open with both hands. "Jesus, Louis, he's gaping."

Louis reached down and squeezed Zayn's side. "Imagine after he's taken both of us."

The taller lad hummed at the thought and bent over to kiss Zayn's slick hole once. "Go on, Zee." Zayn scrambled up to straddle Louis' lap, prick nudging at Louis' stomach. Harry palmed up and down Zayn's back while Louis took his hips firmly, one hand leading his cock to Zayn's hole.

He sat his boy down smoothly, Zayn's eyes falling shut and his mouth set in a lazy smile. "Daddy," he barely whispered.

Louis slid his arms around to encompass Zayn's waist and pushed up as the bottom lowered until his hips were snug against Zayn's ass. "That's so good, baby. Feel amazing." Zayn was loose and easy, but he was scorching inside and his ring of muscles was puffy and soft against Louis' dick. He slid down on the pillows a little and planted his feet, pushing up into Zayn easily.

It was so easy, thrusting, pushing, shoving inside him when Zayn was that loose. He felt like he could use and abuse his boy. "Harder," Zayn demanded lowly.

Louis' fingers dug into Zayn's back as he rocketed in harder, jolting his boyfriend on top of him. Harry snuck a finger between the submissive's cheeks and moaned at how malleable his hole was. He put a hand between Zayn's shoulder blades and pushed until the lad was laying down on Louis' chest. "Relax, babe. Okay?"

Zayn nodded and busied himself with mouthing at Louis' scruff and mumbling airy _Daddy_ 's. Harry picked up the lube and slicked himself up with more than he needed, aware of how sensitive Zayn must be right now. Wet and aching, Harry poked his head at Zayn's rim, letting him know what was coming. When Zayn let out a long, deep breath, Harry pushed in alongside Louis' cock, moving slow and careful until he was buried tightly inside.

Louis arched up, shifting minutely in Zayn's hole. "Shit, that's good." Zayn's teeth were sunk into Louis' shoulder, broken gasps filtering between his lips. When the gasps turned to tears, Louis shh'd him gently and petted his hair. "Alright, baby? Are you okay?"

Zayn inhaled shakily and blindly leaned towards Louis' mouth, planting his lips just off Louis' lips. Louis corrected their kiss and infused every ounce of adoration into it until Zayn was breathing normally again. "I'm good. Fuck- but...full."

There were hands everywhere, covering Zayn's body and making him feel grounded in an impossible moment. "I'm going to move now, Zayn." When he nodded, Harry pulled out and pushed back in. Zayn moaned out with the overwhelming sensation. Harry kept one hand on Zayn's hip, and held himself up with the other as he lifted one leg over the other boy's legs for better leverage. With the new balance, the green-eyed lad pummeled Zayn's body as he enjoyed the suffocating friction of a cock against his.

The three boys shared each others' air, breathing against each others' skin. The air was hot and Zayn's hole was molten around the two other men. "Can I come? Please, please. Can I come?" Louis and Harry connected over Zayn's shoulder, and when Louis nodded, Harry reached between them and pulled the cock ring off, replacing it with his hand as he pushed into the boy's body faster.

Zayn was crying out and coming in seconds. Louis groaned at the vise and shoved his head back into the pillows as his hips jerked up. Harry kept rocking against him, their wet pricks sliding together until Louis pulled Zayn as close as he could and came inside his boyfriend. Harry braided his fingers into Louis' hair and whispered, "Can I come inside him?"

Louis bit down on his lip, scratching down Harry's arm as he nodded. The Dominant curled his fingers into Zayn's collar and pulled him back on his cock as his orgasm hit him, the waves of pleasure surging through his body. Zayn's hands scratched against Harry's stomach frantically, desolate whimpers falling off his tongue as Harry worked through his release and pulled out.

Harry leaned back and, as Louis pulled out, grabbed the butt plug. He held it up for Louis to see quickly before pushing it into Zayn's stretched out hole. Zayn barely moaned, tired and use, but rocked his hips at the residual pleasure. Harry patted his ass cheek, smiling wide when Zayn whined. "Whenever you want, you can take it and look at how loose he is, watch him leak our cum."

"Fuck," Louis breathed, kissing Zayn's temple. "Yeah, okay." Harry got off the bed and went to his bathroom, leaving the couple to revel in what just happened. Louis trailed his lips across Zayn's sweaty cheek. "Okay, babe?" Louis undid the tie around his wrists but kept the collar in place.

Zayn situated himself on his side, snuggled against Louis' chest. "Yeah, I'm good." He tilted up and took a kiss from his boyfriend as Harry came back with a warm, damp flannel. Louis took it and wiped his stomach and Zayn's clean of Zayn's cum. He handed it back to Harry who threw it towards his closet with disregard.

The head of the house crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. "So, found my stuff, I see."

Louis pulled Zayn a little closer, assessing Harry's true level of anger. When Harry's smile grew to a genuine grin, Louis laughed and shrugged. "By accident mostly. And, by the way, what the hell is that ginger thing in your fridge."

Harry's eyes went wide for a moment before a laugh broke from his lips. "Shit, I totally forgot about that. My last sub left it here for when he comes back. Wanted to try figging, I guess. Haven't decided if I want to."

Louis fish-mouthed for a moment before frowning. "I don't think you want to."

"Why not?" Harry raised a brow.

Louis looked to the ceiling as he hmmmm'd. "We sort of...used it."

Harry's jaw dropped and a choked scoff of a laugh filled the now silent room. "You...used my ginger dildo?"

Zayn raised a noodle arm. "My idea."

Harry just shook his head dumbly, looking for something to say. Finally, he tilted his head and asked, "How was it?"

Louis' cheeks went bright red and he shifted on the bed. "It was, um, good, yeah," he mumbled.

"Bottom Louis, aye? Huh. Good to know." Harry went to his drawers and pulled on a small pair of pants. "I'll be in the living room when you guys are done. Oh, and Zayn?" Zayn looked up to him. "Keep the collar. Looks good on you." He waved a hand towards his general form. "Let me know if you get hungry."

With that, he left Louis blushed and Zayn docile.


	12. Zianourry- Three Hundred and Sixty-five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year since Zayn left, his album is just released, and he still misses the boys. 
> 
> Top: Harry, Liam, Louis, Niall  
> Bottom: Zayn  
> Kinks: Gay sex, orgy, gang bang, hate sex, angst, lube, anal fingering, barebacking, cum dump, cum eating/swallowing, spit roasting, blow job, oral sex, polygamy, subspace, headspace, deep throating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally posted!! Sorry I've been absent lately; work has been crazy. But I'll be off for summer in a few days and I can't wait to get writing again.
> 
> Also, I lost all my requests recently. If yall could comment with yours that'd be great!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

It's been one year since Zayn left. Well, one year and a day or so, but a year since he "officially" called it quits. The boys have gathered together to just...be there for each other as it was. They gathered at Harry's place in LA and lined up shots, leaving the bottle within reach. They're not pitiful. They're not, but- it's just as hard for them as it was for everyone else. Harder, really. And that's fair.

At some point, someone thought it'd be a good idea to put Zayn's brand new album- fresh off the presses and hitting the top of the charts- on to torture themselves. Zayn had been writing songs on his own for years, but they weren't privy to anything Zayn put into this album. They knew there were a few about them, no way there wasn't when they recognized some of the personal jabs and jokes, but they couldn't really be sure.

That left them silently listening to the lyrics and arranging the stories of what must've been happening in their former bandmate's mind when he wrote them. It hit Liam the hardest, not knowing. He always knew Zayn. Or thought he did. It wasn't like his best friend never told him about his reservations, his feelings about One Direction. He confided in Liam when he and Perrie were having tough times, and Liam was _there_ for him.

At one point or another they were all _there_ for him. Together or individually. They've all been there for each other for a while. Until now. Now, Zayn wasn't there for them. He gave in, ran away, backed out. Left them there to deal with the fallout.

"I hate him," Louis whispered over the quiet music.

"You don't," Harry rebutted.

"I do," he confirmed. "I hate him so much." His voice got more and more hoarse until the end of his sentence came out as a wobbled grunt.

"Only because you love him," Liam pointed out, head resting on Louis' lap.

"Shut up," he spat.

"It's alright, mate," Liam comforted and sat up to press a kiss to the corner of Louis' mouth. "We all do."

"He doesn't love us. He left us," Louis countered. "It's been a year and he's completely forgotten about us. I bet he's off somewhere, pulled some groupie and he's about to take her-"

"Enough," Niall warned. "That's enough of that. We're not going to sit here all night and wallow in what was. Zayn's happy and we should be, too." Niall stood as he spoke, looking ever the motivational speaker. "We're going out. Drinking is way more fun when the walls aren't so close and there's someone else making the drinks."

"Yeah, let's do it," Harry joined easily, desperate for a way to forget.

"I'm good, thanks," Louis declined.

"I don't think I'd be good company," Liam added.

Niall rolled his eyes and knelt down in front of Liam's puppy pout giving him a sad smile. He leaned in and, hovering next to Louis' head with his eyes still on Liam, whispered in the blue-eyed boy's ear. Liam couldn't hear it all, but he was sure he heard the words _blow job_ thrown in there and whined, "Hey," at being left out.

Louis was suddenly much more eager to join the lads night out, smile wide as he planted a firm kiss to Niall's lips. "Let's go, then."

"Excuse you?" Liam complained. "What about me?"

This time, it was Harry's turn to roll his eyes, taking Liam's hand and yanking him up to stand. "Shut up. You know you're going to get some no matter what. Stop whining and come drink with me." As he said it, he saddled up to Liam's hips and wiggled his body against him.

Liam nodded instantly. "Yeah, okay. A bar sounds good."

Harry smirked and combed long fingers through his hair. "Thanks, babe."

***

Zayn was alone. By choice but still. It was his big day. The album was already topping so many charts he'd lost count. Sales were through the roof, radios and critics alike were raving about the new music, but Zayn asked all of his friends and crew to leave hours ago so he could have some time to think. Not that he really wanted to.

It didn't matter that he'd heard the songs a million times by now, he played the finished work on a low volume while he nursed a half empty bottle of whiskey. It felt achingly fitting when 'dRuNk' came on, and Zayn buried his face in his hoodie to hide the wet sound of his crying.

*

An hour later, and three near stumbles, Zayn was walking through an old wooden doorway. It was Jawaad's fault. He'd texted when Zayn was alone and weak and offered to take him out to celebrate the album (despite his plea to be left alone for the night). At least this way he could save that last bottle of Jack for some other lonely night. The bar wasn't crowded, but it wasn't dead, his favorite type of night. It was the type of place he'd never find his old music- nothing like that life at all- nor his new music- too old school for that.

The new plans for the night were sounding better already.

***

"Are you sure about this place?" Louis asked skeptically.

Liam nodded. "Don't worry. Jawaad- um... I've heard this place makes the best drinks. And it's low key." Harry was all for it, already leading them to the nearest large table. They sat close to the front, by the bar, for easy access. They planned to go back for seconds and thirds. Liam tapped the back of the chair he stood behind. "I'll grab us a round," he offered.

"None of that lite shite, Li. I don't care about your 'strict fitness routine'," Niall quoted mockingly. Liam sent him a flippant middle finger as he walked up to the bartop. The lights of the room left most everything under a barely there glow. Liam noted the way the backlighting of the drink shelves gave the bartender sharp cheekbones and a thin, hard nose. Almost like-

He rapped a knuckle on the wood, bringing the man's bright blue eyes to him. Bright blue. Nothing like- The illusion that bar, that bartender, afforded him suddenly vanished. This was just a man. Not his-

"What can I getcha?"

Liam trailed a finger along the curved railing of the bartop. "Three house brews and a Bud Lite. While Liam waited for their drink order, he flipped around and leaned back on his elbows. The brunet scuffed his toe against the dirty floor, ticking off time until he could get spectacularly wasted and forget what tonight was.

"Liam?"

Familiar. Not achingly so, but the accent, the fond surprise; it resonated inside Liam's chest like a siren. He looked up to see those thick brows lifted on Jawaad's forehead.

"Hey, mate," Liam greeted. "What are you doing here?"

Jawaad chuckled. "Me? Don't you remember who told you about this place?" It was Liam's turn to laugh, always so easy with that family.

"All credit is yours, man; don't worry." The beers were set down on a tray behind Liam with a, "Drinks up, mate." Liam turned back to the bartender. "Thanks. Keep the tab open." He lifted the tray and was met with the familiar friend again. "Are you here with someone? You could join us. It's just the guys and I."

"Yeah, sure," Jawaad nodded in agreement. "It's just Zed and me. He'd love to see you guys, I bet."

Liam froze from eyes to toes. He didn't know why he didn't assume he might be with Zayn. The former bandmate was always one to be with those nearest and dearest on big nights like this. He couldn't take it back now. Jawaad was already headed towards the dark back of the room. Liam brought the tray over to their table and set it down. He ignored Niall's _finally_ and kept his eyes trained on the shadowed corner where Zayn's cousin disappeared.

Zayn's head whipped around, out of the booth, to look. He caught Liam's eye and swiftly turned back, hiding behind his seat. Then, the two of them started talking- arguing, if Jawaad's face was anything to go by.

"Um, hey, guys," Liam mumbled, half-hoping they wouldn't hear him so he wouldn't have to say it. They gave him their horribly-divided attention, so Liam pressed on, knowing he'd have all of it in a moment. "Zayn's here." The gasping lack of air was sudden and expected. "I invited him and Jawaad to join us," he added. He didn't add that it was sort of an accident.

"You what?" Louis snapped unbelievingly.

"Hey, lads," Jawaad greeted as he and Zayn approached, Zayn's face a look of forced resignation. The murmuring fell quiet, leaving a heavy space between the two groups. Harry placed a protective arm around Niall- who took Zayn's leaving as a personal misgiving, like he didn't take care of the boy well enough- while Liam placed a calming hand on the back of Louis' neck. Zayn ran a hand over the short buzz he'd been into for months now.

"Hey, guys," Zayn tried.

They'd talked a few, stiff times over the last three hundred and sixty-five days, but being face-to-face felt weirdly comforting _and_ awful. The first to break the silence was Harry, never one for tense situations. "You look good."

Zayn breathed a laugh that sounded more self-deprecating than appreciative. "Thanks, Haz- um...Harry, I mean. You, too." Jawaad rolled his eyes to the ceiling awkwardly and wiggled past Zayn to sit next to Niall's vibrating body.

"Speaking of handsome men," Zayn's always charming cousin teased. "Nialler, are you finally going to let these flaxen locks go untamed? You know how much the ladies, and me," he joked with a wink, "love it all wild." The blond physically relaxed and couldn't help the smile that crept to his face. He ran lazy fingers through his unkempt mane.

"Yeah, probably. Unless you sneak into my room while I'm sleeping and cut if off. That's something I have to worry about with you and your creepy idol love for me." Jawaad found that hilarious, cracking up and giving Niall a firm slap on the back. Harry laughed along but tightened his arm around Niall unconsciously. Jealousy only ever looked good on him.

Liam slid into the seat next to Louis and Zayn, after a long moment of hesitation, slid in next to him. The press of Zayn's thin thigh against Liam's was a blaring reminder of the time they'd spent, curled around each other on cold nights, that they didn't have anymore. Jawaad was keeping up a conversation with Harry and Niall, but, on their side of the table, Louis was sat silently- a miracle for him- with his hand on Liam's thigh. Liam trailed his own hand up to caress the back of Louis' hand in comfort.

As he sighed, Zayn turned to Liam and Louis, determination set on his face. "Tommo." Louis didn't budge, but his hand squeezed tight on Liam's leg. "Alright?" The laugh Louis returned with was sharp and biting, nothing like the laughs Zayn used to make him produce.

"What do you want to hear? That I'm miserable and I miss you? Would that feed your ego? Or that I'm totally happy, so you can lose that guilt that keeps you up thinking about me?"

"Louis," Liam warned.

"I'd love the hear that you're happy, but it won't free any guilt because I've already freed it," Zayn informed.

Louis leaned across Liam with brows creased. "How the hell can you free your guilt without being forgiven? That's mighty conceited of you, Z." Zayn leaned in as well, the two stubborn, heart-broken boys meeting in the middle in front of Liam.

"I don't need your forgiveness. I didn't do anything wrong!" The whole table stopped and stared.

"Okay...," Jawaad interjected awkwardly. "I'm gonna go, um, give you guys some time. I'll see you at home, Zed. I'm sure one of these fine lads can give you a ride."

"Um..." He looked wildly at his cousin, begging him not to do this, but when Jawaad didn't back down and got up from the table, Zayn nodded cautiously. "Yeah, okay, thanks."

"Take him with you," Louis muttered as Jawaad left.

Zayn pinched his lips together in frustration. "You act like it's easy for me to be here right now, but I'm trying to be civil," he snapped.

"It's hard for _you_ to be here?" Harry asked, accusingly as he could with big, wounded eyes. Zayn reached across the table, halfway to holding Harry's hand before he realized and stuffed it back in his lap.

"No, that's not- I didn't mean it like that."

"Then how did you mean it?" Niall supplied in honest curiosity.

"It's hard...to sit here and not- to be around all of you and just- just sit here." He groaned and pointed at where Louis' hand was subconsciously sneaking down to wedge cozily between Liam's thighs. "Can you please stop touching him?" He nearly growled.

After a moment of shock, Louis scoffed. "No. I won't. _I'm_ still allowed to do this." He pointed at himself. "Me," he pointed at the boy next to him, "Liam. Harry, Niall. We're still together. You left, you chose to let us go."

Zayn was on the defensive immediately. "I- I fucking know, okay?" He let out a heavy breath. The anger deflated as quickly as it came, leaving Zayn tired and sore in his chest. "I know what I did. Leaving the band, I don't regret. I needed to do that so I could," he inhaled deeply, "breathe again. But I still _can't_." He clawed aimlessly at his throat. "It gets _stuck_ when- every time I think about you." The last word came out a whisper, broken in the sound of its desperation. "I sound like an idiot."

"You do," Harry agreed, "but it's still nice to hear."

"Nice? That's harsh, Haz," Niall teased. Harry just tightened the hold around his neck and growled playfully in his ear.

"Not what I meant."

"I know what you meant," Zayn corrected. "I'll say it a million times if you need to hear it."

"Don't," Louis interjected. "I don't want to hear how much it hurts _you_."

"Lads," Liam calmed. "Maybe we shouldn't do this here." The boys, who just moments before were in each other's faces, looked around. The bar was still quiet- product of a Thursday night- but the few patrons and the bartender were pretending they weren't listening to them fight.

"We could get some rooms a couple blocks from here at the hotel. Maybe..." Harry trailed off with a shrug.

"Really, Harold? Always up for it," Louis baited.

" _Not_ what I- ugh, don't pretend like you're any different," Harry complained. "I meant to talk. Like we haven't since..." They all knew what he meant.

"Yeah," Zayn agreed quickly. "We could do that."

The group shuffled out of the booth, heads down and fists shoved into pockets. Liam held back and waited for Zayn, curling his fingers momentarily around the boy's arm while they walked down the sidewalk. Possession was ingrained in his brain with this boy, and it was hard to shake it. He released his hold and let his arm fall heavily. "Is this okay?" Liam asked cautiously. The raven-haired boy raised a brow in question, to which Liam clarified, "Going back with us."

"Liam, I've shared a room with all of you probably a thousand times."

"Yeah, but not since..." Liam ignored the small groan from the lad who was once his best mate. "I'm just saying you don't have to do this."

"Don't want me to?" Zayn inquired just as they came up on the glass front sliding doors of a hotel- decent, but nothing like they'd stayed in while on tour. The whole night had been a juxtaposition to how their lives were before the break, before the "break-up". Not a single pap tonight, not a single fan, the seedy bar with their untouched, unpaid-for beers, and now, some random hotel with no reservations. "I'm here, aren't I?" Zayn answered his own question.

Louis led the way through the sliding glass and up to the check-in desk. "Can we get the largest room you've got for a few hours?"

Niall rolled his eyes and facepalmed at Louis' oblivion. The clerk looked at the group of five men disapprovingly, not with recognition luckily, but judgement nonetheless. "This isn't that kind of hotel, mate." It's a good thing he couldn't care to know who they were, because Louis was about to make an impression.

"What do you-" The Doncaster lad paused and looked back at his bandmate's faces, ranging from fond to exasperated. "Oh," he realized and turned back to the man. "What? I can't bring my four fiercely sexually active, extremely loud lovers to some random joint for a good time?" Harry was on him in a heartbeat, pulling the 'offended' lad behind him.

"He's joking. We'll take whatever you've got that's decent for the night, please."

With one more accusing look, the clerk said, "I've got..." as he started typing, "a double queen available. Or a single king. Although, I don't think all five of you will fit comfortably in one room-"

"We'll spoon. The king, please," Louis interrupted. The irony was that they probably would, if circumstances were different. They didn't even plan to use the bed for more than a place to sit tonight.

"Oh-um, okay. Of course," the clerk flicked his eyes to the others to make sure this one snarky boy wasn't having him on. "I have one on the second floor and one on the fifth."

Louis hummed 'thoughtfully'. "The fifth, please," he requested, too sweetly. "I love fucking with a view."

The poor employee kept most of his cool, just raising a surprised brow at Louis' blatant attempt to fluster him. "514," he deadpanned and handed the key to the blue-eyed devil. Louis smiled again and turned on his heels to walk away.

"So sorry. He's had a rough night," Harry explained for him. They turned to leave, all the boys giving the employee apologizing looks. Just as Harry was walking away, he swore he heard a murmured, _Something tells me he likes it rough_ , but only smiled at the truth of it and caught up with the others. Louis was standing at the elevator door, tapping a toe impatiently. Niall grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him into the lift, spinning them around so Louis was trapped in Niall's arms against the wall.

"You are insufferable. Calm down," he warned as he pushed into Louis' space. "You have to watch who you mouth off to." The blond raised a brow. "Take my four lovers for a good time? Really?"

"What? That guy was a prick." Louis shrugged. "It's not like we haven't done it before."

Niall groaned in frustration. "You used to be much quieter about it." Louis smirked and curled the fingers of one small, tan hand around Niall's hip.

"I was never the quiet one,' he teased.

Over Niall's shaky laugh, Harry leaned into Zayn. "Miss this," he admitted. "Been awhile since we all came together. Only did tonight because of your album." Zayn nodded in understanding. "It's good," the taller lad offered. "Very you. I like it."

"Thanks, Haz. That means a lot." Zayn's hand slid under Harry's and wrapped around his, fingers intertwined. The green-eyed boy looked down to their hands and then up to Zayn's face. "I didn't mean to leave _you_ ," he whispered. Harry nodded, though in understanding or acknowledgement, Zayn didn't know.

Harry leaned in so he wouldn't be heard over the sounds of Louis' lips on Niall's skin while the blond laughed. "We missed you, too." The lift door chimed with its final ding, doors sliding open for them. Liam grabbed Louis and Niall's hands, tugging them into the hallway and towards their room. Harry and Zayn followed after, still hand in hand.

When Zayn pushed through the heavy hotel door, with Harry trailing closely, Liam was hovering over Niall's shirtless body, knees straddling the blond's hips. Louis was in the bathroom, light flicked on and door swung open. He came shuffling out and threw a towel at the snogging pair while he set a hand towel on the nightstand.

"Show some class; don't get anything on the sheets," Louis chastised.

Harry cleared his throat, softly at first, but the three just ignored him. "Lads!" That gained their attention, the trio pausing mid-kiss or touch. "We're meant to be _talking_ to Zayn." Liam gave a chuckle and delivered one more kiss to Niall's cheek before climbing off the bed and straightening out his hair.

"Right, sorry."

"I don't mind," Zayn permitted over a laugh. "Been awhile since I've gotten to watch you guys."

"Well, it's not for you," Louis hissed.

Zayn gave him a knowing look. "It was always for me."

Louis' mouth went tight, guarded. "Not anymore, and you wonder why-"

"Alright," Harry silenced them. "Hold back on the fighting for just a bit so we can actually talk." Louis humphed but sat up quietly.

"Does he even want to talk?" Louis questioned, making all four sets of eyes turn and land on Zayn.

"Whatever you want, I want," Zayn offered. When they all just gave him impatient looks, the dark-haired lad rolled his eyes and walked across the floor to where Louis was balancing back on his hands on the bed. Zayn leaned down, coming face to face with the one person he couldn't get to forgive him. When hurt, Louis could hold a grudge with the best of them. "Would I need to prove it to you? You know I can." It was cruel and teasing, and Louis was having none of it. It was so much like Zayn to do anything to have their attention.

"Fuck off, you twat." Louis pushed against Zayn's chest, making the former bandmate lean back up to stand. "You always had to work to get in my pants. I don't know why you'd think it'd be any different now."

"Because I can tell you're gagging for it," Zayn accused as he leaned back in, further this time, so Louis had to lay down and Zayn climbed on top of him. Louis huffed his disapproval and pinched Zayn's side, making his right arm buckle. Taking advantage of the thin lad's disorientation, Louis pushed Zayn onto his side and then back, flipping them so he was straddling the Bradford boy's hips.

"You can't tell shit about me, Zayn. It's been a long year," Louis corrected. Zayn leaned up, catching Louis off-guard and making his agile hands clamp onto Zayn's shoulders so he wouldn't fall back.

"Some things never change."

"Boys," Liam sighed and came up behind his smaller mate, hands smoothing up his soft arms onto Louis' shoulders. "Lou, you're the one that wanted this to be a talk."

"Yeah, and?" Louis challenged.

Liam didn't take the bait. "It might be easier if you got your very distracting, lovely bum off Zayn's lap." Zayn laughed, quiet and low. Louis backhanded him half-heartedly and slipped off the darker lad's lap with one more rock of his hips. Zayn adjusted his trousers as he sat up and scooted to share the space on the bed. Niall and Harry shifted to join the circle while Liam sat in the open space, all five making some sort of tribal meeting. Liam tapped his fingers on his knee, unable to handle the silence, until Niall reached over and tangled their hands together to still him.

"The album sounds great," Niall offered. Zayn's face went soft and his whole body visibly relaxed.

"You think? Honest?"

Niall nodded. "It fits you perfectly. Sounds like all the stuff you wanted to do all these years...and- yeah, couldn't."

"TiO is great. Very naughty, Zaynie," Harry teased, simmering mirth in his eyes.

"I love fOoL fOr YoU," Liam added.

Louis huffed a laugh. "Yeah, wonder why." Liam raised a brow, confusion written plainly on his face. Zayn had his own laugh.

"Because it's about you, dummy," the new solo artist admitted. The look on Liam's face was priceless. Like that statement was a really hard riddle, and, when he got it, Liam's face flickered with realization as he gave a nervous chuckle.

"Really?"

Zayn lifted up to his hands and knees and crawled over to Liam across the circle to get in Liam's space. Always one for being close with his boys.

"When will you learn, Leeyum? Everything is for you guys."

Liam's laugh was more amused that time. He was always so insecure when it came to being loved. Compliments always meant someone wanted something from him. Except for his boys. They just seemed to love him for...him.

And Zayn. Defiant, needy Zayn. First to put up a front, and first to let it fall and submit for him. Liam could read this game, goading him into making a move. He could play.

Liam leaned in himself, closing the rest of the space so the tip of his nose brushed Zayn's. That had Zayn taking a gulp of air. His eyes went a little darker at the hard edge to Liam's stare. The broader lad smirked as he flicked his eyes to the other boys, who were watching closely to see where Liam would take this.

"You'd do anything for me, wouldn't you?" Liam asked. Zayn just nodded shortly. "Anything?" Another nod. "Good." Liam landed one, soft kiss on Zayn's lips, teasing and gone before he could react, before sitting back and smiling. "Do you regret leaving?"

Zayn's face fell as he sat back down in his spot. "Do we have to talk about-"

"You said 'anything'. We want to hear what you have to say," Liam reminded. Niall leaned to his left and breathed out heavily as he let his forehead fall to Zayn's shoulder. Zayn looked down as a hand tangled in Niall's hair.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't _you_ that I left. I could never leave you."

Niall's laugh was weak and sorrowful. "Then why did you leave at all?"

Zayn thought they'd gotten past that. "I couldn't live that life anymore. That music, that fame, it wasn't real to me."

Niall scoffed. "I don't mean the band. I get that, but you say you'd never leave us," he finally looked up at his former lover, "but you did. It's been a _year_ , Zayn. When was the last time-"

The room went quiet again, the meaning of the words he couldn't say heavy in the air. When was the last time he spent time with them? When was the last time they spent the night together? Kissed? Much less fucked. "I didn't think I could come back," Zayn admitted. "I wanted to stay, be with you guys, but would you really have let me?"

After a quiet minute, Liam answered. "You're always going to be ours." It wasn't pleading or whiny. A fact. The Wolverhampton boy was absolutely sure. "And we'll always be there to take care of you if you let us."

Harry took Zayn's hand and pressed the tips of the darker boy's fingers to his lips. "Haven't gotten to take care of you in so long, Zaynie." Zayn's fingers crept from Harry's lips to caress his cheek.

"Want you to." Opposed to Liam's declaration just moments ago, Zayn's admission was more of a question. Harry's smile was answer enough, genuine through and through. When he pulled Zayn to him by the wrist and locked their mouths together, he had all the assurance he needed. In the heat of it, Zayn couldn't hear much past the sound of blood rushing south, but he did hear the moan that came from the bed.

"My turn," Niall demanded as he got off the bed and gripped the back of Zayn's neck and turned his face just in time to press their lips together. Zayn moaned at the force of Niall's kiss, tipping them back onto the bed. Zayn turned to lay on the blond, shifting onto his knees to get better leverage. He pushed his tongue past the blond's lips and licked into his mouth fervently.

"Missed you," Zayn whispered against his mouth.

"I can tell," Niall teased as he snuck a hand between them to where Zayn's thickening bulge was grinding against Niall's stomach.

"Niall," he breathed. "I want-"

Hands on his hips kept Zayn from pressing forward again to relieve some of the mounting pressure. "I know what you want," Liam assured from his new spot behind him. "But you'll have to earn it." Zayn let his head loll back, ear right next to Liam's mouth as the fit brunet rocked into him from behind. "'S been way too long since we've used you, baby." Zayn moaned and arched back to feel more.

"Never wanted to leave you," Zayn tried, needing them to know.

Then, another set of clammy hands were pressing into Zayn's shirt. "You never have to." Harry. Sweet, understanding Harry. Zayn wanted so badly to make him feel as good as he'd always made Zayn feel- still did, even though he'd left.

Zayn lifted his chin, letting his eyes fall open again. Everyone was surrounding him, exactly how he liked, how they'd always done. Except Louis. The stubborn lad was sitting on his knees about a foot away and looking intently at the display. Zayn suddenly needed those hands more than anything else right then.

"Louis," Zayn called to him and pushed his way through the other three boys to kneel in front of his partner-in-crime. "Let me apologize."

"With what? A blow job or an 'I'm sorry'? Because I don't want you to suck my brains out just to make me forgive you."

Zayn was shaking his head. That's not what he wanted at all. "Just want to make you happy," he whispered, though the room was silent and they could all hear the plea clearly. Louis' mouth twitched to say something, but then he just pressed his lips together and brought a hand up to comb through Zayn's barely there hair.

"You always made me happy," Louis assured. "I just wish I made you happy enough to stay."

Zayn visibly flinched. "Is that why you think I left? _God_ , Lou. How many times do I have to say that I never wanted to leave you guys? You're the only thing that kept me going until I could be free." Zayn curled his fingers into Louis' growing locks. "I love you."

As his eyes went wet, Louis pushed forward and buried his face in Zayn's neck. "Say it again."

With a laugh, Zayn pressed his lips to Louis hair and said, "I love you, Tommo. Always will."

Louis wrapped his arms tightly around Zayn's neck and leaned his head up to kiss under the gone boy's chin. "I sort of fucking hate you though," he murmured with his lips pressed to Zayn's scruff.

"I know. I'm sorry." Zayn smoothed a hand over Louis' cheek, his thumb sliding blindly along Louis' lower lip. "Forgive me," he whispered. Louis shook his head under Zayn's chin, but the Bradford boy just lifted Louis' chin and kissed him, gently and slow. "Fine, don't forgive me, but I'm still going to take care of you."

Zayn pushed Louis back so he landed with a bounce on the bed, his legs coming out from under him. With a laugh, Zayn knelt on top of him, straddling the smaller lad and putting his hands on Louis' chest. "Z, you better watch yourself."

"Yeah, Zayn," Niall teased as he slid a hand down the lean boy's back. "You want to be good for us, right?"

Zayn bit down on his bottom lip and let his eyes fall shut for a moment. "Yeah."

Niall let his hand wander further, over Zayn's back pocket to cup his ass while Louis pulled him down by his neck and kissed him hard. The moan that Zayn pushed against Louis' mouth was more of rumble than anything. He curled Louis' shirt in his hands and rolled his hips back into Niall's grip.

The blond's chuckle was equally fond and smug. "Such a showoff."

"He hasn't shown anything yet," Harry teased. Zayn answered with a low whine. "Oh, baby, you can do better than that." Harry leaned down and nibbled on Zayn's earlobe. "Tell your daddies how much you need us."

"Fuck, Haz," Zayn huffed and ground down on Louis' equally hard bulge.

"Tell us, baby," Niall ordered, more sharply that time.

"Daddy, please-" Zayn inhaled shortly and rolled his hips harder. "Daddy, I want- I want all of you."

"I bet you do," Liam quipped. He got up and went around to Zayn's other side and whispered against the lad's arm as his lips trailed upwards. "We're gonna give it to you, Zaynie."

"Don't be...a fucking prick, Leeyum," Zayn groaned.

The hand just cupping Zayn's ass lifted and slapped back down, making Zayn bury his face in Louis' shirt and moan. "Watch your mouth, babe," Niall warned. "Daddy might not fuck you."

"No, I'm sorry," Zayn lifted back up to his knees and pleaded. He reached a hand back and wrapped it around Niall's neck. "It's been so long. Please, I need it."

"Christ, Zayn. I want to give it to you so bad," Louis admitted. He grappled with Zayn's shirt until the younger lad pulled it off. "More," Louis demanded and tugged at Zayn's jeans.

"You, too," Zayn urged and let his hands slide down Louis' chest.

"Yeah- yeah, okay." Louis wiggled until he could get his shirt off and then tucked his hands under Zayn to undo his jeans. Zayn lifted up to work and get his off, too, while Niall yanked Louis' down his legs and tossed them off the bed. With both boys in their pants, Louis reached inside and got a grip on Zayn's hot length. The darker boy's eyes trickled shut at the rough, so-good sensation.

Zayn rolled his hips into Louis' grip and reached blindly to his side to find someone, something, to hold onto so he could ride Louis' hips harder. His hand found Harry and held tight. "Keep going," the raven-haired boy begged as he gasped for air.

At the attention, Harry scooted forward and placed a steady hand on Zayn's chest as his other came down to where Louis was tugging on Zayn's flushed dick and stopped his ministration. Zayn whined in frustration, his eyes flying to Harry's hand wrapped around Louis' smaller one. "Not yet. He'll come when we're done with him," Harry teased.

"Haz," Zayn groaned, upset. "Lou, ignore him. Please," he begged.

Louis just laughed at his desperation. "Not a chance, mate. I love seeing you like this.

Two rough hands made a path down Zayn's tan back. Zayn shivered at the touch and whipped his head around to see Niall ducking down, blond locks swishing against his skin as he kissed down Zayn's spine. "Lean over," he ordered gently. Zayn obeyed, folding forward to rest his head in the curve of Louis' neck. Niall's hands went lower, tucking under the waistband of Zayn's now rumpled pants and yanking them down to sit under the cup of his bum. With a hum of approval, Niall spread his boy open with two hands to get a good look at his clenched hole.

"How long has it been, baby?" Liam wondered.

Zayn growled and buried his face harder into Louis sweat-damp skin. The blue-eyed boy raised a hand and carded his fingers through Zayn's hair in comfort, but repeated Liam's  question. "How long?"

"Don't," he pleaded weakly.

"Has to be a while," Niall inferred cheekily. "You're so tight, I can tell already." To prove his point, the blond pressed the pad of two fingers against Zayn's puckered rim, making the darker boy's moan and press his lips to Louis' neck in attempt to mute the vulnerability in him.

"Here, babe," Harry offered and handed Niall a packet of lube. Niall was glad once again that the curly-headed boy was always two steps ahead of him. He took the supplies with a thankful kiss to Harry's temple and slicked up three fingers.

The push of the first finger was a slow process. Niall drizzled more lube onto their joined skin and pushed in further, bringing a prolonged moan from the bottom's lips. "You know," Niall mused, "seeing as you _love_ being fucked," Zayn huffed at being called out on it, "I swore you would have been used quite a bit."

Zayn clenched hard on Niall's finger in retaliation and scoffed. "Why would you think I'd be loose for you if I haven't been with you guys in over a year?"

It was Liam's turn to scoff, "Like your bedroom has been lonely for three hundred and sixty-five days." The Bradford boy dug his nails into Louis' chest when Niall pushed another finger in slowly, but he didn't say anything, just a low, long gruff with his brows furrowed.

"Have something to say there, Z?" Harry asked with demand in his tone. When the submissive didn't answer, Harry gripped the back of Zayn's neck and yanked him back to lean against his chest, mouth tickling his ear. "Say it."

"I haven't..." He trailed off to silence.

"Again. Louder."

Zayn squeezed his eyes shut and pushed out, "I haven't been with anyone since I left." At that, Niall laughed and curled his fingers inside of Zayn's body, sending a shiver up Zayn's body. "Keep going."

"Been so long since you've felt that, hasn't it?" Liam teased.

"Don't..." Zayn begged, just needing a bit of sympathy from the four he'd been so long gone without for the past year.

Liam trickled a hand up and down Zayn's back. "Don't what?"

Zayn rolled his hips on Niall's fingers, tingling as they shifted deep inside him, mildly frustrated that Niall wasn't lending a hand at all, fingers still. When his former bandmates realized he wasn't planning on answering, just taking control and doing his best to get off without help, Louis' arms came around his waist and held him tight.

"Guys, I think we're going to have to remind this one how this works."

Niall made a sound of surprised happiness and pulled his fingers out. "Yes, finally! Who has the bag?"

Harry rolled his eyes fondly. "None of us, sweetie. We came straight from the bar."

The blond looked around with a quizzical eye. "I'll figure something out." Then, he was up and off the bed, looking around the minimal room for something, anything probably. He reached to the top of the bed and stripped off the pillow cases. When he looked back and saw them all just looking at him, he waved a hand towards them. "Don't just stand there. Get naked."

The group shared a laugh and started disrobing while Niall respread the towel they tangled up on the bed. Then, he went over to where Harry had dropped his jeans and whipped the belt out from the belt loops.

Supplies in hand and spread on the bed, Niall ordered Zayn to lay down on the towel at the head of the bed on his stomach. The flush that colored the lanky boy's face was all the others needed to push and caress him until he was in position.

Zayn had his face half buried in the bed, so when both wrists were pulled on, his arms taunt, and then wrapped with what he had to guess was the pillowcases, he looked up to see them being tied to the headboard. He groaned and tugged on the thick binds but got nowhere. These boys were pros by now.

He felt hot breath against the delicate skin under his ear, and leaned into the voice that said, "You don't really have a say in this. Just take what we give you." Zayn hummed lowly and ground filthily into the bed. "I knew you'd love that," Liam smirked and stood back up at the side of the bed.

"Get up on your knees," Niall instructed next. Zayn pulled himself up and settled on his spread knees, gravity arching his spine. Before he could relax again, a firm hand was wrapped around the base of his dick and balls. He keened at the pleasure-pain and groaned into his shoulder.

"Hazza," Niall called. "It's your belt, why don't you do the honor?" Harry must have given his agreement because then the warm, worn leather of Harry's belt was looped around the sensitive skin at Zayn's base. Pulled tight, and tucked into itself, the belt started constricting the rushing blood to the bottom boy's dick.

"That should help," Louis remarked with half a smile and lust in his eyes.

Zayn was shaking his head slowly, lazily, as he mumbled, "Help what?" in his haze. The group chuckle was more scary than cute at that moment. It felt intimidating, threatening almost. "Lads? Help what?"

The bed dipped behind him and two hands took hold of Zayn's hips, pushing his pants down further again. "So you won't come until we're all done," Liam explained, too sweet. As if that was the gunshot to start the relay, Liam lined up and pushed into Zayn's prepped hole, newly naked and slicked with the lube leftover. Zayn's moan was pushed out of him in a loud burst, much to Liam's delight. They shared a moment of serenity, Liam buried deep and letting Zayn adjust while his hand roamed the expanse of the lad's tan back and ass.

When Zayn circled his hips against Liam's hips and licked his lips, Liam knew he was ready. The broader boy pulled out and pushed back in smoothly, starting a rhythm that had the older one biting down on his moans and gripping the fabric around his hands. Over the rushing in his ears, Zayn could hear Liam's murmurs of praise and the rustling of the other boys moving and touching, but soon he lost all focus as Liam pushed Zayn's knees out with his own and went deeper, nailing his prostate dead on.

"Fuck, Liam. Oh, yes." Zayn tilted his hips up to get more of what Liam was giving him. "Yes, babe. Harder," he whispered.

Liam gave a breathy laugh as he thrusted in harder and said, "We've only just started, Z. Don't beg yet." Zayn made a sound of frustration and clenched on Liam's cock. Liam's breath caught, but he just pulled Zayn back onto him harder. "Make me come, baby."

Zayn wanted that. He wanted to make Liam feel so good he couldn't take it. He wanted to make them all feel that way. The dark-haired boy rolled his hips up and down, working on Liam's dick as he clamped down on him, sharing the building heat.

Liam scratched fingers down the back of Zayn's neck as he gave a few stilted thrusts and filled Zayn with cum. Zayn let his eyes fall shut, dick giving a heavy twitch at the feeling. Liam laid over Zayn's sweaty back and caressed idly across the other boy's chest and stomach as he pulled out. He left a few sweet kisses as he fell away, breathing heavy and eyes drifting.

The bed dipped again and then, before Zayn could even look behind him, another boy pushed inside, led by Liam's release. It happened so fast, even Zayn's moan was cut short by the so-full feeling. "Zaynie," Harry cooed, voice rough.

Zayn's hand snapped in its hold, instinct trying to get him to touch Harry even though he knew he couldn't. "I want- it's...full," is what he decided on in the end.

Harry gave a good grind, shifting inside his lover just for the fun of it. "You love it," he declared, fully confident. "You used to beg me for my dick, babe." He pulled his hips back and slid back in slowly. "The shows always got you so hyped, then you'd come running, all sweaty and glowing, begging for me to fuck you." He built up his rhythm as he rambled, loving how it made Zayn moan and squeeze on him.

"Harry," Zayn pleaded. "Har- Oh, God." He shook his head to clear it, tamping down the blinding need to come. "Always wanted you. Always...always- fuck."

"I remember when you'd come to me, higher than your falsetto, and get on your knees before I could even say hello," Louis mused. "You've quite the mouth on you." Louis climbed on the bed and wiggled under Zayn's arm to rest up on his knees in front of Zayn's face. His hard cock bumped against Zayn's chin, making the younger lad flick his tongue out, almost unconsciously, to taste him.

Louis gripped himself, fingers wrapping lightly to lead his head towards the willing boy's mouth. Zayn opened his lips, his pink, soft, inviting lips, and Louis slipped between them. The wet warmth was immediate and made Louis gasp in surprise. "Come on, babe," Louis encouraged and raked his fingers through Zayn's hair. "Show me how much you missed me."

The dark-haired one hummed contentedly and let his jaw go slack so he could lower down further on Louis' length. He could feel Louis slide along his tongue, the familiar taste of him filling all of Zayn's senses. That was his only focus, tasting all he could, making Louis praise him, tell him he was good, until Harry changed his easy rhythm and pulled back out to push in hard.

Zayn was rocked forward, choking on Louis' cock, and moaning at the combination of pleasures. "Fuck, Haz. Do it again. He just takes it," Louis awed as a hand came around to push on Zayn's head.

"Always did." Harry shoved his cock deep, sending Zayn forward on Louis' dick again. Zayn moaned and felt his whole body tighten, blood pumping fruitlessly for release. The vise around Harry's shaft had the boy gripping Zayn's sides, nails digging in, as he came inside his former bandmate.

Louis didn't let up, using Zayn's mouth to get off. He had both hands on either side of the buzzed cut Zayn had been sporting, thumbs sliding down to press into Zayn's hollowed cheeks. He moved Zayn's head like a rag doll back and forth on his length, relishing in the slick heat of his lover. The force was pulling on his wrists, the fabric surely leaving red behind by now.

"Zayn." Louis slid a hand down Zayn's shaking back. "Zayn, Zayn, Zayn." The blue-eyed boy stilled with his tip caressing the soft back of his lover's throat and shot his seed with a shocked inhale of breath.

The overwhelming force of pleasing two men at once, and them praising him so vehemently, was more than Zayn could take as his eyes went dark and his body sagged in its holds. He felt Harry leave him, soft length sliding out of his hole, as Louis pulled out of his mouth and Zayn's head fell limp. Their voices washed over him from miles away.

"He's okay," Liam calmed the group. "It's been awhile since we went this hard."

A small hand came and scratched gently at his scalp. "I wish we hadn't wasted an entire fucking year," Louis cursed.

"We all had to go through that. Including Zayn," Harry reminded.

The bed dipped and then arms were wrapping around his waist, a head pillowing on his shoulder. "Love you, Zaynie," Niall whispered into his skin. Zayn's eyes squeezed tight as he mumbled a croaky _Niall_ and tried to lift his heavy head. Niall hummed at Zayn's awareness and kissed his shoulder. "How'd you feel?"

"You're still..." He trailed off into silence.

"Try again, baby." The blond scooted closer, body flush to him so he could listen.

Zayn cleared his throat and looked over his shoulder at the sweet face of his friend. "You're still hard."

"Oh...uh, yeah. Sorry." Niall sat up, breaking the connection of their skin to skin contact.

Zayn's brows furrowed and he made a confused sound. "Want you."

Niall chuckled lightly, soft and gentle. "It's okay, love. I'm good. Just want to be near you."

Zayn pulled on the wrist binds tying him to the bed, and Liam and Louis noticed instantly, working to untie him. He let them drop to the bed, on all fours as Liam reached under him and undid the belt that was turning his cock purple now. With a warning of _don't come yet_ _,_ he was free. The lad turned and climbed onto Niall's lap languidly. Niall welcomed him easily, settling on his knees and wrapping his arm around the thin boy's waist.

"Hey there," Niall teased.

Zayn smiled dopily and nuzzled under the Irishman's chin while one sneaky hand slipped down and palmed at Niall's ignored hard on. Niall's hips jolted forward with a groan.

"Hey yourself," Zayn greeted as he rolled his bum down on Niall's welcoming lap.

The blond hummed, voice rough, and stilled Zayn's hips with two hands. "Babe, you don't have-"

Zayn cut him off with a kiss. "Want to," he admitted with a shadow a smile on his lips. He gave another half-hearted grind of his hips and said, "You'll have to do the work."

Niall laughed at that, their smiles matching, and he couldn't help but kiss him again. "I can do that." With one arm secure around his waist, he lifted the lithe boy and held his other hand out towards the boys now scattered on the bed. "Lube, please."

Harry was quick to snag it off the bedside table where it was tossed in the chaos, squeezing the last little bit into Niall's palm. He sent a wink in gratitude and slicked himself up. He slid his hand between Zayn's firm cheeks, wiping the rest of the lube across his crack and hole. Zayn shuddered at the feeling, arching back for more.

Niall smirked at his eagerness and let his fingers wander back up to Zayn's puffy, swollen rim. As he slipped two fingers inside, he mused, "Our boys finally got you loose."

Zayn made an indignant sound and carelessly backhanded Niall's chest. "Guess I don't need you, then."

Niall's arms went tight around him as he growled lowly. "'S not funny."

The darker boy rolled his eyes but lowered his head to speak straight into Niall's mouth. "I could never-" He took a long breath through his nose. "A year without you was hell. I never want to do that again."

Niall let his nose press against Zayn's. "I won't let you." With that, he angled himself towards Zayn's hole and sat the boy down gently, slowly, carefully. The long stroke down had Zayn's mouth falling open and his hips wiggling for more. More that Niall refused to give him yet. The way Zayn's brows creased in frustration only made Niall want to tease him more.

Once the brown-eyed boy was seated, Niall ground them together, excruciatingly slow. Zayn moaned in a long, high whine. "More, Ni."

"Not yet." The blond kept up the sluggish rotation of his hips, exploring Zayn's walls and mouth alike. With every deep touch, Zayn was huffing a breath against Niall's top lip.

"Just. Fuck. Me," he breathed.

"No," Niall refused. "I'm not fucking you." He grabbed Zayn's chin and made the older boy look down at him. "I'm making love to you. Understand?" Zayn nodded slightly, licking over his lips. "I want to hold you and watch you come."

"Yes, sir," he whispered. Appeased, Niall shifted his knees apart for better leverage and pushed up into Zayn. The darker lad inhaled sharply and shuddered as he did it again. "So good," he encouraged.

"Move with me," Niall instructed and helped guide Zayn on his lap. One hand crept up the bottom boy's back to grab his shoulder, the other down to cup his small ass. The two ground against each other, desperation making their movements choppy.

"Niall," Zayn pleaded his name. "I'm close." He'd _been_ close actually, for longer than he could remember. Hours, it seemed.

"Can you come like this?" he asked. Zayn nodded shortly as he panted for air. "Do you want me to touch you?"

Zayn groaned. "God, yeah." Niall chuckled and brought the hand that was playing with Zayn's ass around to his front, two fingers tracing the line of his hip. He continued to his pelvis and up the line of Zayn's deep red dick. Zayn cried out before he could bite down on the sound.

"Sensitive?" The raven-haired boy grunted and dug his nails into Niall's shoulder. Niall ignored the mild protest and wrapped a loose fist around Zayn's cock, bringing another bead of precome from the slit. Zayn huffed out an airy _oh, fuck_ and wrapped his arms around Niall's shoulders as he rocked between his fist and his dick.

Niall kept the smooth, slow pace he had inside of his boy, and added long, easy strokes of his hand. Every second had Zayn clenching tighter on Niall's length and making the heat harder to ignore. Not that he had to. Zayn was right there with him.

"Ni- Niall. I'm so-" His thighs shook and as he rocked faster, squeezed harder. "Yes, yes. Oh, sh-" Zayn smashed his mouth against Niall's as he painted the blond's stomach with white strips of cum.

Niall moaned as Zayn's seed dripped down his fingers, but he couldn't stop fucking him, pulling him off. He needed more of the Bradford boy. Never enough. Always more, more, more.

"Niall," Zayn whimpered as he tucked his lips under the younger lad's chin. "Hurts."

The blond winced against the idea of stopping now, but slowed down anyway. "Want me to stop?"

Zayn tangled his fingers into his lover's hair and shook his head. "Use me," he offered instead.

That gave Niall too much joy to be normal; the opportunity to take Zayn further, to his limits. Niall lifted them both up, pushing Zayn down on the bed under him. Zayn yelped and wrapped his legs around the blond's body as he pushed back inside with a hard thrust.

The darker boy bit down on his whimper and let Niall get off using him. The pleasure was mixed so vividly with the pain that his mind was going hazy and he could feel the 'too much' feeling taking over.

"Stay with me," Niall urged and stroked a hand down his cheek. "I'm close, babe." Zayn nodded but let his eyes fall closed. Niall slowed to small figure-eights as his orgasm took over, shaking through the waves of pleasure. Zayn's sleepy eyes were barely open as he raked his fingers through Niall's hair.

Niall pulled out carefully and fell to Zayn's side, colliding with Louis, who was wrapped up in Harry's arms. He turned his head into their body warmth and snuggled close. Liam scooted closer and pulled Zayn to him, one hand almost immediately finding Zayn's wet hole. Zayn whined low but allowed it, allowed Liam to slide a finger in and play with the multiple loads dripping from him.

"Amazing," Liam revered quietly. "I could take you again. God, you make me crazy, Z." Whether in mild frustration, or pent up lust, Zayn didn't know, but Liam pushed another finger in next to the first and stroked against his walls.

"Shit, Li. I can't-"

"Okay, yeah," he complied and reluctantly pulled his fingers out. He brought them to Zayn's slack mouth and pushed them inside for the older boy to taste the mix of his lovers together. Zayn licked them clean without any real purpose and then just sucked on the wet tips until Liam pulled them away. "Come here." Liam wrapped Zayn up close and pulled the blanket up to cover their sweaty bodies. 

Zayn closed his eyes and tried to listen to the breathing of each individual boy, just in case he didn't get to do this again. He didn't know if they'd work things out, much less get back to how they once were, but, if he never got to feel this way again, at least he had one unforgettable night. 


	13. Zouis - Want You to Want Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn wants Louis. Turns out Louis wants Zayn, too.
> 
> Top: N/A  
> Bottom: N/A  
> Kinks: Voyeurism, Public sex, Hand job, Masturbation, Friends to Lovers, Straight to Gay, Cum eating, Jealousy, Pining, Club sex, Cum marking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally summer for me! I can't wait to write my ass off! Already working on the next shot. Fair warning, this will be the last volume of these that I do. I will do between 30-40 probably so I'm still looking for requests to be sent. I might take really good requests afterwards, but I'll just post them separately and whenever I get to it. Otherwise, it'll be nice to write my own stuff again. 
> 
> For now, Enjoy! 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

The hotel ice machine was currently giving Zayn a headache, like one to rival Louis and Liam after a night out and they can't sleep. The Bradford boy rubbed his temple roughly. Nothing could make this night worse. They were meant to have tomorrow off after a three night stint of shows, but apparently management had a gig they just couldn't pass up. The boys had made plans for tonight, excited to see the foreign nightlife, but when they were told that they'd be expected up bright and early, Zayn knew he needed the sleep. The rest of them, however, decided _fuck it_ and went out anyway.

Zayn spent the last three hours wishing he'd gone, missing them, cursing himself because, instead of getting to see Louis is his best jeans, hair done up, smirk on his face as he danced, Zayn sat in his hotel room and read old literature. Talk about regret.

He gave up on the ice, that he was going to use to alleviate his current headache, and walked back down towards their rooms. Just as he passed the elevator, it dinged and slid open to show the man he'd just been thinking of laughing loudly- obviously wasted- and hanging off of some eager, dark-haired girl. When he noticed Zayn standing there with a frown, he let out a happy “Mate!” and stumbled forward to hug him. Zayn’s arms instinctively went around the lad’s waist to hold him up.

“Alright, Lou?”

“Faaaantastic,” he slurred and bit down on Zayn’s shoulder.

The taller lad flinched in surprise and held Louis at arm’s length. “Where are the lads? You didn't drive did you?”

Louis scoffed and reached in for another hug. Zayn couldn't deny him. “Of course not. I had a car come for me. The lads stayed behind, but I got this beauty,” he flicked a thumb behind him at the girl still waiting patiently, clearly not as intoxicated as the blue-eyed boy, “to go home with me so I figured I should get on that before she realizes I'm not very nice.”

“You're nice,” she tried.

“Not now, love. I'm talking to my mate.”

Zayn sent the girl an apologetic look and sighed at his crush and best mate. “Okay, well, why don't you get to your room. Make sure she gets a ride home after, okay?”

“Who?” Louis asked, eyes lingering dazedly on Zayn’s face.

Zayn turned Louis around to see the girl roll her eyes. “The bird you brought back.”

“Oh, right. Hey, wanna come give me a blowie?” Louis took her hand and started pulling her down the hall towards his suite.

“Give as good as you get!” Zayn sent as his last ditch piece of advice, before Louis and his conquest disappeared.

His younger mate wasn't _actually_ a dick, but he could've fooled Zayn right then. He was _never_ like that the boys. Or to anyone in general. His mum would have a conniption. For some reason, when it came to late night one-offs, Louis always got this big, bad douche vibe. When that happened, Zayn just tried to stay out of his way. He never wanted to see Louis like that.

A few more lonely minutes in the hall and Zayn could hear the low, familiar sounds of Louis in bed. A soundtrack he'd heard too many times to count- through hotel walls, recorded by one of the boys as a joke, exaggerated in recounts of the night before. It wasn't something he'd ever admit to memorizing, but if he could guess- which he could- then Louis was faking most of it. For whom, Zayn wasn't sure. The bird didn't seem too interested in any praise from Louis.

What a dumb broad. Who wouldn't want-

Zayn just sighed heavily and headed towards the noises, stopping at his room a couple over from Louis’ and giving one last glance at the shut door before going inside.

***

“Come on, Tommo! Give us more than that,” Liam pleaded and shook Louis’ shoulder.

Louis brushed him off and shrugged. “Nothing to tell, mate. Honestly, I don't even remember much.”

A lie.

Louis always remembered, even if he didn't want to. But it was easier to say he had a vaguely good time then explain that he got the girl on her knees, let his mind wander, and then sent her on her way with a pat on the back. It was easier than admitting that he felt gross the whole night and the next morning for being so awful to her, but that, if she'd stayed even another minute, he would've screamed.

“Shame,” Niall mused. “I bet she was great. With tits like those, how could she not be?”

Harry walked in, bed head swirling around his sleepy eyes. “Can we keep the objectifying to a minimum before breakfast, please?”

“Someone’s jealous,” Niall teased and slapped his bum as he walked by. Harry chose to ignore the comment with a simple roll of his eyes.

“Why are we jealous?” Zayn inquired sleepily, hair adorably messy and joggers hung low on his hips as we followed Harry in.

“‘Cause Tommo got his dick wet last night,” Niall supplied.

“Can we not talk about my mate like that?” Zayn asked, “playing” at offended as he came over and petted Louis’ fluffy hair.

“What? Can't I be proud?” Liam urged. “He took home one of the fittest girls we’ve seen in awhile. Good on him.”

Zayn tried, he _tried_ , to keep his disgust from showing. But he felt his face scrunching up, his lip curling, even as Liam reached over to high five a minimally enthusiastic Louis. He had to get out of there. With a quick cough, he turned and started walking away.

“Z, where you going? I saved you a poppyseed muffin before the curly goliath could steal it,” Louis informed him.

Zayn softened at the gesture but resolutely kept walking. “Thanks, Lou. Not hungry.”

***

The interview was a waste of time. They asked the same six questions as the last four interviews and couldn't even get their names right for half of it. By the end, Louis was happily answering to Niall and Zayn claimed Anne as his mum. Just for fun.

Back at the hotel, the boys finally had the rest of the day and the next day off. First on the to-do list? Group FIFA.

They all gathered in Louis’ suite where the console was set up. Harry was making everyone tea while Niall and Louis were busy fighting over who would get to have Messi in their lineup. Zayn was tucked warmly into the corner of the couch with his toes buried under Louis’ warm bum. He physically had to resist wiggling his toes just to feel the way it moved.

He definitely needed more sleep.

Watching Louis’ eyes scrunched tight as his smile spread, Zayn couldn't help but get a little dreamy. They always teased that Zayn was the sensitive one, but really, he wanted to write poetry about Louis’ smile.

“Tell him, Zayn,” Louis requested.

He was brought from his reverie to see the three boys on the couch looking to him. “Um, yeah, Lou. Of course.” It didn't matter what he was asking for, Zayn would agree anyway.

“See! The best looking member gets first pick. So if Zayn were playing he'd go first, obviously.” The rest nodded at the statement. “And then me, then the rest of you horrid, ugly men.”

“Oi. Watch it!” Niall shot back. “See if I'll be your wingman next time.” The blond crossed his arms pitifully. “Doubt you'd pull any bird if I weren't there to stop you from talking about Zayn all night when you’re smashed.”

The hazel-eyed lad perked up at that. “What?”

“Nothing! Niall’s just being a twat,” Louis hurried to say. To his defense, Niall did look sheepish and gave Louis an apologetic look.

Zayn had missed most of the argument, distracted _again_ by the feel of Louis’ warm bum against his toes. But it was something about him. “What about me?” he asked again.

Harry came in with a tray full of cups of tea. He set it on the table and came over to give Zayn a kiss on the forehead. “We’re all in love with you. What else is new?”

Zayn waved him off, embarrassed at the compliment. When he looked back down, Louis was staring intently at his controller, face angry for some reason Zayn couldn't fathom. Did he do something?

The rest of the afternoon went smoothly. Louis was exceedingly chipper, especially when someone mentioned pulling again tonight. Zayn didn't really want to hear the rest of that conversation, so he burrowed down into the couch and closed his eyes, intent on catching some z’s if they were going out that night.

Soon, he felt the added warmth of a blanket pulled over him, then tucked in, and peeked an eye open to see Louis position his feet back under his thigh and settling down to play another round. Zayn’s smile was hidden under the extra layer luckily, but he swore the heat of it could be felt through the entire room.

***

When he woke, the room was quiet. Too quiet for four lads. Especially those four. He yawned and sat up to find Louis on his laptop, legs extended with his feet covered under the blanket Zayn was using. The blue-eyed boy saw him move and gave him a smile.

“Sleep well, princess?”

“Fuck off,” he croaked, voice raspy from the nap. “Where'd everyone go?”

“Left about a half hour ago. Said something about dinner, but I wasn't hungry, and I didn't want to leave you alone here.”

“You didn't have to. I could've just gone back to my room,” he informed while he started getting up.

Louis was on him quick, pushing him back to lay down and sitting beside his chest on the edge of the couch. “It's fine. I don't mind.” The twiddling of his fingers told Zayn he had more to say. “Also, I sort of wanted to apologize...for last night. I know I was a bit,” he lifted his eyes to the ceiling, looking for the word, “crude. I don't want you to think I treat people like- I was drunk, ya know?”

“I know,” Zayn allowed.

“Yeah, and thanks for not, like, throwing me under the bus in front of the boys.”

Zayn sat up a bit and put a hand on Louis’ bouncing thigh. “I wouldn't do that, Lou. I know you didn't mean it. Plus, what you do on your own,” he waved a hand around, “time is none of my business.”

“Right, yeah. Thanks.”

“Sure, mate.” Zayn didn't know how else to reassure him that he didn't need Zayn's approval. Even though he already had it. Zayn could feel the room getting tense, didn't want that before they were meant to go out, so he flipped the blanket back and sat up fully.

Louis reached a hand out to stop him from leaving. “Okay, but…” He made a frustrated sound. “You know me. You know I'm not like that, yeah? I don't know why I always act like that.”

The older lad nodded, determined look on his face. “I do know you, and I know that. Like I said, it's none of my business.”

“It's important to me, alright?” Louis spat, surprising even himself. “I need you to know that I would treat- I know how to treat a woman, is all.”

Zayn smoothed a hand up Louis’ arm and let his forehead fall to Louis’ shoulder, his next words whispered deep into his skin. “I know you, and I know how big your heart is.” He tilted his head up, nose brushing along Louis’ jaw and cheek until they were looking directly at each other. “I have no doubt you would treat _me_ right.” There it was. Out there. If it went to shit, Zayn could always claim ignorance, say that wasn’t how he meant it, but he prayed that Louis wouldn't hit him.

Louis let his defenses fall, smile creeping across his lips. “Yeah, yeah I- I would.”

Nodding again, Zayn squeezed Louis’ bicep. “I have no doubt.”

The kiss should've been expected, but Zayn was sort of lost in the blue eyes gazing at him intently. Though the feeling of two soft lips against his trumped that, making Zayn’s eyes fall shut. He sighed into the kiss and leaned forward for more. Louis bit down on his lip, pulling it in his mouth as a hand came up and clawed at the back of Zayn’s hair.

Panic started to settle in. Reminders of last night, of so many nights before- Louis bringing girls back, the sounds of them pleasing him, making him come. He pulled back, gasping for breath. “I'm sorry,” Zayn apologized quickly. “I know you're not…” Zayn sighed out sadly and shot off the couch, stumbling as the blanket got tangled around his feet.

“Zayn!”

But he was already gone.

***

“Zayn! Get your perfectly sculpted face out here! We’re leaving in ten!” Harry called from the other side of Zayn's locked door.

Currently, he was sitting, dressed at least, on the edge of his bed, staring at the wall. Through that wall, and two more, Louis was probably playing something with a beat and shimmying into some jeggings. Zayn groaned and let his head fall into his hands. Why did he kiss Louis?! He knew full well that Louis was straight, got it thrown in his face every other night. Now they'd have to politely ignore each other, pretend there wasn't a weird thing happening.

If there was any better reason to get wasted and take someone home, Zayn didn't know what it was. He resolutely pounded a fist into the bed and stood up. “You're going out. You're going to find some hot bloke and get fucked. Got it?” Zayn nodded in response to his own pep talk and took a breath before joining the boys in the hall.

Louis was, as suspected, not ready. To be fair, if it took a few extra minutes to look like that, Zayn didn't mind. He came over and leaned back on the wall next to Liam, who threw an arm around him and shook him lightly. “Ready?” Zayn couldn't help but smile, Liam was always infectious. “You didn't go out with us last night, so you've got some ground to make up. I expect you to grind on at least five strangers, and then take one home.”

“Oh, don’t stoop to their level, Malik. You’re better than that,” Louis countered as he finally stepped out of his room. He was in skin-tight black jeans and a dark grey top- sleek, head to toe. Zayn only gave himself a moment to take him all in before lowering his gaze to the floor and then back up to Liam.

“Excuse you? Who was the one that took home a total stranger just last night?” Niall accused.

“Fine, don’t stoop to _our_ level.”

“Actually, I think I will,” Zayn admitted, to everyone’s surprise.

“What?” Louis demanded.

Zayn just shrugged, trying not to shrink under the smaller lad’s intense gaze. Liam gave him a slap on the back. “Aye, good for you, mate. Looks like we have a mission tonight, boys.”

“Like he needs our help,” Harry quipped.

“No, he doesn’t,” Louis muttered. Zayn didn’t quite know what to do. He was trying his best to forget that afternoon, not make things more awkward than they had to be, but Louis apparently couldn’t let Zayn off that easy.

***

The entire night, Louis stared at Zayn, glared more like, and then, when Zayn would try to interact, Louis would brush him off. He didn’t know what to do. Tonight was meant to be for him. He didn’t want to be stuck in that limbo all night. He needed-

“Hey,” a thin blonde girl greeted. “Wanna dance?”

He had to be careful. If he saw even a flicker of recognition, it was a no. He was _not_ in the mood for groupies tonight. But she seemed calm, just looking for a dance. “Yeah, sure, love.” She flicked her hair over her shoulder and smoothed both hands up his chest before saddling up to his body. Zayn took her hips in his hands and started to move them together.

“What’s your name?” she asked in a strong, foreign accent.

“Zayn,” he answered.

“Zen. Nice to meet you. I’m Brit.”

He couldn’t even be annoyed. It didn’t matter tonight. He wasn’t looking for a bird anyway. “I don’t mean to be rude,” Zayn started. “I’d love to dance with you, but I’m actually looking for something in particular.”

“What’s that?” she wondered with a smirk.

“Well, um, a bloke actually.”

Her face lit up. “Oh. This is perfect.” She stepped away and put a finger up. “One sec. Wait here.” With that, she was gone. Zayn rocked on his heels and gave his immediate surroundings a look. None of the guys were in sight, their security was at the bar and all the exits- he was basically left to his own devices. “Zen? Meet Cohen. He’s looking for something particular, too,” Brit introduced.

Zayn looked up, and then up some more, at the tall guy standing in front of him with short, slick hair and liner-rimmed blue-eyes. _Hot,_ he thought. “Zayn,” he greeted with a hand out.

“Cohen,” the lad answered. “Dance with me?”

“Okay, then. I’ll just leave you two to it,” Brit tittered and scurried off.

They shared a look and then a chuckle. “She’s sweet,” Zayn tried.

“Very,” Cohen agreed sincerely. “Also, my sister.”

“Oh, wow. Supportive, too. Always good.”

Cohen grabbed Zayn by the hip and gently turned him around, pasting himself to Zayn’s back, but not moving yet. “She’s great. Always finds the fittest blokes. It’s like a sixth sense.”

Zayn let one hand trail along the arm now wrapped around his waist as Cohen tickled his lips on the line of his neck. “I’ll have to thank her sometime.”

“I’ll let her know,” he offered and kissed the prominent vein. “How about that dance?” Cohen started moving against him, and Zayn sort of forgot how good that felt. To have a man moving against you, with you. He let himself melt back into the guy’s strong hold and swayed his hips. They were dancing, and Zayn could feel himself leaving it all behind. Crazy how a hot guy and loud music can do that to you.

“Hey, there.”

At the sound of the Louis’ irritated voice, Zayn’s eyes fluttered open. His hips paused, but Cohen kept them in rhythm. He felt lulled, almost mullified with the hands on him. “Hey, Louis,” he slurred. His dance partner chuckled at that and kissed up his neck again.

“Can I talk to you for a second?” His voice didn’t get any more pleasant, but he pasted a smile that could rival the sun on his face. It was memorizing.

“Yeah, sure, Lou.” Zayn started to pull away, but felt a grip on his hip, then warm breath in his ear.

“Should I wait for you?” Cohen inquired.

Zayn looked back at the fit stranger, then to Louis, and back. “Probably not. He can talk for days.” They both laughed at that, Cohen’s eyes squeezing shut for a moment. Zayn just decided to follow his urges and leaned in to plant a solid kiss on his lips. Cohen hummed in surprise and curled his arm around Zayn’s waist to pull him in.

“Now. Please,” Louis grit out and tugged Zayn from his partner’s hold. Zayn shrugged a shoulder and let Louis pull him across the dance floor towards the quiet sectioned-off couches. Once they were behind a sheer curtain, giving them some semblance of privacy, Louis turned on him. “What are you doing?”

Zayn flinched back in surprise. “What do you mean?”

“Who is that guy?” Louis pressed.

Confusion. The one emotion above all others tonight for Zayn was confusion. Louis had been ignoring him all night, and now, just when Zayn was finally going to get some, Louis had a problem. “A friend. Why does it matter?”

“A friend? Zayn, you don't even know that guy! What if he tells someone about you?”

Now anger was starting to overtake the confusion. It didn't really matter why Louis was freaking out on him, it was pissing him off. “That's not really your problem, is it? I can handle myself. Always have.”

Louis groaned in frustration. “I'm allowed to worry about you. You're my best mate!”

“It never had you cockblocking me before! I don't stop you when you bring home girl after girl that I'm _sure_ are all trustworthy, right?”

“Things are different now!”

“How?” Zayn crossed his arms over his chest and grit his teeth. “The only difference I see is that you're too stubborn to let that kiss go. I didn't mean it, okay.” His anger was making him lie through his teeth now, anything to make this situation go away. “Just let it go!”

“I can't! Fuck- I can't.” Louis scrubbed his hands down his face. “How am I supposed to forget a kiss like that?”

“I'm sorry, okay! I get it. It was awkward and weird and you're straight- so fucking straight. I get it!”

“You don't get it! Dammit!” That time, the kiss was hurried, messy, and hot. Louis’ hands were desperate for Zayn’s body, grabbing at what he could to bring the boy closer. Zayn was shocked to stillness for the first few moments, but, when Louis growled and bit down on his lip, the darker boy sprang into action.

“Lou.” Something desperate was itching in Zayn’s fingers, making his voice a low, raspy growl. Another kiss, just because he could, before he pulled back. “I don't get it.”

“Neither do I,” Louis admitted but tilted his head in for another hard kiss. “I don't know why; I just can't stand to see you with that guy.” His fingers crept into Zayn's hair and tightened around the strands. “I want you,” he nearly whispered, but his voice was sure.

Zayn shook his head. “You don't understand what you're asking.”

“Maybe not. But, please,” he begged and ground his hips into Zayn’s, “let me have this. Just for now.”

The vulnerability of that request was clear in the pixie boy’s eyes. Zayn couldn't say no to him on his best day, and today he'd been at Louis’ mercy entirely. “You can have whatever you want, Lou.”

“You.” Louis turned them around and pushed Zayn down on the couch in their small space before straddling his lap. Their mouths connected, tongues sliding together and making Zayn moan. The Bradford boy rocked his hips up, reveling in the warmth of Louis’ body on top of him. Louis broke the kiss and panted, “God, this is so different than with a girl. I'm never on top like this.” He punctuated the meaning by grinding down on Zayn’s lap. “I can feel you.”

“Can you blame me?” Zayn teased and played the meat of Louis’ ass in his hands.

“It probably means something if I'm so hard it hurts, right?”

Zayn’s laugh was loaded with internal relief. “Probably. Something good for me, at least.”

“I figured.” Louis laughed and reached a hand down to press on his hard on. “Fuck, it's been so long.”

Zayn added his hand to Louis’ and squeezed along the hard line of him. “You literally had someone in your bed last night, Lou,” Zayn reminded him.

The older lad was rocking into Zayn’s grip now, a little lost in the feeling. “That doesn't count. I can't remember- harder, Z- the last time I was actually attracted to someone I took back.” He huffed and brought his other hand from Zayn's hair to his jeans as well, undoing the button and zipper before pushing a hand under the thick denim. “I never want them like I want you right now.”

Zayn dug his fingers into Louis’ hips and pushed the hand on his erection out of the way with the other. “Fucking hell, Louis. Let me touch you.” Louis was quick to let him, taking Zayn’s hand and pushing it under his waistband. Zayn wrapped his fingers around Louis’ hot shaft, using the limited space to feel him from base to tip. “Get your pants down,” Zayn ordered.

“I can't believe I'm doing this,” Louis awed as he pushed the material off his hips as best he could with his knees spread over Zayn’s thighs.

Zayn scoffed. “I'm not diseased, Tommo. I'm just a guy.”

“No, fuck-” Louis gasped when his dick was freed and Zayn got a better grip on him. “I mean I'm in a goddamn club trading handies with my best mate. This is like a fucking porno.”

“Oh...well, yeah, you're right. This is insane,” Zayn admitted. “But- damn, Lou. I really want to get you off.”

Louis pushed through Zayn’s fist harder. “Please do. Won't take much,” the Doncaster lad leaned in and mouthed along the sweaty vein, right where Cohen had kiss him earlier, in Zayn’s neck, “if you keep looking at me like that.”

Spurred on, Zayn jacked his friend and bandmate off faster, twisting around the prominent head. “Just like that,” Louis encouraged. “Yeah, Z, I'm gonna come.” The lights were flashing through the curtain and the crowd was getting rowdy with the late hour, but Louis only saw stars and heard his blood pumping in his ears as he shot over Zayn's hand and lap.

Louis heaved in much-needed air while his let his forehead rest in Zayn's neck. His lips trickled along the line on Zayn’s sharp jaw until he reached his ear. “Come on me,” he whispered. Zayn's hips bucked up at the request and the shorter boy scooted back a bit to make room for Zayn to get his cock out. Louis stripped off his shirt and watched Zayn give his solid length sure, fast tugs.

“You look so fucking good, Lou,” Zayn rambled as precome slid down onto his fingers. Louis bit his lips and ducked his head at the unwarranted compliment. “You always look so good. Everyone wants you; it's not fair. I want you. I want you so bad, Lou- fuck,” he grit out.

“Shut up,” Louis demanded and smashed their lips together before he could do something crazy like suck Zayn off. No one had ever been so open with him before, especially during sex. He moved down and took one of Zayn’s nipples in his mouth, sucking softly. Zayn groaned and clawed down Louis’ back, making the blue-eyed boy flinch and bite down on the hard nub.

“Fucking insane,” Louis murmured and rolled the red, abused nipple between his fingers while he kissed across Zayn’s prominent collar bones. “This is so- God, you're so much.” He leaned over and licked across the other ignored nipple and then rolled them both in his hands. “Want to see you come all over me, Z.”

“Shit, Louis,” Zayn growled, hand a blur as his chest bloomed red with lust. “Gonna paint you with my cum, babe. So fucking dirty- shit, shit!” Zayn arched off the couch and let ropes of his seed splash across Louis’ stomach and chest. He gave a few more shaky pulls as he caught his breath, trembling when Louis slid a thumb across his leaking slit.

Together, they heaved for air and basked in the afterglow. Zayn watched milky white drip down Louis’ tan skin before the mischievous lad scooped up a bit and sucked it into his mouth. At Louis’ hum of approval, Zayn could only let his head fall back to the couch and sigh. “Shit.”

“So, that was actually really fun. And you taste different than me. Didn't know cum had different tastes,” Louis spouted. “Learn something new everyday.” Every word was slurred and lazy, Louis’ eyes half closed as he laid on Zayn's chest.

“Today, I learned my best mate wants me,” Zayn bragged.

Louis backhanded him but didn't move. “Conceited only ever looks good on you, love.”

“My cum looks good on _you_.”

Louis rolled his eyes and wiped the white away with his discarded shirt as Zayn laughed. “Alright, no more. I'm done.” He lifted off Zayn’s lap and tucked himself back into his pants. “I'm not the only one with stains on my jeans,” Louis quipped and pointed to where Louis and Zayn’s cum was drying on the dark-haired boy’s lap.

As he was walking away, shirt in one hand, Louis threw over his shoulder, “Clean up and come dance with me.”


	14. Lounessie - Three's Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Bressie decide to find a third bloke for a night of fun. Niall isn't used to the attention, but he loves how it feels. 
> 
> Top: Bressie, Louis  
> Bottom: Niall, Louis  
> Kinks: Group sex, Threesome, Dom/sub, Dom Bressie, Sub Niall, Size kink (just a little), rimming, multiple orgasms, sex toys, anal fingering, lube, fuck train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I freaking love Bressie, and I've decided he will become a staple in my stuff. Gotta love a little Dom Bressie with smol Louis and Niall.
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

“He's cute,” Bressie pointed out. Louis looked over to where his lover was indicating a tall, thin brunet with rings on every finger and baggy, black jeans.

“He’s...okay,” Louis accessed as he looked around for another option. “Oh, what about him?” Bressie investigated Louis’ pick; a thick, built guy with short black hair and a tattoo that crept up his arm.

“At least you have a type,” Bressie quipped. “But no, I don't want another me in this. I'm in charge.”

Louis chuckled and gripped Bressie’s bicep in his hand. “That's not misogynistic at all.” With a kiss to his cheek, Louis pulled him deeper into the crowd to keep looking. Bressie pressed himself to Louis’ back, dancing against him while he nuzzled into his hair. “Are you sure we should do this? I mean, if we can't find someone that's perfect, I don't want to do it,” Louis questioned.

“Don't give up. We'll find someone that's-” Bressie stopped short and clenched his fingers on Louis’ hips. “Perfect.”

“Where?” Louis urged.

Bressie turned him just a little and spoke in his ear. “The blondie with the tight jeans.” Louis saw him almost immediately. A boy probably about Louis’ age with bleached blond hair and broad shoulders but a lithe frame. He was in between a curvy girl and a muscular man, being rocked filthily between them.

“He’s already claimed, I think.” Louis looked up to Bressie and received a raised brow. “I like the challenge,” Louis smirked. Bressie took Louis’ hand and pulled them through the mass until their newest conquest was right in front of them. Louis let a hand wander to the blond’s hips, getting his attention. The boy gave him a shy smile, eyes running down Louis’ body and back to his eyes.

Louis leaned in, lips teasing along his sweaty cheek. “‘M Louis. This is my friend Bressie,” Louis introduced and thumbed back to the larger man.

“Niall,” he returned and looked intently down to where Louis’ hand was sliding along his hip to the small of his back. The brunet lad pulled Niall closer, loosening the grip the other two had on him, much to their displeasure.

“Dance with us?” Louis requested. The new one looked from Louis to Bressie, blushing and then nodding. The smug tilt of Louis’ lips was probably not needed, but it felt damn good. “Excuse us, loves,” he interrupted and snagged their new addition from the people he was with before.

Louis pulled Niall between him and Bressie, making the thin blond lose his breath, his eyes going wide. The Doncaster lad rubbed his small, tan fingers lightly up Niall’s sides. “Relax, babe.”

Bressie leaned in and kissed his neck. In response, Niall froze, eyes falling shut. “Let us take care of you.” When the quiet boy didn’t answer, the larger man sent Louis a worried look, but Louis just shook his head and glanced downward. Following his line of sight, Bressie looked down over the blond’s shoulder and groaned. Niall was quiet, stilted in his movements, but hard in his pants.

Well, in the very least, he was attracted to them. Now, to get him to loosen up. Louis’ hands were still wandering, up his chest to rest on his collarbone. “Can we go sit down, Niall?” His crystal blue eyes opened and flicked all over Louis’ face before nodding shortly.

With the permission, Bressie wrapped a sure arm around his waist and led the group to the much quieter section of booths. Louis slid in first, and then Niall, and finally Bressie. Niall had both hands in his lap, partially covering his obviously arousal, while he fiddled with his fingernails.

“Do you know why we picked you, Niall?” Louis asked. Niall shook his head as he licked across his lips. “We picked you because you were just screaming out for us to come and give you everything you want.”

“I don't-” He loosed a shaky breath and started again. “I don't know what you mean.”

Bressie place a hand on Niall’s knee but didn't move it any further. “If you could do anything in the world with the two of us right now, what would it be?” he wondered.

Niall floundered for something to say, eyes dropping to his lap with a self-deprecating laugh. “That's not- I can't say that.”

Louis and Bressie both knew, right then, that they'd made the perfect choice. Louis let his breath fan over Niall’s soft neck. “You can say anything you want. I'm sure it's not worse than the things I'm thinking up to do to you.”

The blond groaned, and Bressie caught the quick press of the heel of his hand pushing down on his constricted erection. “It's not- nice,” Niall clarified.

The pair couldn't help their laugh, and Louis nodded in understanding. “Neither are the things we want.”

Niall seemed to accept that, mouth relaxing from its tense line. “What are some things you want?” he asked nervously.

Louis tilted his head back and forth on his shoulders, considering. “If I tell you, will you tell me what you want?” The skittish boy swallowed hard but agreed, so Louis turned into him and got close enough that he could keep his voice low for just the three of them. “I want to take you home.” That seemed to relieve Niall. “I want to take all of these clothes off you and run my hands all over your body.” At that, Louis slowly, making sure Niall was on board, let his hands roam up to Niall’s hips. “You look like you taste good. You'd let me taste you, right?”

Niall shivered and then nodded quickly. Delighted, Louis slid his hand closer to where Niall was thick against his jeans. “I bet you make the prettiest noises, love. I could make you come so hard.”

Niall was leaning heavily back on Bressie's chest now, eyes intently watching as Louis squeezed on the hard line of him through his trousers. “Louis,” he murmured and tucked his face into Bressie’s shoulder. The blond tilted his chin up, locking eyes with the larger Irishman. “What about you?”

“What about me, mate?”

Niall’s hand clamped down on Bressie’s thigh as Louis started to stroke him over the fabric. “What do- do you want to do to me, Bressie?”

Bressie nipped at Niall’s earlobe and hummed. “Sure you want to know?”

“Is it that bad?”

Smoothing a hand up Niall’s shirt to scratch lightly across the boy’s chest, Bressie chuckled. “Babe, it's filthy.”

“Fucking tell me, Brez,” Niall begged. He arched into Louis’ hand but shook his head. “Wait- no, no. I'm too close.”

Louis’ smile was filled with bad intentions. “Oh, Bressie, he is perfect.”

The broad lad couldn't agree more. “How about we take this back to mine, and I can _show_ you the things I want to do to you instead.” He got up from the booth and held a hand out for the younger guy. Niall looked back at Louis, received a reassuring nod, and took Bressie’s hand.

On the way back, Niall was sat in the passenger seat while Louis rode in the back of Bressie’s car. At one point, the tall brunet reached across the seat and held a hand out for Niall to take, which he did, thankfully. Bressie felt like he was treading on thin ice. He and Louis had never taken another bloke home together before. Their friends with benefits relationship was usually more simple. But, one night, Louis just sort of mentioned that he'd love to see how Brez was with someone else in bed, and since then, it'd been on both of their minds non-stop.

Louis, though, had less reservations about the unique circumstance. He reached around the seat and palmed Niall boldly. When Niall groaned and turned to look at the blue-eyed lad with surprise, Louis just smirked. “Just making sure you stay hard. I want to see how much you want me when I take your clothes off.”

“No worries there,” Niall quipped and rocked into Louis’ hand again. “Bressie, please, drive faster,” he begged.

Louis hummed and rested his head on Niall’s shoulder to look at Bressie with delight. “Sounds so pretty when he's turned on, doesn't he, babe?”

“Lou- Jesus,” Bressie groaned as his eyes flicked between Niall’s lap and the road. “We’re almost- Niall, don't come,” he warned when he saw Niall biting down on his lip and shifting restlessly. He sped up, going an unsafe speed now. Finally, he turned into a less crowded neighborhood and pulled into a driveway, to which Niall swore happily and hopped out of the car.

The other two were close behind, Bressie’s arms wrapped around Louis from behind while he kissed along his shoulder and neck. Stumbling inside, Bressie grabbed Louis and Niall by the hands and tugged them upstairs.

“Get your kits off. Now,” Bressie instructed as he pulled at Niall’s shirt. The blond whipped his shirt over his head with the broad man’s help while Louis pushed his jeans and pants down to the floor. Bressie kept both boys in his sight, watching as more and more skin was exposed. Louis was naked before Niall could get the courage to undo his trousers.

The curvy lad wrapped hands around Niall’s thin waist. “Gonna let us see? I'd personally love to get my hands on you,” Louis goaded. He ran a flat palm across the edge of Niall’s jeans, making the younger boy moan quietly.

“‘M just nervous,” Niall complained. Bressie cupped his fellow Irishman’s jaw in his hand and tilted his head up to look him in the eye.

“How about I let you take my clothes off first?” he suggested.

Niall curled a fist in the tight plaid covering Bressie’s torso. “You’ll go first?”

“I'll do whatever you want me to.”

“Trust me,” Louis purred, “you want to see what’s under there.” Niall used the handful of Bressie’s shirt he already had to pull on the fabric restlessly. Both hands went up and started hurriedly unbuttoning his shirt.

Apparently, he couldn't move fast enough. “Ugh, fuck it,” he cursed and ripped the buttons off, tearing Bressie’s shirt open. Louis’ delighted laugh was accompanied by Bressie’s eye roll.

“He's got fifty more just like it, don't worry,” Louis teased, but Niall wasn't listening. He was too busy sliding has hands up the broad planes of Bressie’s torso. His fingers rippled over the hills and valleys of his abs, up to his firm chest splattered with hair. Then, they splayed across his shoulders, pushing the fabric off his body. The taller lad let it fall to the floor and brought his hands up to rest on Niall's hips.

“Halfway there,” Bressie reminded him.

Louis snuck his hands around to Niall’s front and tapped on the button of his jeans. “How about we go at the same time?”

Niall huffed a breath of fire as Louis tickled a finger along his zipper. “Yeah, okay,” he agreed.

Together, the two younger boys unbuttoned the respective pieces of clothing. Then zippers. Louis tucked his hands under Niall’s trousers and Niall did the same to Bressie. The broad brunet laved kisses between the two when he could reach. The Louis slid Niall’s jeans down, his hands coming back up the blond’s thighs as Niall pushed Bressie’s down.

Niall’s eyes were glued, stuck unwillingly, to Bressie’s contained erection. He licked over his dry lips and pulled on the waistband, sliding it over his fellow Irishman’s bulge and then dropping the fabric down his legs. Bressie’s cock hung heavy in the air, then in Niall’s hand when he wrapped barely there fingers around him. As Bressie stepped out of his clothing, Louis afforded the same exposure to their new partner. He inched Niall’s pants over the curve of his ass, letting his hard on slide against the smooth, warm skin as he pulled the fabric lower, then off.

“Look at that bum, Brez,” Louis cooed. “He's so cute.” Niall gave a small whine at being treated like a toy before palming his erection quickly.

Bressie leaned in and licked across Niall’s earlobe before tugging on it with his teeth, making Niall inhale sharply. “Want to know all of the bad things I want to do to you now?” Niall nodded shakily as he ground his hips against the brown-eyed man. In response, Bressie groaned and took a firm grip on his arm, pulling him to the bed. “Hands and knees right here at the end,” he instructed.

The blond climbed on the bed, sitting back on his heels and looking over his shoulder with nervous eyes. “Be careful with me,” he requested. “It's been awhile, and I've definitely never done this before.”

Louis climbed on the bed with him and led Niall to kiss him. “We’ll take care of you, love,” he promised. Niall nodded, trusting the two he'd just met. The Doncaster lad positioned him smoothly onto all fours, knees spread in invitation.

“Lou, get the lube and condoms, please,” Bressie assigned. While his pixie lover went to rifle through Bressie’s drawers, the older guy palmed at Niall’s pale ass. His hands covered the entire expanse, dwarfing the younger playmate. “Hey, babe?” When Niall looked over his shoulder, Bressie asked, “Can I eat you out?”

The blond laughed airily at that in disbelief. “People really do that?”

Bressie’s laugh matched. “Let me, and find out.” Niall let his head fall and nodded in permission. Just as Louis came back with supplies, a few more than he'd asked for, Bressie spread Niall open and licked across his hole.

“Oh, okay. Moving right along, aren't we,” Louis quipped as he dropped the new stuff on the bed. “Hey, Niall? Think you can focus enough to open me up?”

Niall groaned and then chuckled. “I'll do what I have to to get to that ass.”

“Smart man,” Bressie noted and pushed his mouth against Niall’s rim again. Louis couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips, but he rolled his eyes all the same as he got back on the bed and laid down right under Niall’s head, knees bracketing his face.

Faced with Louis’ thick arousal, Niall bit down on his lip and lowered down to press his face against the plane of Louis’ pelvis. “You're so fit, Lou.”

Bressie groaned behind them and started pushing his tongue inside the blond boy. He smacked a hand down on Niall’s milky white cheek, making the youngest moan and rock back on his face. A spark of possessive dominance flickered in Bressie’s blood, and he gripped Niall’s cheeks harder, nipping at his loosening ring of muscles as he slapped his ass again. He came up for air and growled, “So fucking needy, baby.”

Niall fisted the duvet in one hand and scratched down Louis’ thigh with the other. “Don't stop, Brez. Need to come. I've been hard forever,” the bottom pleaded. He mouthed along Louis’ hard shaft while sounds spilled from between his lips.

Louis hummed happily. “Here, babe. Fuck me open,” Louis suggested as he produced a small dido, already slick. The Irishman looked a bit dazed but took the toy and buried his face in Louis’ pubic hair again.

He felt between Louis’ cheeks until the tight pucker of his hole brushed his fingers. The blond swirled the dry finger lightly a few times, feeling how Louis clenched at the sensation. Then, with the dildo pressed against the brunet, Niall pushed just the head inside.

Bressie wiggled his tongue deep inside Niall and moaned as the boy tightened around him. He dug his fingers into the soft flesh and pushed his head back and forth, penetrating Niall with wet sounds. Niall was panting hot breaths over Louis’ length, pushing the toy deeper, and trying not to cry with the overwhelming heat of his building orgasm.

“Brez, Brez. Oh, God- shit-” Niall fingers shook around the end of the dildo he was fucking Louis with as his other snapped to his own dick, pulling himself off lightning fast just before his orgasm pummeled through him. He pressed his forehead into Louis’ hips and moaned through the waves, then, groaned and squeezed the last of his release from his wet head, shying away from Bressie’s still exploring mouth.

Louis was lifted up on his elbows, watching Niall as he swiveled his hips on the toy inside him. “Look how red he gets, Brez,” Louis awed. “He’s so cute.”

Niall could barely breathe, but he still pushed out, “Shut up, wanker. It’s not fair; he’s really good.”

“I know,” Louis agreed with a raised brow. “Babe, still waiting,” he reminded and wiggled his bum, cheeks flexing around the dildo. Niall nodded languidly and resumed opening his new lover up easily. Behind him, the blond felt Bressie press his thick length against his spread ass.

Bressie hummed in appreciation and said, “I’m gonna finger you open really good for me. Then, I want to fuck you while you fuck Louis.” Niall groaned and rolled his hips back on Bressie as his show of approval. Suddenly, he was pushing inside Louis faster, begging for the boy to be ready soon because Niall was on his way to hard again painfully fast.

With a hand wrapped around himself, the smaller Irishman urged Bressie, “Hurry up and get inside me. I’ve been begging to feel you all night.”

“Begging who?” Bressie asked teasingly. “I haven’t heard any.”

Niall pulled the toy out of Louis and set it down on the bed before bringing that hand back and pulling Bressie closer by the hips so he was rocking his blunt head against Niall’s hole. “Begging God, Brez. I knew begging you would get me nowhere,” he snarked.

Louis laughed, delighted, and added, “He’s right. This loaf doesn’t fuck until he’s dead ready.”

The broad lad reached around the blond and slapped Louis’ thigh playfully. “Shut it or you’ll get nothing tonight.” In return, Louis hummed in mock sadness and turned over onto his knees, ass in the air to wiggle it in their faces.

“Sure? I know you love how hot I am inside. It’d be a shame if someone didn’t fuck me tonight now that I’m all open and needy,” the blue-eyed temptress coaxed.

Niall groaned and surged forward, burying his face between Louis’ cheeks like he couldn’t stand it anymore. Louis gasped and then moaned at the sudden pleasure, hand going around his dick with a firm squeeze- not moving- until Bressie yanked Niall up on his knees by his hair. Both boys whined at the loss, but the older lad only bit down on Niall’s shoulder.

“You didn’t get my permission, babe,” Bressie warned, stone cold. Niall whimpered and let his eyes fall shut at the power in his voice.

“I’m sorry. Just couldn’t- fuck, did you hear him?” Niall whined. As punishment, Bressie sucked on two fingers before pushing them in together, pulling the blond open and lighting his nerves on fire with lust.

Louis’ laugh was taunting and genuinely pleased. “Sorry, love. Just meant to put Brez on edge. Which, I think I did quite well,” he boasted as he sat up and looked over his shoulder. “But really, Brez, please put something inside me. I’m going to lose my mind.”

With a smirk, Bressie wrapped a hand around Niall’s waist and moved them both closer to the needy lad. His fingers curled deep inside the younger lad, making him shiver. When Niall was knelt right behind Louis’ plump ass, he wrapped a hand around Niall’s dick and grabbed a condom from the heap on the bed as he pulled his fingers out. “Niall still gets to go first; I already told him he could, and I’d hate for him to miss out on that experience.” Louis flushed and ducked his head, so Bressie kept going. He opened the lube and slicked Niall up while teasing, “And I know how infatuated you are with our new friend. I bet he could make you scream before it’s over.”

“Bressie, stop- fuck,” Louis cursed, squeezed harder on the base of his cock, and fell forward onto his other hand.

Satisfied with himself, Bressie led Niall’s wet, pulsing tip to Louis’ hole with dark need in his eyes. “Relax, babe,” he reminded quietly before pushing Niall’s hips forward with his own. Louis’ mouth dropped open, but only a whispered _ugh_ filtered out until Niall was sat fully sheathed inside him. Then, the bottom let his elbows buckle and he fell, face first, into the bedding.

“Oh, God,” he finally panted, mouth still half obscured by the duvet. Niall seemed to share the sentiment; with his lips parted and eyes squeezed shut tight, he laid over Louis’ back.

Without pulling away, Bressie played his own tip at Niall’s hole, only wet with the bead of precome glistening at his slit. As he swiped his sensitive head back and forth across Niall’s puckered muscle, he ripped open a condom. The regret he felt pulling away for just long enough to wrap it up was palpable. But he was back, drizzling lube over where they were rubbing together in seconds.

Niall reached back and spread his cheeks open with one hand, clenching on nothing. Bressie watched the pink ring contract and release with a groan. “You've been begging God all night for me,” Bressie prompted. “Now, I want to hear you beg _me_.”

“Shit, Brez. Whatever you want,” Niall submitted. “Please, _please_ , fuck me. Take me, however you want. Take me.”

Louis was getting restless. The still, blunt force of Niall sitting deep inside him was starting to claw at his brain. He needed friction, heat. “Fucking move, Niall,” Louis grit out.

The sting spread across Louis’ hip a split second later. “Wait,” Bressie ordered. “I'm taking care of Niall, and you're being rude. You should be happy you've got Niall’s dick inside you anyway.”

Louis huffed and started a small roll of his hips, making Niall loose a small _oh_ and push his dick into Louis deeper. “Yeah, baby,” Louis encouraged. “Harder.”

Bressie’s hands were on Niall’s hips, but they weren't holding him or controlling him. He simply put his lips to Niall’s ear and whispered, “Stop. Moving.”

Niall bit down on his lip, hard, and whined, but forced himself to slow and then stop. Louis whipped his head around and glared at Bressie. The broad Irishman just lifted a brow. “Yes?” Louis actually opened his mouth to rebut, but then just closed it with clenched teeth and lowered his head back down between his shoulders. “Good boy,” Bressie allowed, to which Louis huffed.

Apparently, that sort of exchange was the norm in their bed, because Bressie just chuckled softly and kissed along Niall’s shoulder. “He’ll wait,” the older man assured. “Right now, I have to be inside you.”

Niall was nodding enthusiastically. “Come on, Brez. Fuck me.” He reached back and placed light fingers around Bressie’s shaft, toying with himself by rubbing Bressie’s prick along his warm crack. “Can I?” he requested.

Bressie smoothed a hand over Niall’s hip, down to where he was buried in Louis, and up to his stomach. “Go ahead, baby.” With permission, Niall pushed the bigger lad’s cock against him, sliding him inside little by little. The wide head split him open, hot and hard, making Niall clench and huff out a breath of fire. He kept going, shuffling when he needed to get Bressie deeper.

What felt like years later, Niall finally felt the warm skin of Bressie’s hips and sighed. “Shit- fuck, mate. Fuck, it's so big.”

“You're so small,” Bressie teased. To accentuate the point, he splayed both hands across Niall’s torso, one up his chest and one down to the curve at his base, hair tickling between his fingers. “Before Louis explodes, why don't you fuck him, nice and hard so you fuck me, too.”

Niall didn't need anymore convincing. He brought his hips back, drilling Bressie’s thick cock deep before thrusting forward hard, reaming Louis full force. A surprised groan fell from Louis’ lips.

“Fucking finally,” Louis beemed.

Niall agreed with that wholeheartedly. Finally, _finally_ , he was having both of his new lovers, exactly how he wanted them. Louis was scorching hot, his thick ass bouncing against Niall’s hips with every thrust. Bressie was solid and searing, reaching deeper than Niall had ever felt. His prostate was abused and pulsing while his dick was leaking and aching.

“Feel so fucking good, baby,’ Bressie cooed, hands pulling Niall’s ass cheeks apart to get a good look at his puffy rim. “Tight and hot. Bet you're such a good boy, barely ever get fucked.” He gripped tight onto Niall’s milky skin and pushed in hard when the blond sat back on him. Niall moaned out and then shook his head.

Bressie grabbed his chin and brought Niall flush with his chest. “You are a good boy, aren't you?”

Niall felt his body get heavy, liquid in Bressie’s arms as he nodded. It's like his hips moved on their own, aware of his boys’ needs, while his brain took a break just to feel it all. “Gonna come,” he warned airily.

“Not yet,” Bressie warned and fucked him faster. “I think Louis should get a turn, too.” He pushed Niall back down on top of Louis and held him there with a big, flat hand as he rocketed into Niall’s hole with no mercy, just using him. “Jesus Christ, baby. You feel amazing. Gonna make me come so hard. Fuck yes, baby.”

Niall was mostly still, his hips doing a lazy sway between the two men as the hot, blinding pleasure kept him on the edge of consciousness. Louis was riding him from under him, using Niall’s dick how he liked to make himself feel good. The blue-eyed blond was eating it up, smiling dopily at the control they had.

Bressie buried deep in Niall’s ass and groaned out a long, low sound as he filled the condom with his release, nails digging into Niall's side. “Baby, baby- fuck,” he spat. He panted for breath as he pulled out and tied off the condom before falling to his bed and running ghosting fingers down Louis’ arm.

When the Doncaster lad looked up, his eyes were dark and his hair was matted to his forehead. “Can I come?” were his first words.

“Don't you want to fuck Niall’s loose ass?” Bressie reminded.

Louis groaned and nodded with a heavy head. He sat up, bringing Niall up with him and let Niall fall from his own loose hole. Niall was licking absently over his lips while Louis faced him. “Lay down?” Louis asked and the lean boy complied.

As the curvy lad pushed Niall's knees apart, he bent down and kissed the blond nice and slow. “Gonna make us both come,” he assured. Niall smiled gratefully at him, half under even though he wasn't filled at the moment.

“Want you,” was all he said before Louis took the condom Bressie offered and rolled it on himself. Then, he was pushing inside and Niall's eyes rolled back. His hands slid up Louis’ back while his legs wrapped around his waist and he gripped tight to the muscle there as the top lad started a shaky but speedy pace. He was only holding on by a thread and Niall could feel the twitch of his cock every time he clenched.

“Please tell me you’re close,” Louis begged and buried his face in Niall’s neck.

“So close,” Niall confirmed, voice mostly air. “Don't stop.”

“Never,” Louis urged and tangled his fingers in the blond’s sweaty hair. He pushed through the last couple of thrusts before his orgasm tore open his nerves and swept through his body. “Holy shit, yes!” Niall cupped a hand over his condom-clad tip and pushed his thumb into the wet slit.

“Yeah, yeah- shit, yes,” he moaned and shot into the condom. “Louis,” Niall growled and sat down hard on the still twitching length inside him as the waves rolled over him.

Louis hissed and pulled out, lightly pinching the heavy end of the condom and slipping it off. Niall was spread, starfish, on the bed without a care. His dick was still going soft and the condom was milky white but he just stared at the ceiling and smiled.

“Ni?” Bressie called and caressed his hot, red cheek. “Alright, mate?”

“I think I'm dead,” Niall admitted.

“That good, huh?” Louis teased as he jumped onto Niall's chest and took a seat.

“Better,” Niall corrected.

Bressie laughed and pulled Louis off of Niall to lay between them, curling his limbs around them both until Niall gave in and spooned with Louis. “And you wanted to stay in tonight, Lou,” Bressie recalled.

“Yeah, don't ever let me make the plans,” he agreed. “Although, we could all stay in tomorrow. All day. In bed.”

Niall hummed and burrowed back into their warmth. “I like that plan.”


	15. Zianourry - Catch the Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn is an omega and forgets to use his neutralizer spray after a shower. His four alpha bandmates notice immediately.
> 
> Top: Louis, Niall  
> Bottom: Zayn  
> Kinks: Group sex, Orgy, Abo Dynamics, Alpha Liam, Alpha Niall, Alpha Harry, Alpha Louis, Omega Zayn, Friends to Lovers, Alternate Universe, Power Play, Blow jobs, Knotting, Spit roasting, Face fucking, Deep throating, Multiple Orgasms, Heat, Anal Fingering, Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little abo for your filthy minds. I LOVE abo and I can't help but indulge in sub Zayn a little. 
> 
> Also, I'm only taking two more requests, so if you've got one, give it to me NOW! This is the last volume I'm doing. The finale, yall :)
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

They’d just finished an incredible night in the southeast of Asia, and Zayn was drenched in sweat. He could feel his pheromones seeping out from him, overpowering his scent neutralizers that had become a necessity for the last five years- what with being in a band and practically living with four alphas.

Zayn remembered when they were first put into a group, and he found out about all of their statuses. He thought for sure he’d have to hire protection against the boys he was meant to call friends, keep his doors locked, never be alone with them, but they proved to be perfect gentlemen. Minus the few instances where Zayn forgot his spray, but they can’t really be held responsible for that, and he hadn’t done that in a _long_ time now.

Five years later, and Zayn was comfortable enough to share beds with these boys, dressing rooms, airplane seats. Now the boys were around as their own brand of protection. Zayn rarely even needed his security, much less need it against them. Being an omega was more like a little known fact most days, and he was grateful for it.

When Louis clicked the door open, Zayn fell through it and stumbled onto his bed. Louis sat down on the edge of his own and started taking off his shoes. “I’m going to go ahead and shower, then you should probably go,” Louis suggested. “I mean, you smell- strong.”

Zayn rolled his eyes. “Yeah, sorry. I didn’t rinse off at the stadium. I probably stink really bad.”

“No, it’s...yeah, lazy ass, you reek,” he agreed finally. He got up and grabbed his toiletry bag before walking behind Zayn and landing a passive smack to his bum before disappearing into the bathroom. The dark-haired boy keep his face half-buried in the bedding and tried to gain the momentum to move. It manifested into an attempt to strip off most of his clothes while still laying down, producing more frustration than success, but finally Zayn was down to his drenched pants and his bed and floor was scattered with clothes.

When Louis came out, he laughed and kicked stuff out of the way. “Go shower, mate. It’ll make you feel better. Nice and hot to get all the aches out,” he suggested. Zayn nodded; he knew. The really scorching hot shower got him the cleanest, washed away all the grime and products they used to make him look more than human on the daily, and left him fresh and relaxed.

“Will you grab my shampoo and stuff for the shower from my bag?” Zayn requested, to which he received a snort, but then he heard Louis shuffling around and he smiled. A minute or two later, Louis informed him that it was all in there and ready for him. Zayn thanked him and trudged across the plush carpet to the tile, shutting the door behind him. The shower was already on and steaming- bless Louis- so Zayn just pushed his pants off and stepped inside. The glass was already fogging up and Zayn could practically hear the sizzle of the water against the tile.

When he reached a hand out and the water trickled over it, he hissed at the temperature and flinched back. Then, he smiled contentedly and reached it back in, letting his skin get used to the burn. Little by little, with each inch of his body he soaked under the spray, he relaxed more and more. By the time he actually got his hair wet, he was blindly reaching for his shampoo while humming something he only half remembered from the radio.

He went through the motions, forgoing his moisturizing shower cleaner when he couldn’t find it immediately with his eyes closed. As he was washing his body, he heard the mild ruckus of people through the door. The boys must’ve collected in his room. Not surprising since Louis was always the one with the games and beer. Maybe they’d be up for a cuddle; Zayn could really go for the collective heat of four alphas right about then. His heat was coming, and he’d been excessively needy lately.

He smiled lazily as he turned off the water and grabbed his towel that Louis had laid on the counter. With one eye open he dried himself off and wrapped it around his waist before going back into his and Louis’ shared room. The boys were all on the couch and floor by the telly, yelling at some Youtube video that Harry was narrating. The steam rolled out after him, lifting Zayn on its cloud of relaxation as he went to his bag and knelt down to get clothes. He went through the dirty stuff he’d thrown on top at the last stop before getting to his clean clothes, bypassing his razor, toothbrush, hormone spray-

Shit.

He’d forgotten his spray after his shower. Freshly clean of the scents he muddled around in all day, Zayn could only imagine how strong his own scent was right now. He usually sprayed ten minutes before coming out, to let it actually work, but even if he put it on right now, it’d be too late. He was suddenly very aware of the absolute silence in the room.

Turning around slowly, he was faced with four boys with mouths dropped open and wide eyes. He clutched onto his towel and stood, sheepish regret on his face. “Lads, I’m so sorry. I forgot.”

So much for his relaxed night.

“You smell-” Apparently Liam couldn’t even finish the sentence before taking a huge inhale.

Niall’s hands were clenching and unclenching by his sides. “Fuck, Zayn, are you doing that on purpose? Why is it so strong?”

Zayn sighed regretfully and admitted, “My heat is coming.”

All four boys moaned. Some refrained from touching themselves, some didn’t. “Smell so good, babe,” Louis complimented and came around the couch to stand in front of Zayn. The Bradford boy leaned away, but Louis’ soft hands slid up Zayn’s arms and he couldn’t help but melt into the touch. “Yeah, Z, so soft and warm.” Zayn moaned at the compliment as his brain got a little fuzzier.

He was this close to licking Louis’ skin when another set of hands were on him from behind. “Our little omega,” Harry cooed. “Smell so nice for us.” Zayn hummed his agreement and let his head fall back onto Harry’s shoulder, his neck laid out for the alpha to run his nose along the pulsing vein. The green-eyed lad growled at the ample scent and let his hips rut against Zayn’s back.

Shit, shit. Zayn was getting really hot. His hairline was starting to sweat, and his hands were vibrating with the fast pump of blood through his veins.

His heat was being triggered. A week early. By four alphas.

Shit.

“Lads,” he panted, air an expensive commodity Zayn just couldn’t afford at that moment. “I need-”

“I know,” Liam allowed and smoothed a hand up Zayn’s chest. The submissive inhaled shortly and swallowed hard as Liam’s other hand went around his waist. “You need us, don’t you, baby?” Zayn nodded hard while Liam lifted Zayn’s wrist to his nose and he sniffed heavily at the purple vein running up the inside of his arm.

“Well, then, why don’t we just take this off. It’s not doing anything to hide how much you want us,” Niall teased as he tickled the skin right above the edge of Zayn’s towel. The omega looked down and nearly laughed at how hard everyone could tell he was through the fluffy fabric.

“Go ahead,” Zayn permitted and then shivered as the cool air hit his overheated body, his hot prick. “Fuck-” He groaned and rolled his hips, looking for friction.

“So pretty,” Liam mewled, his voice a low-power version of itself as he whispered filthily in Zayn’s ear. “I want to just swallow you down, baby. Have you whimpering for me.”

Zayn squirmed in the boys’ holds and whined. “Please, Li. Need it.” His blood was nearly boiling now, palms sweaty and hold slick with wet.

“Shit- Smell that, boys?” Louis teased. “Zaynie’s all wet for us.” A hand, Harry’s, if the long, thick fingers were a clue, slid down between his cheeks and slipped through the slick dripping from his loosened hole. Zayn gasped and pushed back on the hand, but was held tightly by the hips with Louis’ two, tan hands. “Let us play.” Both hands snuck back and pulled Zayn’s cheeks apart, making Harry chuckle darkly and push two fingers inside the omega’s greedy hole.

“Oh my- fuck,” he exhaled airly. Zayn squeezed his eyes shut and curled his toes into the carpet as he came untouched from just two of Harry’s fingers against his walls. Cum dribbled back down his dick after staining Louis’ shirt and the carpet. Niall bit down on a smile and scooped up a bit that had collected at Zayn’s base, sucking the taste of him off his finger. The dark-eyed lad groaned quietly and inclined his head towards the blond. “Ni,” he whispered. Niall smirked and connected their mouths, tongue pushing past his lips to let Zayn taste himself. The omega moaned louder at that and started fucking himself on Harry’s teasing fingers.

He was panting into Niall’s mouth and gripping Louis’ bicep and sliding his nails down Liam’s chest. If they didn’t stop he’d come again, and really what he wanted right now was a knot. He broke the kiss and dug his fingers into Louis’ arm hard. “Fuck me,” he begged.

Louis’ smile was as sweet as it was devilish. “So needy,” he awed. “I can smell how desperate you are. Fuck, you are begging for my knot, love.” Zayn nodded shakily in agreement, brow furrowed with need. “Turn around,” he ordered and the submissive boy exhaled a stutter before turning and steadying himself with arms around Harry’s neck.

The tall alpha was staring, eyes dark and unfocused. He smoothed his hands up and down Zayn’s sweaty sides while Louis undid his jeans and pulled his dick out. The first breach was like a shot of PCP, wild colors and overwhelming sounds, but then, as he slid further in and Zayn opened willingly around him, the world quieted to just the feeling of Louis cock filling up Zayn’s hole. He laughed, delusional, and let his forehead fall to Harry’s shoulder. “Yes,” he breathed.

“Zayn,” Harry groaned and grabbed the back of his neck. “Suck me off.” He backed up half a step and let Zayn bend forward, mostly because of loose limbs and gravity, to come face to face with his impressive girth. Zayn buried his nose his the curve of his base and inhaled, sighing out contentedly. He turned into the heady scent of him, licking up the length of his dick to his blunt head. The omega closed his lips around Harry and sucked gingerly. He could feel the precome bleeding onto his tastebuds, swallowing down the flavor.

Once the omega was settled, Louis pushed in hard, choking Zayn on Harry’s dick. The bottom boy moaned and rocked between the two. His hand came back, blinding reaching for something until Liam took it and tangled their fingers together. The brunet brown-eyed alpha brought his other hand to tangle in Zayn’s hair. With it, he moved Zayn’s head up and down Harry’s prick forcefully.

The sounds alone were dirty, but the view of Zayn bent over, impaled from both ends, was enough to have Niall swearing and pushing his trousers and pants to the floor. He lifted his shirt out of the way as a hand came to wrap around his prick. “Z, you’re so fucking hot, babe.” His hand was palming the soft, slick skin of Zayn’s back, going down to squeeze at his ass.

Louis was pummeling him now, fast enough to keep Zayn deepthroating Harry’s thick shaft. The omega just kept his jaw dropped and reminded himself to breathe through his nose while he felt a second heat building in his core. He whined as Louis brushed right up against his sensitive spot. His hand reached down to pull himself off, needing the release right then, but Niall grabbed it and bent it behind his back. With both arms held by two alphas, his holes filled with alphas’ cocks, Zayn just groaned and trembled as his orgasm pushed through him, his cum dripping down onto the carpet below them.

His whimpers vibrated all of Harry’s pulsing nerves, making the alpha squeeze his hand on Zayn’s neck and shoot down his throat. The lithe boy swallowed what he could, but coughed as his mouth was flooded with seed. Harry pulled out and let the ropes of cum land across Zayn’s face as he continued pulling himself off. The omega just closed his eyes and opened his mouth as Louis used him from behind.

The blue-eyed man was loosing feral grunts with each thrust, cursing Zayn’s name as some sort of praise the closer he got to his release. Their sweet, open omega was only being held up by the four sets of hands on him: around his neck, gripping his wrists, clenching his hips. He was loose in their grasp, eyes and head heavy. “Lou,” Zayn called weakly. “Fill me up,” he begged. “Need your knot so bad, alpha, please.” The last words accompanied a tired sob.

“Yeah- fuck, Zayn. Gonna make you so full of me. God, oh, God,” Louis promised and swore as his hips pounded against Zayn’s ass hard and fast until he growled and his knot popped past Zayn’s rim with a relieved sigh from the curvy alpha. The dark-haired lad could feel his body being touched in the most intimate places, Louis’ head still teasing his now over-sensitive prostate. Zayn wiggled and preened with the feeling of being knotted. His prick released a few painful globs of cum, overwhelmed by the sensations but needing it all.

Harry was finally going soft, his knot dissolving as all his cum was painted across Zayn’s hair and face. The alpha rocked his hips forward and rubbed his twitching length across the submissive’s dirty cheek, back and forth between his hand and Zayn’s skin. He groaned and praised, “Look perfect,” a stilted gasp, “like this.” Zayn just hummed and tilted his head so Harry’s length slid between his lips. Harry swore and shied away for a moment before pushing in deeper. Just a moment, and then, pulling out.

“Perfect baby,” he assessed and smacked his dick against Zayn’s filthy cheek one more time before stepping back and standing Zayn up by his chin. He kissed the omega’s wet mouth, purring lowly. “Want more?”

Zayn whimpered but nodded. “Want it all,” he admitted just as Louis’ softening dick slipped out, cum dripping from his fucked open hole. He clenched tight around it, trying his best to stay full. Louis pushed a finger between his cheeks and felt the pucker, moaning at his boy.

“That’s it, love. Keep me inside you. Gonna fucking knock you up with my babies,” Louis bragged, despite knowing that Zayn was on a fair amount of medication to prevent things such as that.

It didn’t stop Zayn from shivering and pushing back on Louis’ finger, dick twitching to fill up again already. He figured with the presence of two alphas that hadn’t come yet, he’d wouldn’t go soft until his job was done.

“Let me,” he heard Niall’s voice say, and then Louis was gone, replaced by Niall’s hands on his ass. He clenched harder at the prospects of what he might do. Harry was keeping his mouth busy so he couldn’t get a glimpse; meaning, the surprise of Niall’s tongue against his hole had Zayn crying out into the curly-headed alpha’s mouth. The omega arched his back, trying to give Niall the leverage to get deeper, which he did and pushed his tongue inside Zayn’s wet hole. Cum slid onto his tongue, cum that he fucked back inside Zayn.

Zayn lifted up onto his toes, muscles strained tight with pleasure. “Oh- fuck, yes.” He reached a hand around and pushed Niall’s face between his ass cheeks harder, grinding on him desperately. The blond growled and stilled Zayn’s hips before getting off his knees and wrapping an arm around Zayn’s waist, flush to Zayn’s back.

“Behave,” he warned and lifted Zayn just barely off the floor before pushing them both forward to the bed. He threw the omega onto the duvet, making the raven-haired boy gasp, and climbed on behind him. Another second and Niall was buried inside Zayn’s waiting body to the hilt before the omega could even properly spread his legs.

Niall spread them for him, hands grabbing behind his knees and pushing his legs apart. Zayn just grabbed two handfuls of the bedding and pushed back when Niall thrust in. “You’re mine, Z. Take it like a good little omega.” The blond reached a hand up to grab Zayn’s shoulder, pulling him back on his cock nice and hard. Zayn let whiny _ugh_ ’s fall from his lips until Niall pulled out and gave his worn ass a slap. “Turn over.”

He obeyed, and Niall pushed back in, relentless in his pace. Zayn wrapped his legs around Niall’s waist, bending into the movement for more. “Knot me, knot me, please, alpha!”

“A lot of orders from our little submissive,” Liam reprimanded. He crawled onto the bed and straddled Zayn’s shoulders. “Maybe I should give you something to keep you quiet.” His smile was taunting, but Zayn couldn’t even be mad when Liam swiped his tip across Zayn’s bottom lip. He opened his mouth, breathing hot air over his pink head. “Take it all, baby,” Liam guided as he pushed between Zayn’s lips, still streaked with drying cum. He sank in deeper, until his half-formed knot caressed his omega’s chin. Zayn choked but took a long breath and grabbed both of Liam’s knees.

Niall pulled out slowly, only pushing back in just as slow. Zayn groaned a long, raspy sound and clenched down on the blond alpha’s dick. Niall leaned forward and kissed Liam’s shoulder. “Let’s fill him up, yeah?” Liam laughed and turned his head to kiss Niall back.

Liam said, “He wants it hard, I can tell.”

“Then, let’s give it to him,” Niall agreed. Liam turned back to face Zayn and ran his thumbs lightly across Zayn’s cheeks, wet with tears. He rocked into Zayn’s mouth, letting his length slide along Zayn’s warm, soft tongue. Niall added to the pleasure as he ground his hips in small circles against the omega’s ass. Zayn moaned, shifting restlessly under the two men.

When Zayn pulled off long enough to beg, “Fuck me, please, please. Just-” Liam pushed back in, effectively cutting off his pleas and choking the omega again. The two alphas started a rough pace, using Zayn’s holes however they liked. Zayn was achingly hard and knew he’d come again soon if they’d just give him a knot.

He felt Niall’s shaft thicken and swell, his knot starting to build, and nearly cried with relief. Liam pulled out and sat back, grabbing Zayn’s hand and wrapping those long, thin fingers around his hot cock. Zayn tugged on him, pulling the foreskin up over his head and back. Niall growled Zayn’s name and pushed his knot past the omega’s rim, settling inside with a tight finality.

Zayn whined and pushed Niall’s head into the prostate, the so full feeling sending him over the edge again, a mostly dry orgasm. The Bradford boy stuck his tongue out as Liam’s knot pushed forward, under Zayn’s fingers and spouted thick, creamy strands of come up his neck and chin. Liam panted a heady _fuck_ and thrust into Zayn’s loose fist. He smeared a hand through the white and pushed some of his release into Zayn’s mouth while his other hand stroked over the few inches near his tip.

He fell off of Zayn’s chest to the bed and ran his mostly clean hand through his hair. Soon, Louis was climbing on top of him and laying down. Niall laid down on Zayn’s chest to ride out his knot, while Harry sat against the pillows and curled Zayn’s head onto his lap. Louis reached out a hand and played with Liam’s cum on Zayn’s shoulder. “He smells like us now,” the blue-eyed lad noted.

“Smells really good,” Niall agreed and nosed along his chest.

Zayn hummed, but said, “My heat’s just beginning. I’ll need it again in like an hour.”

“Well,” Harry considered, “two of us haven’t gotten to knot you yet.” The omega moaned tiredly at that and nuzzled into Harry’s hip. “When you wake up, we’ll be here,” the alpha promised.

“I know,” Zayn assured and felt Niall pull out before joining the pile of bodies on the bed for some much needed sleep.


	16. Larry (from Leigh Anne's POV) - Next Dorm Neighbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leigh Anne and Louis room next door to each other at Uni, and the walls are thin.
> 
> Top: Harry  
> Bottom: Louis  
> Kinks: Gay sex, Ecouteurism, AU, vaginal fingering, anal fingering, sex toys, lube, masturbation, rimming, spanking, multiple orgasms, being caught,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did change this req a bit. The peeping Tom was originally meant to be Gemma, but I'm just not comfortable with her getting off on her brother, so I choose one of my favorite women on this planet! 
> 
> Besides that, hope you liked it. I'm crossing over a little to writing more women in my stuff. Probably about time.
> 
> COMMENTS AND VOTES! MWAH!! Xoxo
> 
> ps: requests are now closed unless I specifically ask for some. Thanks so much guys!

Leigh Anne dropped her books on the floor by her bed before falling flat on her back with a sigh. Finals were hard. Like harder than they had any right to be. She'd just spent the last four hours in the library making note cards about the effect of autoimmune diseases on white blood cells.

It was late on a Saturday, and everyone she knew was at one of the two large Greek house parties going on that night. She saw literally one other person the entire night.

Her eyes fell closed. She was drifting quickly when a loud thump startled her awake. “The fuck?” she muttered and sat up. Another loud thud. From the other side of the wall next to her bed. Too much pathology must have fried her brain, because she swore she was hearing voices. She brought her ear to the wall slowly, brows furrowed in confusion. The voices got clearer and more heated.

_“You make me so fucking hard, love.”_

Leigh Anne’s brows shot up at the voice of her next door neighbor, Louis.

_“I wouldn't know. Your clothes are still on.”_

Her brows went even higher at the glaring lack of a female voice. She didn't know Louis was gay. Racking her brain, she tried to think of who could possibly be in there with him. Leigh had known Louis for the three years they'd gone to school together and lived in adjacent rooms, but she'd never seen Louis take a bloke home. Really, the only man that went into Louis’ room was the roommate he got this...year- Holy shit.

_“Turn around; let me see that perfect ass.”_

Oh yeah, that was definitely that freshman bloke. What was his name? Garry? Larry? A smack filtered through the wall.

_“Harry! You didn't even ask. My ass is not open for random spankings!”_

Harry! Wow, Harry. Spanking? To be fair, Louis’ ass was pretty great. She'd thought about it a fair share over the years.

_“Come on, Lou. Let me play,” the younger boy whined. “It's so-” He groaned playfully. “Look at it.”_

Leigh Anne scooted closer to the wall next to her bed, a palm flat against it and her ear squished there to hear more. The voices went muffled for a moment, then-

_“Please, please-”_

A sigh. _“Fine, but if I let you do this, then I get to bottom tonight.”_

A bottom? Leigh didn't see that coming. The sound of another smack rang out.

_“Fook, Harry,” Louis groaned. “Just get at it.”_

More shuffling, some murmuring that Leigh Anne couldn't quite hear, which had her pressing even closer, heart beating a million miles a minute.

_“Oh, yeah, Haz. Just like that.”_

What? What was going on? She listened close for clues. No more slaps; he wasn’t spanking Louis. No pounding of the bed; they weren’t fucking.

_“Get me wet, babe. More,” the blue-eyed lad ordered with a moan. Harry answered with his own moan, a muffled sound._

Leigh Anne heard what she could only describe as… hungry sounds.

_“Fuck, Lou,” Harry panted, sounding wild. “Your ass is so good. Taste so good, babe.” More muffled groans and a gasp from Louis._

Holy shit. Harry was eating him out. Leigh bit down on her lip and cupped a hand between her legs, fingers pressing into her mound. This was really happening.

_“Faster,” Louis demanded with no bite. “Put your tongue inside me. Fuck me.”_

“Holy shit,” she whispered, out loud this time. Leigh Anne had never had someone’s tongue in her ass, but if it was half as good as it was to have a tongue elsewhere, then Louis was probably losing his mind. The thought had Leigh Anne pushing slow, hard circles into her pussy.

_“Yes, yes, babe. Keep going. Deeper. Want it more,” Louis begged._

For a man that was reluctant to getting eating out beforehand, he was surprisingly enthusiastic about it. Leigh Anne had a feeling the boy on the other end of the tongue might be responsible. She could only imagine his tongue on her, pushing deep inside her. “Fuck, fine,” she sighed and wiggled her trackies off her hips and kicked them off the bed. She turned to face the wall on her knees, ear glued back to the wall in time to hear Louis say,

_“Don’t touch yourself. Want you ready to fuck me after I come,” Louis instructed. Harry groaned and then a sound of a hand slapping the wall scared Leigh Anne for a moment. “Shit, shit! Faster.”_

Leigh Anne followed Louis’ instructions herself, her hand finding the sweet folds of her cunt before pushing a finger in and pumping it quickly. She was already so wet just from listening. Her sigh of relief was accompanied by Louis’ high pitched whine. She pictured Harry, from what she could remember, under her, between her legs with his face buried against her heat. His eyes were green; she knew that for sure because the first time she saw him she nearly got lost in the pure mischief of them.

_“Touch- touch me. Fuck, please! I’m so close,” Louis growled and then the wet, hungry sounds paused for just a moment before they were back and accompanied by the slick sounds of Louis’ dick being tugged off unceremoniously._

She fingered herself to the soundtrack of Louis climbing towards his orgasm. His moans and whines were like a physical pleasure Leigh Anne could feel in her veins. She needed him to come like it was her own orgasm on the line. “Come on, Lou,” she breathed to herself. “Let me hear it.”

Even without knowing it, Louis was obedient.

_“Oooh, fuck!” The hand hit against the wall again and Louis moaned, long and shaky._

Leigh Anne pushed down on her own finger, riding Louis’ orgasm out with him until the sounds reduced to just heavy breathing and a giggle.

_“You’re so fit, Lou,” Harry complimented. “You turn me on so much. I don’t know how I do anything but fuck you all the time.”_

_“Whatever is it you do, it isn’t nearly as fun. Stop doing that; just spend all day fucking me.” Louis laughed at his own suggestion, heaving in a much needed breath afterwards._

_A hum, and then the sound of lips on skin. “You made me wait,” Harry reminded. “I’m tempted to just come all over those cheekbones if you’re not ready for me.”_

The caramel-colored girl rocked her hips forward at that image. Louis’ sharp, sinful cheeks covered in Harry’s come.

_“No, I want you now. You can come on me later,” Louis told him._

Leigh Anne moaned, biting down on the sound and fingering herself harder as she added another, pushing two in desperately. Her slick was dripping back down onto her palm, more and more with every pulse of her walls. She’d been distracted enough by her own pleasure that Louis’ moan caught her off guard, made her push in deep.

_“Give me another. I’ll need to be stretched for you,” Louis urged._

_“Doesn’t matter how much I stretch you babe, you’re always so fucking,” a huff, “tight,” another, “around me.” Louis was loosing needy_ ugh _s and Leigh could hear the rustling of sheets._

She’d never seen Harry naked, but she’d seen enough to guess that he wasn’t small. Louis however, was slight for a lad. Curvy and thick and delicious, but smaller. She was sure that Harry would open Louis up and then some. Personally, she needed someone big, someone that would give it to her until she couldn’t stand it anymore. Her knees went weak imagining it. Harry’s dick splitting her in half, filling her completely and hitting all of the right spots.

Somewhere around her room...she couldn’t remember where she’d put it. Leigh Anne climbed off the bed, soaked panties half hanging off her hip as she dug around in her drawers. She needed to hurry so she didn’t miss anything good. She definitely didn’t want to miss that first push in. Aha! She grabbed the dildo and ran back to her bed, kneeling again and frantically putting her ear to the wall again.

_“Come on, Haz. Get inside me. I need your dick so bad, love,” Louis whined._

_“God, Lou. Just- gimme a condom.” Then the sound of a tube spitting out some liquid, lube presumably, prefaced a groan from the younger lad. “Yeah, Louis. Slow- slower. I don’t want to come.”_

_“Not yet at least. Don’t forget, you’re meant to decorate my face,” he teased._

Leigh Anne kept her fingers circling her entrance, teasing her clit just a little as she waited for Harry to get on with it. She needed to hear what they sounded like when they were making love, fully immersed and slaves to the pleasure. Everything went quiet for a moment, still like a pause, before Louis inhaled sharply and then moaned a sharp, guttural sound.

_“Oh, babe,” Harry cooed. “You feel so good. Always the best. God, I could come like this.”_

_Louis shh’d him gently and hummed. “Not a chance,” he thwarted, too sweetly. “You’re going to come screaming my name. Now, fuck me hard, Harry.”_

And he did. The sounds started up like a lit match dipped in kerosene. Harry was pushing out breaths of fire with each thrust, earning a whine or moan or happy hum from his lover. The two worked together and for each other while Leigh Anne pushed the toy inside her drenched pussy and started to ride it. One hand held herself up on the wall, the side of her face pressed to the surface, while she held the base of the dildo steady. The tingling heat of being penetrated sparked up her legs and chest.

_Louis’ voice was a sob as he praised, “God, Harry. It’s so- you’re…” A low moan._

_“Louis, Louis, Louis- shit. Lou, you’re gonna make me come.”_

_“Use me, Harry. Harder,” he gasped. The sounds got headier._

Leigh’s mind was running wild. Pictures of Louis’ nails on Harry’s back, Harry tugged Louis’ mouth to him by his hair. Passionate, untamed thrusts. Her other hand fell from the wall, holding herself up with a shoulder now, to rub furiously at her swollen clit. “Come for me,” she whispered to the ignorant pair. “Come on.”

_“Lou, I’m gonna come. Shit, babe. Tighter. Yes! Like that.” Harry gulped in heavy air as the rhythmic sounds of his thrusts dissipated._

Then, the wet sounds of Harry pulling himself off had Leigh Anne biting down on her lip and her wrist cramping with her desperate movements. He was actually going to come all over Louis’ face. She wished to God she could see that.

_“Come on, Hazza. Get me dirty.”_

Leigh Anne groaned in the back of her throat. She was so close. A new set of wet sounds added to the mix and she hoped it was Louis getting himself off. He deserved it.

_“Lou.”_

Just a whisper, a reverent call. Then, the tall lad was moaning lowly and loosing shaky whines. The other hand didn’t stop. Leigh Anne didn’t stop.

She pressed hard on her sensitive bud and her mouth dropped open with a silent exclamation as she clenched on the toy and shivered through her orgasm. She was riding it out and heard Louis swear, the bed rocking a few times before all that was left was heated skin and a thick smell. Leigh Anne pulled the toy out and fell back on her bed, unconsciously slapping a hand against the wall behind her head as she laughed at what she’d just done.

_“Shit!”_

Leigh’s eyes went wide as she covered her mouth, taking it back a second later when she realized she probably just got cum on her cheek. Well, now she’d have to pretend there was a ghost in her room that's been banging on the walls. Great.


	17. Ziam - Pocket Full of Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn gets Liam to agree to wear a remote-controlled vibrating butt plug to a meet and greet.
> 
> Top: Zayn  
> Bottom: Liam  
> Kinks: Exhibitionism, Gay sex, Sex toys, butt plug, power play, light dom/sub, lube, barebacking, fingering, masturbation, rough sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually like this one a lot. The intense, hard fucks are my thing lately. Don't be surprised if the next few of these turn into some rough Dom shit. Okay, yay :) Enjoy
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo
> 
> ps: in case anyone missed it, requests are now closed. When I'm done with this Volume, I'll let you know if I'll be taking them, since I won't be doing another Volume anytime soon.

Liam arched his back, pushing the tip of the plug across his wet hole. “Just put it in, Z,” Liam begged. Zayn just laughed and rubbed the cool metal around and around, teasing his boyfriend. “Zayn,” he growled.

“Alright, love,” the older lad acquiesced and pushed the toy into his lover. Liam’s elbows buckled, face falling into the sheets as he clenched then relaxed. “Hmm, babe. Such a slut,” he teased as he folded over Liam’s back and pushed the plug in deeper. “I’ve always wanted to do this to you.”

The Wolverhampton lad reached back and gripped Zayn’s hip, rocking back on the toy inside him with a moan. “Did you have to pick one that’s so...big?”

“Knew you could handle it,” Zayn mused. He pressed a thumb to the slick rim stretched around the metal toy, Liam’s pink muscles twitching against the touch. “We have to go, babe,” Zayn informed his regretfully. Liam sighed and fell onto the bed in a heap, hips wiggling against the bed.

“Get me off, at least,” Liam groaned.

“Are you kidding? No way, Leeyum. I want you hard the entire meet and greet. I’ll let you get off before the show though, yeah?” Zayn informed.

Liam sat up and turned around. “What? You didn’t say-”

Zayn cut him off with a slow, filthy kiss. He pulled Liam’s bottom lip into his mouth and crawled into his lap, rubbing his ass against Liam’s aching hard on. The boy on bottom grabbed Zayn’s hips and moved his boyfriend against him. Zayn smiled down at him, tangling his fingers in the short hair at Liam’s crown, tugging his head back and mouthing at his neck.

“I want you to stay hard for me,” Zayn told him. “When you’re crowded by girls, I want you thinking about only me.”

Liam gasped when the toy started vibrating, snapping his hips up. “Shit,” he panted. “I didn’t know…”

Zayn bit down on his smirk, his eyes shining with mirth. “I told you. I’ve always wanted to do this to you.” He spanked Liam’s round ass one more time before getting off the bed. “Get dressed. We’ve got to be ready in half an hour. Liam flopped back over in defeat, still rocking his ass into the bed and moaning a muffled sound.

“Turn it off, Zayn. I can’t-” He reached a hand under himself, groaning as he wrapped a loose hand around his hard prick.

“Don’t touch,” Zayn warned. “If you come now, you can’t come later.”

“Zayn,” he lamented. “Not fair.”

Zayn came and pulled his hand away before leaning over and biting at Liam’s shoulder. “It’ll be fair once you get to have some fun with me. Just wait,” he reasoned. Liam shivered and pushed up onto his knees.

He sighed and hung his head. “You’ll be the fucking death of me, Malik.”

“It’s mutual, love. Look at you,” Zayn mused and ran a hand down the smooth curve of Liam’s back. “Alright, don’t tempt me. Get dressed.”

***

Zayn had been merciful for twenty whole minutes now. Liam had just finally started to breathe again, but he was on edge, his skin tingling with the phantom vibrations. His hand twitched on his thigh, looking over at the boy that had the small remote slid into his back pocket. He didn’t know if he was begging for more or less.

The boys were glancing his way every so often, giving him confused looks and raised brows. Liam simply shrugged them off and wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans before taking another young girl’s CD to sign. “Hey there,” he greeted. “What’s your name?”

“Sarah,” she offered and smiled up at him. “With an H.” Liam nodded in understanding and scribbled her name on the cover before signing it.

Handing it back, Liam told her, “Enjoy the show, love.”

Another girl, older this time, probably only a year or two younger than Liam, came up to him. “Can I get a picture?”

“Sure, love. Come here.” He reached an arm out and brought her in while she pointed to another girl holding a phone. “Right there?” She nodded. “Okay, sm- fuck.” Liam jumped in his skin, the vibrations lighting up his body again. “I-” He growled lowly and took a deep breath. “Okaaaay, sorry. Just- let’s smile.” The girl was looking at him confusedly, but then nodded and leaned into him.

Liam kept his smile tight, begging the noises he wanted to make to stay down, stay quiet. The photo only took a moment, but it felt like an eternity with the the way he wanted to sidle up to Zayn and hump him like a dog. Once the girl walked away, he flicked his gaze over to Zayn to find him taking a picture with a fan, smiling like nothing was happening. Or maybe like he was loving what was happening.

He stomped over to the man, pulling him to a less crowded corner harshly. “Fuck, Zayn. Please, turn it off,” he begged.

“Not a chance. Look at you,” he mused. Liam could only imagine. He could feel the sweat prickling at his hairline. Zayn swiped a thumb over his flushed cheeks. “You look so turned on, babe.”

Liam groaned and gripped Zayn’s shirt in his fist. “Zayn,” he warned, “if you don’t stop, I’ll come.”

Zayn smirked and licked over his perfect, bright teeth. “Don’t tease.”

Another groan. “Zayn.”

The raven-haired boy relented, turning the vibrations off and wiping the sweat off Liam’s brow. “Go do your job. And stop touching all the girls.”

“I didn’t-” The plug turned back on for moment.

“Don’t touch. The girls.” At that, he sent Liam off with a playful smack to his bum. Zayn watched him go, eyes trailing down the strong lines of his body.

“What did you do to him?”

Zayn flinched in surprise, turning to see Louis with a brow raised and a tilt to his lips. “I don’t know what you mean?”

“I know that look. I’ve made Harry look like that my fair share. Why is Liam about to drop to his knees in front of a room full of teenage girls?”

“God, he’s fucking beautiful, isn’t he?” Zayn mused, ignoring Louis’ questions.

“Malik,” he snapped. “Whatever you’re doing...let me in on it.”

“What?” Zayn’s mouth dropped open. “I’m sorry, one more time?”

“Haz, come here!” Louis called. Harry perked up, like he always did when Louis so much as breathed in his direction. The tall lad practically skipped over to them.

“What’s up?”

“Zayn’s got Liam all subby and he won’t tell me why,” he whined.

“Really? Is that why he was facing the corner for like two straight minutes earlier?” Harry questioned.

“Yeah,” Zayn chuckled, looking over their shoulders to where Liam was standing stiffly between two fans, hands clasped in front of him.

“What’d you do to him?” Harry echoed Louis’ question.

“He won’t tell!” Louis lamented.

Harry waved a hand in the air. “Niall! Come ‘ere.” The blond threw up his pointer finger, asking for a moment while he finished a photo with a fan. He ran up to the group and hummed in curiosity. “Liam is about to come and Zayn’s messing with him.”

He didn’t even say anything, just whipped around to look at Liam before laughing. “Oh my God, look at him. Poor lad.”

“Not a lad,” Louis chimed in.

“Poor baby,” Harry offered. Louis hummed in agreement.

“Shut up. He’s fine. He loves it,” Zayn defended himself.

Harry nodded. “I bet. But what does he love, Zayn? Nipples clamps? Cock ring?”

“I feel like this is none of our business, mates,” Niall disputed.

“Thank-”

“If he didn’t want anyone knowing, then he wouldn’t have gotten Liam hard and shoved him into the world with glassy eyes and shaky hands,” Louis reasoned.

“Look at him,” Harry cooed. “Zayn, what are you doing to him?” Liam was sat behind a table laden with merch, hands in his lap and lip between his teeth. Everyone’s attention was called to a woman telling them the rest of the meet and greet schedule, including the backstage tour.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” he stood firm.

“Fine, I’ll go ask him,” Louis countered. He walked over to the jumpy lad and sat next to him, making him tense and then moan quietly. “Hey, mate. Soooo...what’s up?”

“Nothing,” he answered quickly and cleared his throat.

“Li. Liam. Payno,” Louis tried to reason. “What’s going on with this?” he asked and waved a hand up and down Liam’s sweating body.

“I-” His eyes flicked over to Zayn before looking at Louis. “Lou, please. Tell him to let me-” His mouth dropped open, his hips wiggling on the seat. “Zayn,” he whispered.

Louis looked down, could practically see every vein of Liam’s hard on through his trousers. “What, so he’s got you,” he motioned vaguely, “tied up?”

Liam’s brows crinkled in confusion. “Wh-what do you mean?” Liam cupped a hand over his mouth and moaned into it, muffling it just enough. He let his head fall to the table with a groan. “I’m gonna…”

“No, you’re not,” Zayn’s voice came from behind him. Then, Liam’s hips stopped moving, his body going limp. He leaned down and whispered in his boy’s ear. “Better?” Liam shook his head weakly, not looking up from his lap with his forehead ruffling the papers on the table.

“Zayn, are you sure he’s okay?” Harry asked, hovering behind Louis.

The Bradford boy stroked his fingers through Liam’s hair. “He’s great. Almost there.” Liam preened and raised his head. “Look alive, Leeyum. The girls are saying goodbye.”

Around him, Liam heard the sounds of the boys sending off the dozen or so fans, their happy squeals, the guide’s corralling voice. Liam felt like the air around him was shrinking away, his head was light, and he couldn’t seem to concentrate enough to see anything but Zayn’s face. The ghosting touch of his hand trickling down Liam’s neck had him stuttering out a breath.

“You made it, baby,” he praised, low, just for liam.

“Yes,” he mewled. “Fuck, Zayn. Please!” The last girl out looked back at them, a little scared, before scurrying out.

“Alright, lads. We’ll see you later,” Zayn quipped and pulled Liam’s mostly languid body up from his chair. Liam curled into him instantly, hips rocking against Zayn’s stomach.

“Jesus, Li. You never even told us what you did, Zayn,” Harry pleaded, a hand grazing over his own zipper.

Louis’ delight at that was evident. “I’d love to know.”

Zayn ignored them, pulling Liam in front of him and leading them to the door. The lean boy had an arm around Liam’s waist, his own growing bulge pushing into Liam’s jeans. When they got to the door, Zayn turned around and looked over the three confused, now slightly horny, lads. “Remote-controlled vibrating butt plug.” He pushed a hand into his back pocket and the next second Liam was shaking, moaning Zayn’s name. Zayn just hummed happily and pushed them through the door.

“Holy shit, Haz. We have to get one of those,” Louis exclaimed.

Liam was barely walking straight, his head thrown back on Zayn’s shoulder. He lead them down the back hallway, reaching out for any doorknob. Finally, one turned and opened to an empty dressing room. Zayn nearly threw Liam inside before slamming the door and pushing him onto the couch on his stomach.

The brunet grunted out an _ugh_ and spread his knees greedily. “I can’t wait. I can’t do it, please,” he begged. Zayn knelt between his lover’s legs and reached a hand under Liam.

Zayn turned the plug off one last time. “Hold on, baby. Almost. Take your pants off,” he ordered. Both of their hands flew, undoing their trousers and sliding pants off hips. “Fuck, I want you so bad, baby. God, Liam,” he growled and pushed himself against Liam’s ass.

“Fuck me, Z. Just- I need you, I need you.”

“Yeah, love. Okay, hold on.” He scrambled in his back pocket for the packet of lube he’d picked up, accidentally hitting the button on the remote.

“Oooh, yeeees,” Liam moaned.

Zayn laughed and turned it off. “Soz, love. My bad.” He pulled the remote out and dropped it on the floor before ripping open the packet and slicking himself up. He drizzled a little more on his fingers and rubbed around Liam’s puffy rim, sliding the plug out a little at a time. Liam’s head fell down to the couch cushion, a long, desperate sound falling off his lips. Left open and empty, Liam reached back and pushed two fingers inside his stretched hole.

The dominant leaned back, drizzling a bit more onto Liam’s fingers and watching Liam fuck himself. He pulled the broad lad’s cheeks apart to get a better view, humming lowly in appreciation. “Are you going to let me do it, or you just want to get yourself off?”

Liam pulled his fingers out and blindly slapped Zayn’s arm. “Just fuck me, Z. Or, yeah, I’ll do it.”

“Cheeky,” Zayn admired. “No matter how well you know yourself,” Zayn mused and swiped his cock up and down the valley of Liam’s ass, “I will always know you better.” He pushed inside, to the hilt, and dropped down onto Liam’s back. He wrapped an arm around and gripped at Liam’s chest. “I’ll always take care of you, babe,” he murmured in Liam’s ear before pulling his earlobe between his teeth.

Zayn pulled out and pushed back in, a slow, lazy circle that had him feeling Liam at every angle. The broken boy’s response was bliss. One of Liam’s hand came up to grasp onto Zayn’s arm against his chest, holding on for all he was worth. Zayn thrust inside him, pushing small grunts of pleasure from him and making a heat of lust coil inside his gut.

As he sped up, Zayn took his hand away to bend one of Liam’s legs further forward, open him up wider, before wrapping him back up in his hold. “So fucking tight, baby. So hot,” he worshipped. “Take it for me, Li.”

“Harder,” Liam begged.

Zayn couldn’t comply with that fast enough, rocketing into him with abandon. Liam’s arms gave out, buckling under him until his back was arched high, his ass in the air. Zayn leaned back, grabbing Liam’s hips and pulling him back on his cock. “You’re so close, I can feel it. Touch yourself.”

Liam brought a shaky hand to his dick, fisting lightly just over the head and swiping up some of his precome to slick up his glide. He pulled his foreskin back, tightening his fingers under the sensitive edge of his head before twisting gently. “Oh, God. Faster, yeah, faster. Oh- fuck, I’m close.”

Zayn growled, thrusts turning hard and uneven. He gasped and scratched across Liam’s hips as he filled his lover with his seed. He tried to pull Liam harder, push deeper, the searing heat of him overtaking his mind. Zayn kept a lazy push of his hips, rotating his hips just to make Liam sigh, the Wolverhampton boy’s hand like a flash on his cock. Liam’s other hand shot out, grabbing hold of the arm of the couch as he tightened around Zayn’s dick, screaming his name while his orgasm racked his body with pleasure.

Hissing, the darker boy palmed at Liam’s ass to get him to slow down, stop his frantic movements. He slipped out of Liam, replacing his dick with two fingers to play with Liam’s swollen prostate. Liam writhed, falling flat on the couch and letting Zayn’s fingers slip from him. Laying there, panting for air, Liam chuckled tiredly.

“Shit,” he breathed. The brown-eyed lad turned onto his side, pulling Zayn down to lay in front of him, chest to chest. “Did I make a fool of myself earlier? With the fans?”

Zayn smiled kindly. “No, love. Though, the boys will probably give you hell for a while.”

Liam pushed at his chest with no real heat before burying his head under Zayn’s chin. “Let ‘em. As long as you keep fucking me like that.” Zayn hummed in agreement and kissed the sweaty edge of Liam’s hair. 


	18. Larry - Love Wins (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry are on their honeymoon and using every moment to do something they probably shouldn't.
> 
> Top: Louis  
> Bottom: Harry  
> Kinks: Exhibitionism, like a lot, fluff, BDSM, power play, rimming, public sex, lube, sex toys, butt plug, tails, dom/sub, bunny tail, drunk sex, barebacking, masturbation, collaring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one just happened to be next on the list, and I was so happy it was! Part one was written for the amazing decision America made to legalize all marriage. The second part, unfortunately, is written for one of the saddest days in our modern history. 
> 
> What happened in Orlando is terrifying and awful, but please don't ever forget the truth. Love always wins. Love each other and love yourself.
> 
> COMMENTS AND VOTES! MWAH!! Xoxo

“I’ll tell him, Mum,” Louis promised into his phone. “No, I will. I swear.” He sent a smile to his husband sitting next to him in his own deck chair. “Love you, too. Thanks. Okay, bye.” He hung up and sighed as he melted back into the soft cushion of his stretched out chair.

“What’d she say?” Harry asked.

Louis hummed in question, turning to look at Harry. When Harry nodded at his phone, on the table between them, he answered, “Oh, right. She made me promise to tell you to wear sunscreen because, quote, ‘making love isn’t nearly as much fun when you’re a lobster’.” The blue-eyed boy couldn’t even be annoyed because of the way his newly-wed husband’s face broke into a giant smile and his hands clapped together in one loud bang. Louis felt his own face crack, eyes crinkling up behind his shades and lips spreading into a grin. “So, yeah, please, wear some sunscreen.”

Dutifully, Harry reached down into their bag and pulled out a big bottle of the stuff, even though the sun was on its way down now. “I’d tell you to do the same, but you always come back from the beach looking all golden and sun-god-like.” Louis smiled at the flattery. “Don’t be such a prick,” he said, but couldn’t help his smile. “You know?” Harry started. “I don’t think you’re going to get the tan you want with those shorts on.”

“What are you saying, Mr. Tomlinson?” Louis quipped.

Harry turned onto his side and looked down the line of Louis’ body. “I want you to take your clothes off,” he answered simply.

Louis barked a laugh and bent his arms up, laying his hands under his head and watching the sun set over the horizon. “Mr. Tomlinson, please. Have some modesty.”

The curly-headed man groaned and Louis was busy gloating when he felt a weight settle on his hips. He opened his eyes to see his gorgeous new husband leaning over him. “We have a private balcony for a reason,” Harry reminded. “I’d like to see all that gloriously tan skin in the light of day.”

“Are you suggesting we fuck out here in the open under the sun of the Atlantic Ocean?”

Harry nodded cheekily. “Absolutely.”

Louis slid his hands up Harry’s sides, fingers digging into the soft flesh of his boy’s torso. “You have no shame, do you? You’d let me fuck you even if this wasn’t just our balcony.” Harry didn’t say anything, but the flush of his cheeks gave Louis a clue he was on the right track. “You wish our balcony wasn’t private, don’t you? You want everyone to know that you’re gagging for it, that you’re bent over and taking it.” Harry’s mouth was slack, tongue pressed against the back of his teeth. His breathing was shallow, and he was fighting to keep his eyes open. “Would you let me?” Louis asked.

Harry blinked his eyes open, trying to focus on Louis’ searching eyes. “What?”

Louis turned in his seat, feet landing on their hardwood deck. He pushed Harry to stand and then turned him around. “If I wanted, would you let me take you where everyone could see you, and fuck you until your legs give out?” His hand squeezed the firm curve of Harry’s ass, making the boy shudder.

“I want-” Harry let his head drop back, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. “Yeah, I want you.”

The older man leaned forward and kissed the small of Harry’s back as he slid a hand up his spine. “Bend over,” he whispered into Harry’s smooth skin. “Hands on the chair.” Harry complied easily and settled his hands on the cushion in front of him, feet spreading comfortably. “Normally, I’d remind you to be quiet, but I want everyone to hear you. Let them know how good I make you feel.” He reached around and untied Harry’s tiny shorts, pulling them down his legs slowly.

Louis latched onto Harry’s milky skin, biting into his flesh with a needy groan. Harry gasped but quickly relaxed again. The shorter man kissed across both cheeks, nuzzling against his ass and molding the sweet skin in his hands. “Love you, baby. We get to spend the rest of our lives together.”

“I love you so much, Lou,” Harry breathed out and combed his fingers hastily through his hair. Louis hummed and spread Harry’s ass, thumbs ghosting over his taint before leaning in and licking across Harry’s rim. The emerald-eyed lad’s instant reaction was to arch up on his toes and grasp the fabric under his palms. Louis did it again, sweeping his tongue across the clenched muscles. “Oh, shit,” Harry awed. Harry sucked his lips between his teeth, groaning but muffling the sound while his husband ate him out.

When Louis’ jaw was slick and Harry’s arms were shaking, the Doncaster lad stood up and smacked Harry’s ass. “Hands and knees, babe. I’ll be right back,” Louis assured. Harry didn’t move, just caught his breath while Louis went back through the sliding glass door into their suite on the cruise ship. His shorts were already at his ankles, so he kicked them off and fell to his knees on his lounge chair, forearms coming to rest on the inclined back.

The moment Louis suggested a cruise for their honeymoon (the day after their stag do’s, Harry remembered vaguely), Harry was hesitant. It was cliche and a bit tacky. But now, sailing the seas on a mobile honeymoon suite- a literal moving fuck-a-thon- Harry couldn’t be happier. The a la carte buffet, the rainbow colored coral reef, and the king-sized memory foam love-making pallet had Harry giddy as he wiggled with baited anticipation.

“What’s so funny?” Louis asked as he returned.

Harry giggled. “Nothing, just thinking about you.” Louis hummed, like he knew exactly what Harry meant, and trickled a hand down Harry’s arched spine.

“I’m going to play with you a little, get you nice and hard.” The familiar wet sound of lube was followed by something a bit cold and solid playing at Harry’s entrance. “And then, I want you to pick your tiniest swim shorts to put on.” Louis pushed just the smooth, round tip of the butt plug past Harry’s rim, making the younger boy push out a surprised _oh_ at the feeling. He spread his legs a little more, arching harder so Louis could put the plug in deeper. Louis kept his rhythmic push in and pull out until the widest part pushed in and Harry gasped.

Then, he furrowed his brow. Something...soft. Fuzzy? No, furry? Harry wiggled his bum and laughed at the result. “Is that a tail? Did you give me a tail, Lou?”

“That’s not all,” he mused. The solid pressure of leather against Harry’s Adam’s apple had the submissive lad biting down on a moan. There was a yank on the collar, and Harry’s head whipped to the side. Louis was right there, looking down at him with lust-filled eyes. He wrapped the leash around his palm, pulling it taunt. “Wanna be my plaything, baby?”

“Fuck, Lou-”

Louis smirked. “I’ll take that as a yes.” The older lad stood up and pulled Harry with him. His boy came on stumbling legs. Louis looked down the flushed line of Harry’s broad, smooth chest to his hips where his thick cock was standing heavy in the air. “Baby,” he cooed and trailed a finger up the long line of his dick, flicking under his crown. Harry stuttered a breath, looking to Louis for any instruction. “Well? Go pick something to wear.”

Harry squirmed a little, getting the plug to settle, before running inside with the leash hanging against his chest. Louis took a moment, leaned back on the railing that overlooked the wide, open ocean and followed his new husband around the room with his eyes. The lanky boy was skittish, excited more so, and dashing back and forth between his bag and the dresser. “Love?” Louis called out. Harry froze and turned to him, eyes dark and lip swollen from biting. “My favorite ones are those tiny white ones with the black tie.”

Harry nodded and scampered over to the dresser again, opening the top drawer and shuffling his clothes around until he found the ones. “Got it!” he cheered and pulled them out.

“Great bring ‘em here,” Louis instructed and held a hand out. Harry hurried them over to his husband and watched while Louis walked right past him and into their room. Harry looked after him, confusion on his face, as the blue-eyed man went to the kitchen and picked up a knife from the silverware drawer. He stabbed at the back seam of Harry’s shorts, much to the younger boy’s surprise, and ripped open a small hole.

“Babe?” Harry started, but Louis was already heading back to him with the shorts hanging off a finger. He smoothed a hand up Harry’s thick thigh, taking a slight grip of the Cheshire lad’s dick and giving him a few tugs before pushing the slick fabric to Harry’s chest. With a wink, Louis sat back in his chair and looked expectantly at his husband. Harry finally got the clue and hurried to put the shorts on. The material stretched around his thighs, over his hips, around his ass.

The younger man huffed when his tail bent awkwardly inside the swim shorts. Louis flicked a hand for him to come forward and Harry walked over before the blue-eyed lad turned him around. Louis reached into the hole he’d made and pulled the tail out, ripping the shorts a little more to fit. Harry wiggled his hips happily, teasing, and adjusted the waistband on his hips.

“Like it?” Louis asked.

“Yeah, a lot. This one is cool, longer than the other one we have.”

Louis nodded in agreement, hands wandering over Harry’s ass and legs. “Bought it just for our honeymoon.”

Harry rubbed a few fingers over the collar around his neck. “And this?”

“Wasn’t sure if you’d want to wear it here, but I couldn’t resist.” Louis stood up and looped his fingers through the handle of the leash, and grabbing the lube from earlier, before tugging his new spouse inside. Harry followed eagerly, hard on confined but not unnoticeable.

“Are we really doing this?” Harry questioned. Louis turned at their front door, pulling his lover close.

“You know what to do if you don’t want to,” Louis reminded. Harry licked over his lips, eyes travelling Louis’ face before nodding. “Okay.” He pulled his disoriented husband into the hallway, giddy for all the right reasons. He’d always wanted to fuck Harry in some sort of public place, but, for so many reasons, they never could. This was the first time they’d been far away from anyone they knew or anyone they would ever see again. They were both just in love and horny enough to try it.

The ballroom was filled with people, young and old, and the lights were colorful and trippy. Half the people were still in the their swimsuits, the other half dressed up for a night out. Harry and Louis didn’t bother dressing up, considering Louis didn’t want Harry wearing anything at all. They went to the bar and Louis rapped his knuckles on the bar top.

“What can I get for you?” the nice lady with the high ponytail asked.

“I’ll have a whiskey on the rocks and my smokin’ hot husband here will have a sex on the beach,” Louis spouted off. Harry smacked him on the arm, but nodded to the barkeep.

“Please,” he added.

“Coming right up, and congratulations, guys.”

Louis sat down on one of the bar stools and pulled Harry between his legs. “How’s it feel?” the Doncaster man asked and teased his hand over Harry’s ass, his thumb sliding into the hole in the back of Harry’s shorts.

“Fine. I’m- I’m a little nervous,” Harry admitted. “I want- Don’t worry, I want to. I’m just- nervous.”

“Here you go, boys. Enjoy,” the bartender offered and handed over their drinks.

Louis nodded his thanks and turned back to his husband, handing Harry his drink before stealing a sip. “I’ll take care of you, love. All you have to do is trust me.” Harry let his straw fall from his own mouth and rolled his eyes.

“Of course, I trust you, Lou. I just-” Louis interrupted him with a kiss.

“Trust me,” he urged. They looked at each other, Louis’ hand holding firm at Harry’s hips and Harry leaning into his man.

“Okay,” he agreed.

“Drink up. I want you loose to dance.”

Harry scoffed. “I’m already loose, babe. You made sure of that.” Louis growled playfully at that, rubbing a thumb over Harry’s bulge.

“Yes. I. Did.”

They snogged and sipped and laughed and snogged a bit more, until Harry was swaying in Louis’ arms and the older man was pulling Harry’s hips against his own. “Dance with me,” Harry requested, and Louis was quick to comply, rushing them to the dance floor and pulling his husband to his front. The plug pushed a little deeper with the force, and Harry moaned, head yanked back on Louis’ shoulder by his leash.

Louis swayed them together, a little tipsy and a little excited, making their moves uncoordinated and sloppy. “You’ve got me so worked up, baby,” Louis whispered into Harry’s ear. “I lose my _mind_ because of you, Hazza.” Harry grinded back on him, enjoying the shocked groan it earned him. The green-eyed boy wrapped an arm around Louis’ neck, rolling against him to the beat of the music. Louis was panting in his ear, more dry humping than dancing. “Haz- Harry, let me… Can I?”

“Fuck me,” Harry begged. “Yes, yes. Come on.” He was pulling desperately at his shorts, but Louis stopped him with a soft chuckle.

“Don’t take them off. Just let me take care of you,” Louis reminded. The dance floor was crowded by now, people pushed in close. Louis squeezed them through the crowd to the wall, pressing Harry into the cool surface. “I can’t _believe_ \- God, I’m going to fuck you right here,” he awed.

Louis made him look back with a tug to the collar, and connected their lips while he slipped his fingers around the base of the plug. Harry moaned into his mouth. The plug wiggled, sliding against Harry’s walls as Louis pulled the still wet toy from his husband. The younger lad clenched on air when Louis pushed the toy into his hand. “Hold that,” Louis instructed, and Harry smashed it between his hand and the wall.

The curvy spouse hurriedly unzipped his trousers, pulling them open just enough to get his dick in his hand. “Get a hand on yourself,” Louis instructed. Harry’s hand twitched down, but stopped and went back to the wall.

“Not yet. I’ll come too soon,” Harry warned, voice brushing against Louis’ cheek. Louis bit down on his husband’s shoulder before letting his forehead fall to the sweaty skin there. Harry swore he heard a mumbled _fuck_ , but then, Louis was slick and pushing inside him, and Harry collapsed forward into the wall. “Louis,” he whined.

“That’s it, babe. Clench on me. God, you-” Louis cut off with a moan as Harry moved his hips in circles to get them started. He shoved in deep, spreading Harry’s cheeks with one hand to feel the warm skin against his balls and pelvis. “Need. It,” Louis growled and thrust into his new husband’s warm hole.

“Louis! Louis, harder,” Harry begged. Louis fulfilled that request and bent Harry further into the wall to get a better angle, push in deeper. “Oh, God. Yes, fuck. Just like that, Lou.” Harry’s words dissolved into a string of moans, all blending together and Louis worked his hips faster. Harry scrambled into his shorts, pulling his dick out and tugging on himself to the rhythm of Louis’ thrusts, if not faster, with his need.

The older man tucked his finger into Harry’s collar, pulling the boy harshly back with each pointed fuck of his hips. “Tell me how good it is, love. Tell me,” Louis pleaded, breaths turning wet on Harry’s neck.

With anyone else, Harry wasn’t one for the misogynistic, greedy dirty talk in bed, but with Louis, he knew that Louis wanted to hear him to truly know Harry was enjoying himself. “Give me your hand,” Harry panted. Louis let go of Harry’s collar and slid it down his arm. The curly-headed lad took it and cupped his palm over his hot, wet head. “Play,” he begged, just the one word enough to have Louis burying deep filling Harry with a cut off scream. Louis kept his hips going hard, hand sliding furiously over Harry’s prick, thumb rubbing hard into his weeping slit.

Harry’s thighs were shaking, his knees giving out. Louis pulled out but pressed against his back, fist twisting over his head. His other hand left Harry’s hip and slid back up to press into Harry’s throat. He squeezed lightly, teasing but pushing. Harry’s mouth stuttered but nothing came out as his hands grappled at Louis’ body and the wall.

“I’m gonna come. I’m- Shit, Louis!” Harry’s hips rocked frantically before a hand came to cover his mouth, and he came over Louis’ fist as his shoulders shook. Louis hummed, pleased, and pulled him through it, not letting him go even when Harry whimpered and squirmed under him.

“Fucking perfect,” Louis mused. He squeezed one last time around Harry’s head before moving down and giving a playful tug to his balls and finally letting go. Louis loosened his grip on Harry’s throat, but the boy nearly toppled to the floor, tail hanging limply in his hand, so Louis wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed across his back while he pushed his mostly soft dick back in his pants. “Alright?”

Harry nodded weakly, but pushed off the wall and leaned back into Louis. “What do I do with this?” he asked and held up the tail, waving it lazily.

“Oh, that? You’re wearing it all night. Keep me seed inside you until I lick it back up later,” Louis informed him.

“Shit,” Harry cursed quietly and rolled his hips on Louis. “Be nice,” he teased. “I’m gonna be sore in the morning.”

“Really? Damn. I meant to make you sore right now,” Louis quipped.

Harry turned around and reached into Louis’ pocket. “Oh, you did,” he affirmed. He pulled out the lube Louis stashed, drizzling some over the cool metal of the plug. Harry reached around and played it across his hole. Louis joined a hand with his and pulled Harry’s fucked-open hole wide for Harry to push the toy in smoothly. Harry gave one more moan as it settled and bit a lip coyly. “Let’s clean up a little, and then, I could use another drink.”

Louis smiled endearingly. “That’s my baby.”


	19. Zouarry - Walk-Ins Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis are in a rough patch, but, luckily, Zayn is there for Louis in his time of need.
> 
> Top: Zayn  
> Bottom: Louis  
> Kinks: Infidelity, friends with Benefits, pining, BDSM, humiliation (light), blow jobs, face-fucking, rough sex, dom/sub, power play, feminization (light), anal fingering, masturbation, threesome, spanking, barebacking, headscape, cum eating, oversensitivity, cum swallowing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a req just a little bit ago that had this same concept so I decided to use this prompt to try out a few new things in my writing. Let me know what you think?!
> 
> COMMENTS AND VOTES! MWAH!! Xoxo
> 
> ps: just a reminder by requests are closed for now. Soz

Louis twined his fingers with Harry’s, smiling up at him. “Have fun.”

“Probably not,” Harry sighed before pecking his lips.

“Oh, my God. Someone stop them,” Niall groaned and looked over the back of the couch where he, Liam, and Zayn were sitting watching SkySports.

“Let them be,” Liam offered. “It’s a little cute, right, Z?” he asked and elbowed Zayn playfully.

“Yeah, super cute,” Zayn scoffed.

Louis just sent a finger to the group and slid a hand up Harry’s chest. “I thought you liked this one. At least she gets why they’re doing this, even if we don't.” Louis brought Harry’s knuckles to his lips, rubbing the smooth skin and cool metal of his rings over his lips.

Harry couldn’t help but smile at the gesture. “It’ll all be worth it.” Louis nodded but couldn’t look Harry in the eyes, busying himself with kisses to his fingers instead.

“Yeah, of course.” He dropped his boyfriend’s hand. “You’ve got to get ready.” Louis walked back to the couch, squeezing between Zayn and the end of the couch. Harry went back to his room, and the blue-eyed boy distracted himself with a football match and the warmth of Zayn’s arm around his shoulders.

“Don’t hate him for it, Lou,” Zayn requested. “I don’t. He doesn’t really have a choice.”

Louis’ jaw clenched as he leaned into Zayn. “Neither of us do. It’s like-” He shook his head and pressed his forehead to Zayn’s shoulder. “We’re barely even in a real relationship anymore, it’s so orchestrated.”

“I'm sorry.” Zayn rubbed Louis’ shoulder and kissed his hair. “When everyone's gone I can make you feel better.”

Louis shuddered, hand gripping Zayn's knee desperately. “Please.”

Niall and Liam left soon after Harry did, like they could feel the atmosphere drowning in tense sorrow. Zayn was quick to pull Louis into his lap, making the smaller boy laugh despite himself against his cheek. The darker lad smiled wide and tilted his head to search out Louis’ lips. They kissed, teeth clanking through their smiles.

“Been a while,” Zayn murmured. “Harry’s always around.”

Louis hummed a disappointed sound. “He’s allowed to be; he's my boyfriend.”

Zayn growled. “Don't remind me.” He stopped that line of talk quickly as he pushed his tongue past Louis’ lips and licked along the inside of mouth softly. Louis moaned and pursed his lips, sucking on Zayn’s tongue for a moment before pushing back with his own and sliding their tongues together. Zayn’s hands went tight on Louis’ hips, rocking up against him.

Louis broke the kiss and teased the ends of their noses. The aura of Zayn was enough to have him biting down on a grin, the coaxing way about him. “Let's get to a flat surface,” Louis suggested.

“Yes, please,” Zayn agreed, eyes bright as he stood, still holding Louis under the bum and pecking him with kisses. Louis’ legs wrapped tighter around his lover and he mouthed at the sharp line of Zayn’s jaw. The air between their mouths was getting thicker, and, by the time Zayn dropped Louis on the bed and climbed on top of him, Louis was heaving in air. “Get this off,” Zayn ordered and grabbed at Louis’ thin tee.

Louis arched his back off the bed to pull his shirt off, a line like a bow that Zayn mapped with his fingers, his hand sliding up the smooth tan skin to the side of his face. The blue-eyed boy's hair was messily swiped across his face, so Zayn lifted a reverent hand to push it away, revealing cautious baby blues that held his every desire and mirrored them back to him. Zayn cupped his palm along the sharp line of Louis’ cheek, hoping to exude encouragement just from the touch as he leaned down and connected their lips again. He tasted like pudding, the sweet and savory kind that reminded Zayn of home and comfort.

Louis’ arms pulled at the muscles of Zayn's back, maybe hoping he could make them one before the night was over. His urgency got the attention he desired when Zayn slid a hand down the sonsy edge of Louis’ body, over his hip and down his thick thigh before tucking his hand against the baby soft underside of his knee and swaddled Louis’ leg up around his waist. He ventured back down, sliding under the hem of Louis’ loose shorts to feel the smooth hair flick back from its resting place under his fingers. When he was met with Louis’ tight pants, Zayn walked his fingers up to the waistband, looking down at Louis with a telling smirk, and yanked.

Louis _oofed_ and was tugged down the bed an inch. “They can't come off without the shorts, Z,” Louis teased. Zayn hummed and flicked his bottom lip between his teeth before lowering his forehead to Louis’.

“Just wanted you closer,” he divulged in a hushed whisper. “Always closer,” much quieter.

Louis let his hands slip from Zayn’s back to his own hips. “Be a ton easier without all these clothes.” He raised a brow, in some sort of challenge that Zayn was all too willing to take part in.

Zayn sat back on his knees and dipped his finger into Louis’ waistband before ducking down to meet his lips with his hands and kiss along the supple skin at the edge of his lover’s stomach. He nudged the material down until it was teasing the base of his dick. “Mind if I choke on it?” Zayn asked with no fanfare.

Louis surely noticed though, shooting up to his elbows and fish-mouthing for a moment. “Wha- I mean,” he scoffed a laugh, “yeah. Go for it.” Excitement now charging between the duo, Louis was brisk about getting his bottoms to his ankles and then letting Zayn snatch them away and toss them into the world unknown beyond that moment.

Zayn, it would seem, was in no hurry, as he lifted Louis’ ankle to his shoulder and tilted his head to kiss the sharp bone there before moving on to the delicate curve into his calf and up to the bend in his knee. The older lad was squirming by the time Zayn’s mouth actually reached his pelvis, one hand cinched around the expensive sheets. If he could, Zayn would gladly sleep right there, nestled between the warm, athletic thighs of the man he loved. Until then, he picked Louis’ half-hard prick up in his hand and licked a fat strip up the side of him.

Louis huffed, foot pressing into Zayn’s back. He searched for an anchor, something to ground him to the bed, to Zayn, so the feeling of the the lithe boy taking him into his mouth didn't send him floating into the air. Zayn pursed his lips tight and lowered down slowly, taking a long, even breath in, and then out. Louis lifted his head up from his pillow, desperate to see the sight of Zayn’s cheekbones in sharp relief as he sucked hard on the sensitive few inches near his head again. It was more of a sight than he imagined as Zayn fluttered his eyes open and looked up at him from under the fan of his lashes, an almost smirk on his lips despite the intrusion.

“Zayn, come on,” Louis adjured while a hand darted down to wrap the silky strands of Zayn's hair between his unforgiving fingers. He was probably temperate with his coaxing in his mind, but forceful in reality with the way he lifted his hips and pushed Zayn’s head down until the two met in a kiss that had Zayn coughing with surprise. True to his word though, Zayn intended to choke on it. He buried his nose in the coarse splatter of hair along Louis’ pelvis.

The Bradford boy searched up the bed until he found Louis’ other hand, bringing it down to tangle in his hair next to the one currently holding him there. With a hum of encouragement, Zayn dropped his jaw and closed his eyes. For a long few moments, Louis just laid there, looking down at his lover in bemusement. The insinuation, the idea Louis had in his head, was too good to be what Zayn was suggesting. Only when the man with hazel eyes gripped his hip and pushed Louis’ dick back in deep, did he let himself accept that Zayn had to be the most amazing man on the planet.

His hands took a firm hold in Zayn’s hair as he planted both feet on either side of his torso before thrusting up into Zayn's mouth. The hot, slick back of Zayn's throat caressed Louis’ pulsing tip as he nestled deeper inside Zayn’s mouth. Zayn, for his part, moaned, and Louis felt him go a bit pliant between his legs. The urge to fuck his mouth was an urge he didn't have to fight, resting his hips back on the bed before ramming into the sensation again.

“Shit,” Louis awed. “Zayn, baby, take it.” The fire of dominance flickered behind Louis’ eyes for a rare moment as he used Zayn in the best and worst possible way. Spit dripped back down his shaft, the wet sounds of a blow job turned filthy cascading over the waves of heat in the air. He would take what Zayn would give him until the moment he took it away. Somewhere in Louis’ mind, he wished the feeling of Zayn’s tongue grazing the firm underside of his cock would last beyond the time it took for him to come because he was reaching towards his orgasm and hated to let that go.

Just when Louis knew he was about to explode, Zayn placed a firm hand on his stomach and lifted up onto his knees. Louis just realized that he’d been humping the bed fully clothed like a teenager just because he had Louis’ thick length in his mouth. The raven-haired lad lifted his head, Louis’ prick falling heavily onto his stomach with a saturated slap, and heaved in a gulp of air.

“Want to,” gasped breath, “fuck you.”

Louis didn't deem a verbal agreement necessary, instead reaching off the side of the bed for his bag. Zayn spent his downtime sucking a mark into the thin skin of Louis collarbone. Harry will _love_ that. The Doncaster lad groaned in frustration.

“I can't find-” He captured Zayn’s face in his hands and smashed their lips together, biting in his agitation. “You're distracting me,” he lamented, more like a praise than a reprimand. Louis turned over, pointedly ignoring the soft press of lips to the curve of his ass, and reached further to get into the abyss of his overnight to find the small pouch that held his toothpaste, aftershave, and, God-willing, his lube. When he found it, he _aha_ ’d in triumph and turned back over.

“Alright, eager,” Louis admonished. “Get your kit off while I get started.” Zayn sent a sarcastic two-finger salute and divested his body while his eyes remained sharply on the crease between Louis perfect, round cheeks.

“Let me see, Lou. That gorgeous hole, babe.” He fumbled with his trousers, kicking them off haphazardly as Louis grabbed a handful of his own ass and rubbed two slick fingers across the dry, puckered muscles of his rim. There are a few things Zayn would give his right arm to see: Michael Jackson live in concert, Muslims accepted across the world, and Louis opening himself up for Zayn’s cock. Two of them were unfeasible, but one was happening at that moment, and Zayn was all too willing to sit back and watch for a moment.

One finger seated fully inside Louis’ tight heat, and another teased at his rim. “Come on, Lou,” he whined, impatient and needy. Not knowing what to do with himself, Zayn knelt close to Louis, between his knees and bit down on the tan flesh on the inside of his thigh. Zayn had always wondered how Louis stayed tan year around.

At first, he was sure the boy spent his secret days off in a tanning bed, but then, when he was granted this private, one-of-a-kind view, he realized Louis was tan _everywhere._ The slope between his shoulder blades, the arc of his hip, the crease of his thigh. Even his ass was a beautiful golden color that Zayn thought looked as good as it tasted. As he nosed along the surface of his base, Zayn catalogued the shade of his skin there into the gradient of Louis’ body he kept in his head.

“Zayn,” the curvy boy breathed out, and, oh right, he was meant to be fucking Louis. He crawled back up Louis’ body, locking his hips in place with the curve of Louis’ ass, the boy’s hand still between them as he pulled himself wide open. “Fuck me.”

“Not a chance,” Zayn rebutted. He took Louis by the back of the neck and brushed their foreheads together. “Even when I'm ravaging you, I'm still making love to you,” he confirmed. Louis responded in kind, wrapping both arms around Zayn’s shoulders so they were pressed together, as close to one as Louis was going to get. Zayn gently maneuvered Louis’ leg up to the highest point of his waist, waiting until the boy crossed his ankles to let his hand fall back to support himself.

Eyes locked and breaths in sync, Zayn reached down and led his tip to Louis’ hole, teasing along his crack to get a feel of him before pushing in. Louis’ mouth dropped open, but he was silent. The whole room was silent. The world was silent in that moment as Zayn explored the cavern of Louis’ body with barely contained wonder.

“It's funny.”

The words rang out in the quiet, a siren to incite fear. Both of their heads snapped over to where Harry was leaning on the doorframe with his arms crossed and a looked of consideration on his face. Neither of them knew what to say, but it didn't matter because Harry kept talking.

“I mean, I knew. I swear, I _knew_ , but I never really expected it to look like this. Underestimated it, maybe,” he offered. “Clearly,” he corrected and popped off the frame to stand at his full height.

“Haz-” Louis tried, but Harry held a hand up to cut him off.

“It's not that I'm surprised, because I'm not. You two are about as subtle as a gay man in a Baptist church.” Harry chuckled at his own comparison. “No, what really gets me is that you thought you were.” He swayed over to the bed, where Zayn was still buried inside Louis, and tickled a hand down the darker boy's spine.

“Hey, Zaynie,” the green-eyed boy acknowledged.

Louis clenched and Zayn’s hips stuttered unwillingly. When Zayn glared at him, he glared back harder. “I'm anxious,” he hissed.

“Well, can you unclench and be anxious?”

Harry enjoyed that, if his delighted laugh was any clue. He stroked a finger across Louis’ forehead, pushing his hair out of his face. “Tight little bitch, isn't he?” Louis’ eyes snapped up to Harry in shock, but Zayn groaned and ignored the unconscious rock his hips. “It's okay, love,” Harry assured. “Zayn gets to have you in every way I do, he might as well know what really gets you off.”

“Harry,” he pleaded airily.

The imposing lad bent down, grabbing Louis harshly by the chin and pulling him into a rough kiss. Louis moaned against his mouth. The singe of electricity sparking at his fingertips could have been the pain of exposure or the ache of vulnerability. Either way, Harry was feeding on it. It was like a tangible energy he could absorb, a power over Louis he could call upon while his boyfriend squirmed under two men. “Be still,” he ordered. Louis’ body fought to obey, despite the overwhelming twitch of his nerves.

Louis just needed to be a little closer to Harry, breathe that man in, that man he hadn't gotten a taste of in months. He thought maybe Harry didn't care anymore, that he'd given up, but there he was, dark and intense. On its own accord, his chin tilted into Harry’s space, like proximity could appease him. Small as it was, Harry caught the movement, and wrenched his jaw back into place.

“Zayn, pull out,” Harry ordered. It was a direct order, no room for argument, but still, Zayn lingered, circled his hips against Louis’ plump ass before slowly unsheathing himself and sighing at the loss. “Turn him over.”

This order was easier to follow. Even Zayn knew Louis liked to be on his stomach, covered completely, taken from behind. In Zayn’s mind, it felt impersonal, but the way Louis keened at his boyfriend’s words threw that out the window. Louis practically flipped himself over, Zayn’s hands only a brush against his skin, much to Harry’s amusement. The curly-headed lad implanted a large hand between the hills of Louis’ shoulder blades and pressed, pinning him to the mattress punitively and tilting his head.

Zayn thought him almost menacing, maybe too rough for Louis’ soft fervor, but, when the older boy buried his face in the bed and spread his knees at the touch, the demeanor of the room changed dramatically. Zayn clued in, astounded, but aware of how this was suddenly going to work. He was no longer in charge of Louis’ pleasure. Nothing he could do would make the boy feel half as good as Harry’s hand on his back, controlling him. He had two choices: accept that and let Harry tell him what to do, and then get to have Louis in the end, or tap out, let Harry have his own way with Louis, and walk away. The decision would be so much easier if he wasn’t brokenly in love with Louis.

He laughed when he realized he wasn’t going anywhere; he never was. He’d do whatever he had to do to have Louis. “What now?” he asked, voice a shock to the dim room. Harry removed his hand; apparently, he was whispering nothings, surely not so sweet, to Louis while Zayn was forcing his disposition to shift. Now, he trickled his fingers up the back of Louis’ neck to the back of his head and gripped tight in his hair, not moving or yanking like Zayn flinched in preparation for, but benevolently angling Louis’ face to look at him. The darker lad could see the red of his cheeks, the wetness that taunted the delicate pink of Louis’ lids.

“Louis, tell Zayn what happens now.” It didn’t sound like a lot to ask, but when Louis squeezed his eyes shut tight and inhaled a shaky breath, Zayn thought maybe he didn’t want to know.

“Spank me,” he whispered. Zayn’s brows shot up. With the bum Louis’ got, the idea had ridden across Zayn’s subconscious a fair few times, but he’d never truly entertained it. “Tie me up.” Zayn’s mouth went slack at that. He looked to Harry for confirmation, and only received a cocky grin. “You can-” Louis cut off to swallow, and Zayn was thankful. He wasn’t sure, whatever came out next, he’d even recognize as sane. “Choke me. You can use me.” His voice cracked over the last two words. “However you want.”

“Good boy,” Harry allowed, and Louis melted under the praise. “So, Zayn, what would you like my boy to do for you?”

Still in complete shock, Zayn just shrugged and furrowed his brows. “I don’t- fuck, Haz. I don’t know.” In some sort of need to make the situation less far-fetched, Zayn placed hands on either side of Louis’ sloping waist, his favorite place to hold. “Lou, what do you want?”

Harry smiled wide at that and combed his fingers through Louis’ sweaty locks. It almost made Zayn feel dumb for asking, but he’d never be accused of making Louis do something he didn’t want to do. The taller boyfriend hummed in question. “Yeah, Lou, what do you want?” Louis squirmed and made an aborted sound at the new attention. “Tell him,” he urged.

“To be used,” he said in slow measured seconds, like it was a realization to himself. “I want,” he inhaled sharply, “you to do whatever you want. To me.” That seemed to take a good amount of Louis’ energy, making the submissive boy nuzzle into the bed and settle more comfortably.

“There, now that we’re all clear,” Harry offered, “how about you do something you think you’ll regret in the morning.” He leaned into Zayn and ghosted his lips against Zayn’s ear. “You won’t, I promise.” He stood back up with a wink. Zayn looked down at the boy still spread out in front of him and looked over his body. He could do so many things to Louis’ thighs and ass; the ideas that flooded in weren’t fit for who Zayn thought he was. The temptation was stronger than he’d ever felt. The hazel-eyed boy palmed Louis’ thick cheeks in his hand, borderline obsessed with the soft, full feel of them.

“I want to spank him,” Zayn admitted. Louis groaned, and Harry’s eyes lit up.

“I figured you might. It’s a favorite of mine for obvious reasons, and Lou just eats it up,” Harry informed him. That might be a thing they were doing, talking about Louis like he wasn’t there. What’s that? Objectifying him. If Louis wasn’t panting at the mere idea of it, he wouldn’t be able to do it. Harry removed Zayn’s hands from Louis’ ass and looked him in the eye seriously. “I’m going to show you how to do this properly, then, you can go for it. A few dozen should do. I want him just sore enough to feel it when you pound him.” Louis groaned out at that. The boy was wound so tight, Zayn could play him like a fiddle. It struck an odd chord with Zayn, unsure if he'd ever be okay with treating Louis how Harry does.

His hands smoothed down Louis’ thighs, massaging tenderly at his taut muscles. “Yeah, okay. Go for it,” Zayn agreed. He watched closely as Harry’s hand connected with the underside of Louis’ ass, making it jiggle and the boy moan out in surprise. The sight of Louis’ ass shaking from a spanking was instantly addicting. He wanted to play fucking tennis with his ass cheeks, however demeaning that sounded. For the first part, he just watched Harry, listened to his advice: _Follow through; it hurts more. Backs of thighs are super sensitive. Share the love between his cheeks; switch back and forth._ He nodded at it all, tensed for his turn.

“Alright, love. Have at him.”

Zayn was giddy with excitement. Louis was moaning and forcing his hips still, but rutting down when he couldn’t stand it. He wanted to wreck Louis, turn him into a mess of limbs and sounds. That was new. He wondered if he’d have ever gotten to that point without Harry. He never would've known that side of Louis without the other man, that was for sure. Zayn might be able to show his gratitude by working Louis over so well, he cried and begged. Yeah, that idea was gold.

He gave Louis his first spanking, and dwelled in his reaction. The air was too thick with more exhales than inhales. The trio was a flicker, and just an ounce more of friction was going to set them ablaze. Apparently, ten spankings wasn’t nearly enough. Nor was twenty. Louis begged for more at twenty-five, and Zayn delivered. He didn’t even notice that Harry had climbed on the bed behind him, but then his hands were caressing his hips and his mouth was at Zayn’s ear.

“Don’t stop even if he tells you to,” Harry instructed. Zayn’s hand tingled with desire and pain equally. He nodded in understanding. “You know,” Harry noted, “I wasn’t expecting you to be nearly as into this as you are.” His laugh rumbled in his chest, and Zayn could feel it against his back.

“I didn’t either,” he affirmed. “It’s just-” He cut off and spread Louis’ ass before slapping down on the receptive inner curve of his cheeks. Louis’s whole body tightened, hands white-knuckling the sheets, back arching into the air, knees closing instinctively. Harry reached around the thin lad and smoothed a hand up his back and down his thigh, loosening Louis up again. He knew exactly what to do all the time. Zayn couldn’t imagine what they’d gone through to get to that point.

“What were you saying?” Harry asked.

Oh, right. Louis’ body would forever be the best distraction. “He’s convincing, is all. I’d do pretty much anything he wants me to do.” Louis must have been listening in, because he nodded eagerly against his pillow and arched his ass back for Zayn’s hands.

Harry whispered to him, “Don’t tell him I said so, but he’s completely in charge here. If anyone’s calling the shots, it’s him.” Zayn understood that, they were controlling Louis’ body, but he was controlling their minds. He’d infiltrated their every whim and dictated exactly how they reacted based on the minute whines falling off his lips.

It might have been time to shake him up a bit. He reached over where Louis dropped his lube and kept up an uneven rhythm of hits while he slicked himself up, more than ready to be inside Louis again. He didn’t move Louis much, didn’t warn him at all. He simply pulled Louis’ cheeks open and fell into the movement of pushing forward and penetrating Louis’ sweet, hot body. Louis’ hand shot out to push at the headboard, his legs opening wider for Zayn to settle in, but he was already resting on the red hot skin of Louis’ ass by the time the smaller boy had control of his limbs.

“Oh, my God,” Louis gasped. “Zayn.”

“I’m going to give you more than you give me,” Zayn promised, probably too intimate for the hard moment. But Louis brought the hand on the headboard back and tilted his head to open his neck for Zayn while he pulled Zayn closer to kiss over his skin. His body knew exactly what to do for them both. He growled as the smooth walls of Louis’ hole cajoled him into burying deeper in short, harsh thrusts. He rocked both of their bodies together, jarring shifts of movement that had Louis scrambling to do something to have his control back.

Harry came around and crouched down at Louis’ eye level with a soft but settled look. “How’s he doing, baby?”

Louis opened his mouth to answer, but one of Zayn’s thrusts only produced a surrendered, “Huh, uh,” from Louis’ mouth.

“Thought so,” Harry teased. “How about we take that last shred of control and shatter it? What do you say, babe?” Louis’ face scrunched up, a sob stuck in his throat. “Good.” Harry jerked Louis’ arm out of the way so he could put one knee on the bed and bring Louis face to face with how hard he’d made Harry. Louis moaned and lifted his chin, mouth slack and small _ugh_ ’s pushed from him every other second as he tried to offer himself to his boyfriend. Harry lifted his shirt over his head, in no hurry despite Louis’ desperation. He popped open the button of his confining jeans, pushing a thumb down over the metal teeth of his zipper to open it slowly.

Even Zayn was zinging with anticipation. He slowed his thrusts to watch Harry shift his trousers and pants down his hips, pulling out his hard dick a second later. He gave himself a few welcoming pumps before scooting forward a few inches and teasing his tip at Louis’ jaw, cheek, lips. He looked over at Zayn and commanded, “Don’t let up. He can take it,” before pushing two fingers into Louis’ mouth and pulling his jaw down, opening his mouth uncomfortably wide.

Zayn picked up his pace again just as Harry fed Louis his cock, fingers still holding his mouth open. Louis didn’t need to move, Zayn’s thrusts enough to have him bobbing on Harry’s dick wetly. Louis had his eyes closed, relaxed, blissful look on his face. Harry wasn’t even getting a blow job; he was just fucking another hole of Louis’ body. The slick glub of Harry hitting the back of Louis’ throat over and over mixed with the now continuous string of sobs of Zayn pushing the boy closer to a much anticipated crest.

Louis had one hand by his head, grabbing the pillow, and the other kept flinching down towards his red, aching prick and back onto the bed, never touching. “Want to come, Lou?” Zayn asked, unsure where the dark, commanding tone of his voice came from. Louis just sobbed harder and dug his toes into the bed, feet flexed and knees creating craters underneath them.

“You can come whenever you want,” Harry told him, “but we don’t stop until we’re done.”

Zayn was surprised at that, even after everything. He knew the nerve-spasming sensitivity that came after an orgasm, knew that friction was more like fire at that point, and winced in sympathy for Louis. But Louis just moaned and his hand slid heavily back to his prick, fingers wrapping lightly around his weeping head. With Zayn and Harry tossing his body back and forth, he couldn’t seem to get a good rhythm for himself. Not that it mattered much because Louis’ toes were curling in tight and he was rocking between Zayn and the bed, rubbing his hot tip harshly against the soft sheets as he moaned out and came over his fist and the bedding.

The searing clench of Louis’ body sent Zayn’s head spinning, grunting as he fell forward on one hand and pummeled into the curvy lad’s hole. Harry was thumbing along Louis’ pink cheek, spreading spit along the sharp line as he tugged Louis deeper on him by his bottom teeth. Louis’ eyes rolled back, lids fluttering shut while the two men used him past his own limits. The smell of Louis’ spunk permeated the air, only overpowered by the smell of sweat covering all three of them. Heat. Everything was hot. The bed, Louis’ body- Louis’ _sweet_ body, Zayn’s blood. He was burning inside and couldn’t do anything but let the burn flood him, crackling in his teeth and vibrating in his fingers as he curled an arm around Louis’ waist and buried deep to fill his boy up.

Louis gave a quiet moan in recognition, but he hadn’t opened his eyes in a few minutes. His tired body clenched down on Zayn’s twitching length, and Zayn grunted lowly before biting down on Louis’ sweaty back, hard enough to mark him. He’d feel like a caveman if it wasn’t for Harry spouting out filthy things to his partner and absolutely ruining Louis. In comparison, Zayn was tame. Harry pulled out and his hand came to jack himself over Louis’ slick mouth and fluttering lids. White splashed across his skin, sinking into his mouth and onto his tongue. Louis weakly flicked his tongue out to catch what he could, but Harry was already pushing back in as his orgasm rolled through him.

“Swallow,” he demanded, gravel in his voice. Louis whimpered and did as he was told. “That’s it, baby,” Harry cooed as he swiped up his release from Louis’ cheek and pushed it into his mouth next to his prick. “Dirty,” he mused. “Louis, you’re always dirty.” The reprimand was more demeaning than anything, making Zayn wince for the blue-eyed boy.

But, once again, Louis surprised him. He nodded, Harry’s dick still sitting on his tongue, and reached a hand up to toy with his sac. The broad lad gasped and then huffed a laugh, pushing Louis’ hair off his face. “Good boy,” he praised. He let Louis have his way for a minute, his head lulled back on his shoulders, before slapping Louis’ cheek and pulling out. “Enough.” Louis sighed and let his head fall to his pillow, legs still resting with his knees bent and open with Zayn sitting between them. He heaved into the pillow, apparently too tired to move it and get some real air.

Zayn picked up one of Louis’ legs and turned him over, pulling him closer by the ankles to bracket his own thighs. Louis looked down at him, eyes glossy and a bit lost. The Bradford lad leaned down and licked up Louis’ mostly soft dick. The bottom boy whined but didn’t move, couldn’t move, maybe. Zayn continued to lick up the leftover of Louis’ release from his shaft and hip and stomach while Louis wriggled underneath him. “Z,” he gasped. “Please.”

“Shut up,” he snapped, lost in the feeling and missing Harry’s impressed look. “Play with your nipples.” He looked up through his lashes at Louis to see him internally debating for a moment before his hands shakily took the oversensitive nubs between his fingers. “Slow,” he clarified. He went back to laving open-mouthed kisses along his length. Louis bit down on his lips brutally to keep his whimpers at bay, pinching and playing the hardened nubs into painful territory.

Zayn sat back up and licked across his lips, to which Louis clenched his eyes shut. That was too much fun to be legal. Louis literally shutting his eyes against his arousal was officially at the top of Zayn’s list of things he’d lose a limb to see. “Stop,” he barked, and Louis did instantly, hands falling to his sides thankfully. He moved up to kiss Louis’ dirty, languid mouth, tasting Harry in every nook and cranny. “Thank you.”

Louis hummed, smiling against his lips, and raised a clunky arm to stroke the back of Zayn’s hair. “Thank you,” he parroted.

“Here, lads,” Harry offered, and Zayn looked over to see a warm flannel in his hand. Zayn wiped Louis down gently, leaving kisses on the clean skin as he went before handing it back to Harry with a nod, who dropped it on the floor and climbed into bed next to Louis. Zayn curled up against Louis’ chest as Harry pressed in to spoon him from behind.

Harry pulled Louis’ earlobe between his teeth before whispering, “You’re still in trouble for this.” Louis nodded solemnly and leaned back into Harry’s arms, refusing to move on yet from having those two for a night. Tomorrow, he’d deal with it, but tonight, tonight was for them.


	20. Larry - Nerds Like it Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and his jock boyfriend, Harry, make use of the locker room after Harry's brilliant performance on the pitch.
> 
> Top: Harry  
> Bottom: Louis  
> Kinks: power play, daddy kink, feminization, possessiveness, slight exhibitionism, semi-public sex, spanking, well...one spank, riding, barebacking, anal fingering, nipple play, masturbation, blow job (mentioned), shower sex (mentioned)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the req a little on this one but I hope it's still what you wanted! COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo
> 
> *Requests are close*

Ed gave an _oof_ as he was slammed forward into his locker. “Hey, Eddie. Hair’s looking extra bright today,” Zayn taunted as he tugged and mussed the shy boy’s hair. Ed attempted to cover his head to fend off the attack while Liam grabbed the nose of Niall’s glasses and slid them off his face and onto the floor.

“Neil,” he scolded. “Be more careful, or something might-” Liam posed a foot over the delicate spectacles, “happen.”

“Stop it,” Louis commanded from between his two friends. “Leave them alone.”

Liam held the short, curvy lad’s gaze for a long moment as his jaw clenched before he removed his foot. “Of course, Lewis,” he grit out.

That power. It was something Louis was still getting used to. And he owed it all to-

“Hey, baby.”

Louis couldn't help his smile as his boyfriend came and wrapped strong arms around his waist and buried his face in Louis’ neck. “Harry,” he mused. “Stop, stop.” He fought him off half-heartedly while Harry kissed up his neck.

After growling and biting at his earlobe in fond reprimand, Harry greeted his friends. “What are you guys up to?” he asked knowingly. Harry wasn't dumb. He knew how his friends treated Louis’ friends, how they acted when he wasn't around. He glanced down and saw Niall’s glasses on the floor next to Liam’s foot. “Oh, Niall, I think you dropped something. Hey, Liam, why don't you be a lad and pick those up for him?”

Liam’s lips pressed together, and Ed hid a laugh behind his hand. “Yeah, sure, mate,” he allowed begrudgingly. The broad boy bent down and picked them up, handing them to Niall more forcefully than necessary.

Harry turned Louis around and kissed the tip of his nose. “Are you coming to my match after school?”

Louis twisted his fingers in the practice kit all the football players wore to school on game days. “Of course,” Louis assured. “But I've got theatre practice first, so I won't be able to see you before the game.” Louis pouted a lip out at his sad news, and Harry’s eyes lit up before he surged forward and nibbled on it.

Zayn scoffed and rolled his eyes. “What a nerd,” he mumbled.

Harry flicked his eyes over to the darker boy as he kissed his boyfriend. Once he broke apart, he leveled Zayn with a look. “Z, I’m definitely going to the play, and I'm pretty sure you're coming with me.” He raised a brow in challenge, and watched as Zayn fumbled for something to say.

Finally, he sighed and nodded. “Sure, Haz. Love to.”

“Great,” he chipped and raked easy fingers through the back of Louis’ hair. “I'll see you at lunch, honey,” Harry cooed. Louis nodded and tucked his smile into Harry’s neck just as the bell rang.

***

He joined the rest of the students in the stand, shimming into his usual place on the front row where the team’s WAGs of sorts cheered for their men. A few of them greeted him, but most of them just ignored him like they usually did. Louis would rather be sitting at the very top of the bleachers like he used to, but Harry kept told him that looking over and being able to see him was what made him play so well. Louis never brought up that he was the top scorer on their team even before they got together.

The teams were on the field, warming up or kicking balls around on the sidelines with only a few minutes until the first whistle. Louis had rushed from the drama hall to the stadium on the edge of the school grounds the moment he was dismissed from practice. He didn’t even have time to change into his usual attire for Harry’s games: a kit with _Styles_ printed across the back. It was possessive and a little misogynistic, but Louis would do it every time for the way Harry’s eyes raked over him from the pitch.

When Harry spotted him, he came jogging over, raising on his toes as Louis leaned down so Harry could press a kiss to his lips. “You made it,” Harry enthused.

“I said I would,” Louis reminded. “Sorry I’m not dressed.”

Harry hummed in acknowledgement. “Yeah, sad. Guess you’ll just have to cheer extra loud to make it up to me,” he compromised with a wink. Louis’ cheeks flushed pink, and he nodded with a smile. The ref blew a whistle to gather up the players, and Harry straightened, suddenly in a different state of mind. “I’ll see you after. Love you.”

“I love you,” Louis sent as Harry ran off, settling back in his seat. Harry got into position, center forward, and bounced on the balls of his feet before going to the midfield line to face his opponent for kick off. Louis always startled at the beginning whistle, every time. Probably because he always got a bit lost in the curve of Harry’s thick thighs in his shorts, or the way one curl always fell out of the bottom of his bun and bounced against his neck, so, by the time the referee blew the whistle, Louis was hypnotized.

The game went pretty much like Louis expected. Their school had only conceded one match in the entire season, and Harry happened to be injured that game. It was Harry’s least favorite game, but probably Louis’ favorite. He got to watch Harry, ankle wrapped tight in a bandage, wave his arms around passionately as he watched his teammates run around like lost chickens without him. It’s not like the rest of the team wasn’t good, but Harry just made them- better.

This time, though, they were pressing from the first minute. Shots on goal that turned into goals, two-on-one’s that turned into favorable corner kicks. By the time the last stoppage minute ticked by and the ref blew his whistle for the last time, Harry was sweaty and grinning so wide Louis could see it from the stands.

He stepped forward to the railing as his boyfriend ran over, same as every other game, to climb up the metal wall and plant a big one on Louis’ lips. Other players were coming over to say hello to friends and partners, but Louis was lost in the taste of sweat on Harry’s upper lip, the firm, hot hand on the back of his neck. He moaned into the kiss, almost embarrassed at its intensity for a public place.

Harry popped his lips as he pulled back and rattled the railing, making Louis roll his eyes. “Did you see us? God, we’re good,” he mused.

“You are good,” Louis agreed as he leaned into his boyfriend. “Very good. I’m proud.”

“Yeah?” Harry wondered, smile growing ever wider.

“‘Course, love,” Louis confirmed. “You’re amazing.”

Harry bit down on his lip and jumped down onto the grass again. “ _You’re_ amazing,” he countered and pointed up triumphantly at the smaller boy. “Come to the locker room and wait for me?” Louis nodded, and Harry just paused to look at him for a moment before shaking his head fondly and running off.

Louis wanted to just fall out flat, starfish on the dented, sticky aluminum floor of the bleachers and smile at the fading sun. He had literally the best boyfriend in the world. Instead, he muddled through the crowd leaving the stands and across the field to the boys’ locker room. He leaned against the brick wall next to the entrance and waited, like he always did, for Harry to come out clean with wet hair and his bag slung over a shoulder.

But Harry didn’t come. Player after player filtered out, either nodding at Louis, or ignoring him completely. Finally, Liam walked out and flicked Louis’ arm. “He’s inside. Wants to see you.” Louis raised a questioning brow, but Liam just shrugged and walked off with a roll of his eyes. The blue-eyed boy looked at Liam’s receding back for a few seconds before pushing open the door and entering the cool, tiled locker room.

“Haz?” he called as he walked past the entrance and into the open area. “Babe?” Louis lost his next words as he was swept up and pushed against the wall of lockers, front covered by Harry’s body in an instant.

“So fucking hot,” he complimented, words tickling Louis’ skin as he brushed open-mouth kisses along his neck.

Louis let his head loll back, a hand grasped in the hem of Harry’s clean tee. “Harry, someone might-”

“They’ve all gone. I made sure.” He grabbed Louis’ hip and pulled them together. “I’m so hyped, I could just-” He growled and smashed his mouth against Louis’. There wasn’t much Louis could do except let Harry roam his body. He clawed at Harry’s hip as the taller lad pushed a thigh between his legs, grinding their fronts together. Louis moaned and licked across the seam of Harry’s lips. “Come here,” Harry demanded and picked Louis up under his thighs, wrapping his enticing legs around his hips before turning and walking them over to the bench seat on the far wall.

He swung a leg over the seat and sat down with Louis in his lap. Harry kept their lips moving as Louis tucked fingers against his stomach and pulled Harry’s shirt over his head. He was back on his boy’s slick mouth in moments, swallowing the sounds Louis made as best he could while he reached a hand down and opened his bag, searching through it blindly until he yanked a wad of fabric from the contents. He leaned forward and laid Louis down on the bench. “Get your clothes off. I want you to wear this.” He let the practice kit he’d worn to class that day hang from his hand. As Louis worked on shimmying out of his jeans, Harry went on. “I’m going to have to bring one to every game to make sure you’ve got something to wear on the sidelines. Can’t have my baby going without my name on your back.”

“Harry,” he sighed at the declaration, and pulled his shirt over his head before falling back to the seat. “Give it to me,” he asked and made a grabby hand at it. Harry smirked and curled a finger for Louis to sit up. The tan lad leaned up and let Harry pull the jersey over his head. He sat there with his legs over Harry’s thighs in nothing but his pants and Harry’s name. “How’s it look?” he asked and shifted it on his shoulders.

Harry’s eyes combed over Louis’ body, resting at his lap for a second before coming back up to his eyes. “Perfect. Turn around.” He helped Louis reposition so he was sitting with his back to Harry before pushing between his shoulder blades to lay him forward. “That perfect body,” Harry awed and swiped a hand over his name on Louis’ back. In reality, Louis was pudgy, a pocket at the bottom of his tummy he couldn’t shake, thighs that brushed together when he walked; his ass jiggled with every step he took no matter how stiffly he walked, but Harry always told him that it just gave him more to hold, more to kiss, more to bite.

Louis pillowed his forearms under his head and lifted up on his toes as Harry grabbed two handfuls of his ass. “It’s not perfect, not even close,” Louis complained.

The green-eyed lad gave Louis a spanking for that. “That’s my boyfriend you’re talking about, so watch it.” Louis hid his smile in his arm and let Harry slide his pants over the curve of his ass until they bunched up at the tops of his thighs. “I go crazy over your body, baby,” he urged, voice rough. “Just getting to look at you makes me hard.” Louis scoffed in disbelief, so Harry laid over his back and rocked his hips against Louis’ ass. “I swear, baby girl, you’re perfect for me.”

Louis shook his head at the nickname, one Harry only used when they were alone and Louis was bent for him. He mewled at the affection, reaching a hand back and pulling Harry closer by his loose trackies. “Harry, let me-” He cut off and swiveled his ass into his boyfriend’s lap. “Let me ride you.”

Harry grabbed a handful of Louis’ soft hair and yanked him up. “What a great idea, love.” He forced Louis around quickly, laying down as he pulled Louis into his lap. “Lube in my bag, baby.” He stroked Louis’ thighs as the smaller lad bent over and searched Harry’s duffle for the supplies. The football player reached under Louis’ pants and pulled his dick out, wrapping his fingers around Louis’ semi and coaxing him to full hardness.

The pixie boy moaned and planted a hand on Harry’s chest for support as he came back with the bottle of lube. Louis pushed his dick through Harry’s fist while he opened the lube and drizzled it over two fingers. Harry licked over his lips and used his other hand to toy with Louis balls lightly. “Gonna ride your fingers for me? Bounce on them like you’ll bounce on my cock?”

Louis paused and exhaled slowly with his eyes closed before continuing, reaching behind himself and circling his fingers around his rim to get it wet. He hummed lowly at the pleasure of it mixed with the slow, dry rub of Harry’s hand on his dick. As he pushed one inside, he let his jaw drop open before dropping the lube on top of Harry's bag and smacking his hand back onto his boyfriend's chest, wet fingers sliding on his firm muscle. He could feel the tent of Harry in his trousers pressing against the bottom of Louis’ thigh.

Soon, he pushed the second in and begged Harry to, “Get your hand wet.” Harry was quick to grab the lube and slick up Louis’ cock before tugging him faster, making the boy gasp and fuck his fingers in harder. Harry pulled his foreskin over his head and pressed his thumb into the tip. “Oh, God, Harry.” He rocked his hips back and forth between his fingers and Harry's hand until his thighs shook.

When Louis pulled his fingers out with a whine, Harry rushed to pulled his trackies and pants down enough to let his dick bob into the air. He slicked himself up and dropped the lube in favor of taking Louis by the hips and sliding his length against the crevice of his lover’s cheeks. “Put my dick inside you, baby.”

Louis preened and reached back to grab Harry’s thick shaft and sit back so the head caught on his rim. He pushed into it, missing and biting his lip in concentration before he aimed blindly again. The moment he felt Harry slip inside, Louis sighed harshly and swallowed thickly. “Push in,” Louis requested, and Harry tilted his hips off the bench, sliding deeper inside his boyfriend.

“Such a tight little pussy, baby girl. Fit around Daddy so perfectly,” Harry cooed, half lost with his eyes squeezed shut tight and his fingers leaving bruises on Louis’ hips. With Louis seated on Harry’s lap, balls tucked neatly against his ass, he let both hands go to Harry's chest, holding himself up and looking down at the broad lad as his emerald eyes flickered open.

“Say it again,” Louis whispered.

Harry smirked knowingly. “Daddy’s baby girl,” he purred and circled his hips slowly. Louis’ body tightened around Harry, making the top thrust up stiffly. “Ride me, baby,” he begged and started moving Louis on top of him. Louis flexed his thighs and lifted onto the balls of his feet as he used his hands on Harry's chest for leverage to lift up and slid back down. Both boys shared a moan at the friction.

Louis did it again, and again, gaining speed and a rhythm the more he did it. Harry hissed when Louis clenched on him, assuming he'd found a good angle for himself, and slid a hand up Louis’ shirt to toy with a nipple. The boy with the sky in his eyes snapped his head down to look at Harry darkly. He panted and shivered when Harry twisted hard, making his nipple harden into a nub.

Tilting his lips up teasingly, Harry asked, “You love when Daddy plays with your nipples, don't you? So sensitive.” He slipped his other hand around and pressed against Louis’ stretched rim, making the boy gasp. “Sensitive nipples, sensitive pussy. You're so responsive for me, baby girl.”

Louis only rode him harder, closing his eyes against his arousal. “Daddy,” he breathed. “Fuck me.”

“Thought I was,” Harry taunted, switching to his other nipple and reaching further to massage Louis’ taint. “You're just so greedy.”

“Yes,” Louis agreed immediately. “Need more,” he admitted and spread his thighs wantonly

Harry couldn't resist that if he tried. Which, he never did. He brought his feet up to rest on the bench, knees spread comfortably, and caught Louis when he moaned and fell forward. The curvy boy was inches from his face; Harry couldn't pass up the opportunity to kiss him. Louis moaned against his mouth when Harry thrusted into him, shifting the boy in his lap. Harry groaned and wrapped his arms around Louis, holding him close and pounding his ass.

Louis broke the kiss for air, burying his face in Harry’s neck and wetting the skin there with his hot breaths. He wiggled his hips, arching his back and looking for that perfect spot. “Don't stop,” he begged, like Harry was even considering that as an option.

The sounds of their moans echoed off the metal lockers and tile floor, surrounding them in a harmony of lust and desire. Louis could hear Harry in his ear, whispering filthy things to him, about him, that had Louis twitching on his dick. He dug his nails into Harry’s shoulders and pushed as high as he could on his toes to let Harry get deeper. The bottom boy groaned and reached between them to circle his prick in his hand. “Shit, Daddy. Make me come.”

Harry planned to do just that. He pushed in harder, the sound of his ass hitting the metal following the sound of his balls slapping against Louis’ perky ass, back and forth, harder, faster. “Come for me, baby. My perfect girl. Make Daddy proud and come for me.” His words were slurred with heightened heat, but Louis nodded anyway and tugged himself off faster, his hole like a vise on Harry's dick. The curly-headed lad could feel Louis’ knuckles swiping against his abs.

Louis sat back hard a few times, murmuring Harry's name before tensing and shooting between them as he tugged on the ends of the few strands of hair falling from Harry’s hair tie. Harry groaned at the intensified grip on his cock, fucking Louis hard and deep as he searched for his mouth. He bit down on Louis’ bottom lip, pulling him into a bruising kiss as he pulled Louis down on him hard and filled his boy full. His hips twitched, fucking deeper if he could as he rode out his orgasm while Louis finished giving himself a few half-hearted tugs.

Harry melted back down to the bench, feet hitting the floor and cock sliding out of Louis’ fucked-open hole. They heaved for air, breathing into each other's mouth for minute. Harry felt his come drip from Louis’ hole onto his thigh and reached around to scoop some up. Feeding it to Louis, he popped his lip between his teeth smugly. “That's my girl,” he praised and tapped his cheek with his wet fingers.

Louis blushed but leaned down to kiss the corner of his mouth messily, moving down his jaw to his ear. “You got your baby girl all wet,” he murmured. Harry growled and sat them up abruptly, making more come spill from Louis hole.

“Filthy girl,” he scolded lightly. “Let's go get you clean.”

Louis wrapped his arms and legs around Harry tighter and let the bigger lad lift them both up and walk them to the showers, where he made Louis keep the kit on while he sucked his boy off before finally washing his tan skin clean, hands wandering over slick flesh and curvy hips.  


	21. Zianourry (Zayn-centric) - Every Eye on Z

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry catches Zayn chatting up a bloke in a bar and brings him back to their boyfriends to decide how to punish him.
> 
> Top: N/A
> 
> Bottom: N/A
> 
> Kinks: orgy, exhibitionism, blow jobs, face-fucking, two on one, spit-roast, multiple orgasms, frottage, orgasm delay/denial, getting caught, nightclub sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure filth! At least they get caught for it. Kids, don't have orgies in public places and expect to be discreet. K?
> 
> Other than that, have fun!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo
> 
> ps: *reqs are closed for now*
> 
> pss: GO FOLLOW ME AND J_MOUSE'S FIC REC BLOG ON TUMBLR! [RecMe1DFics](http://recme1dfics.tumblr.com/)!! Let's talk about 1D sex :)

Niall was pressed to Liam’s front, his big hands splayed over the Irishman’s thin hips as they moved together to the music. Louis was facing him, a finger tucked into his belt loop, tugging him closer. The blond tamped down on his smirk as he trickled a hand up Louis’ stomach to his chest, pressing them as close as he could. Liam’s hand reached forward and gripped Louis’ waist, holding both boys.

Across the floor, Harry led Zayn by the wrist harshly, through the crowd, back from the bar with a drink in his hand. “Lads,” he greeted shortly and handed Niall his drink before pushing Zayn between him and Louis. Louis turned around, leaning in and teasing his lips against Zayn’s, making the boy giggle and flick his tongue out to touch Louis’ lip.

“Are you drunk?” Louis questioned.

“A little,” Zayn allowed as he brushed their bodies together.

“And horny,” Louis teased with a raised brow as he looked down between them. Zayn hummed, unabashed, and swiveled his ass back on Harry’s crotch. The taller lad slid a hand down from Zayn’s waistband, cupping his semi in an unforgiving grip.

“That’s because he practically got on his knees for some guy at the bar. Just because he called Zayn pretty,” Harry informed him, hand tugging on Zayn’s hair.

Louis laughed but shook his head in reprimand. “Guess you’re just a slut for anyone tonight, babe.”

“I-I didn’t…” Zayn groaned when Harry massaged him through the denim, his head falling back on the lad’s broad shoulder.

“But you wanted to,” Harry countered, and Zayn just cast his eyes to the floor.

“Wanted to what?” Liam asked as he joined the circle surrounding Zayn, one hand tucking under the boy’s thin shirt and the other settling on the small of Harry’s back.

“Zayn was going to blow some bloke at the bar before Harry dragged him back,” Louis reiterated.

Zayn shook his head. “I wasn’t-”  
  


“That is very bad, baby,” Liam scolded and scratched lightly across Zayn’s stomach. “Like having four of us isn’t enough.”

“Is Zayn being a slut again?” Niall asked, now drink free, and wrapped his fingers in Zayn’s short hair, displacing Harry’s hand.

“Pretty much sucked some guy off a few minutes ago,” Liam confirmed. Zayn whined in frustration, but was silenced when Niall yanked his head back and quieted him with a kiss.

“If you want it so bad, you can suck me off,” Niall suggested lowly. The darker boy nodded without hesitation and pulled Niall to him by his waistband.

“Let me,” he begged. Louis cupped Zayn’s chin and shoved a thumb between his lips, jerking Zayn down to look at him.

“On your knees,” he demanded. Zayn looked between Louis and Liam’s shoulders at the crowded club unsurely.

“Here?” he mumbled around the digit in his mouth.

“Right here,” Louis verified. “If you’re going to act like a slut, then we’ll treat you like one. You can have both me and Niall at the same time.”

Harry chuckled darkly and pushed on Zayn’s shoulder until he folded and sank to his knees. The four of them tightened their circle, hiding their boy from the outside world as Louis undid his jeans and pulled his cock out. Zayn licked his lips hungrily before swallowing Louis’ mostly soft prick down.

“Hand, Z,” Niall ordered, and Zayn blindly reached up until he felt the warmth of Niall’s dick and wrapped his fingers around him. He could feel Louis getting thicker on his tongue, blood rushing to fill his hardening dick. The boy on his knees switched, licking across Niall’s shaft and tugging Louis to full hardness. He mouthed at the blond’s wide head and fondled his sac before bobbing down. Niall groaned and raked his fingers through Zayn’s now messy quiff, pushing him further onto his dick.

Zayn pulled off and inhaled sharply, going back to Louis’ erection and wanking Niall off in time with the movement of his mouth on Louis. Harry skimmed a hand across Zayn’s cheek to his mouth, pushing a finger in next to Louis’ cock and tugging on his lips. Louis moaned, as Zayn coughed, and rocked his hips forward shortly. Zayn kept his head moving, pulling against Harry’s finger and squeezing his hand tight over Niall’s tip.

“Faster, Z,” Louis urged, and Niall assisted by pushing Zayn’s head forcefully back and forth on Louis’ cock. Zayn did his best to lick across the hot underside of Louis’ dick as Louis used his mouth. Just when he was running out of air, Louis pulled him off, earning a breathy whine from Zayn, and shoved him down on Niall’s cock. Zayn choked in surprise, his body lax under the hands of his boyfriends.

Liam had a sure, easy grip on the back of Zayn’s neck, not leading him, but the touch was possessive and powerful. Zayn wanted so badly to reach down and relieve some of the mounting pressure, but one hand was swiping spit over Louis’ dick, and the other was holding himself up by Niall’s thigh. Saliva was sliding down his chin, but Niall didn’t let up until he groaned and asked Louis, “Close?” Louis nodded and whispered a harsh _fuck_ when Zayn twisted his grip. Niall pulled Zayn off his dick, and Harry stretched Zayn’s mouth open wide as the hazel-eyed boy jacked Louis and Niall off over his face.

When he felt the first splash of cum, he closed his eyes and flicked his tongue out to catch what he could. Still, he could feel rope after rope land on his cheeks, chin, and forehead. Louis panted and rocked forward to swipe his cockhead across Zayn’s filthy face, surprising a still-blind Zayn and making him whine. Niall scooped up a bit of their mixed releases and thumbed it across his leaking tip, groaning and pushing back into Zayn’s mouth for a few last thrusts.

Liam took over Niall’s grip in his hair and pulled Zayn over to him on his knees. Zayn stumbled into him, face landing in Liam’s crotch. He tilted his chin up and mouthed at Liam’s contained erection before Liam unzipped his pants, letting Zayn pull them down just enough to pull his cock out. “Drop your jaw, Zayn. Take it,” Liam purred and pushed his tip past Zayn’s swollen lips without warning. The submissive kept his mouth wide and breathed slowly through his nose as Liam twisted both hands in Zayn’s deconstructed quiff and thrust into Zayn’s mouth.

Louis wiped his palm across the drying cum on Zayn’s cheek before raking his fingers through Zayn’s hair, laughing at the wet sheen of his release staining the boy’s locks. “Filthy,” he admonished. His hand came down as a harsh backhand against Zayn’s cheek, making the lad on his knees tense and hum in pain. Liam moaned at the feeling, pushing in harder and choking Zayn. “I think you do this on purpose, love,” Louis taunted. His clean hand came down to wrap around Zayn’s neck, squeezing lightly. “I think you like being here, on your knees in public, sucking our cocks because you’re dirty. You flaunt yourself to every bloke in the bar just to get our attention.”

Even if Zayn could speak, it probably wouldn’t matter because, the way Liam was abusing his throat, you wouldn’t be able to hear the weak rasp of his voice. The way he moaned around Liam’s cock and squeezed his hands into fists on his knees was clue enough for Louis though. “How’s he feel, Li?”

Liam exhaled shakily and held Zayn down for a few seconds while he stroked his thumb over the connection of his base to Zayn’s lips. “He fucking wet,” he praised. “Gagging like a whore, but taking it so well.” Zayn’s eyes fell shut, the wet drop of tears filtering past his lashes and down to mix with the streaks of spit and come on his chin. Liam pulled out, surprising Zayn and making the boy chase after his length. “Stand up,” he ordered.

Louis tightened his grip on Zayn’s throat and lifted him up on weak legs before letting him go. Liam stepped into him, his dick brushing against the rough denim of Zayn’s jeans, as his hands worked between them. Zayn’s eyes felt heavy, the lack of air making his vision blurry, but he could feel Liam’s long fingers, large hands, working open his trousers. The overwhelming fire of Liam’s spit-soaked shaft caressing Zayn’s dry, aching one, had the submissive lad choking on air. “Li-” he cut off with a gasp as Liam’s big hand wrapped around their pricks, encompassing them both.

“Don’t come,” Louis ordered, right in Zayn’s ear. “Come, and I’ll lock you up for the rest of the weekend.” Zayn whimpered at the threat, nodding to affirm he’d heard.

Liam was ruthless, taking no pity on the fact that Zayn’s endurance wasn’t an impenetrable wall. The dark-haired boy closed his eyes, unable to look at the way Liam’s devoured him with just a gaze, and took long, deep breaths to remind himself of Louis’ orders. He fought against the spark when Liam fisted over their heads, the crown of the broader lad’s head catching on his. He pushed away the lust when Liam pressed his thumb across both of their slits and fucked against him. He shoved down the certainty of disobeying when Liam pulled his foreskin over Zayn’s head and jacked them both off in a warm, tight sheath. All of it, one right after the other.

His shoulders were shaking, only held up by the arm around his waist, and he couldn’t even discern who it belonged to. He gripped the collar of Liam’s shirt until his knuckles turned white. Louis was in his ear, whispering words that weren’t helping his cause. “Look down,” he told Zayn. “Look at Liam’s hand swallowing you up. He’s so close, I can practically smell it.” Zayn swallowed hard and did as he was told, looking down to see Liam’s long fingers pulling his own foreskin over their touching tips before flicking his eyes up to see Liam with his bottom lip tucked between his teeth and his eyes boring holes in Zayn’s flushed, sweaty face.

He must’ve seen something he liked there, because, a moment later, Liam was grunting, “ _Fuck_ ,” and filling the small cavern around their dicks with his spunk. Zayn’s could feel the force of it right up against his own slit, combined with the pleasure of Liam still sliding his cum over both of them, it had Zayn flinching away, begging his own body not to give in. He backed up a step, running into Harry’s chest and, only then, he realized it was Harry holding him up, and his grip got tighter.

“Hey, baby,” Harry purred in his ear. Zayn shivered at the warm breath, the dark words. He leaned his head back, searching for Harry’s mouth and, instead, earning a slap on the cheek.

“Behave,” Louis commanded and Zayn lowered his head again. “What do you want to do to him, Haz?”

Harry tucked a hand under Zayn’s jeans, half-hanging off his hips now, and palmed his small ass. “I wanna come looking at that pretty hole,” he admitted, resting his chin on Zayn’s shoulder and smirking at Louis.

Louis hummed in agreement. “You heard him, pretty boy. Get bent.” Zayn’s toes curled in his trainers, sighing out a shaky breath as he leaned forward, coming within an inch of Liam’s stomach, the smell of his recent orgasm still clinging to his sweat. Liam stepped back just enough for Zayn to fall forward, knees bending to accommodate folding in half for Harry, smiling down at him haughtily.

The air was hot in the club, but cold on Zayn’s skin when Harry yanked the material down under his cheeks, the material resting against his full sac. Harry smoothed a hand up the line of his back and down over his ass in large sweeping movements. “He so good for us, isn't he, lads?”

“He is now,” Louis corrected.

“Now that he's got all of our attention,” Niall confirmed and gripped the back of Zayn's neck for a moment before pushing his head away sharply. Zayn could feel his chest and shoulders flushing as they talked about him, touched him like he was on display, owned him.

Harry unzipped his tight jeans and pulled his long length out, letting it slap against Zayn’s ass. Getting a hold of himself, he smacked his mostly hard shaft against Zayn’s ass cheek, the feeling of his soft, warm skin comforting and charging Harry’s nerves. The wet slide of Harry’s tip over Zayn’s dry, puckered hole had the bent boy clenching around nothing. Harry settled between his cheeks, one hand spreading Zayn wide while the other pushed his length against the valley of Zayn’s ass.

He kept one hand flat on himself while he pushed the Bradford boy’s cheeks together, creating a tight, warm space for him to fuck into. He slid under his palm, his head catching on Zayn’s rim each time he passed over it. Zayn could imagine that feeling, that quick tease, was the moment just before Harry would push inside, opening him up and filling him with cock.

Louis used the split second Harry rocked his hips back to smack Zayn’s ass. “Bent in half like a cockslut,” he mused, spanking Zayn again. “I guess it's fitting, considering you're always gagging for it.” Another spanking. He was making Zayn’s skin flush pink, sounds of shock and lust filtering off the boy’s lips. “Who's the closest to being hard again?” he asked the group. Niall, with a hand pumping his dick, raised a finger. “Give him something to suck on,” Louis instructed.

For just a moment, when Niall and Liam switched places, Zayn could see the outside world, the rest of the club-goers, and felt a mix of relief and disappointment that not a single one of them was looking at him. Although, that might soon change. It would be hard to hide someone being spit-roasted in the middle of the dance floor.

Niall blocked his vision again, instead faced with his pink tip, white smeared across from both his first orgasm and his current arousal. Niall pressed a thumb against Zayn’s puffy bottom lip, flicking it into a pout and releasing. Zayn opened his mouth, licking over the pad of Niall’s thumb before taking it between his lips and suckling teasingly. “Not want you really want, is it, baby?” Zayn bit down softly on the digit in his mouth. “What do you want?”

Zayn’s eyes glanced down to where Niall’s prick was bumping his chin. “Ni,” he sighed. “Give it to me.” Niall pulled his thumb away and placed his tip against Zayn’s lips, squeezing around his head to make a drop of precome collect on the seam of his lips. With an easy hold on his chin, Niall pulled Zayn’s lips open and slipped inside in one fluid thrust. Harry pulled Zayn back on him, moving between his hand and Zayn’s ass while Niall fucked his lover’s face.

The blond had two hands in his boy’s hair, relentless as he pushed his cockhead past the soft back of Zayn’s throat. The dark-haired lad curled his fingers in Niall’s shirt, tugging the faster Niall moved. Harry grabbed his other wrist and replaced his own hand with Zayn’s, making the bottom boy wrap his fingers around Harry’s base so he could take hold of both of Zayn’s hips and fuck through his fist, tip running from his taint to his hole and back, over and over.

“Zayn- shit,” Harry mused. “Look at you, all spread out for us. You haven’t even touch your dick _once_.”

Yeah, like Zayn wasn’t aware. He was pulsing, the blood pushing through his veins fast and hard. If he looked down, he was sure there’d be a little pool of white right under the twitching head of his prick. He whined at the mention, the reminder, that he’d made three of his boyfriends come, was working on two more orgasms, and neither of them were his.

“And he won’t,” Louis added, hand tickling down his spine and making the olive boy arch into his touch. “He’s knows what it will mean if he comes without permission.”

“Lou,” Liam whispered, unsure. “Maybe we should-”

“Not a chance,” Louis shot it down. “He wants to disobey, go around flirting with whoever he wants,” Louis flung a hand in the vague direction of the bar, “then he doesn’t get to have what we can give him.”

Niall rolled his eyes, knowing just as well as Louis that Zayn would never cheat on them, but the shorter lad had always been extremely possessive of Zayn, the model one, the mysterious one, the one that picked up ladies and lads even when he didn’t want to. Pulling out, Niall stood Zayn up to look at him, the four boys closing their circle like magnets. “Now look what you’ve done, Z,” Niall reprimanded. “You’ve gone and made Lou all jealous. You’ll be lucky if he lets you come at all tonight.” Zayn whimpered, hips rocking forward looking for friction.

The blond connected their mouths, murmuring sympathies past his lips. Harry tugged on Zayn’s pants until they lowered enough for him to reach between Zayn’s legs and spread them, giving him a few inches to slid between. Harry spit into his palm and smeared his saliva over his already wet dick, fucking between Zayn’s thighs desperately. “Tighter, Zaynie,” Harry urged and the submissive brought his legs together again, allowing Harry to shove through his thin thighs, length nudging his balls every other second. “God, yeah. I’m gonna come, baby.”

Zayn broke the kiss, panting for air. “Niall,” he called and pulled the boy in front of him closer. “I’m so close. I don’t want-”

Niall gave him a quick peck and pressed their foreheads together. “Okay, Z.” He wrapped a tight fist around Zayn’s base and sac, staving off what he could of Zayn’s orgasm. Then, he looked over Zayn’s shoulder to Harry, who had his forehead resting on Zayn’s back as he rocketed against him. “Haz, come on.” Niall’s free hand came down and palmed across Harry’s tip when it poked past the space between Zayn’s legs. Harry groaned and, as Niall encouraged, “Use him, Hazza. Come all over his long legs,” the green-eyed lad bit down on the meat of Zayn’s shoulder as he came, shooting over Niall’s hand and Zayn’s jeans.

“The hell are you lads doing?!”

“Oh, shit,” Louis giggled as he pushed his soft dick back into his pants. The others followed suit, Harry still heaving for breaths and Niall uncomfortably hard. Zayn didn’t even seem to notice the large bouncer behind him.

“We were...leaving?” Liam tried and grabbed Harry and Niall’s hand before taking off. The guy turned after them, yelling over the crowd. Louis slapped a frantic hand across Zayn’s face, trying to get his attention.

“We have to go, baby. Come on.” He did Zayn’s jeans up as best he could and pulled him towards the back door that led to the alley. They fell through the door when it clambered open with a bang, stumbling into the dark alleyway. Louis looked both ways and then took off, pulling Zayn after him. They got around the corner before Louis pushed Zayn against the wall with a manic smile. “That was crazy!” Zayn was breathing hard, eyes half-lidded. He just smiled lazily at Louis, making the shorter lad growl playfully. “Okay, um, I guess getting caught twice can’t be that bad right?”

Then, he was dropping to his knees and taking Zayn’s torturously hard dick out. “You’ve been amazing all night, babe. I can’t imagine how much it hurts.” Zayn just nodded, hand stroking through Louis’ fringe. Louis licked up the underside of his shaft, mouthing over his head before taking him into his mouth. Zayn gasped and arched off the wall, pushing into Louis’ mouth deeper.

“Lou- Louis, _please_. Make me come.” Louis hummed his approval and moved faster, fisting over what wasn’t enveloped inside of his hot lips. “Yes, yes,” Zayn chanted, hand going tight in Louis’ hair. “I’m gonna come. I’mgonnacome- _fuck_.” Zayn pulled out at the last second and came across the edge of Louis’ pink mouth, cum dripping off his tongue and down his chin.

“You know, you’d think you’d learn,” Harry quipped as they came around the corner opposite the one Louis and Zayn came from. Louis pulled away and got to his feet, licking up the white around his mouth. He gave the three boys a once over, raising a brow.

“I see Niall’s not tenting his pants anymore.”

“That was Liam,” Harry blamed and thumbed to the brown-eyed boy, who just shrugged and said, “Couldn’t help myself. I felt for the lad. Took him two seconds anyway.” Niall shoved him away playfully.

Zayn draped an arm around Louis’ shoulder, nuzzling against his soft tee shirt. “Can we please go home?” Louis agreed, leading them all back to their cars. “And Lou?” Zayn called just before he slipped into the passenger seat. Louis looked up in question. “Next time I catch you flirting with someone, I’m taking it out on your ass for everyone to see.”

Louis scoffed, “If you can catch me,” and dipped into the driver’s seat. Zayn rolled his eyes, but made a mental note to keep his eye on the boy next time they went out.


	22. Zialliam - It's a Nice Day for a White Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall's dating Liam...and Zayn. How long do you think he can keep it up?
> 
> Top: Liam, Zayn  
> Bottom: Niall  
> Kinks: Gay sex, threesome, power play, dom/sub, riding, rough sex, frottage (a little bit), blow jobs, nipple play (a little bit), infidelity, bdsm, bondage, face-fucking, anal fingering, rimming, spit-roasting (modified), orgasm delay/denial, spanking, lube, come-marking, love bites, side larry, it's cute i think, the ziam is strong, i left the ending up to you i think, extend it how you will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all this one got SOOOOO OUT OF HAND! I'm sorry it's so long, but I hope that's a good thing. I almost turned this into a full fic, but if I do that for every shot I love, I'd be writing fics out my ass. Anyway, enjoy the smut. 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH! Xoxo

“Oh, Liam! Right there; don't stop,” Niall begged.

“Niall- fuck. I'm so close.”

The blond slapped a hand against the headboard, pushing back on Liam’s cock as he pushed in harder. “You're the best, Liam.”

___

“Faster, Ni,” Zayn begged, hands gripped tight on Niall’s slim waist.

“Fuck up into me, Z,” Niall demanded breathlessly. Zayn obeyed and planted his feet before thrusting up against Niall while the blond beared down on him. “Oh! Yeah, Zayn. Fuck- you're the best.”

___

Niall rolled over under the sheets, smiling into the firm chest under him as his arm tucked under the edge of his lover’s ribs. The early morning sun crept past the thin curtains, drowning the room in a soft haze. “Stay,” he heard in Zayn’s rough morning voice. “I could make us lunch, maybe see a movie.”

“Sorry, babe. I've got plans,” he excused before flipping back the warm covers. “Besides, I'll see you tomorrow night.”

Zayn scrubbed a hand over his face and through his hair before nestling it under his head and looking up at Niall while he got dressed. “Yeah, of course.”

Niall rolled his eyes at Zayn’s dejected tone, sauntering back over with his jeans undone and hair a mess. He braced a knee on the bed and leaned over to give Zayn a chaste kiss. “I'll be back before-”

“I can miss you, yeah, I know,” Zayn finished, pressing down on a smile.

“That's right. So stop with the frowny face,” he teased and nipped playfully at his lips. Zayn’s face broke into a grin as he pushed Niall away.

“Whatever, go away,” he whined fondly.

Niall buttoned his jeans and slipped his trainers on as he pulled his shirt over his head. “I'll see you, babe.” He grabbed his keys off the floor by Zayn’s shoes where he'd dropped them the night before while Zayn was undoing his zipper.

“I love you,” Zayn called just as he reached the doorway to his bedroom.

Niall didn't stop, only called back a, “I love you, too. You're the best, Zayn,” on his way out.

___

Dinner was getting cold on the table in the dining room, and Liam’s cum was drying on Niall’s back. “Stay the night. I don't go in until late tomorrow, I could make us some breakfast, maybe wake you with a surprise blowjob,” Liam offered as he returned with a wet flannel, wiping his hands and Niall’s body clean before climbing back into bed and wrapping an arm around the blond.

“Not much of a surprise if you tell me ahead of time, love,” Niall teased. He kissed the firm slope of Liam’s chest. “I can't anyway. I've got plans.”

“Tonight?” Liam questioned, but Niall just flipped the covers back and sat up.

“Unfortunately. It's not a big deal. I'll see you in a couple days, though, yeah? He picked his shirt up off the floor and slipped it on before turning back and leaning down to kiss Liam. “Yeah?”

Liam brows furrowed, but he nodded easily. “Yeah, of course.”

He patted Liam’s shoulder and went back to finding his clothes. When he was dressed, he snatched his keys off Liam’s dresser and turned back to the brunet. “I'll be back before you-”

“Can miss me,” they said together, making Niall chuckle.

“I love you. You're the best, Li,” Niall mused as he turned and walked out of Liam’s flat.

***

“Which one is that?” Harry asked when Niall’s phone vibrated against the table.

The Irishman swiped the red button across the screen before taking another bite of his BLT. He wiped his sleeve across his mouth, much to Harry’s displeasure. “Liam,” he answered. “Wants to know if I'm coming for dinner tonight, I'm guessing.”

“You can't keep this up. I don't know how you've kept two amazing catches this long when you barely see them, and you must smell like sex all the time. How do they not know?” Harry lamented.

“I've perfected it, Hazza. It's an art,” Niall boasted and shoved two fries in his mouth.

“Do either of them know how much you can eat?” Harry wondered, lip turning up in mild disgust.

“I eat plenty when I'm with them, thank you,” Niall cheeked, to which Harry rolled his eyes.

“I mean it, how long are you planning on keeping this up?”

Niall fiddled with a fry, pushing food around on his plate. “I don’t know. I’m not particularly thinking that far ahead. They’re both great guys, _great_ in bed, and they love me as much as I love them.” He shrugged. “What’s so wrong with that?”

“Maybe that you’re lying to both of them,” Harry spelled it out.

“Details,” Niall scoffed. His phone rang again, Zayn’s name flashing across the screen. He swiped red again, and Harry raised a brow. “Don’t judge me, Styles,” he accused and pointed a fry at his best friend.

***

“Come with me,” Liam begged.

Niall went soft at his big, bright eyes, but his response was the same. “You’re the best, babe, but I don't do family gatherings.”

“It's not family. He's an old mate from school and he finally settled down. The actual wedding is only a couple hours, open bar, free food,” he goaded, hand creeping up Niall’s thigh under the sheet.

Niall laughed, eyes crinkling shut as Liam walked his fingers over the curve of his hips and pulled him closer by his ass. “I'll think about it,” he offered.

“While you're thinking…” Liam crawled backwards until the thin sheet created a cocoon over his body.

Niall’s mouth went slack. “You want me to _think_ when you do that?”

***

Niall kissed down the line of Zayn’s body, pushing his knees apart with gentle hands. He brought a hand to palm over Zayn’s hard cock, making his head fall between his shoulders. “Oh, I almost forgot,” the blond chirped. Niall licked a fat strip from Zayn’s balls to his hole, making the tan boy gasp. “I'm going out of town this weekend.”

Zayn started to talk, but Niall latched his lips to Zayn’s hole and effectively cut off his words. He ate Zayn out until the lad reached back and grabbed a fistful of Niall’s hair, riding his face as he moaned through his orgasm. As he fell to the bed, limbs splayed out over the pillows and sheets, he was panting and rubbing sweat off his forehead as he said, “That’s fine, babe. I’ll be gone this weekend anyway.”

Niall hummed in surprise and fell next to Zayn, wiping his chin. “Oh, okay.” Zayn kissed him lightly and placed a heavy hand on his chest, fingers playing with the hair there. “You’re...not going to ask where I’m going?” Niall wondered.

Zayn huffed a laugh. “When have I ever gotten you to tell me something you didn’t want to tell me?” Niall considered that, and when Zayn popped one eye open in question, the blond shrugged. “I better get to see you first thing Monday, how about that?”

Niall snuggled further under Zayn’s body, tangling their legs. “You're the best, Zayn.”

***

“I’m freaking out, Harry,” Niall admitted as he folded clothes into an overnight case. “I’m so glad you’re coming with me.”

The green-eyed lad was texting, phone hovering above his head as he laid back on Niall’s bed. “You’re the one that said yes. You didn’t have to go.”

“He had my cock _in his mouth_ when I said yes. Although, I was saying yes for more than just the wedding, but...”

Harry paused his fingers on his screen. “Ew.”

“I’m just saying, it’s unfair.” He slammed a pair of shorts into the case. “And now I have to go hang out with a whole bunch of frat boys with huge biceps and firm shoulders...and thick thighs and...what was I…”

“You’re a whore,” Harry sighed.

Niall waved him off. “Besides the point. What am I supposed to do for two whole fucking days with Liam?”

Harry finally sat up, leveling Niall with an utterly unimpressed look. “Oh, I don’t know, spend some quality time with _one_ of your boyfriends.”

“We spend quality time,” the blue-eyed lad scoffed. “You wouldn’t believe the amount of time I spend riding him. That’s quality,” Niall spouted, hands flailing before he hastily folded up a shirt and dropped it on the mounting pile in his suitcase.

“You’re the worst person I’ve ever met,” Harry deadpanned.

Niall just held his gaze, shrugged, and flopped down onto his bed. “Are we taking your car or mine to Liam’s?”

“I hate you.” Harry got up from the bed and shut Niall’s case, zipping it closed. “Go get in the car, slut.”

“You’re amazing!” Niall called after Harry’s lanky body.

“Shut up!”

***

“Holy shit, who’s your friend, Bill Gates?” Niall awed as they came up on a huge country villa with a long drive, past extensive gardens and a pool that ran the length of it.

“It’s his parent’s place,” Liam explained, caressing his thumb across the back of Niall’s knuckles on the gear shift. “He’s a public defender, so he chose a less,” Liam tilted his head, thinking, “flashy lifestyle. His girl, though, she’s some heiress, so they’re pretty much set for life, anyway.”

“Must be nice,” Harry mused from the backseat.

“I don’t think he’s really into that kind of life,” Liam countered. “I mean, as long as I’ve known Andy, he was always super low key about his family’s money. I think the girl just happens to be rich, ya know?”

Niall leaned across the seats, smirking up at Liam. “You wouldn’t _just happen_ to be rich, would you?”

Liam laughed, eyes crinkling in that cute way they do. “Sorry, babe. Middle class as they come.” Niall hummed, nonplussed, and sat back in his seat as they stopped in front of the huge set of steps that led to the double front doors of the villa. A set of two men in suits were there to greet them, taking their luggage and names, assuring them their stuff would be sent to their designated rooms.

The three of them passed the threshold with wonderment painted on their faces. The ceilings were high and hung with chandeliers. Large, framed artwork lined the walls. “Payne!” They all turned to see a tall blond with piercing eyes clambering down the winding staircase with open arms.

“Samuels!” Liam returned and released Niall’s hand to meet Andy at the bottom of the stairs. They embraced, and Niall took the opportunity to assess Andy’s body. Broad shoulders? Check. Huge arms? Check. Thick- Harry elbowed him hard in the ribs.

“Ow, the fuck?” Niall whispered harshly.

The taller lad pursed his lips in reprimand. “You were drooling, and not over your _boyfriend_.”

“Admiring my man's good taste in company, Harold. It's different.”

“Please, try and keep it in your pants for everyone but the man you came with. For just two days, alright?”

Niall responded with a flip of his middle finger before he heard his name and looked up to see Liam waving him over. He walked across the lobby to where Andy and Liam were smiling at each other. Liam scooped an arm around Niall's waist.

“So,” Andy greeted, “this is the boyfriend I've heard so much about. Niall, right? ‘M Andy.” He offered a hand and Niall took it.

“I didn't know you talked about me so much, babe,” Niall pointed out.

“It's not that much-”

“All the time,” Andy clarified. “Constantly.” Niall blushed pink at the information. Andy clapped his hands together, breaking Niall from his thoughts. “Well, I'm only waiting on two more lads that should be here any minute. You don't know either of them, Danielle’s best mates. Why don't you guys settle in, and I'll send someone for Liam when it's time for some groomsmen duties.”

“Um, we're not, like, sharing a room, or anything, right? Because I don't fancy listening to these two all night,” Harry asked as he walked up to join the group.

“I'm sorry, mate. I'm Andy, you're?”

Niall patted him on the shoulder. “This is my best mate Harold-”

“Harry.”

“I hope it's okay I brought him along,” the blond informed the groom.

“Totally fine, mate. Just...I'll have to figure out the rooming situation. I wasn't expecting- You know what? It's fine. I'll just make him share,” Andy worked through the issue to himself. “Yeah, okay! It's all good.”

“Where to?” Liam asked.

“Right.” Andy walked along the wall to a small white speaker box and pressed a button. A few moments later, a man in a suit came down the stairs. “Mitch, can you take these lads to their rooms. These two,” he waved to Niall and Liam, “in the red. Harold here-”

“Just Harry, actually.”

“-in the gold.”

“Oh, gold.” Harry raised a brow. “You can call me whatever you want, mate.” Andy laughed at that and sent them on their way, the three of them following the staff member up the stairs to a long hallway of rooms.

He stopped at a door and clicked it open. “The red room, sirs.” Liam and Niall peaked inside, both nodding in approval.

“Big bed,” Niall noted.

“Lots of windows,” Liam added.

They looked at each other for a moment before Liam was dragging Niall inside. The blond only clipped out a, “Later, Haz,” before the door slammed shut.

“This way, sir,” Mitch instructed, and Harry followed, ignoring the noises already springing from behind the closed door. They passed the next door before Mitch stopped in front of a dark oak door with a shiny gold doorknob. “The gold room, sir.” The announcement was followed by a loud clang from inside. The staff member turned the knob silently and tipped the door open just an inch. “Your roommate, Mr. Timlo,” he said unsurely, “is already here,” Mitch informed him stiffly, smile more like a grimace.

Another bang had Harry flinching back. “Thanks, Mitch. I'll take it from here.” The man in the suit nodded shortly and proceeded down the hall. Harry pushed the door open and stood in the doorway, looking at a small, flying mess running around the room, throwing things to and from. A shoe went from the bed and flung into the closet blindly, hitting the wall with a thud.

“Hello?” Harry called out, making the other lad shriek and spin around.

“Bloody hell! Give a man a heart attack. What is it? What?” The short man put his hands on his hips in annoyance and raised a brow.

Harry entered the room and gave the mess an assessing look. “I'm Harry,” he said slowly. “Your roomie for a couple days.”

“No, you're not.”

Harry was taken aback at the finality of his words. “Gold room?” The little terror nodded. “Then, yeah, this is me.”

“I wasn't supposed-”

“Tommo! Great, you've met...I'm sorry, Harold, right?” Andy interrupted.

“Just Harry.”

“Right, sorry. Louis, hope you don't mind. We had a late addition to our guest list, so Harry here will be staying with you.”

“Andy. Andrew.” Louis hung an arm around his shoulders. “How am I supposed to share a room with someone I've never met if there's only one bed?” Louis pursed his lips, proud of his question. Harry finally looked at the bed, noticing his point, and wincing at the truth of it.

“Lou,” Andy leveled him, “he won't be the first lad you've shared a bed with without knowing, and he won't be the last.”

Louis scoffed, pretending at offended while Harry’s eyes sparkled at the ease of the confession. “I feel like you're trying to say something here, Samuels, and I don't like it.”

Andy grabbed him by the shoulders. “Tommo, please. Just do this for me. For my big day.”

Louis scrunched his nose up, eyes flicking over to Harry, running from his messy bun to his pointed boots. “He's not bad looking,” Louis admitted.

“Perfect,” Andy took it as agreement. “Lunch is soon, so pretend to make some room for the lad, okay?”

Louis just huffed, but it must have been a huff of concession because Andy smacked a kiss to his cheek and gave Harry a farewell wave before exiting. The curvy lad went to the bed and laid across its width, scooting the clothes covering it together until they only took up half the mattress. “There. Um, sorry about the...mess. I wasn't expecting to share.” He motioned awkwardly to the closet. “Will you need that cause-”

“Yeah,” Harry told him.

“Oh, okay. I'll just…” Louis rolled his eyes and went over to the closet, pushing his stuff messily to one side.

“Thanks,” Harry allowed, the atmosphere awkward.

“Don't thank me yet. You haven't seen the bathroom.”

***

Niall fell back to the bed, heaving in air and smiling up at the ceiling. Liam reached a hand over blindly and tangled their fingers together. “Thanks for coming with me, babe.” The blond closed his eyes, trying not to freak out.

“It's no big.”

“It is,” Liam insisted. “I know you don't really do things like this, and it means a lot that you came.” He turned over, resting his chin on his hand on Niall's chest. “I'm glad my friends finally get to meet you. They deserve a little extra sunshine in their lives.”

Niall couldn't bite down on his smile, rolling his eyes at the ceiling. He just pushed Liam onto his back and buried his face in the broad lad’s neck. They settled together, chests rising and falling together. “I hope Harry's okay with whoever Andy roomed him with.”

“I'm sure. Andy's good people, and Harry can befriend a squirrel,” Liam reassured.

“Still, I think I should go check on him,” Niall sighed.

“Okay,” Liam agreed. “Let's get dressed and go make sure he hasn't run off with the bride.”

“Please, the only place they'd go is shopping,” Niall teased.

They found their clothes and made their way down the hall. Liam knocked on the next door over while Niall moved on to the one two doors down. He knocked on the deep-colored wood and waited. Nothing for a few long moments and then a loud bang, making Niall jump. He knocked again and heard a low _fucking hell_ before the door was pulled wide and a tan lad with bright blue eyes and disheveled hair answered.

“Yeah?” he asked, out of breath.

“I was just looking for-”

“Hey, Lou! I found your lube. It was in the bath...room...Hey, Ni,” Harry waved sheepishly, shirtless and flush. “Meet my roomie, Louis.”

“Right, so I see you're getting on just fine.”

“Was getting off just fine, as well, before you interrupted,” Louis cheeked. Harry came up behind him and backhanded his arm lightly before resting his chin on Louis’ shoulder.

“Be nice. He brought me here,” Harry chastised.

Louis rolled his eyes but put a hand out. “Tommo.”

Niall looked down at the offered hand, then to the blooming love bite on Louis’ neck and shook his head. “Think I'll pass on the shake, but very nice to meet you. I'm Niall. And I'll actually be going, now. I didn't mean to interrupt.” He looked to Harry. “I guess I don't have to worry about you making friends, then. Should've listened to Liam.”

“Payno’s here? Sick,” Louis enthused. “After you suck me off, remind me to go steal all of his pants and throw them in the pool,” Louis instructed Harry just before shutting the door in Niall’s face. The blond gave the wood a confused look before walking back the way he came, stopping at the door Liam had knocked on and apparently entered.

“Li?” He asked and pushed it open an inch more.

“Yeah, babe. In here. Come see this sick painting.”

“It's a villa, Li, there's awesome paintings every-” Niall froze one step into the room, hand still on the door, lips frozen mid word. Liam was sat on the bed, binder of art pieces on his lap while another man pointed out important parts of it.

The dark fringe, the sharp as glass jawline, the glint of silver on his knuckles. Niall knew he was fucked before Zayn even looked up. But when he did, Niall could feel his brain freezing over, completely lost for what to do.

“Niall.” The familiar rasp of Zayn's voice was usually sweet to Niall’s ears, but it burned like acid in that moment.

“Oh, you already know Zayn?” Liam wondered, lips quirked up. “Small world.” Niall was shaking his head and backing out of the room before he consciously chose to.

“Ni?” Liam called out.

“Babe?” Zayn tried.

“Babe?” Liam repeated, almost unconsciously.

Niall turned and ran. Down the hall, to the first floor, and out the back door. The new outside air seemed too thin, not filled with the thick intensity of the situation inside. Niall inhaled fruitlessly, too much and not enough air filling his lungs. His head was spinning; no, the whole world was spinning. His vision was dark, the edges going black just before he closed his eyes and let the dizziness take him away.

***

“He didn’t tell me where he was going this weekend.”

A sigh. “I’m surprised I even got him to go.”

“He’s not really the type to do actual committed relationship things.”

“Not the type? Please, I can’t even get him to go out to dinner with me.”

Niall could just distinguish between the two voices, a slew of others mixed into the background. His head hurt already and he hadn't even opened his eyes. He wasn't sure he wanted to.

“Mate? Niall, I need you to wake up now. You're scaring me a little.” Not one of his boyfriends. Harry, he thought. Niall groaned, brow scrunching up against the confusion. The voices got more frantic.

“Is he okay?”

“If he is, he won't be soon.”

The sky was still glaringly bright. Great, so either he was only out for a little bit, or he missed the whole wedding. He blinked a few times before finally opening his eyes to see a gaggle of faces hovering over him. “Did I miss it?”

“Which it? The epic face off between your two unfairly attractive men, or the glorious union of Andy and Danielle. Because either way the answer is no,” Harry mocked.

“Here, drink some.” Andy's face came into view and then a cold glass of water was pressed to his lips. Niall gulped some down without thinking, eyes flicking between Liam and Zayn. He pushed the glass away, sitting up. “Guys, I…” He trailed off, unsure what to say. Somehow, he never saw this coming.

“You what, Niall?” Liam snapped.

Zayn stood up and raised a hand to get everyone's attention. “Could we get a minute alone?” He turned to Danielle and Andy. “I'm so sorry. We’ll be in soon.”

Danielle gave his cheek a pat. “‘S alright, love.”

Everyone disbanded, making their way back inside- including Harry, who was pulling Louis along against his will. Niall dropped his head into his hands, taking a deep breath as he tried to figure out how this could have happened. How they ended up here.

“Aren't you going to say something?” Liam again. Niall had only seen Liam angry one other time, when his mom had been hit by a car, and he'd never seen it directed at him.

Niall tugged at his hair. “Zayn, why are you here?”

“Excuse me?” the tan lad demanded.

The blond looked up to see them both mad at him now. “You weren't supposed to be here. How did this happen?”

“Danielle's my best mate,” he spat. “I'm not the one sneaking around. You've been cheating on me- well, since you were dating him first,” he thumbed to Liam's vibrating frame next to him, “I guess you were cheating on him _with_ me. Fuck, Niall, and I love you.” He said it like he regretted it, and flinging out in defeat.

“I love you, too,” he urged, holding his arms out like he was out of options.

“And me?” Liam asked, too calm.

Niall pressed down his smile, knew they'd get the wrong idea. “Yeah, Li. I love you.”

Zayn scoffed. “You can't lie to two people you _love_ , Niall! That's not how it works.”

Pushing off the ground, Niall stood and shoved at Zayn's chest. “Who says?! I do love you. And I love you,” he said to Liam. “And you both love me. I know you do. So that's what it is.” He crossed his arms petulantly and waited. For something.

“I don't like to share,” Zayn reasoned.

“That's not for you to decide,” Niall shot back. “You don't hold claim to me, Zayn. I'll fuck who I want!”

“This isn't about fucking some other bloke!” Zayn screamed. “You lied to me. I thought you were mine, and you're not. You told me I was it. You told me I was the _best_ , Ni. There can't be two bests!”

“You told him that?” Liam rasped.

Niall shook is head, not keeping up. “What?”

“You told him he was the best,” Liam repeated. “He’s the best.” The words sounded hollow. “ _He’s_ the best?” Liam’s lips curl up in a snarl a split second before those lips were smashed against Niall’s with a growl. Niall inhaled what he could in shock before Liam cut that off too with his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

“The fuck, Liam?” Zayn yelled and pulled Liam off.

Liam pushed the darker lad away with barely a glance and pulled Niall’s forehead to his. “He’s not better than me. No one is better for you than me,” he whispered against Niall’s wet mouth. Zayn grabbed hold of Niall’s shaking hand and pulled him against his lithe torso. He couldn’t seem to let Liam have the last of that boy, cupping the back of Niall’s neck and tilting his head gently, slowly up to meet him in a still, deep kiss. Niall melted into it, body leaning against Zayn’s as a hand curled in his loose vest.

“He can’t beat me, Ni,” Zayn purred in his ear.

Niall pressed his lips against a moan, pushing off Zayn and taking a few good steps back from the pair. With his arms crossed over his body, half to restrain himself and half in confusion, the blond flicked his gaze between them again. They weren’t even looking at him, glaring at each other. Niall tilted his head in indignation. They were supposed to be fighting over him. If he didn’t know better, he’d think they were more interested in-

His mouth dropped open before spreading into a smile. He walked forward, stopping in between the two angry men. “Come here,” he ordered quietly, holding his hands out to his sides for each of them. They gave each other a hard look before stepping forward. Stood on either side of the thin tease, a few feet from each other, Niall stepped out of their way. “Liam, look at Zayn.”

“What-”

“Just really look at him,” Niall urged. Liam balled his fists at his side, but did, putting his eyes back on the tan lad. “My favorite thing about Zayn’s face is his jaw, followed closely by his eyes, lashes particularly.”

“The hell, Ni. I don’t care-”

“Look at him, Liam,” he demanded. Liam huffed but looked back at Zayn, who was looking at Liam in just as much confusion. “Look at his jaw. Strong. He didn’t shave today, I see. Sometimes he wouldn’t shave on purpose because when he ate me out I’d scream for the burn-”

“Niall, I don’t want to fucking hear what you do with him!” Liam screamed, but his eyes were stuck on the dark shadow of scruff on Zayn’s jawline.

“I love to leave these marks all over his jaw, right under it where his pulse is. He goes crazy for it,” Niall continued, unperturbed. Zayn was the one to react that time, eyes fluttering closed for a moment as he sighed out. Niall smiled. “Open your eyes, Zayn. I want Liam to see them.” Against all odds, Zayn obeyed, looking back to Liam’s eyes.

“Zayn likes to memorize poetry and recite it back to me when we’re laying in bed.” Liam’s jaw tightened, but he didn’t move. “We lay facing each other, and, I swear, I could look at his eyes forever.” Niall swallowed hard, smiling at the images his stories brought up. “Aren’t they beautiful, Liam? The most beautiful eyes you’ve ever seen?” Niall wondered.

Liam kept his eyes on Zayn when he said, “No.” Niall was about to argue that Liam was just being spiteful, but then he finished with, “Yours are. But besides yours, they’re nice.”

“I like Niall’s better, too,” Zayn agreed.

Niall captured his lip between his teeth in excitement. “Zayn, look at Liam. He’s someone I spend far too much time just sitting and admiring. When he smiles…” Niall smiled at his own reminder, and nearly jumped with joy when Zayn’s lips quirked up, too. “I like to run my fingers through his hair. He loves it. Sometimes, when we’re cuddling on the couch, I’ll just play as long as I want. And,” he laughed at his own untold memory, “if he’s just got off work, and he’s knackered, he’ll fall asleep, just like that. My hand in his hair.”

Zayn’s brow was furrowed, and Niall wondered if he’d taken it too far, if he lost them. But then Zayn stepped forward, into Liam’s space, and smoothed a hand up the back of Liam’s neck, into his hair. Liam tensed, mouth slack, until Zayn gently tangled his fingers in the short hairs at Liam’s crown, and the brunet relaxed against the hold. “What are you…” Liam started, but the words fell away as Zayn’s fingers started massaging into his scalp.

“Smile, Liam,” Zayn requested. Liam looked confused, but then Zayn’s other hand was cupping Liam’s cheek and his thumb swept across Liam’s full bottom lip. “Smile,” he encouraged. Liam’s lips tilted up into a sort of half smirk, but Zayn seemed pleased. “Cute.”

Niall’s hands snaked around both of their waists smoothly, kissing Liam’s bicep, then Zayn’s. He leaned up and kissed just under Zayn’s jaw. “Right there,” he said just loud enough for the three of them. “Kiss him right there, Liam.” The two lads were still, stuck in that half-hold they had on each other, with Zayn’s hand in his hair and Liam’s hand on the smaller man’s chest. “Kiss him, Liam,” Niall goaded.

Liam exhaled all of his air at once and pushed Zayn’s chin up, tilting his head over to get to the spot Niall’s lips had just been, flicking his tongue over the skin fleetingly before latching onto him and sucking a possessive mark into the flesh. Zayn gasped, hand tightening in Liam’s hair. Niall watched in utter disbelief.

It fucking worked.

The brown-eyed lad must’ve done something worth note, because Zayn groaned and breathed out Liam’s name. Zayn pulled Liam back by his hair, making the broad man growl, and connected their lips in a searing kiss. Niall had to stop himself from literally clapping. He could just sit right there on the ground, lean back on the well-maintained grass and watch the two most attractive men he’d ever known snog for hours.

Instead, he ignored the twitch of his dick and grabbed onto Zayn’s forearm, pulling it from Liam’s hair. He got them to break the kiss, just long enough for Niall to get in the small space they afforded him and press his lips to Zayn’s. Zayn’s moaned against his mouth and slid an arm around his waist, pulling him flush. Niall’s other arm reached behind himself to grasp any part of Liam he could. He got a hold on his wrist, pulling Liam’s arm around to press into his zipper. Liam molded to his back and leaned his head into Niall’s neck, biting down on his ear.

Niall moaned at all of the attention, scratching at both boys. He broke the kiss, heaving in a breath of air and leaning his head back on Liam’s shoulder. “Kiss him, Z,” Niall murmured with a smirk. Zayn looked over Niall’s shoulder to Liam’s puffy, pink mouth before diving in and kissing him again, the blond held between them. “Touch me,” he whispered against Zayn’s ear as he pulled Zayn closer by the wrist, leading his hand around to his back.

Zayn slid his palm down the small of Niall’s back to his ass as he opened Liam’s lips with his. He squeezed, making Niall arch into him and Liam’s hand. He moaned, unabashed, and twisted Zayn’s shirt in his fist. “Fuck. Bed- bedroom,” Niall gasped, eyes squeezed shut. The dark-haired lad pulled back, blown pupils boring down at Niall. “Please,” he begged. “Take me to bed.”

Both of Liam’s hands were on Niall’s hips in a heartbeat, pulling the boy back on his rapidly growing erection. “Beg me,” Liam demanded. Niall opened his eyes and saw Zayn looking at Liam like he was brilliant, a masterpiece, and Niall could understand.

He turned, body brushing against both of them as he faced Liam, looking up at him with dark eyes and glossy lips. “Li.” Niall leaned up, asking for a kiss, but Liam gripped his chin harshly, lips folded uncomfortably between his thumb and first finger.

“Never mind. I don’t wanna hear your voice,” Liam growled. “Hey, Zayn.” The tan lad’s eyes snapped to his. “I want to take our boy,” the name had a shiver running down Niall’s spine, “back our room and make him beg us with his body.”

“Fuck,” Zayn hissed and palmed at his constricted hard on. “Niall,” he tugged on the blond’s hair, “tell me you want us.”

Niall closed his eyes; he needed a moment, just a second, to take in what just happened. He pointedly ignored the throbbing in his cock, a hand creeping up to feel along the side of Zayn’s neck, the stubble scratching his fingers. “Please,” he finally sighed out.

“Go inside,” Zayn instructed, voice so quiet, but there was no room for debate. “Your room. Get supplies and be on your hands and knees by the time we get there.” Niall’s shoulders shook and he sprinted off. “Niall!” The blond skidded to a stop and turned around. “Be naked,” Zayn added, smirk on his lips. They could see the bump of Niall’s Adam’s apple move as he swallowed. “Go.” Niall nearly jumped in place before running away.

Liam slid a hand around Zayn’s hip, fingers skimming under the fabric of his shirt. “Sorry for yelling at you. Had to make it convincing.” Zayn only hummed and smiled after the small speck of blond in the distance. “I didn’t know you were going to be here,” Liam admitted. Zayn tucked a finger into Liam’s belt loop, tugging him forward until their mouths were inches apart.

“I didn’t know you were going to be here. With our boyfriend.”

“He looked so shocked,” Liam mused.

Zayn quirked a brow. “Well, walking in on your two secret lovers looking over a sketch pad like best mates was a bit funny.”

“I really like that monster piece. Is it part of the series you were working on a few months ago?”

The dark-haired boy nodded. “I didn’t use it. Finished the series and sold it to a gallery across town.”

“Wow, good for you. It’s been too long since we’ve caught up.” Liam bumped their noses together, voice dropping on the last words. “Niall’s been jumping back and forth between us so much, I haven’t even got a skype in weeks.”

Zayn thumbed across Liam’s cheek, dropping to his lip and flicking it against the pad of his finger. “I can’t believe Niall hadn’t caught on yet.”

“He’s been busy, what, with fucking us both,” Liam pointed out. “He’s been in my bed or yours every night since we got serious; I haven’t had a night to find yours.”

“Shame, too. Niall’s half of it, but I miss you.” Zayn tucked a hand into Liam’s back pocket. “Let’s go get our boy.” Liam gave Zayn’s ass a teasing smack, pulling him along across the green grass to the wide steps that led to big glass doors. Inside, people were still milling about, setting up everything for the biggest wedding they’d ever seen. They skipped past all of it, dodging Andy when he gave them a questioning look.

“We’re fine. We’ll see you in a bit,” Liam promised and ran after a giggling Zayn up the stairs. He ran into the boy’s lean back when he stopped abruptly at the end of their hallway.

“Which room is yours?” Zayn asked. Liam bent over his back, arms molding around his body as he pointed to the redwood door. Zayn held Liam’s arm firm around his waist as he moved forward, turning the knob and pushing the door open to see a blond boy on his hands and knees on the thick duvet, toes curling and flexing as his hands combed through his hair. Liam reached back and clicked the door shut behind them, the sound alerting Niall to their presence and pausing his hard breathing.

Zayn could feel the smug delight on his features, but couldn't care enough to stop it. “Look at him, Li. Already squirming and we haven't even touched him.” Niall swore quietly and looked back over his shoulder at the two.

“He's always so needy,” Liam envisaged. “Do you remember that time I told you about, when Niall came just from me playing with his nipples?”

Niall groaned, pushing his face into the pillow, but Zayn nodded, ghosting a hand over his own chest like he was there. “Yeah, after that 50 Shades movie that Niall told me he'd never see. Swore it was crap, but then he watched it with you and got off so hard he blacked out for a second. I remember.”

The resounding moan was ripped from Niall’s chest unwillingly, his hips dropping to the bed and grinding for a hard moment before he stilled. “What?” he whimpered, voice a rasp.

Liam licked over his lips and ordered Niall to, “Turn over,” before reaching both hands around to Zayn's front and popping open the button of his jeans. He slid the zipper down with one thumb, watching Niall with heavy eyes as the blond tracked his movements. “You’ve met Zayn,” he taunted. “The one with the impeccable jaw.” To articulate his point, Liam brushed his lips across Zayn’s sharp line, biting teasingly at the skin there.

“Li, quit,” Zayn laughed. “You’ll make him jealous.”

“Jealous?” Liam scoffed. “He loves to share remember? He’s been sharing his bed with you and me for months now.” Liam saw Niall’s jaw drop, searching for something to say. “Yeah, Ni. We know. We’ve known for nearly as long as you’ve been doing it.”

Zayn let his hand trail off Liam’s arm as he walked away, towards the bed, and sat with one knee bent and one leg hanging off the side of the bed. A hand smoothed up Niall’s thigh as he chuckled. “You’re not nearly as slick as you think. I could tell from the moment we met that you already had someone else. The regular phone calls that you ignored, the smell of someone else on your clothes. A few times you even came to me, to my bed, with flushed cheeks and sweaty hair.” He said it with a low growl, but his eyes weren’t angry. Jealous, maybe. Probably. “It’s like you wanted to get caught.”

Liam joined Zayn, on the opposite side, and sat on the bed, looking down at Niall softly. “So, when Zayn called me one night from your phone, said that he had a ‘ _cute little blond in his shower’_ , I wasn’t surprised. You started acting different. Busy, all of a sudden, when you weren’t before. And Zayn smells this certain way, like musk and smoke and wood. It’s nice, but unique, and the moment I met him, I knew where you’d been.”

Zayn fingers were wandering up Niall’s thigh, absently wrapping around Niall’s flagging cock and making the boy gasp. “I have to say, Ni, I’m not sure why you went looking elsewhere. Liam is,” he bit down on his lip as his fist twisted around Niall’s pink head, “perfect. He’s hot, funny, sweet, and fucking insane in bed, mate. I’m glad you did, don’t get me wrong; sorry, Liam, but he’s one of the best things that ever happened to me.” Liam only shrugged, accepting it.

The blond moaned, seemingly agreeing with that statement before choking off the sound. “Wh- what? You two…”

“It’s only fair, right?” Liam pointed out haughtily. “You get to fuck us both, why shouldn’t we get to fuck each other?”

“Shit,” Niall groaned, half in despair, half in lust as he pushed his hips up into Zayn’s hand and let his head fall back to the bed heavily. “This is insane.”

“What’s insane is that you thought you could have us both without our permission,” Liam snided, stopping Zayn’s hand on Niall with a firm squeeze. “You haven’t had a single night with either of us, without both of us knowing. We let you have us,” he spoke slowly, surely. “And now, you only get to have us together if we let you.”

“Fuck, that’s hot. Isn’t he hot, Ni?” Zayn enthused, earning a desperate glare from Niall. “What? I’m not the one that’s going to get used. I get to have Liam whenever I want.” Niall rebelled against that with a wiggle of his hips, grunting when Liam’s grip only tightened, almost painfully. “You’ve only got yourself to blame here, baby. That’s what happens when you lie.”

“You’ve got a lot of lying to make up for,” Liam confirmed. “Why don’t you start by giving us a bit of a show.” Niall furrowed his brow in question, his words falling away to just confused breathy sounds. “Get up. Go stand at the end of the bed.” When the blond didn’t move, Liam backhanded his thigh just hard enough to sting. “Get up,” he demanded.

That got Niall moving, the boy scrambling to the end of the bed and then standing, naked with his hard prick bobbing awkwardly in the air. Liam palmed over Zayn’s contained erection gently. “Get undressed, love. Let me see.” Zayn smiled back sheepishly, all of a sudden soft under Liam’s words, and nodded before getting to work on his clothes. Meanwhile, Liam laid back, body on display even with his clothes still on. He lifted his hips off the bed, entrancing Niall with the movement, and pulled his belt from its loops before getting onto his knees and settling at the end of the bed, a foot from the squirming blond. “Grab your cock.”

Niall flushed at the brutish demand but wrapped a fist around his shaft. “Both hands.” The boy sighed out slowly but did as he was told. With two fists lined up on his cock, Liam wound the belt through his wrists and around the swollen base and balls of the boy, criss crossing until Niall’s hands were bound to the spot. The blue-eyed lad grunted in frustration, pulling his hips away from his grip to attempt to get some relief, but the leather only rubbed harshly against his sensitive nerves, making him huff a breath of fire and drop his head back.

“Good,” Liam assessed. “Now turn around.” Niall gave both men a last glance before lowering his head and turning his back to them. “Bend over.”

“Li,” Niall pleaded. “Please.” A slap came down on Niall’s pert ass and the blond moaned, the muscles of his bum flexing.

“Bend over so I can see that pretty hole, baby,” Liam commanded, voice quiet like old stone. Unshakeable. Behind him, Zayn groaned and then the bed was shifting and the dark-haired lad was there, next to Liam, and his hands were on Niall’s hips.

“Show off a bit, Ni,” Zayn coaxed. “You know how much I love this ass.” Niall’s shoulders shuddered as he sighed, and then he was setting his feet apart enough to balance as he bent in half, hands and belt shifting against his dick. “That’s it, baby. Fuck, you’re so pretty.”

Niall’s eyes shut hard against the words, but the clench of his hole was distinct and obvious for the two men. Liam fit his big hand between Niall’s cheeks, palm sliding down to press the tips of his fingers against Niall’s taint while his thumb slid dryly across his puckered hole. The blond lad moaned quietly, hips shifting under the touch. Liam played idly, massaging over the hair on his skin.

“I might not even fuck you,” Liam teased. “Your perfect hole looks so good like this, clenched and tight. I might just leave you there while Zayn and I have a little fun.” Zayn hummed in surprise and approval.

“No, Liam, please,” he begged, head turning to see what he could over his shoulder.

Another spanking, harder that time. “Don’t tell me no, pet.” Niall was instantly shaking his head in self-reprimand, muttering apologies as Liam pressed his thumb against Niall’s hole more firmly, just hard enough to pretend at pushing in. The submissive’s rim clenched at the notion, skin moving under Liam’s thumb. “I think-” Liam paused and hummed in thought. “Yeah, I want you to suck Zayn off while I get comfortable.”

Zayn agreed whole-heartedly, if the moan and squeeze of Niall’s ass was any clue. He stood and went around to face their boyfriend, hand instantly combing through his hair. “Lover,” he cooed and pushed his hips at Niall's face, cock bumping his chin. He took a loose grip on his dick and slapped the head against his lips a few times before pushing in. Niall moaned around his girth, the sound lost on his tongue as Zayn hit the back of his throat gently.

“Baby boy,” Liam mocked as he sat at the edge of the bed, his knee just brushing the back of Niall’s thigh, while he pushed his jeans off and to the floor. “Zayn?” The other man peeled his eyes from Niall’s glassy ones to look at Liam. “Fuck his face.” Both the raven-haired and the blond lad gave moans in response.

“Oh, _fuck_ yes,” Zayn agreed and cupped both sides of Niall’s head before thrusting into his mouth, making Niall choke on his cock. Liam pulled his shirt off and scooted over so he was sitting right behind Niall, finally naked. The blond’s back arched every time Zayn hit the back of his throat, thighs shaking with the strain of holding himself up only by the grip on his dick.

The brunet took one of Niall’s cheeks in each hand, spreading him open and exposing the pink pucker of his hole. He ran a thumb alongside Niall’s rim, down the line of his crack, hair tickling his finger. The blue-eyed boy’s hips twitched back into the touch. Liam leaned forward and sucked his thumb into his mouth, licking over it until it came away slick with saliva before pushing in just to the first knuckle.

Niall groaned around Zayn’s length, feet shifting on the carpet as he clenched around Liam’s digit. The broad lad pushed in deeper as he licked over the tight muscles around his finger. He sucked on the warm skin, wedging his tongue in next to his thumb to stretch Niall open. Niall moaned at the sensation, making Zayn fuck into him harder with a choked off, “Shit, Ni. You’re gonna make me come, baby.”

He pushed Niall down on his cock, giving short, deep grinds of his hips until the flood took over his veins, sending a growl from his throat as he fucked Niall’s mouth hard, cum spilling down his throat as Zayn rode out his orgasm. Niall’s mouth was slack, his eyes heavy, but Zayn just rolled his hips until the pain had him hissing and pulling out. The submissive boy exhaled a quiet whine, seed dripping from the corners of his lips. Zayn was quick to slam his mouth shut, yanking his head up and demanding, “Swallow it.” Niall’s eyes fluttered shut as his Adam’s apple bobbed. “Good boy,” Zayn praised and wiped the cum off Niall’s chin before pushing it into his mouth as well.

Liam pulled the blond back on his face, pushing his other thumb in smoothly and tugging on his rim. Niall’s mouth stretched into an ‘O’, a delicate gasp of air pushing from his throat. “Li,” he moaned. “More.”

Zayn slapped his cheek, tugging on his hair. “Li, stop.” Liam hummed in disappointment, but only gave one last lick across his hole before looking up at Zayn in question, thumbs still moving idly inside the boy. “This one’s still thinks he’s in charge. Let’s lay him out and punish him a little.” Liam’s mouth quirked up, eyes lit with mischief.

“Should we spank him or tie him up and not let him come?” Niall groaned in defeat, hips rocking into his hands for just a little friction. Zayn grabbed him by the shoulder and stood him up; the boy’s eyes took a moment to focus on him. Liam let his thumbs slip from Niall’s stretched hole, giving his perky bum a squeeze for good measure. “I think that sounds like a both to me,” Liam teased.

Niall was looking at Zayn like he was going to save him, like he’d take some mercy on him, when really, he’d lied to Zayn just like he’d lied to Liam, and Zayn wasn’t about to let him go. “Both sounds good.” At that, the blond’s face crumpled.

Liam hummed contentedly, standing up and grazing his hands over Niall’s sides. “Lay down, baby. On your stomach.”

“What about…” He swallowed hard and his hips twitched. Liam looked down over his shoulder at Niall’s leaking, flushed dick.

“What about it? Maybe you missed the part where you’re not going to come.” Liam turned them both around so they were facing the bed before pushing Niall onto it. The blue-eyed lad groaned when the duvet rubbed harshly over his dick. “Budge up. Get comfy, sweetheart, ‘cause I will ruin you.” Niall tensed, body tight except for his hips, which rocked down into the mattress as he buried a moan in the sheets. “Z, come here.” He pulled Zayn in by the hip, pushing their heated bodies against each other. “Hello, love,” he murmured, lips trailing up his cheek to his ear. “After I get his ass nice and red, you want to fuck him?”

Zayn smiled wide, giddy as he nodded, and Liam gave his ass a light pat as he smiled back. He turned to the wiggling boy, who was still trying to get to the middle of the bed with no hands. “If you wanted cheating to go down with just a fight and a few tears, you picked the wrong blokes to cheat on, Ni,” Liam informed him. “I’m not letting you go, and I don’t think Zayn wants to either. So, you still belong to us. You’re ours. And our boy gets punished when he lies to us.” The brown-eyed man crawled on the bed behind Niall, making the blond spread his legs in invitation. “Do you get it, Niall? What you did. Do you understand that you’ve been lying to us for so long, cheating on two people you _love_.”

Niall nodded, face pressed to the duvet, as tears streaked down his cheek. “I’m sorry,” he croaked.

Zayn went around to the side of the bed. “I’m sure, but sorry’s not good enough now,” he told his boyfriend. “I want you to remember this if you ever think about cheating on us again. Okay?”

“Yes, yes, okay.”

“Yes, what?” Zayn coaxed.

“Yes- yes, sir,” Niall sighed, the tension in his body seeping out with the words.

Zayn smirked, nodding to Liam to go ahead. “Good boy.” Liam pushed down on Niall’s spine but pulled up on his hips so Niall arched beautifully into the air, showing off his puffy, loose hole and pale ass. Liam massaged a hand into the skin, feeling the warmth of his blood under his palm before lifting the hand and bringing it down in a loud smack.

Niall punched a groan into the bed, ass flexing against the sting. Liam loved that, maybe a little too much. He raised his hand and landed another, eliciting a similar reaction. Zayn bent over and raked harsh nails through the blond’s hair, down his back before giving his own spanking to Niall’s ass. Liam looked up at Zayn, fond surprise on his face. Their boy’s cheeks were just starting to pink, but not nearly to their liking, so the spankings rained down. Hit after hit had Niall tensing, begging, moaning, and twitching until he was fucking down on the bed desperately.

“I need- Shit, guys, I need to come, _please_ ,” he sobbed. The two shared a look, for only a moment, before Liam was off the bed and Zayn was taking his place.

“You’re so pretty when you beg, Ni. Let me hear more,” the darker lad goaded. Niall didn’t hesitate to keep on, imploring his lovers to give him just one moment, just a second of release, and he’d come. Liam tapped Zayn on the shoulder and handed him the bottle of lube and condom Niall had placed on the bed. Zayn gave him a wink and rolled the rubber over his mostly hard shaft, slicking himself up with a few hard wanks to get him there. He leaned over Niall’s back, breath ghosting down his spine. “You’re not coming, baby. But I still love to hear you cry like that.” A second later, Zayn was leading his tip to Niall’s hole and pushing in, catching the blond in the middle of a plea and making his words drop off, replaced by a surprised moan.

Liam knelt with one knee on the bed, grabbing the back of Niall’s neck and leaning down to talk hotly in his ear. “Now who’s the best, baby?” He yanked his head back by his hair, Niall’s mouth hanging open and his cheeks stained pink and wet. “Tell me who’s the best, Niall,” he growled.

“I don’t- I can’t,” he gasped out as Zayn picked up the pace, giving NIall a friction he’d been begging for. He used the blond to get off, pulling him back on his dick and pounding in brutally with one hand gripping the bedding for support.

“Go on, Niall,” Zayn grunted with each thrust. “Tell me who’s the best.”

Niall was shaking his head as much as he could in Liam’s hold, eyes shut in submission. “You are. You- fuck, you both are. I love you.” The last words were wet, coupled with a small hiccup, but Liam heard them loud and clear.

“You love us?”

“I love you both,” Niall confirmed. Zayn sighed a _yes_ and rocketed into the blond with a blazing pace before pulling out and ripping off the condom. He tugged on his dark, weeping prick, one hand still holding Niall’s sweaty hip, as he came across the submissive lad’s back, marking him with his seed. Niall let his head drop when Liam let it go, body melting into the bed tiredly.

But Liam wasn’t quite done. He slid a condom on before he guided Zayn to the side and took his place, giving Niall no warning before laying over him and shoving in deep. Niall only dropped his mouth open, voice giving him nothing. His fingers fisted tight over his too sensitive dick and he clenched around Liam, making the top moan and fuck him harder. Liam bent one leg up, foot coming to rest by Niall’s hip as he pulled apart his boy’s cheeks and leaned in to get deeper as he thrust into his body.

Niall was shaking his head, forehead swishing across the bed. Zayn bent down and kissed along his shoulder to his neck, biting down and sucking a mark into his skin. The blond mumbled a drunken _oh god_ as he worked his hips back on Liam weakly. “I can’t- I don’t know. I’m gonna come,” Niall warned, even though he wasn’t sure. His blood wasn’t pumping to his cock with the belt wrapped around his base, and he couldn’t get enough sweet friction on his head, but he thought it didn’t matter at that moment, Liam was going to make him come anyway. “I’m gonna come, Li. Oh, holy _shit._ ”

“Don’t you dare,” Liam warned, relentless in his thrusts. “You’re _not_ coming, Niall.”

“I can’t,” the boy repeated, so aware of how close he was, the tingling surging up his toes.

“No,” Liam growled. “You’re. Not. Coming.” He punctuated each word with a smack of his hips against Niall’s ass, groaning and pushing in deep right after as he filled the condom with his spunk, scratching down Niall’s side as he did. He sheathed himself in Niall slowly, letting the ebbing waves settle before stilling, balls sitting heavy against the blond’s ass. Niall was hysterically rocking his hips back, trying to get that rhythm, that friction, back, but Liam pulled out and stood up on shaky legs with only a kiss to the slick small of Niall’s back. He pulled off the condom and threw it in the same area Zayn did before pulling the tan lad to him with a cheeky smirk. “Let’s go get take a bath and then join the others.”

Zayn looked overwhelmed at the idea of having to actually see people any time soon, but only asked, “How long can we leave him like this?” and kissed along Liam’s jaw idly.

Liam shrugged. “Who knows. Might be a good time to experiment.” Niall was looking up at them with disbelief written on his features. As they started to walk to the small door that led to the bathroom, the blond called out to them.

“No, please! Please, make me come. Make me come, makemecome. God, no, _please_!” But the door was shut behind them with a finality that had Niall crying into the bedding. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *requests are currently closed*


	23. Larry - For Dine-in or Carry-out?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis has taken countless customers home with him, but there's only one that stays.
> 
> Top: N/A  
> Bottom: Louis  
> Kinks: exhibitionism, public sex, gay sex, smut, anal sex, blow jobs, cum swallowing, cum eating, infidelity, power play, power dynamics, dom/sub, rimming, face-fucking, deep-throating, come marking, facials, hand jobs, cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another super long one y'all. I'm so sorry; Idk what's going on with me! But I hope you like it anyway. Just take the smut will ya :P
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

“Will that be all for you?” Louis asked, hand landing on his thigh against the hem of his skirt.

The man in the well-fitting suit looked up the line of Louis’ body, smirking as he said, “No, babe, I want so much more.”

Louis flushed, but rolled his eyes. “That is _not_ going to happen.” The words were forceful, but his voice was a giggle, making the man lean in and rest his chin on his fist. “Seriously,” Louis urged at the glint in his eye. “Stop it,” he whined, smile sneaking onto his face.

“When are you off?” the man continued, hand reaching out and tugging on the short hem of Louis’ skirt. Louis flicked his hand away, eyes cheating to the ceiling as they squinted with his grin.

“Late,” he quipped.

“Perfect, I’m a night owl anyway.”

The blue-eyed boy leaned down on his elbows, back arched, making his crop top slide up his torso. He looked out from under his lashes at the man and tapped his fingers on the cheap diner table. “I don’t normally do this.” Louis internally rolled his eyes at his own line. “I’m off at midnight.”

“I’ll be here,” the man assured and tickled a soft touch up Louis’ tan arm. Louis licked over his lips and walked away with a glance over his shoulder to put the man’s order into the kitchen.

***

“Baby, that perfect ass- _fuck_.”

Louis rolled his eyes, hand working himself over as he tried to ignore the man’s voice and focus on the cock working his hole open. The diner lights were off, except for the overnight ones glowing a dim yellow across the bar counter. Louis was bent over a table with his chosen customer of the day pounding into him from behind. He shifted his weight, trying to get the rich businessman to hit him right where he needed it, but the man was frantic in his thrusts, focused on getting himself off using Louis’ body.

He was going to have to settle for taking care of himself again, hopefully before this guy was done. He dropped his other hand down, supporting himself on the table with his shoulders while he gave his mostly hard cock sharp tugs and fondled his sac. He could feel it, the burn was there. He squeezed his eyes shut, tuned out the _pretty boy loves my cock_ grunted from behind him, and worked himself closer.

The man took a fistful of Louis skirt, hiked up on his hips, and tugged as he groaned and filled the condom. Louis cursed him in his head, fisting over his cockhead and moaning through gritted teeth. The customer pulled out and Louis flexed his jaw in annoyance before the hand tugging on his balls reached around and pushed two fingers in his now empty hole. He fucked himself desperately, begging his own fingers to be a little longer, reach a little further.

He scissored his fingers in his hole, letting the heat coil in his gut. The rich man gave his ass a slap, chuckling before Louis heard the rustle of clothing. He ignored that as well, letting his veins light with the pleasure of touching himself. His orgasm tingled through his body, finally washing over him as he groaned and pressed his forehead to the table, coming over his fist. Exhausted, Louis slumped forward on the table to catch his breath.

***

“The kids want chicken tenders, please,” the man with the thick, blond quiff informed. He turned to the woman sitting next to him. “What do you want?” She looked over the menu before pointing out the grilled BLT and asking for a Diet Coke to go with it.

Louis liked this one. He had eyes that shone in the afternoon sun that was coming in through the open curtains. His wife looked bored, but his kids were cute. “And for you?” Louis asked, angling to face the man.

“I’ll have a Caesar salad, dressing on the side. And a water with lemon,” he answered with only a flick of his eyes up to Louis.

A challenge, then. Okay.

“Nothing else. Nothing with a little more...meat. My motto is a man’s gotta eat,” Louis teased lightly.

“He doesn’t eat anything if he can help it,” his wife complained.

“Especially not you,” the man snipped under his breath. “Just the salad, please,” he said to Louis.

Louis tried to hide his grin at their tiny fight. Nothing like a loveless marriage to get Louis in the mood. “Maybe you just haven’t had anything good enough to eat lately.” Louis looked over the line of his strong shoulders. “But, for now, a salad. Got it.” He tapped his pen on his order pad and swiveled on his heels, skirt flaring out around his thighs, and put the man’s order in.

He was wrapping silverware when there was a knock on the counter behind him. Louis turned to see the man, sleeves rolled up his forearms now and showcasing the thick veins running from his wrist under his shirt. Louis licked his lips and focused back on the man’s voice.

“Hey, my kids were wondering if you guys have brownies.”

Louis smiled over the man’s shoulder at his family’s table across the room. “Yeah, of course. Two orders?”

“Oh, no,” he chuckled. “They can share. They don’t need any more sugar really.”

Louis leaned onto the counter, close to the man, who- much to Louis’ delight- didn’t back up. “Then how about the second order for you. Something sweet. You look like you have a sweet tooth.”

The man raised a brow in mild surprise before finally giving Louis the once over he’d been craving since the man walked in. “I do, yeah. But I don’t much care for brownies.”

The blue-eyed waiter slid a hand up his hip, fingers skimming across the button up that was half undone, the ends tied tight around his waist, and then reached out and tangled his fingers with the taller man’s on the counter. “How about caramel, then?”

***

“Told my wife I forgot to tip. We have to hurry.”

Louis yelped as he was tugged through the tables to the bathroom. The blond man locked the door behind them before pushing Louis against it. “How about I just suck you off, then? Quick and dirty.”

The man groaned, hand held tight on Louis’ hip. “That pretty mouth wrapped around my dick? Yeah, let’s do that.”

Louis dropped to his knees, the man falling forward, hands bracing himself on the door as he looked down at the curvy lad under him. Louis forced open his belt, tugged his trousers down to his knees before pulling his already hard cock out from his loose boxer pants. The blond reached a hand down and tangled his fingers in Louis’ hair, pulling the boy forward to his swollen head.

“Eat me, baby.”

And Louis thought this one was going to be less...eh. He swallowed the cock in his mouth down, sucking hard. The man moaned, pushing Louis’ head further. Louis gagged as he hit the back on his throat, taking a long breath through his nose and swallowing around his head.

“Shit, mate. That mouth,” he mused, voice rough. “Fucking make me come, baby.” Louis hated that he was hard under his skirt, the bulge lifting the light material. He wanted to be turned on by someone better, someone worth coming for. Still, the weight of a dick on his tongue was nice nonetheless. The heady scent of his arousal had Louis’ eyes fluttering closed as he moaned around the length between his lips.

“Oh, God. I haven’t had someone suck my dick in years. Fuck, I hate my wife.”

Alright, Louis was over it. He pulled off and kept his hand fast on the man’s prick. “How about you just enjoy it, yeah? Warn me before you come.” The man agreed lazily and guided his tip back to Louis’ lips. Tamping down a roll of his eyes, Louis let him slide inside. He bobbed his head, fist moving on the couple of inches near his base. The man grunted, moaning out and hitting a fist against the door. Louis could feel him twitch on his tongue and worked to push him closer.

“Close, babe. So fucking close.”

Louis pulled off again, sucking in a breath and wanking the man off until he shot over Louis’ closed lips and cheeks. He hummed, satisfied with the quiver of the man’s lip, and licked over his swollen bottom lip, taking a taste of him onto his tongue. “Better get back to your wife.”

The man grunted in agreement and pushed his softening dick back into his pants. “Thanks, babe.”

Louis smoothed his skirt and stood up, ushering the man out the door and locking it behind him. He fell back against the wood, his hand smoothing down the planes his chest to the erection under his skirt.

***  
  


Louis approached the table, one of only two customers in the diner this late. He was tall, broad shoulders, bright green eyes. Cute. Very. “What can I get for ya?” he asked, unconsciously adjusting the waistband of his skirt higher on his waist to show off his thick thighs.

The customer looked up with a kind smile, and looked down Louis’ body at his outfit. It wasn’t the look he was used to receiving, either lustful or judgemental. It was...admiring? “Yeah, just a coffee, please. Two sugars.”

The blue-eyed lad gathered his wits again. “Just coffee? You’re not hungry at all?”

“No, thank you,” he answered simply.

Louis furrowed his brows but nodded, going to grab a mug and the coffee pot. He poured the man a cup and dumped two spoons of sugar before giving it a lazy mix and taking it back to his table. “Here you go, love,” Louis offered and set the coffee down.

“Cheers, dear.”

He was so...cute. Not Louis’ type at all, except that he was attractive. “Sure I can’t get you anything else? We’ve got a good burrito.” He was actually doing his job, recommending good food.

“Um,” the customer actually considered it. “Anything with chocolate?”

Perfect opportunity to suggest something _sweet_. Sweeter than that smile he was getting from him. “Yeah, sure. We’ve got a chocolate cake. Brownies.” _What?_ “I can do a fudge sundae.”

“Really? Yeah, that sounds delicious.”

Louis couldn’t contain the little giggle that fell off his lips. “Sure. Coming right up.” He flipped around, nearly bouncing with the excitement in his blood as he went back to the kitchen. He gave the cook his order, then, got an idea. A few minutes later he was back at the man’s table with two sundaes in his hands. “I hope you don’t mind,” Louis said and raised the desserts for him to see. “Once you ordered it, it sounded really good.”

He laughed a genuine, delighted laugh. “I don’t mind. Sit down and eat with me.”

Louis followed his request easily, sliding into the booth and scooting one of the sundaes across the table to the man. They both took a big spoonful, and the customer hummed at the taste, the sound almost entrancing. “So,” Louis drawled, tapping the edge of his spoon against his bottom lip, “what's your name?” The man set his eyes on Louis, the force of it overwhelming enough that the waiter ducked his head down and took another bite of the dessert.

“Harry,” he said finally. “What's yours, love?”

_Love._

But it didn't sound dirty like it did sometimes when conquests moaned it late at night. It was endearing. “Lou- Louis, sometimes. Depends on my mood.”

“Lou,” he repeated, and Louis looked up at the sound to see green eyes watching him. “That's a lovely name.”

Louis wasn't sure what to say to that. He shifted under the attention, the hair on his arms prickling up. “Thank you.” Louis had to get himself under control, take control of the situation. He huffed a breath and sat up straighter. “I've seen you here a few times. Don't know why I've never talked to you before.”

“Probably because I'm not pushing a hand up your skirt with my wife right next to me.”

He said it so plainly, like the answer was obvious. But Louis sat back in shock. It was partially that he was offended, but more he felt something red hot, like embarrassment, creeping over his cheeks. “Um, I'm sorry?”

“That is what you look for, I'm assuming. I've seen you flaunt yourself for many of the men that come through here. It's very naughty.” Harry raised a brow, like he was reprimanding Louis for his actions.

Louis fumbled for words, hands falling to his lap as he twiddled with his thumbs. “You don't know me,” he spouted, a practiced line for anyone that got on Louis’ case for his choices.

Harry leaned in a little, voice lowered. “Neither do they.” Louis’ eyes snapped up, connecting with Harry’s in surprise. “You let them have you, but they don't know you.”

Louis felt hot everywhere, a fever climbing up the back of his neck. The diner was empty, the last of his customers leaving their payments behind and going home at the late hour. He was left alone with Harry and his knowing eyes and his posh accent. “I'm going to…” He trailed off and started to get up, but Harry lifted a hand that paused him.

“Stay.”

Louis sat back down, his body betraying his mind and obeying instantly like he'd lost all of his fire when Harry caught him red-handed. “Look, Harry, I didn't mean to offend you.”

“Offend me? Oh, love, no.” Harry reached across the table and stroked a thumb across Louis’ cheek, making the boy flutter his eyes closed. “What offends me is how they treat you. Like you're meat. You're one of those special ones, Lou, that don't realize how beautiful they are.” Harry dropped his hand and got up from the booth, the picture of calm, while Louis was half-hard and sweaty. “Goodnight, Lou.”

“Wait,” Louis called before Harry could take a step. He stood and, when the man turned around, slid a hand up his chest to rest on his pec. “Stay for a little bit. I could show you how pretty I can be.”

Harry sighed, hand coming up to wrap around Louis’ for a moment before pushing it away. “I said you were beautiful, Louis. It's different.” He gave Louis one more nod before walking out, leaving Louis standing alone with wild thoughts swirling in his head. _What the hell just happened?_

***

It’d been two days since Harry had come into the diner, but his poster might as well be plastered on every table, because Louis was seeing him everywhere. Even his usual late night crusades were sluffed off, feigning a headache or busy work. He hadn’t had sex in forty-eight hours, which, to him was an eternity. It’d be one thing if he wasn’t in the mood, but he was the opposite. Not horny really, but desperate. He wanted Harry to come back, apologize- or something- and tell him he wasn’t some two-bit slut that he could write off and forget about.

He was ashamed, and flustered, and so...needy. The urge to beg Harry to forgive him, for something he’d never felt a need to gain absolution from, was gnawing at him. His usually rebellious attitude felt mullified as he thought of the way Harry’s thumb caressed his cheek. _You’re beautiful...it’s different_.

“Lou, what are you doing, sweetcheeks?” Louis whipped around from where he was idly stirring cream into coffee, the dark russet mixed with the cream minutes ago. “You’ve got two orders up in the window,” the chef called out.

“Sorry, mate.” He grabbed the three plates and set them on a tray before sweeping them off to the appropriate tables. One of them, a man that comes through town every three months or so- last time, he fucked Louis on a bar stool- sent him a wink, but Louis brushed it off. “Not today,” he said instead and walked back to make the poor customer who ordered the coffee with cream another mug.

“Oh, thank you,” the older woman hummed. “I’ll take the check.”

“Sure thing. Be right back.” Louis gave her a smile and walked back up to his register. The bell over the door jingled, signaling another customer, and Louis greeted them without looking up. He rang out the woman’s ticket, printing off her bill and walking it back to her. “Here you go, sweetheart. Have a good one, yeah?”

“You, too, dear.”

Louis pulled his order pad out of the pocket of his apron tied around his waist, an inch or so longer than the lace of his high-waisted skirt, and tapped the end of his pen on the paper as he approached the new table. “What can i get for ya?”

“Coffee, please. Two sugars.”

Louis’ pen froze, stopped tapping, and he lifted his eyes to see the short waves of Harry’s hair pushed back from his bright eyes. “Harry,” he breathed.

Harry’s smile widened. “Lou, hi.”

“Hi,” he stuttered out, cursing his voice. Green eyes trailed down Louis’ body, again more like admiration than lust.

“You look well. Lovely,” he corrected. “How are you?” Harry asked, hand flattened over the laminated menu.

“I’m- um…” He didn’t want small talk, he wanted Harry to really talk to him. “You didn’t come in yesterday, or- or the day before.”

“Out of town on business, love.”

“Oh…”

Harry looked up at him with something like concern in his eyes. “Are you alright?”

Louis bit down on his lip, looking to both sides as that creepy feeling of being watched walked across his skin. “Did you-” He huffed and sat down across from Harry, hands curled up in fists on the table. “I’m not a slut. You shouldn’t shame people’s choices like that.”

The taller lad looked confused for a moment before his face softened, and he reached out and took Louis’ hand. “You shouldn’t ever feel shame for doing what makes you feel good.” The relief, the utter contentment at Harry’s acceptance of him was a shock to his system. “I only meant that you deserve better.”

“I’m sor-” He broke off and shook his head in confusion.

Harry squeezed his hand, a small whisper of _oh my God_ before he said, “You want to be good for me.”

Louis stared at Harry. _What?_ “No, I-”

“Lou,” Harry got up and came around to slide in next to Louis, “you are beautiful. I love your skirts, and your smile. But, if I were to have you, I wouldn’t tolerate anyone else touching you.” The whimper that trickled off Louis’ lips was more embarrassing than fucking five random strangers in a week and being called out on it, but he couldn’t even think about that when Harry leaned forward and kissed Louis’ cheek, making the boy’s eyes slip shut. “You don’t have any idea what being with me would be like.”

“Harry, I’m sorry.” Louis had _never_ apologized for his lifestyle. Ever. But he thought that, in that moment, he’d repent in front of the pope if Harry would take him.

“Don’t be sorry for being who you are, just accept what comes with the decisions you make.” He leaned back, finally giving Louis some semblance of air.

Louis reached out and grabbed at his wrist, not thankful for the sudden space. “What decision do I have to make for you?”

“Oh, Lou,” Harry sighed, fond. “Don’t tempt me.” He lifted his free hand and raked his fingers through the loose curls, dislodging them from their place only for them to fall back into order. “I don’t want just one night.”

“Fine,” Louis agreed quickly. “No, wait, I-” Louis didn’t know what he was getting himself into. He didn’t do commitment. He didn’t have relationships. Not even for charming, entrancing, addicting men like Harry. “I just wanted you to tell me…”

“Tell you what, love?”

Louis grunted lowly in frustration. Why was this so hard? “That I was- I don’t know, worth it.”

Harry chuckled, the low sound like plucking the strings of Louis’ desires. “You’re the only one that can decide that, Louis. It wouldn’t matter what I say, if you don’t believe it.”

“I want to…” He licked over his dry lips, smoothing his sweaty palms on his skirt. “Stay,” he decided. “Just for a little bit, after close. Not-” he urged before Harry could interrupt, “for that. Just- stay.”

It was a long, quiet few moments before Harry nodded and kissed Louis’ knuckles. “I’ll wait.” Louis’ entire body relaxed into the booth at the words.

***

Louis nervously finished his shift, looking over at Harry every few minutes, requesting something like approval, but Harry only ever afforded him neutral glances. It had Louis working harder, trying to gain his attention. He wasn’t sure what to do his whole shift if not flirt with the customers, so he spent most of it showing off for Harry, walking past him when the table he needed was across the diner, refilling his coffee when it was only half empty. Harry always just smiled at him, or murmured some small affirmation.

When Louis finally locked the doors, the sound a heavy click in his ears, and started gathering up leftover dishes, Harry picked up his own cup and saucer before taking them over to the bar counter where Louis was dumping the dirty dishes in a bin. “You didn’t acknowledge a single man that hit on you tonight.”

Was that...pride in Harry’s voice?

“Yeah, I- didn’t want to,” Louis admitted, smoothing his hands over his skirt.

“That was very good, love.”

Louis had his back to Harry, but he was sure the shiver that ran down his spine was noticeable to anyone in a five block radius. He picked up the bin of dishes and walked backwards until his back hit the swinging door into the kitchen to hand them to the cook who was already loading the dishwasher with headphones plugged in.

Harry was typing something on his phone, sitting on a stool, when Louis came back out. “I just have to cash out, and I’m done,” Louis informed before wincing a bit at the slightly panicked edge to his voice.

“Are you inviting yourself to go home with me?” Harry asked, lips tilted up in amusement.

“No, I-” Louis urged but cut off when he realized that maybe he was. “If you want…”

The green-eyed lad stood and walked slowly over to Louis before placing a firm hand on Louis’ hip. “What I want takes longer than an hour.”

“As long as you want,” Louis breathed, leaning into the taller man. Harry circled a thumb against Louis’ hip, sliding the silky fabric of his shirt against his skin.

“Finish your work,” Harry instructed and dropped his hand. Louis furrowed his brows, hesitant to step away, but nodded and rushed to get his register drawer. Harry stood at the corner of the bar, leaning on it casually as Louis kept moving. The cook left shortly after, sending Louis a cheeky smirk, which made the boy flush and flicker his glance over to Harry. Louis nearly ran back to Harry once he dropped the deposit in the safe. “Done. I’m done.”

“Your apron, dear,” Harry reminded and tugged on one of the pockets. Louis laughed nervously and nearly ripped it off of himself, throwing it onto the counter and leaning back into Harry. The man caressed the back of his hand across Louis’ chin. “Are you hungry? I didn’t see you take a break all shift.”

“I don’t usually. The diner hasn’t hired more help in two years.”

“I’ll make you something. Come here.” Harry curled an arm around his waist and held Louis close as he walked them out of the diner, letting Louis lock the door behind them. “Did you drive here?”

Louis shook his head. “Bus.”

“Let me take you home?”

“Mine? I thought-”

“I’m going to take you home, make you something to eat, and make sure you sleep,” Harry assured as they approached Harry’s dark, sleek car. He opened Louis’ door and pressed his thumb into his curved spine, making Louis fold into the seat.

***

The next two weeks were spent trying to get Harry to merely touch him. He came into the diner nearly everyday, told Louis the day before when he couldn’t, and distracted Louis for hours. Louis always offered to take a break, stay late, let him do whatever he wanted to Louis. Harry never took the bait, always insisted that Louis was worth more. In opposition, Harry would offer to take him out, buy him things.

When they did make it back to either of their places, Harry would hold him, let his hands roam over safe, easy parts of Louis’ body. But when Louis would crawl on top of him and grab onto Harry’s hair, his shirt, his hips, Harry would grab his wrists- which was satisfying in itself- or still the movement of his hips, and murmur that he wanted Louis to _earn it_.

Late night texts, dinners together at fancy restaurants, pet names. Before he realized it, Louis was in a relationship. A charged, sexually tense relationship, but still.

“What do you mean, earn it? What do I have to do, Harry? I want-” Louis cut off with a groan and rocked his hips down on Harry’s lap. The movie was still playing, low in the background, on Harry’s big TV. The blue lit up the angles of Harry’s face, the green of his eyes, and Louis moaned as he felt Harry’s cock twitch under him. Well, at least he knew Harry was human.

“Want I want-”

“Is more than I understand, takes longer than one night, involves things I’m not ready for. I’ve heard. What I haven’t heard,” Louis snipped as he scratched lightly down Harry’s chest, “is what is so big and bad about being with you. What? You only fuck raw? Let’s go get tested. You like chicks, too. I mean, ew, but I don’t mind. What is it?”

“Louis, calm down,” Harry requested quietly. “I want you to know me, trust me.”

“I do,” Louis pushed. “I mean, I would if you would _talk_ to me.”

“Don’t push it, Lou,” Harry warned.

Louis bit down on his normally defiant tongue. He wanted to understand, he wanted the way Harry looked at him when he did something Harry asked of him successfully. “Tell me,” he requested, as soft as he could without sounding like he was begging, which he was.

Harry pushed Louis off his lap and stood. “Not tonight.”

“No,” Louis barked. “Tonight. I’ve never-” Louis scrubbed his hands down his face. “I’ve never done this before, been with one person like this. I deserve to know what the hell you’re doing to me, why I’m being like this!”

When he looked up, Harry was looking at him with the softest eyes. “Stand up,” he ordered, voice low but the words were hard. Louis reacted immediately, standing and adjusting the light material of his silk shorts over his thighs. His thin vest moved against his chest, sending a small spark through his shoulders. “Take your shirt off.”

Louis could’ve cried with relief. Harry had never told him to take his clothes off before, Louis was usually more eager and took them off without being asked, only for Harry to stop him before he got too far. He lifted the soft material over his head, letting it flutter to the ground. When Harry didn’t give him more instructions he just stood there, forehead creased in worry. Then, he realized that he was literally waiting for another man to tell him how to take off his clothes, and cursed himself.

He brought his hands to his waistband and tucked his thumbs inside, but Harry’s voice suddenly broke the quiet air. “Don’t.”

“Harry,” he groaned and clenched his fingers before dropping his hands. He could just disregard Harry’s order, take them off and make Harry want him. Instead, he winced and whispered, “Please.”

“Oh, baby.”

 _Baby_. Louis had been called all sorts of names while men were enjoying themselves using Louis’ body, baby being a very popular one. Maybe it was the feminine clothing, the high pitch of his voice, the curve of his hips and ass. They always wanted to treat him like this doll, this tiny plaything. But when Harry said it, Louis felt more like something of substance. Like he was cherished, or sheltered, or safe. Something of worth.

He sighed, letting the word wash over him.

“Louis, come here,” Harry directed. The smaller lad closed the space between them, pressing his chest to Harry’s, and looked up at him. The movie credits were rolling, the only light coming from small white names scrolling across the screen, the music a melodic strings piece. Louis almost felt surreal standing there, waiting to hear what Harry wanted of him. “If I ask you to go to bed with me you have to listen to everything I say, do you understand?”

“Yes, yes. Let’s go,” Louis insisted.

“Listen to me, Louis,” Harry hissed, and Louis’ shoulders deflated as he nodded. “I’m going to give you directions that I want you to follow. Some of them easy, most of them not.” Louis gulped at the warning. “If you ever hear me say something that you don’t want to do, tell me to stop. But Louis,” he curled his fingers around Louis’ hips, “I want you to think before you tell me to stop. You can, I want you to if you need to, but make sure you need to. Because if you let me have my way with you, I will make you feel so _good_. Okay?”

Louis wanted to say- no, scream- _yes_ way back when Harry demanded him to _listen_. “More than okay.”

“Thank you,” Harry breathed and ducked in to kiss Louis’ temple. He took Louis’ hand in his and they walked up the stairs to Harry’s master bedroom. When Louis was standing, Harry’s front pressed to his back, at the end of the bed, Harry slipped his hands under Louis’ shorts, holding the soft skin on his bare hips. “I’ve only ever seen you in skirts, lacy shorts, nightgowns. And I love them, I do,” he kissed Louis’ neck, “but do you only wear skirts? Do you dress like a woman because you like how it feels? You have the body for skirts. Those legs,” Harry groaned and stepped between Louis’ feet, pushing them apart.

Louis’ eyes were closed; he couldn’t see Harry anyway, but he could listen to the rough undertone of Harry’s voice when he talked about Louis. His head lulled down as he opened his eyes, and he should’ve been embarrassed to see the way his dick was making the front of his small shorts bulge, the way his hand was making it’s way up to his hip, but when Harry dug his fingers into the skin of his hips and said, “Answer me,” Louis understood the twitch his cock gave.

“I own trousers,” he started, but had to lick his lips before continuing, “but I haven’t worn any in a long time.”

“Why?” Harry asked, mouth exploring the curve of Louis’ shoulders. The feeling was intoxicating. No one ever took the time to kiss him anywhere but his mouth, and even then it was when they wanted to ravage him without taking Louis there with them.

It took a moment for Louis to remember what they were talking about. “Um, I don’t know. I’ve worn skirts before the diner, but then-” Harry bit down on Louis’ shoulder, gently, just a nip. “T-then, I got one customer that tipped big and complimented me on it. And then another. I’ve always loved the attention, I guess.” Harry curled the silky shorts in his hand and started tugging them around, half off Louis’ hip before smoothing them out again. “I love it,” Louis gasped and rocked back on Harry.

“Focus, love. Tell me how you went from a skirt to fucking a new man every night.” Louis whined. He never really thought about how he got to where he was, and he wasn’t keen to try. Harry could tell. “Remember, Lou. Some things I ask you to do will be hard, but if you do them for me, I will make sure you feel so good.”

Louis slid his hands up the plan of his own stomach idly, fingers rippling over the small pudge at his waistband. “I don’t know, really. I’ve always been a flirt, and it was one of my usuals. He just...kept coming on to me. Waited after my shirt, after closing, and we…” Harry didn’t make him finish the sentence. Louis searched out Harry’s hand and twined their fingers together under his shorts. “He was good.”

Harry loosed a small growl, short and cut off like he didn’t mean to. Louis comforted him by letting his head fall back onto Harry’s shoulder, nuzzling into the curve of his neck. There was nothing to worry about, none of them- not even his favorite- had ever made Louis feel like Harry was. “When he brought a friend in and introduced us, it spread. Other customers caught on, and it became...a thing.”

“I want to be so mad at you for letting them do that to you, for letting them touch you, but I just want to find them all and drag them back to beg for your forgiveness.” Harry’s hands started moving, spreading over the thick side of Louis’ thigh and grabbing at the meat of him. Louis let go of Harry’s hand, let him move as he willed, and hovered his own hand against his hard cock, poking up at the top of his shorts. “Take these off, Louis. Now.” Harry didn’t sound desperate per say, but Louis could feel the intensity radiating off of him.

Louis pushed them down, forgetting about his cock for the moment, and kicked them off his feet. He stood, naked, against Harry, who was still fully dressed, only the firm line of his contained erection to make Louis feel less slutty for their current circumstances. Harry turned him around and took a step back, hand still holding Louis’ hips, like he couldn’t break that connection for a moment. Louis fidgeted under his watchful eye, toes curling into the carpet.

He was just going call out Harry’s name again when the man stepped away and sat back in a chair next to the bed. Louis followed him with his eyes, turning when he couldn’t see him, but Harry told him, “Don’t move. Look forward,” so Louis straightened up and looked at the wall, ignoring, both, how easily he obeyed, and the twitch of his dick at the command.

“Go over to my closet, open the doors.” Louis nodded and did as he was told. “To your left, the top drawer by the door. Open it.” Louis pulled on the handle and opened the drawer to see different types of lube and condoms next to small toys- vibrators, bullets, butt plugs. Louis moaned at the sight and shrunk at Harry’s small laugh. “Oh, baby, it’s okay. It’s lovely that you love my stuff. If only you could-” He exhaled slowly. “For now, pick your favorite lube.”

Louis didn’t want to waste Harry’s time, so he grabbed the first thing he saw, but then Harry stopped him. “Pick your favorite, love. I have different types for a reason.” Louis turned back and put the lube back before looking at all of the labels. He tucked his lips between his teeth and picked one he liked, coming back into the room. He squirmed between the end of the bed and the chair where Harry was sitting, unsure where Harry wanted him to stand.

“Come here,” Harry saved him. Louis scampered over to the chair, standing between Harry’s knees and holding the supplies out to him. Harry took them and sat up straighter before leaning forward and kissing Louis’ hip. “Turn around.” Louis hated not being able to look at Harry, but knew that, whatever Harry wanted from him, he’d love. When he turned, he blushed at the realization that his ass was on display right in front of Harry’s face.

Very rarely did anyone want to have to do the work of opening him up, just assumed Louis should be loose and ready at all times for them. And _never_ had anyone taken time out to do anything extracurricular to his ass. Harry, though, placed a soft kiss to Louis’ cheek, making the boy shudder and look back over his shoulder. Harry had his eyes closed, peacefully, as he laved open-mouthed kisses over his warm skin. Louis keened when Harry sucked the meat of his ass between his teeth and bit down.

“Harry- fuck.” He gripped a fist over his cockhead, catching a drop of presome in his fingers. He stroked over the few inches near his tip, pulling his foreskin back before pinching his head between his thumb and first finger.

A moment later Harry was reaching around and stopping the blue-eyed boy’s hand with a strong grip. Louis whined and pleaded down at Harry with his eyes. “Don’t touch yourself until I tell you you can.”

“What?” Louis had never been told he couldn’t touch his own cock. The other person’s cock, yeah, maybe, but his own…

Harry kissed his ass cheek again. “Don’t touch unless I say.” It wasn’t a different order, but Harry’s voice was softer, more like a question than an order. Louis felt even less like arguing that time.

“O-okay, yeah.”

“Good boy,” Harry praised, and Louis refused to moan at that, biting down hard on his lip and looking forward again. “Bend over a little for me,” Harry requested as he slid a hand up the small of Louis’ back. That was easy; Louis got told to bend over a lot. He arched his back, making his ass more accessible to Harry, who hummed in approval and kissed a line over the curve of his tan cheek. “Relax,” he reminded, and then he was pulling Louis’ cheeks apart and licking up from his perineum to his hole.

Louis yelped in shock and pushed Harry away. “Oh, my God,” he groaned.

Harry laid his hands on his lap, ignoring the bulge there, and looked up at Louis with mirth in his eyes, like he was the man behind the curtain pulling all the strings. “You don't like it?”

The feminine boy fish-mouthed for something to say, but only shrugged, more a twitch of his shoulders. “I've never done that,” he informed petulantly.

Harry hummed in understanding as he smoothed light hands back across Louis’ hips. “If you’ll allow, I would love to be the one to experience this with you.” He massaged his thumbs soothingly and nuzzled against his cheeks. “Let me make you feel good, baby.”

Louis didn't understand why that was such an important goal for Harry, why making Louis “feel good” was all he could think about, talk about. “I want you to.”

Harry squeezed the fistful of ass he had in his hand. “Bend back over for me.” Louis took a deep breath and steadied his hands on his thighs before he leaned forward and arched his back again. “Thank you, baby,” he whispered against his skin before trailing his lips over to Louis’ hole and gave him a smaller flick of his tongue that time.

A short, surprised moan popped from Louis’ mouth before he quieted himself. Harry grunted indignantly. That moan was Harry’s to hear, and he wanted it. He closed his lips around Louis’ hole and sucked the taste of him onto his tongue. Louis gasped, his hand coming back to grab at Harry’s hair, but Harry circled Louis’ wrist in his hand and pinned it to his back.

Louis whined at the position, but spread his legs and pushed back on Harry’s face. The green-eyed lad nipped his teeth at Louis’ rim, making the smaller boy grunt delicately, and hissed against his wet hole, “Be still. Let me have control.”

“I can’t-” Louis whined and bucked his hips when Harry licked against him again.

Harry growled, a real, chest rumbling growl, and got up as he pushed Louis to the bed. The blue-eyed boy fell face first, one arm still pinned even though Harry let it go. “Put you hands on the headboard. If they move, I stop,” Harry commanded. Louis groaned but pushed his hands above his head, legs spreading wantonly. “That's beautiful, baby,” Harry praised, and then his mouth was back.

Louis’ hand reflexively lifted from the wood headboard, but then he slapped it back in place. Harry rewarded him with both hands digging into the flesh of Louis’ arse, tongue wedging inside the tight pucker of his body. Louis moaned so prettily, the pitch bouncing off the headboard and rushing over Harry’s senses.

He ate Louis out, slow but firm, until Louis swore and his hand whipped to Harry’s hair. Harry growled against his hole and removed his mouth before tangling his fingers with Louis’ and pinning his arm to his back. “Do I need to hold you down?”

Louis gasped and rocked down onto the bed. “No, no. I’ll-”

“You’ll what, Lou, What will you do to earn making you come with my mouth?” Harry taunted and licked a light, quick stroke up his crack.

Louis huffed at the fleeting pleasure. “I’ll be good, I promise. I’ll be good.”

“How?”

“I won’t touch. I won’t touch again,” Louis swore and scratched along the headboard with his unpinned hand.

Harry hummed in disapproval. “I already gave you that chance.”

“I _promise_ ,” Louis urged desperately, rocking back towards Harry’s face.

“You have to earn it, Lou,” Harry explained. “Face me,” the authoritative man ordered as he got back up and went to the chair again. Louis flipped around, hard cock slapping against his thigh, the air between them now cold. “Do you want to be good?”

God _,_ Louis _did_. He wanted Harry to praise him, soothe him, dote on him. “Yes,” he admitted faintly.

“Get on your knees.” It was an order, but even if it wasn't, if Harry was the one begging, Louis would've done it. He dropped off the bed onto his knees, a dull thump against carpet, and crawled over before he gripped Harry’s thighs, jeans rough under his hands. “I want you to suck me off, and listen when I talk. Understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

Louis froze, eyes wide and mouth fumbling for an excuse, but Harry smiled and combed his fingers through Louis’ hair. “That's good, baby.” He gave one of Louis’ hands a squeeze as his hand passed to his belt. Louis licked over his lips, sure of what he was going to do in a minute. Harry undid slim trousers, the material shifting smoothly off his hips as Harry pushed them and his pants down to his ankles.

The curvy lad surged forward, hand wrapping quickly around Harry, but Harry slapped him on the wrist and snapped, calm and low, “Listen when I talk, otherwise, you do nothing.” Louis felt like he was eight again, and sneaking into the kitchen and swiping a freshly-baked cookie from his mother's baking tray, only to be caught and shooed in reprimand. The only difference was that Louis was naked and hard and was reaching for a long, flushed cock and not a cookie. He still wanted to eat it though.

“Hands behind your back,” Harry instructed and, with a reassuring nod, Louis did. “Let me lead you, take what I give you.” He knotted his fingers in Louis’ hair and led him down to his dick, pushing his lips open with his other hand, just a thumb on his bottom lip. He trailed his thumb along Louis’ lips as he pushed inside. Louis moaned, relaxing as his tongue licked along the underside of the weighted length.

“Very good, love,” Harry praised. It didn't even seem like dirty talk. It seemed more like the intimidating man was rewarding him a gold star for an accomplishment. Well, except for the rasp of his voice that Louis was sure was caused by the wet warmth of his mouth. Nevertheless, Louis wanted to hear more, gain a better encouragement. He pushed down on Harry’s dick, the hair tangled in his fingers tugging harshly against his scalp.

“Relax,” Harry soothed. His free hand spread across the side of Louis’ neck. “You'll work for it soon, enjoy it now.” Louis sighed, his shoulders sinking as he allowed Harry to move him on his dick, the slick sound of his lips gathering spit and lubing up Harry’s prick filling Louis with a flush of embarrassment. “That's it, Lou.” Harry pushed him faster, slipping into Louis’ throat for just a second over and over.

The noises Louis was making, gagging on Harry's cock, had the dominant man rocking his hips up into Louis’ mouth. Louis choked, hands pushing into his back, trying to breath. Harry only cupped both sides of Louis’ head, thumb digging into the hollows of Louis’ cheeks and said, “Now, you work for it, Lou.” Louis moaned, the sounding vibrating all of Harry's nerves. He looked up to Harry, unsure what to do, but then the broader lad released Louis’ head and ordered, “Suck my cock, honey.”

 _Fuck._ Harry’s voice was honey dripping down Louis’ spine, making him arch and rock into the air. Most of his lovers told him to _take it_ like they could make Louis do what they wanted. Harry said it like he knew Louis was going to do it before he ever asked. Louis moaned and tightened his lips around the length in his mouth, pushing down just for the hiss Harry gave him.

It only made Louis want it more. He bobbed his head and focused on loosening his throat to let Harry slid in. The green-eyed lad kept petting Louis’ neck, his shoulders, murmuring how _great_ , how _lovely_ , he was. Louis was going a little light-headed with the praise that most men didn't see the need to give him when they were using his body, unless it pleased them to. The sincerity of Harry’s voice had a tear pricking in his eyes, or maybe it was the thick push of a dick at his tonsils.

“Look at me,” Harry purred and pulled Louis off, tilting his chin up. “Do you want my cum in your mouth or on your face?”

Louis bit down on his lip, brow furrowed in thought, before open his mouth and mumbling, “Both.” Harry sighed, smile spread across his lips, and tugged himself off with dark eyes and a rumble in his chest until his mouth dropped open on a silent moan and he coated Louis’ tongue and lips with his release. He pressed his still twitching tip to Louis’ lips, smearing his cum over his cheeks and humming a contented sound.

The blue-eyed boy tried to follow the hot trail of Harry’s dick, but was wrenched back into place by the grip in his hair. His hands fell forward with the shift, catching himself on the chair Harry was sat in. He looked up in question, for _approval_ , and tried to keep his eyes from watering with how nervous he was.

“Louis,” Harry cooed and pulled Louis up on his knees, body arching to get closer. “You're perfect, love,” he praised and kissed Louis soundly on the lips. Louis sighed against his lips and melted into the kiss. “Now, come up here so I can reward you.”

Louis wasn't sure what the reward would be, but he was sure he wanted it. He scrambled up to straddle Harry’s lap, legs still spread lazily. Harry’s ran his hands over Louis’ smooth, tan shoulders, down his arms, and over his hips to his stiff erection.

In all honesty, Louis had totally forgot that he was hard and leaking, but at the reminder of Harry’s touch, Louis keened and fucked into the brunet’s fist before biting down on a moan and stilling, afraid he'd overstepped again. But Harry just gave his sac a tug and assured, “It's your reward, love. Come however you'd like.”

Louis’ whole body went loose, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around Harry's neck as he thrust his hips against Harry's body. The tan lad was loosing small _oh_ ’s as Harry tightened his hand and twisted when Louis pulled his hips back. “Close,” he breathed against Harry’s ear.

“Come on, love. Whenever you want. Let me see how good it feels,” Harry encouraged with another sharp tug on his balls. Louis squeezed his eyes shut tight, working the heat of his orgasm into a fire as he clawed across the back of Harry’s damp shirt and shot over his fist.

“Holy shit- fuck, fuck, Harry.” Louis trembled against Harry's broad body and smoothed a hand up his neck to tangle in his short waves. “A little more. Don't stop.”

Louis almost never got to ride out an orgasm, either having to work it out himself in a hurry, or the other man didn't feel it necessary to give him more. So, this, _this_ , was more than Louis could comprehend. Harry's hand still stroked him slowly, grip tight, and murmured little words in his ear. Louis pushed off his chest when the pain shot up his spine and thanked Harry in a small voice.

Harry curled a hand under his bum and the other around his sloping waist before carrying him over to his bed and falling down with him, tangling their limbs together. “You're very welcome, my love.” He pushed Louis’ hair off his sweaty face, cum drying on his chin. “Give me a moment, and I'll clean us up. I just want to look at you. Then,” he kissed his flushed cheek, “stay?” Louis tried not to let the shock of that question show on his face, but he was never a very good liar, and Harry pulled him closer. “I'm inclined to make you,” the dominant man teased.

“Don’t have to,” Louis assured, smile in his voice. “I'll stay.” Harry hummed happily and kissed his forehead, pulling Louis’ head to lay on his shoulder. 


	24. Zianourry - The Boy's Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn took a few days off, a few hard, rough days, but now he's back with his boys, and he knows exactly how to make everyone feel better. 
> 
> Top: Harry, Liam, Louis, Niall  
> Bottom: Zayn  
> Kinks: gay sex, orgy, gang bang, smut, lots of rough kissing, snogging, anal fingering, lube, barebacking, rimming, felching, cum dump, cum eating, power play, blow jobs, face-fucking, hand jobs, toys, cockrings, delayed/denied orgasms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one turned out to be only 5k. I'm doing better! Plus, ot5 always takes a bit more. 
> 
> COMMENTS AND VOTES! MWAH!! Xoxo
> 
> ps: notes at bottom are muy importante!

“Z, you can say if you’re not okay. That guy was a massive prick,” Liam murmured into the phone, curled up in his hotel bed.

_“I’m fine. You’re right, he’s a dick, and he doesn’t deserve my time.”_

Liam furrowed his brow, but sighed. “Yeah, of course. I love you, you know that?”

_“I’ve heard. Love you, too, Leeyum.”_

The brown-eyed lad just nodded, needing to reassure himself more than anything. “I’ll call you tomorrow. Feel better.”

_“Night, Li.”_

The call disconnected and Liam rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling, grey in the dusk streaming in through the curtains. The bed shifted next to him and then soft, thin lips were pressed to his shoulder. “How is he?” Louis asked and wrapped his arm around Liam’s chest.

“Pretending to be okay,” Liam answered and laid a hand on Louis’ arm.

“He’ll be here soon, and then we can make sure he’s okay.” Liam pinched his lips together. He didn’t like the idea that Zayn was dealing with it all by himself, and he always played strong so he didn’t worry them. Liam worried anyway. “Harry and Niall are down the hall. Last I heard, Harry was saying something about handcuffs. Wanna come?”

“Like to the room, or on Niall’s face?” Liam teased, making Louis bark a laugh and tug him by the wrist off the bed.

***

They couldn’t even pick him up at the airport, too many fans there to “support” him after what happened the day before. Turned out, accusing a fine, upstanding young boyband member of substance abuse didn’t go down well with the people. Liam was pacing the hotel room. He wanted a little bit of time with Zayn before their show, but, at the rate it was going, he’d be lucky to see him at the venue before the show started.

“Liam, please sit down. You’re giving me a headache,” Niall complained and latched onto his wrist as he passed, stilling Liam’s steps. When Liam looked down at him with worried eyes, Niall pulled the brunet to him and made him sit next to him on the couch across from the hotel bed before throwing his legs over Liam’s and laying his head on his shoulder. “We’re all worried, but giving yourself an aneurism won’t help Zayn.”

“He’s not okay, I can tell,” Liam urged.

Harry plopped down on the other side of Liam, hand landing idly on Niall’s feet. “Yeah, Li, we know. But there’s not much we can do until he gets here.” Liam groaned. If anything, feeling helpless was the worst part of it. He didn’t care what he did, as long as he was doing _something_. Harry smoothed a hand up the back of Liam’s neck, massaging the short hairs at the base of his skull. “Try to relax. Zayn won’t need the extra anxiety when he gets here.”

“If he gets here,” Liam snided, but his shoulders were already melting under Harry’s touch.

There was a click at the hotel door, and in came a panting Louis. “He’s here. On his way up.” He looked frantically around the room. “What should we- should we be naked? I should be naked.” Louis stripped off his shirt. “If I were Zayn, I’d want to come back to work and see my super fit boyfriend naked for me.” His hands were fumbling with his jeans as Niall guffawed and Harry rolled his eyes fondly.

“Louis, stop taking your clothes off,” Liam requested.

“Wow, Liam. Never heard you say that before,” Harry teased with a scratch across his hair.

Liam shivered and lifted Niall’s legs off him before standing and going to Louis, cupping both sides of his face. “I’m worried, too, but Zayn doesn’t need the extra anxiety when he gets here.” Harry threw his arms into the air indignantly, making Niall cover his laugh with a hand.

“Zayn doesn’t do drugs,” Louis insisted, unnecessarily.

“Weed,” Harry chimed in.

“Doesn’t count,” Louis confirmed, pointing a finger at the lanky boy before turning back to Liam. “He eats too much late night junk food, but he drinks green tea and likes whole wheat, for fuck’s sake.”

Louis was freaking out a little. They were all pretending to be okay, but they were all freaking out. Not only had Zayn been fighting being sick for weeks, but then he’d finally succumbed to it, only to be called out for taking a few days off by assuming he was sleeping off a near overdose or something. Louis wanted to punch the man that had the gall to say something like that about their boy. He wanted to punch him, and then hug Zayn, kiss him and grab his hips and make him forget about idiot interviewers and the fans and work and One Direction and anything besides Louis’ hands and mouth.

“I do not eat too much junk food. You’re one to talk, mate.” All four heads whipped up to see Zayn standing in the open doorway, overnight bag on his shoulder and dark circles under his eyes.

“Zayn!” they all shouted, and the dark-haired boy flinched at the assault.

Louis was first to him, closest, and wrapped his arms around Zayn’s thin shoulders, making him stumble back a step. Zayn chuckled and dropped his bag to return the hug, burying his nose in Louis’ hair and inhaling the scent. Another body hit them, and Zayn looked up to see Liam’s messy brown hair in his face. He wiggled an arm out and slid it under Liam’s shirt, resting against the small of his back. More warmth pressed against his back and other side as Harry and Niall joined, creating a circle of comfort around him. “Guys, I’m...totally fine, yeah.”

“Right, of course,” Niall agreed. “But just in case, I’m going to just kiss you a little, okay?” Zayn laughed softly, but the sound was swallowed by the blond’s lips. The hazel-eyed lad melted into it immediately, shifting under the boys’ weight to lean into Niall. The shorter boy slipped a hand up Zayn’s arms to sit against his neck, thumb running the sharp edge of Zayn’s jaw. They kissed while the rest of them smoothed their hands over his body, hips, shoulders, back, chest, and whispered reassurances into his skin and clothes and hair.

Niall pulled back when he felt something wet hit his cheek to see Zayn’s eyes were shiny with tears. “Oh, mate,” Niall cooed and pulled him in by his neck for a hug. “You’re okay.”

“I’m- fine,” Zayn tried, but Liam whined and turned Zayn to look at him by the grip on his chin.

“When was the last time you slept?” he asked, making Zayn deflect his eyes down to Liam’s chest. “Zayn,” he sighed, disapproval heavy in the word.

“I don’t want to sleep,” Zayn admitted, voice a whisper.

“What do you want?” Harry asked. The tan lad tucked his lips between his teeth and looked up at Harry through his lashes. Harry raised a brow in question so Zayn reached forward and pulled Harry’s belt loose from its buckle. With a lick of his lips, he pulled it from the loops of his tight jeans and dropped it to the floor. “Oh,” Harry said dumbly.

“You should sleep, Z,” Louis reprimanded gently. “We have a show tonight.”

“Won’t be able to,” Zayn explained. “Haven’t caught a wink since I went home.” He pulled Harry’s shirt up his body, and the tall lad let him pull it off. “Can’t without you guys.”

“We’re here now. You can sleep,” Liam suggested.

Zayn shook his head firmly. “Nope, you’ll have to fuck me to sleep. Too wired.” He unbuttoned Harry’s jeans and nearly ripped the zipper when he pulled it apart. “Come on, Haz,” he goaded and angled into his space. “Tell me you don’t want to fuck me.”

Harry’s jaw flexed at Zayn’s manipulation. He narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend before wrapping an arm around his waist tightly and turning them around, walking Zayn backwards to the bed before pushing him down on it. The lithe boy smiled through a haughty chuckle and scooted back to get comfortable. Harry pushed his jeans and pants off his legs and kicked them away before crawling on the bed between Zayn’s legs.

The darker boy looked surprised for a moment at Harry’s enthusiasm before he threw an arm around the green-eyed lad’s shoulders and pushed his hips up to meet Harry’s naked dick. Harry moaned and brought his hand up to his own mouth, tongue licking slowly across his palm before wrapping it around his prick, working himself to hardness. “Take your clothes off, Zayn,” Harry ordered, voice harsh with lust.

“Wait,” Niall called out. “I want to.” He came up to the bed and nudged Harry out of the way so he could get to Zayn. Zayn sat up and let Niall pull his shirt off before laying back down and letting him undo his trousers, shimmying them off his hips. Niall tugged them off his ankles and threw them behind him, leaning down and latching his lips to Zayn’s tan nipple.

The darker boy moaned and arched up into the feeling, but Harry pushed him back to the bed with his free hand. Harry turned over his shoulder and asked Louis to get the lube from his bag. Louis found it quickly, always in the same place, and came to the bed. “I want to open him up,” Louis informed them. Zayn inhaled shakily at Louis’ offer as Niall bit down on his hard bud.

“Come on, then,” Harry welcomed and moved to the side to make room for the shorter lad before taking one of Zayn’s knees and bending it back towards his chest, putting the raven-haired boy on display. “Get his other one, Ni.” Niall pulled his shirt off before taking Zayn’s leg behind the knee and spreading the boy’s legs wide. Zayn groaned and slid a hand down to palm at his dick, squeezing his eyes shut as Louis knelt close and squeezed lube over three fingers.

“Look at me, babe,” Louis coaxed and ran the back of his hand down the underside of Zayn’s thigh. Zayn’s eyes fluttered open, mouth going slack as he inhaled slowly, before they landed on Louis’ baby’s blues. He rubbed the pad of his middle finger across Zayn’s hole before pushing in, earning a gasp from his pink lips. Zayn arched his back, trying to sit down on Louis’ finger as he pushed another in, but Niall and Harry had a firm grip on his legs to keep him from having any leverage.

Liam knelt on the bed by Zayn’s head and leaned down to kiss him. Zayn opened up for him, licking into his mouth. The brown-eyed boy scooped a hand under Zayn’s neck, tilting him up for a deeper connection while Louis scissored him open. Zayn keened under the attention, hands flailing to find someone to hold on to. He dug his fingers into Niall’s thigh as Liam licked across his teeth. He broke the kiss but pushed his thumb past Zayn’s lips, the lean boy sucking on the tip obediently.

“I always want to know when you’re not okay,” Liam told him. “I was going _crazy_ with you gone.” The brunet leaned in and nipped along Zayn’s jaw. “I don’t ever want you to be alone,” he whispered to him.

Zayn hummed and arched off the bed, sitting down on Louis’ fingers. “Missed you guys.” He reached up with his free hand and pulled Liam down, moaning as Louis added the third finger. “Harder, Lou. Fuck me,” Zayn pleaded, hips shifting uselessly since Harry and Niall had him pinned.

Louis sat up on his knees, leaning on his hand that was holding Zayn down and pulling his fingers out, making the boy under him loose a confused noise. “Tell us how you’re feeling, Z.”

Zayn groaned, exasperated, and made Niall and Harry hold tighter. “I’m _fine_. Jesus, guys. Just fucking _fuck me_.”

Harry leaned down and kissed the knee he was holding. “Tell us,” he prompted, ignoring Zayn’s plea. He slid a hand down the back of Zayn’s thigh, hair flicking between his fingers as he cupped his small ass cheek in his hand. “It’s just us.”

The hazel-eyed boy pushed his head back into the bed, squeezing his eyes shut as he grunted. “I don’t-” Zayn looked down at his stomach, where the head of his cock was spreading precome against his tan skin. “Can you touch me? I’ll talk- promise. Please, just touch me.”

Louis pulled them just that little bit closer by the tops of Zayn’s thighs and hovered over the darker boy’s body, lining up their pricks before wrapping his sure, small fingers around them. Zayn moaned and pushed his dick through Louis’ hand, the friction of his length against Louis’ sending sparks through his pelvis. “What did you do while you were alone?” Zayn bit down on his lip, shaking his head. The blue-eyed lad stilled his hand. “Talk to us, Zaynie, or I stop.”

Zayn wiggled against Louis, huffing and nodding. “Fine, fine- fuck.” Louis moved his hand again, pulling his foreskin up with his thumb and then pressing over both of their heads. “I told my mom I was staying with friends, but-” He moaned and whispered a _yes_ as Louis twisted his hand around them.

“Keep going,” Niall urged.

“I just booked a room and stayed alone for a few days,” Zayn gasped out. “Lou, keep going.” He curled his toes against the heat burning under his skin. “I didn’t want to see anyone. Didn’t- didn’t want them to see me. I couldn’t-” He groaned and gripped onto Niall’s shoulder. “I didn’t eat.”

“Babe,” Liam growled, upset to hear it. He smashed their lips together and smoothed a hand down Zayn’s chest. “I’m so sorry.”

Zayn looked up at Liam with a light in his eyes. “Just want you here,” he admitted.

“Always,” Louis assured and then his hand was gone. Zayn breathed a quiet _no_ and kissed Liam harder. He wasn’t left to whine for long, because a few moments later Louis’ slick tip was tucked between Zayn’s cheeks. “Relax, love.” Zayn exhaled slowly, and then gasped as Louis pushed in. The brunet loosened his grip on his cock as he buried himself inside Zayn’s warm, tight body.

Zayn moaned out, face hidden on Liam’s shoulder as his cock gave a harsh twitch against his stomach. “Fuck me, Louis.”

The blue-eyed lad spread his knees for better leverage and anchored both hands on either side of Zayn’s expanding and collapsing chest as he pushed back in slowly, all the way, until Zayn’s ass caressed the skin of his sac. “I don’t want you to come yet, Z,” Louis warned. “Do you need a cockring?”

Zayn groaned at the suggestion and closed his eyes to try and ignore the incessant press of Louis inside him so he could try and think. That fact that all he could think about was the way Louis’ dick was splitting him open, he figured he knew the answer. “Yeah, I- I think so.”

Nodding, Louis locked his eyes on Niall. “Do me a favour, babe?” Niall was quick to be up, searching through Louis’ bag, all of them familiar with where their toys were by now. He came back with the malleable silicone ring and took Zayn’s hard on in his hand, making the bottom boy hiss.

Niall gave him a few perfunctory tugs as he fit the ring around his base and balls. The colour instantly intensified, Zayn’s cock getting a shade darker with no blood flow. “You’re going to let us all fuck you like this, Zaynie,” the blond cooed. “Just lay there and take cock after cock, and not even come until we’re done. _Fuck_ \- babe.” He smashed their lips together and squeezed over the wet head of Zayn’s dick, earning a fruitless thrust of his hips.

Louis bent his legs back further, so they were laid against his chest, and pulled back only to shove in deep, the sounds of skin on skin filling the room. Zayn’s moan was ripped from him, filtering into the air as his hands scrambled for the other three, a connection. Liam pressed two fingers against Zayn’s lips, and the boy opened for him easily, taking them in and sucking. Liam growled at the sight, Zayn’s eyes heavy and glassy, his lips swollen and pink from all the kissing, his shoulders and chest flushed with his arousal.

“Open up, babe,” Liam instructed, and Zayn barely got his eyes open before Liam was pushing his cock past Zayn’s slack lips as he pulled fingers out. The darker boy gagged for a moment before taking a much-needed deep breath through his nose and letting his head lag with Liam’s thrusts. Louis pounded into his hole while Liam cupped the back of his head and pushed him down on his cock. Zayn thanked the heavens that he’d didn’t turn down the cockring out of embarrassment because, without it, he’d be a shaking mess of cum at that moment.

Harry hummed and smoothed a hand down Zayn’s body, landing at his pulsing prick and taking his drawn-up balls in his hand. Zayn gasped, only choking on Liam’s dick more, and tried to bear down into the feeling. Harry kept his touches light, tugging, but not harshly, while he massaged his big thumb against the sensitive skin. “Better come soon, Lou. Zaynie’s about ready to burst,” the green-eyed lad teased.

Louis swore and his hips rocketed faster for a long minute before he stilled, hips pressed right up to Zayn’s ass as he filled him up. Zayn moaned around Liam’s length, eyes fluttering closed as he felt the wet warmth splash against his walls. Louis tickled a finger around Zayn’s fucked open hole as he pulled out, just to feel the extra tightness, before falling down half on top of Niall, half off the bed. “He’s perfect,” Louis informed. “God, why did we let him leave?”

Zayn tried not to let his mind wander, he still had three more men to please, but the way they talked about him like he was their object got him lost in that space. Luckily, Liam was on the move, breathing harsh from Zayn’s mouth on him, and he came around the end of the bed to kneel between Zayn’s languid thighs. Liam just pushed them back open and, without a warning or adjustment, shoved inside in one long, powerful thrust. Zayn’s mouth dropped open on a moan that only came out half way before being cut off with a gasp as Liam didn’t wait to push in again, then again.

Liam was the sweetest, the gentlest, with all of them...outside the bedroom. But turn the lights down and take off your pants, and Liam turned into a different person. Fine by Zayn, for sure, because he had his ass sitting on Liam’s thighs and he was getting so deep, so hard, that he could only give small _ugh_ s and bite down on his need to release.

“So fucking tight, baby,” Liam mused. Not an inventive line, but hot nonetheless. “Bet we could fill you up with two of us, and you’d still be tight after.” Zayn shook his head against that visual, toes curling against Liam’s biceps as he swallowed down his moan. If they gave him two, cockring or not, it’d be over. He wasn’t ready for it to be over yet.

“I think he wants it,” Niall teased, pushing his thumb past Zayn’s slick lips. “Do you want two of your boys to take you at once, stretch you out until your gaping?”

“Fuck,” Liam cursed and scratched down Zayn’s thigh as he came with a furrowed brow and shocked gasp. He kept pushing in, riding out his orgasm, as he whined, “Can’t fucking say shit like that, Ni. Holy- He’d be so- swollen if you both- fuck him together.” Liam pulled out and fell forward, giving Zayn’s cock a painful amount of friction, and kissing the submissive messily. “Let us stretch you out until you can’t take it, Z.”

“Leeyum,” he begged, voice a raspy whine. “Fuck, I-” He groaned and rocked his hips up, despite the painful hiss he gave at the feeling. “I won’t last.”  
  


“Yes, you will,” Harry assured him. “You will because you want all of your boys to get off using your body. You love to make us come, don’t you, Zayn?” Harry curled his fingers in Zayn’s hair and tugged, making the tan lad inhale sharply.

“I do,” he admitted. “Please, I want you to come.” He must look a filthy mess. Hair twisted by fingers and the pillow under him, lips shiny and swollen, eyes rolling back in his head, shoulders shaking from how turned on he was. “Fill me up.”

Liam cursed, the sound buried against Zayn’s skin as he moved down his body, kissing a path, until he got up and came around to lay against the headboard. Harry got up, and Zayn’s hand reached for the loss of heat, but the curly-headed boy only gave him a smirk and settled himself between Zayn’s thighs. “Liam, Lou, sit him up so Niall can get under him.”

Zayn moaned and the others lazily did as they were asked. Liam sat him up, and Louis lifted his hips when Niall scooted over to lay down so, when Liam laid Zayn back down, he was spread out across Niall’s chest, legs open on either side of the blond’s. Niall’s hands came around, one to flick over his nipple, and the other to palm across his aching erection. Zayn made a noise between a sob and a moan as he tried to rock into the pleasure with no leverage.

Harry stilled him a moment later and ordered, “Bend your legs.” Niall helped him, hand coming around the back of Zayn’s legs and peeling them apart to show off his wet, stretched hole. Harry hummed in approval and kissed the inside of his knee. “Already so loose, letting Liam and Louis fuck you so hard like that.” Zayn keened, but kept his noises in his throat. “Relax, love,” Harry reminded, “I want to see their cum drip out of you.”

Zayn only clenched harder at the admission before consciously telling himself to open his hole, relax his body. Then, a few moments later, he felt the slow trickle of thick cum slide down his rim. The next second, Harry was growling and surging forward, lips latched onto Zayn’s sensitive hole before he even knew he’d moved. Zayn groaned, hips giving a valiant arch against his mouth as he whispered tiny _fuckfuck, oh, fuck_ ’s while Harry slipped his tongue inside easily and licked up the two loads from his bandmates.

He sat back up, chin wet and white sitting on his tongue, before leaning over Zayn and feeding him the cum that was just in his arse. Zayn’s hand snapped to Harry’s shoulder, nails digging in as he swallowed down the combined tastes of Louis, Liam, and himself on Harry’s tongue. “Now,” Harry allowed. “I can fill you up again.” He backed up and looked down between them where Niall’s flushed prick was sliding against Zayn’s shaking thigh. “You want to feel how wet he is, Ni?”

“Fuck, Harry. Stop teasing,” Niall groaned and shifted his hips to try and aim more towards Zayn’s rim.

Harry couldn’t help but lean down and give one more fat lick up the length of Niall’s cock before leading him to Zayn’s hole. The blond took over, moaning as he pushed in smoothly, slower than the others, relishing the heat sheathing him. Zayn let his head fall back on Niall’s shoulder, lips close to Niall’s ear. “So deep, Ni.” Zayn arched his back, sitting his hips down more to take Niall even further, making the blond grip his thighs harder and bite at his neck.

“Your perfect body, Zayn” Niall mused and licked over the bite. “Harry come on, you have to feel how tight he is. We’ll rip him open with two.”

Ignoring Zayn’s desperate groan, Harry lined up two fingers and pushed them in one at a time, next to Niall’s dick. The heat was almost too much, crushing down around Harry’s digits. He let his head fall to Zayn’s hips, mouthing at the sharp bone there. “Perfect body,” Harry agreed. “The perfect body to take two of your boyfriend’s cocks, don’t you think?”

Zayn only answered with a weak sob, his chest heaving in air. Harry scissored his fingers open as he pressed his cockhead to the small wedge of space he’d created, pushing in as he pulled his fingers out. Zayn’s mouth dropped open, but nothing came out except tears falling from his eyes. Niall cursed over and over quietly, mostly to himself as he pressed his lips to Zayn’s neck. Harry swivelled his hips in slowly, inch by inch, until both he and Niall were seated in Zayn’s lewdly spread body.

Harry soothed both hands up Zayn’s chest, rippling over his hard nipples and back down the planes of his stomach. “Alright, baby?” Zayn only gasped again at being acknowledged so Harry took his chin in a hand and made Zayn look at him. “How are you feeling, Z?”

Zayn scrunched his eyes closed and pushed out a, “Full.”

Harry very nearly rolled his eyes, but decided sympathy was more important. Of course Zayn was feeling full; probably, his mind couldn’t think about anything else. “Good full, or bad full?”

The dark-haired lad moaned unabashed and nodded in Harry’s hand, “Good full, good full.” Harry hummed in delight, smile spreading as he placed his hand firmly on Zayn’s stomach and shifted his hips back just enough to push back in, making both boys under him moan out.

“If I take your ring off will you come now, or can you wait for us?” Harry asked.

Zayn slid a hand down Harry’s chest, just his fingertips reaching, and shook his head. “I can do it.”

“Of course you can, baby,” Harry confirmed and kissed his calf. He carefully removed the silicone ring and made sure not to move until what must’ve been a surge of blood and lust filled Zayn’s dick again. “Okay, Zaynie?” Zayn nodded and fisted some of the bedding in his grasp. “Good,” Harry declared. “We’re going to fuck you until you scream now, alright?”

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Zayn whispered and spread his legs impossibly wider.

Harry used the hand on Zayn’s stomach, and the other wrapping around the back of one of his thighs, to start up an easy, slow but deep rhythm inside Zayn’s stretched hole. Niall held onto Zayn tight, keeping him in the right position, and only rolled his hips minutely while Harry took over rubbing their cocks together in the hot tunnel of Zayn’s body. He picked up his pace, fucking hard into Zayn, which had his boys gasping and crying out at the pleasure. Zayn’s whole body kept tensing up, and Harry was sure he was going to come, but then, Zayn would grit his teeth and exhale slowly and wait for them.

“I’m gonna come, Zaynie- holy shit, baby,” Niall informed them. He imprinted his nails into Zayn’s thighs and tugged on Zayn’s earlobe with his teeth harshly as he shook and filled Zayn’s hole with his spunk. The hazel-eyed lad reached a hand up and combed his fingers through Niall’s sweaty hair as he panted against his cheek, “Thank you.”

Niall tilted his head and offered him a lazy, unbalanced kiss while Harry looked down at them, hips still snapping against Zayn’s ass. Soon, Niall was hissing, and Harry knew he was oversensitive now. Good thing Harry was two seconds away from blowing his load, the tremble of Zayn’s chest and the clench of his hole too much. He moaned Zayn’s name and wrapped a hand around his lover’s dark prick as he released inside his boy. Not two strokes later, Zayn was screaming and spasming through the waves of his orgasm, only held in place by Niall’s firm grip.

Harry pulled out slowly, careful of both of the others and how they must be feeling. Niall released Zayn’s legs and they went flopping onto the bed in a starfish. Harry fell next to Zayn, half on top of Louis, and pulled the sweaty, shivering boy against his chest, kissing the tip of his nose. Louis’ arm snaked around Harry’s waist as he nuzzled into his hair, and Harry could tell he was already mostly asleep, probably only kept his eyes cracked open to see Zayn come.

Niall curled around Zayn’s back, hand sliding between his cheeks to rest the tips of his fingers against Zayn’s hole, just to feel how, with every breath closer to sleep, his hole unclenched and their cum trickled out of him. Liam kissed Niall’s shoulder and reached around to take Niall’s wrist, bring his hand up to lick the white seed off his fingers before letting him go back to the warmth of Zayn’s body. They squished together and ignored the searing heat of five men on one bed for the pleasure of the five of _them_ in one bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I've decided to do a little kink series for some letters associated with my FG&C fic, and I need kink suggestions from y'all! Your faves, least faves, weirdest ones, dirtiest ones, fluffiest ones. Bring them on. I will consideration them ALL!!
> 
> xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/1_5DirectionSec)
> 
> Mwah! xoxo


End file.
